


My Dearest Enemy

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 132,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 如果零雀被逮幕后是复活的某个人指使的。人物形象均不属于我，我瞎掰的剧情和官方续作走向也毫无关联。涉及记忆操作、人格崩毁和再捏造，并会因此造成大篇幅的人物性格偏差以及人际关系重构，另涉及关于直接暴力与间接冷暴力（即精神方面的苛待）行为的描绘。整体时间段大致在原皇历计2020-2022年（或光和2-4年）。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看向我吧，爱人！为我面目全非的垂怜。  
> 将仅存的忠诚定论，冠以背叛之名；  
> 将爱情埋于长夜，讴之以歌，葬之以血。  
> 而深渊在旁听候——等待你我一并沉坠，  
> 将最末的希冀都夺去，也再不能品尝死亡的甘美。

奥克兰才入秋不久，而他落地时恰赶上了一个好天气。气温适宜，无风无雨，多披件轻薄外衣便能够自由出行。超合众国在东区设了驻点，他在那里卸下原本的行头换上轻装，期间来了一次跨洋电话，好在没什么急需他本人重新奔赴现场的紧急情况发生。于是ZERO放心摘下面具，改用宽大墨镜遮挡脸孔，从专用通道离开，有预定好的车辆在下层等候。

导航显示私立医院位于城郊，驾车耗去了一刻钟，道旁栽种着高大的南洋杉，树木排开的队列截停在楼栋外侧。他给联络人去了电话，五分钟后有专人前来，领他登上南侧直梯，并按下顶层标识。他在电梯里摘下墨镜，身着蓝衣的护士向着他的脸轻轻一瞥，很快便移开视线，嘴角不太明显地抽动了一下。

在此工作轮班的全部医护人员几乎都已签署过保密协议，按说应该有更为苛刻的方法，然而他此刻不太愿意去考虑。未戴假面的男人上瞥着不断跳动的楼层数字，护士则举起手中的电子病历单，依照他的要求告诉他探视目标的具体情况。

“……五处穿刺伤，三处骨裂，伴有多处体表伤损和软组织挫伤，另外……”

她的胸牌上写着贝蒂·布莱克，眼镜后头是一双颜色过浅的眼睛，拥有这种眼睛的人容易表现出温柔也容易显得异常严厉。“……会不定期出现的其它症状包括耳鸣，反射性呕吐，肢体幻痛，肢体认知障碍，以及……”电梯上升得很快，没有在途中停靠其它楼层。男人看了看她，又看了看逐渐减缓变化速度的数字，变化最终凝固不动，而他垮下肩膀，随着话音未落的年轻女士走出电梯门。

顶层安安静静，飘荡着一股在医院里常有的微弱的消毒水味儿，混着些清新剂，还有某种更为无形无质的沉闷死气。他们从电梯口出来，左拐转进走廊继续前行。依照院方告知的信息，这一层目前只有那一位伤患独占一间房，无需担心患者会被闲杂人等惊扰，因而男人未对此处的过于安宁发表任何意见。

“……不建议探视时间超过半小时，探视期间也请保持相对安全的距离。”护士说。

她的脚步悄无声息地截停了，然后她侧过身，伸手比了个“请”。来访者没有理会她所指向的那张靠墙的长椅，他足跟相碰，发出一声闷响。“为什么？”他沉声发问，“抱歉，我是不是听漏了关于攻击性方面的陈述？”

“不，目前来看他并不具备多么强烈的攻击性。”布莱克说，“我只是从我所听说的患者伤势成因角度进行建议，这也是治疗方案参与人的普遍认识。事实上，他最好长时间静养，任何可能对他造成精神刺激的亲近关系者都……”

她又小心地看了眼他的脸，嘴唇抖动了一下。男人愣了一愣，反应过来后不禁苦笑，暗骂自己竟然忘了这一出。“……是这样吗。”他感慨道，“从这个角度来说，我还真是顶着一张不受欢迎的脸呢。”

依照这种观点，我可能是最不适合出现在这里的人了。他这么想着，余光留意到那努力维持镇静的护士悄悄松了口气，好似在庆幸于他没有指责她过于唐突或冒犯。“那么，在根据患者反应进行评估后，我会酌情考虑提醒您进一步缩减探视时间。”她在镇静下来后一本正经地告诉他。男人又一阵苦笑，索性转向长椅坐下。边侧便是宽大的玻璃窗，然而窗内侧严严实实拉拢着一层厚重帘幕，叫人无法轻易窥探到房间里头的情况。

他到得比约定的时间早了不少，因而即使那位护士目前没有分毫领他进门的意思，他也不感到奇怪。片刻后她提出或许他可以去休息间暂坐，男人摇头拒绝了，声称自己留在这里就好。他着实需要稍稍整理一下情绪，过来此地的行程中他刻意让自己放空，这才勉强获得了一小段可以称得上有用的睡眠。如今他还有些恍惚，拿捏不准自己真正所处的立场，亦不知晓对方会以怎般态度面对自己的到来。

他将上身前倾，双手分在鼻梁两侧并拢，一侧拇指反复而神经质地摩挲着眼睛下方的一小块皮肤。护士没有抛下他离去，她从衣袋中掏出挂表看了一眼，随后重新转向他。“已经确认间歇性失明症状并非出于生理病因。”她告诉他，“根据之前的要求，可以对患者进行眼部绷带拆除。就在今天，预计会在十分钟后进行。”

“就算这样，他的眼睛应该也还不能长时间见光吧。”男人喃喃道。

他的拇指按得更重了些，自己也将双眼闭上了。另有其他人沿着长廊步行而来，大抵是要开始提前进行准备工作。他闷在原处不动，胸口隐约有些郁结。“是的，一定程度的损伤还是存在的。近期需要避开较为强烈的光源。”布莱克的声音说，“另外，考虑到视觉调适的过渡期，建议您在绷带拆除完毕后半小时左右再进行探视。”

她中规中矩地说明完毕，旋即向他请退，声称自己也得前去做记录。“……我可以旁观吗？”在她的脚步已经迈出几拍之后，男人忽然开了口，“拆除过程。如果我只站在门口而且全程保持安静的话。”

他抬起头，迎上女人难说是讶异还是怜悯的、略微有些不赞同的目光注视。即便如此，她并没有当即驳回他的请求，而是向他微微欠身，说稍等片刻，我去为您转达意见。

五分钟后房门打开了。卸下面具的来访者站在门口，深吸一口气后小心地向房间里的陈设投以一瞥。监控仪器完备，床铺还算宽敞，内里打扫得干干净净，靠外墙的窗帘也拉拢着，使得房间整体趋向于昏暗。窗台上摆放着插花，那是他目之所及仅有的一抹明媚色彩。然后他终于将目光转向坐靠在床头的人影，同时遵循着自己之前的承诺——及时抿紧嘴唇，不发出任何可能干扰到伤患的多余声音。

情况比他用理智进行预测的程度要好，但显然比他心存侥幸去期许的程度要糟。在露出的被单的可视部位，患者的右臂和肋骨都打着夹板，探出衣袖的左手也被包扎了几道，双眼都被缠绕束紧，下半张脸干净无须，面色呈出一层病态青灰。及至此刻，来访者才忽然意识到此前穿入自己耳际的那些言语真正意味着什么。伤损的部分，衰弱的部分，被毁坏掉的、没能及时痊愈的部分，任谁也不知道能否恢复到原样。有那么一刻他奇怪起自己为何在先前毫无实感，及至此时再度亲眼确认了，才猛然感到一股不合时节的冰寒正逐寸逐寸渗入自己的骨头。

真奇怪，他想。仅从危难程度上来说，你应该还经历过更糟的。

他安静伫立着，注视着房间当中的景象。医护人员嘱咐伤患即使少去了遮挡也不要太快睁开眼睑，反复强调了数次，这才开始一层一层解开包裹压覆的物件。来访者旁观着，心下混杂着荒谬、惊愕与不知所措，仿佛头一次真切理解到那个人是可以被击垮的，而这观感甚至冲淡了森然的恐惧感。绷带一圈圈落下，伸长的末端妥善地握在医护人员手中，过程十足缓慢，然而旁观的男人只是看着、不抱怨也不催促。他将双手背到身后，交叠起来掐住自己的手腕。终于那些覆住眼部的遮障拆除完毕了，有人告诉患者可以先躺下稍作休憩，五分钟后再开始尝试睁眼。那个人总算得以露出大半张面容，尽管因某些淤血和结块的存在、额头高度上还缠绕着另一些束缚。他闻言而摇头，眼睑轻轻颤动着，嘴角扯起一个有些生硬的弯弧。

“我没那么脆弱吧？”他这么说，“再说了，有人要来看我呢……也没必要赶在这一会儿休息。”

他的声音略显沙哑，伴着柔和的低音。他说完便倚靠回床头，安安分分地不再动作，唯独本能般地将脸转向位于外墙上的窗口。而维持着沉默的来访者后退一步，两步，为开始撤出房间的医护人员让出通道口，并听候房门在自己面前合拢，将他的探视目标封锁在昏暗的静谧内侧。

半小时，来访者想。他跟布莱克打过招呼，在楼层中转悠了一圈，去到盥洗间洗了把脸，整理了一下头发，然后直愣愣地看向镜子里自己的面孔。没有异常，他确认道。没有任何异常。他又用冷水搓洗了一次自己的皮肤，让其中一部分甚至因大力摩擦而泛红，这才停下手来，支着面池边缘干呕了两下。

恐惧在这时才陡然上涌，冰冰凉凉侵蚀着他的脏器和肺腑。是对既成的事实，或是对蛰伏着的鬼怪——他知道“那部分”还存在着。冷静，他告诫自己。冷静。别太慌张，不要失态，接下来就要去见那个人了，别让人发现这份疑虑与软弱。他直起身，扯下纸巾抹干自己面上的水珠，背过身去便变换了表情，调整出不会令人生疑的从容微笑。

然后他终于再度站到那扇门前，在约定的时间伸出手去，用力叩响了三下。

 

“下午好。”鲁路修说，“我……呃，我希望他们告诉过你今天会有访客。”

他站在距离床铺约莫两米远的地方，没有再贸然接近。即使再怎么勉力去维持面上的从容，他还是不可避免地有些局促。好在些微的紧张是可被理解的，病床上的伤患向他舒开一小抹微笑，比之前呈给医护人员的要自然得多。“我知道你要来。”那人说，声音依然沙哑，但隐约因欢欣而上扬了些，“正因为这样才提前到今天了。我告诉他们最好能让我及时看见你来着。”

他的眼睛已经睁开了，明白无误地映着来访者的身影，个中柔软成分令人心头一颤。“你看上去很好。”在仔仔细细将来人端详过一番后，他又补充道。鲁路修张开手臂，展示自己周身完好无病无灾，还额外多颠动了一下脚跟。

“当然。”然后鲁路修说，“你会对此感到失望吗？”

“不。”对方当即否认道。他能够自由活动的左手攥紧被单一角，片刻过后又慢慢松开。“……太好了。”他低声道，“我有很久没见到你了，我是说，虽然你会来电话……但……”

不过是一周，鲁路修想说。虽然，当然了，对于他们两人而言可能都足够漫长，而且有些变化或许是天翻地覆的。他将这部分对于时间的论证吞咽回去，而换上了另一方面的提醒。“医护人员似乎普遍不赞成让我们长时间见面。”他说。

“啊。”床上的伤患轻轻应了一声，表情变得无奈了些，“ZERO应该很忙碌吧。”

肯定不是因为这点，鲁路修想。他的脚尖向前蹭动了半步，又硬生生截停了。在他的面前，在看似融洽的交谈氛围中，被迫退下那位置的枢木朱雀独坐着，蜷缩在一具被伤病拖累的残破躯壳里，分明印了满面挥之不去的疲惫，却还强打着精神同他讲话。他的胃里皱缩了一下，此前短暂褪去的森冷感又回归了一分。“要听实话吗？其实不如我料想的那么忙碌。”他定了定神，用上了一副较为轻松的口吻，“虽然积压下来的工作不少，遗留问题也挺多，不过那些家伙毕竟还是在ZERO不在场的情况下支撑了那么久……”

“那就好。”在他摊手结束发言后，朱雀感慨道，“老实说，知道世界没了自己也能照样正常运转的感觉还挺好的。”

“我可不允许你这么说。”鲁路修不加掩饰地板起脸，“早点休养好，早点回来加班。天知道我离开这个位置多久了，现在还不见得有你熟悉各方面的管控和排布。”

“哈，我听出来了。”朱雀闷笑了一声，“你是在抱怨缺乏尖兵型战力。”

“对不起，我完全没有这个意思。能够出击的装甲骑战力方面还挺够用的。”鲁路修毫不客气地进行了反驳，“除非是你主动要求回到前线，否则压榨苦力的选项不予考虑。顺便一说，我会直接驳回你的要求。”

朱雀又“啊”了一声，嘴巴多张了一小会儿，旋即闷闷不乐地吐出评价：“独裁。”

“嗯哼。”

“过去你最独裁的时候好歹都还听我说话呢。”

“谢谢你还记得这点。”鲁路修说。朱雀能这样正常地同他交谈，这件事让他稍微放松了些。他又稍稍靠近了一点，指望能在昏暗室内将对方的脸看得更加清楚。他这样做之后朱雀对着他笑了，抬起自由的左手来点了点缠在脑门上的那圈绷带。

“我当然记得。”朱雀说，“我的脑子又没坏，至少不是记忆缺损那种方向的坏。所以说你这种徒有其名的暴君啊……”

他话说到一半忽然没了下文，喉咙好似被卡住了，发出细小的、机械故障般的咔咔声。他的手掌分张开来，撑住头颅一侧，指尖穿插在蓬乱褐发中逐渐绞紧了。某一刻他的目光毫无征兆地失去了焦距，身形歪斜得几乎要倒下了，他的呼吸也变得粗沉了许多，一阵一阵地打着颤，如拉扯风箱般发出难听的噪声。

“……朱雀？”

“——鲁……”

他躬下腰，依然大睁着眼睛，却不似在注视任何现实存在的事物。一旁的监测仪器不知何时已经跳转成红屏，房间内没有响起明确的警报声，然而病房的门弹开了，复数个医护人员成队走进来。“探视需要中止。”发话说明情况的还是布莱克，“患者状况不稳定，建议您先行离开——”

“但我并不觉得……”

鲁路修话未说完，已经被人拦到了身后。另几个人走至床沿，试图按住伤患的肩膀令其仰躺回去，有人在准备吸氧用具，贝蒂·布莱克并没有强行将他带离现场，只是让她那双浅色眼睛显得更严厉了。那具怎么看都缺乏威慑力的残破身体不够合作，他从医护人员的焦急喝令中听得出来。不，他想，不对，这不是解决之道。他想他是知道的，尽管个中缘由叫他自己觉得可笑又可恨。

是因为我在这里，他想。可我又必须在这里。这就是事情的荒谬之处，矛盾的因果往往自成一体。他听见伤兽般的痛苦嘶鸣，裹杂着不明显的呛咳，以及濒近窒息的拖沓拍奏。然而那人分明还在尝试说些什么，是呼唤或其它，是某个名字还是别的——称呼、代词，鬼怪拿来粉饰自己的无用的荣耀。他咬了咬牙，踏前一步，拔高了自己的声音。

“让我过去。”他说，“别逼我再重复一次，下次就不见得是这么温和的命令了。”

在场的医护人员尽都转头看他，他分毫不让地与他们对峙。在有人出言反对前，他便沉着脸迈上前去。许是他面上表情太过骇人，一时间没人再阻拦他，让他得以顺利地走近至病床一侧。他将吸氧面罩拿到自己手上，随后躬下身去，单臂搭上了伤患的肩背，形成一个几近拥抱的姿势。

“……鲁路修？”

“我在。”他对着那几不可辨的微弱呢喃答道，“冷静。深呼吸。是我。我在。”

病榻上原本僵硬不动的男人稍稍直起腰，鲁路修得以将面罩扣至他口鼻前方。深呼吸，来访者重复道。吸-呼。吸-呼。就这样，很好。没事的。他将面罩塞至对方颤抖滑落的手中，改而握住那只手助其稳固动作。他搂抱得愈发紧密，埋首在对方耳际不断哄劝着。约莫一分钟后，朱雀的呼吸节奏不再像先前那般吓人了，但也还未恢复通常的平稳。然而他自行丢下吸氧罩，反握住来访者的手腕，双眼因拼命睁了太久已经蒙上一层水泽。

“鲁、路修——鲁路修……你是……”

“是我。”来访者耐心答道。朱雀又接连咳嗽了几声，嗓子里断断续续迸出重复的音节。

“……是你，是……”

他松开手，失去气力般瘫倒下来，鲁路修及时侧身坐上床沿，张开双臂托住他的重心。抵在胸口处的倚靠沉甸甸的，不多时便浸开一小片湿润痕迹。然后噪声消失了，止不住的呛咳和太过夸张的颤抖也消失了，余下一片如释重负般的满足叹息。

然后也没有其它了。没有解释或道歉，也没有别的更加生动的反应。如同就地昏睡过去了一般，或不过剩下一具不会发声的空壳。鲁路修低喘了一声，这才意识到自己的后背也已被冷汗浸透。先前的森冷感成倍地涌了回来，从体表渗入肌腠，渗入骨缝，径直攫住他的心脏。若不是他还能清楚地意识到时下的状况，他宁可躲去能独处的地方逼迫自己快速平静下来再出面应对余留的混乱。

但他不会，他不能。他抬起头，放弃了撑起笑脸示人的打算。“没事了吧？”他冷声道，“延长探视时间。我需要确保他平静下来。”他望着引他来此的女性，那女人的表情先是变得复杂，而后在不耐地一摆手间令它们化归于无形。

“四十五分钟。”她告诉他，领着其余的医疗组成员退了出去。房门关拢了，更多不确定的变量被抽离了，只剩下他们两人——矛盾的因与果，扭曲衔接的循环。到访者咬牙忍耐着脏腑间的翻涌不适，埋首在同样沉默的空壳颈首之际，嗅着溃烂的、死寂的、几乎不似活人的气味。远处有钟声敲响，隔着窗璃与厚重帘幕，在愈发昏暗的地界上模模糊糊回荡，却及至消散都无法听个真切。


	2. Chapter 2

有那么一瞬，他以为自己是沉入了大海。

在浅海处，缓慢地、无依无靠地被吞没，感觉周身冷得刺骨，又仿佛有暖光烘烤在每一寸皮肤上。他尝试撑开眼睑，沉闷的液压在阻拦他这样做。它在阻拦他挪动肢体，发出声响，甚至是正常呼吸。在一线清明中，他觉得自己的理智即将被吞没了，因这好似濒近绝境，而有些指令会叫他在绝境中奋起反抗。

他很快睡去，或他浸入了与睡梦相似的幻觉里。幻觉中他被液态的阳光所包裹着，无痛无灾，没有任何需要挂念的烦恼。有人在不远处看他，仿佛一个朦朦胧胧的影子。有人在交谈，隔着淡金浓稠的液态光亮听得不太真切，宛如自海中发出回响。

“……我在考虑……”

他皱起眉，觉得那声音有些熟悉。他对外界反馈的认知能力过于迟缓，他看得见人像，听得见声响，却无法就它们的存在与含义作进一步的思考。他无法动弹，宛如被蜂蜡或琥珀所固定的标本，凝滞在狭小角落中，凝望着分明近在咫尺却仿佛永远无法触及的事物。人声还在继续，有一阵相当错综嘈杂，又有一线细微的分异，抓住他的心神，叫他的意识随之浮游，被引过去、想要一探究竟，但依然把握不到它真正的含义。

“……是的，我正在考虑。”那声音说，“事情比我料想的要有趣，毕竟……”

画面变化了，侧立的人像缓慢转近，正对上他睁开的双眼，留给他完整的一瞥，随后他的意识便下沉了，浸入更深层的黑暗里。

 

他一直悬浮在半梦半醒间，因而对时间的感知变得暧昧而不够确切。有一些片段在反复回放，让他大致还意识得到自己实际的处境。没有海洋，没有近水湾的任何痕迹。战斗发生在内陆，在山谷中打响了第一枪，突袭和包围都迅捷得令人措手不及，接踵而至的便是地形干扰与山体塌陷。袭击恰好选在他与女皇结伴而行的时候，于是他的同行者便成为了牵制他的要素。要想尽快自行脱身就得弃她于不顾，要想拼上一把劲全歼敌方就得冒着失去她的风险，要想护她周全的话，选择便只剩下一个——也是他总会去选择的一条路。

自行选择的败北都是为了相似的缘由。战场上的一时成败未见得能决定后续的结果，如果想方设法保全己方人员，说不准在今后还会有翻盘的时候。以往的经历教会他这些经验，所以他会在必要的时候妥协。然而这次与以往有所不同，这次的敌方难说是过于谨慎还是过于蛮不讲理，即使在他主动示意歇战之后，也毫不留情地折断了他的座驾的双臂。

我们相当清楚你一人单骑放开来战斗能够造成多么夸张的破坏力，所以我们必须做好被你反戈一击的准备。在他脱出装甲骑时，他得到了这样的说辞。

他应当在那时就嗅到一丝不同寻常的气息了，毕竟即使他曾几度驾驶黑色的阿尔比恩出动平叛，超合众国方面也未对ZERO的武力值进行多么夸大的宣传。然而那时的情况容不得他多想，那时有无数柄枪直指在女皇的周身，而那年轻的皇族尽管脸色苍白，却还努力向他挤出一丝镇定微笑。

他有多久没能见到她了呢？打从他对时间的认知变得混乱开始，想要计算个中具体跨度就是件相当困难的事了。他清醒的时间并不很长，起初是因为拷打，但那或许不是单纯的拷打。事到如今他浸在浅眠中，能够记起的碎片零零散散，包括钳制四肢的冰冷金属与刺入肢体关节的尖端，仿佛是为了捕捉他在承受痛苦时的反射讯号，然后顺沿密密叠叠的线路将得来的数据传输去未知的地方。是单纯的收集或是剖析，得来的结果是用于研究何事，他都一概不知。他不擅长进行全方面的推论，即使有人教导他需要将思路开拓得更广阔些，那依然不算是他的强项。

他当然有与活人面对面进行直接交谈的机会，只是在那种场合下，对方多半也不希望他吐出有效情报或告饶之外的话语，而这恰好是他最不会轻易道出口的内容。既无法达成共识，余下的便只有惯性的疼痛和尖锐讥讽了。在形势尚不明朗时贸然激怒对方是不明智的，在同伴为人所制的情况下尤为如此。

她在哪里？她怎么样了？他在每一次喘息的余裕里这么重复询问。他这样做无用功又有多少次了呢？或许有那么一两次纯然出于对败者的怜悯，有人告诉他“目前为止女皇至少性命无忧”，除此之外很少有人提及她。而在某一个阶段过去后，他需要遭受体表疼痛折磨的时间反而少了，那之后便是这样的——被黄金的阳光与蜜所包裹的梦境。无数记忆片段在沉浮不止，好的或坏的都是一般渐起渐落。他看见战斗的图景，这一次或更久以前。他看见天空与真正的海洋，落入水中的钢铁残骸。雨水所淋湿的街道，炮火所犁开的砖石地面，山林间落下青色的鸟羽，然后在某一个黄昏时分，蝉鸣和夏日一并终止了。

最后他是从噩梦中醒来的。和那些光怪陆离的碎片不同，他不太记得黑暗泥沼的深处存在着什么。也许是被压迫肺腑的窒息感，也许是骨头被生生凿断或抽出皮囊的疼痛，也许是更为捉摸不定的、纯然无光也无希望的凝滞境地，他在那古怪的阴霾中睁开双眼，缓慢转动眼珠，恢复呼吸速率，以及对身躯每一个部位正常完整的感知。这时他又看见人像，在自己近旁来来回回，无人交谈亦无人多搭理他一眼，如同一出沉闷无趣并不出色的哑剧。

所有不言语的人都像是在等候着什么，戏剧推进的某一个节点，念词响起的那一刻，或是一个幻影的登场——打破沉默僵局，成为舞台中心，道破群人或看客所置身的困境。那个影子出现得毫无征兆，而周遭来往的、如道具般缄默的人群像夕落的潮水般悄然退去。男人平躺在昏暗中，直愣愣望着那影子向自己缓慢行来，脚步声一拍一拍踏得愈发清晰，终于来到能明白无误辨析其完整样貌的距离上，就这样站定在光芒照耀之处。白亮的光自其冠顶上倾注而下，映出他的发梢、颌角和眉眼轮廓，叫他有一刻被光芒本身所模糊了，却又分明抬起腕臂前伸，在微笑的同时作出一个邀请手势。

“早上好，枢木卿。”那影子说，“你该出来转转了，今天的天气还不错。”

 

那是无比美丽的、令人沉醉的事物。

宛如涂抹在宽大画布上的油彩，用金银和雨露调制出的蒙着光晕的圣像，为神明所垂怜而从石躯中破出的精巧雕塑，或不过是印刻在记忆中的一角，那些更为鲜活的、真正活过的色彩斑斓的年岁。与之相伴的少年人本应永远离去了，再不复存于新生的世界里，而是与无尽骸骨一并沉睡在尘埃深处。如今那死去的影像活了，生动如径自从记忆的角落走出现界，依然是那副意气风发少年人的模样，好像他们错失的这些年间并不至于叫他的风采减损一分一毫。

他的周身裹着洁白织物，样式不似昔日端坐皇位下达指令时那般繁复，贴身裁剪衬得他的肩腰线条更单薄了些，却还更像是那类会被仔细描摹供人观瞻的美丽人像了。当他微微转过脸时，能叫人留意到他左眼下方印着淡淡红痕，些微瑕疵似的痕迹如描绘在白瓷人偶上的巧妙勾勒，丝毫无损于他的样貌。被抓捕的男人对着这副光景失了神，许久才记起要拾回自己的声音。

“——鲁……”

他尝试发声时依然异常艰涩，在吐出第一个音节时便畏缩了。影子歪过头颈，好奇似地端详着他的神情。“为什么这么惊讶？”那影子说，就连声音都同记忆中所印刻的轨迹别无二致，“要我为你拿面镜子来吗？你真该看看自己现在的表情。”

“……但是，为什么——”

“对啊，为什么呢。”影子循着被捕者的话语喃喃道，“我应该已经死了，你是这么认为的吧？”

他忽然间笑了，不是之前那类淡淡含在眼角的柔和笑意，而是一声短促气音、从唇齿间低沉迸出。他的笑声足够压抑，宛如被重重心事所压覆着、就连夸大的嘲讽都无法将它完全诱发而出，这倒与男人记忆中的情形不太相似。他微笑时略眯起双眼，垂首间深邃紫色周际敛下狭长阴影，而他再发声时口吻依然轻淡从容，这叫人几乎错失了他神情间的一抹阴郁。

“……我应该死了啊，ZERO。”他轻声说，扬着近似愉快的升调，如讲述的并不是对常人而言无法成为笑谈的一类终末，“但你看，你的计划出现了那么一点小小的偏差。放心吧，你还没有死去——暂时没有。我现在所做的事，只是把你活着拖下地狱罢了。”

待那影子确切地吐出某一句定论时，被捕者陡然从幻梦未逝般的朦胧中惊醒了。他重新审视自己的处境，发觉自己的四肢乃至颈部和腰腹都被牢固拘束着，虽说没有死死捆缚住，但钢铁所筑的狭小空间也足够钳制他的行动、令他无法进行有效的抗争。及至此刻他又开始疑神疑鬼，先前如坠梦中的惊愕和喜悦都变得不那么真切了。这是又一个噩梦吗？还是什么障眼法或类似的把戏？他瞪视着那垂首看他的影子，试图寻找出更多有迹可循的破绽。

“你在说什么……”

“我在说什么？”那影子重复道，随即将细长眉梢斜斜挑起一侧，“真令我伤心啊，朱雀。分明曾是效忠过我的骑士呢，在佯死过一次之后就听不懂我所说的话了吗？”

他说“朱雀”，他轻柔无比地念着这名字的时候，男人忽然就不再怀疑自己所见所闻的真实性了。这要么是另一个吊诡梦境，要么是自己的认知中出现了某种奇怪混乱，错将过去的见闻与想象力相拼接，使得某些危险的图景在虚无中上演了。但这不是谎言，不是圈套，唯独不是那样精心编织的谬误。如今他喊出一个理应属于已死之人、仅有寥寥数人知晓实情的名字，拥有那名字的男人便茫然睁大双眼，仿佛真是自己无意中遗漏了某些重要细节。

如同看出他无声的疑惑一般，那影子再度将手前伸，这回直接覆到了他的面颊上。于是真实的触感也反馈而来，足够细腻柔软，附着属于生者的体温。这让仰躺着的男人愈发困惑了，盖因这类奇迹本不该出现于世间，让他每分每秒都更加确信出现于眼前的着实是某个理应已经永远离去的人。他的头脑中乱作一团，这让他意识到自己有阵子没去费劲梳理过除开女皇的安危和可供脱身的破绽之外的事情了。想到这里他忽然把握到一丝要诀，一点叫他突破当前困境的可能性。

“娜娜莉在哪？”他开口问道。

他注视着那影子，期望对方能够给出在自己理解范畴内的正常反应。影子的手指蹭过他的颧骨，往上向眼尾勾勒，又顺捋至他的眉骨上。那影子离得更近了，几乎轻轻软软依偎在他身畔，低头时散碎鬓发贴着清瘦脸颊两侧，削尖的下颌慢悠悠下点着。“我亲爱的妹妹吗？”那影子说，口吻中多了些懒散无聊的倦怠感，“唉，我还以为你在直面我的时候能提出点什么更有趣的问题呢，结果还是重复着老一套。她当然好好的啦，我待她一直都挺不错的吧？即使是在她给我添了那么大麻烦的情况下，在我不得不把她收监的那段时间里，她也没因为牢狱生活本身而多出一道最为细微的伤口吧？”

不对，男人想。这不对劲。就算是在不得不走向对立的时候，你一样是会因为娜娜莉的事情而动摇的，只是将那些不能表显于人前的犹豫藏起了、唯有在知晓你的布局的人们面前才会表露。不是像现在，就连在我面前谈论她时都这么冷淡随意。不对，你就不该下意识地引用那段立场两异的经历作为示例——他皱紧眉心，总算把握到对方话语中的某些要素。

“你在这里。”他低声道。他转动头颈，确认自己所处的环境。钳制自己的机械，不远处散乱的导流线管，弥漫着腐烂的铁锈气味的昏暗空间。那影子低头看他，指腹蹭过他蹙紧的眉心，自己则笑得眼角弯弯。

“我当然在。”鲁路修的声音说，“托某些人的福，我在世人眼中还是个死人呢。死人是没多少好去处的吧？”

“你在这里。”男人重复道，又在荒谬感中道出了自己的判断，“你属于这个阵营。”

“不然呢？”鲁路修的脸孔上浮起一抹嘲弄神色，“像你一样当着阶下囚吗？”

“……你对那次袭击了解多少？”

“将你们抓捕回来的那次吗？”鲁路修的影子说。他将手指抽回了，蜷起指节托上自己的下颌。他的上半身前倾过来，脱离了光芒笼罩的片域，叫形貌遁入阴霾中，叫喑哑言语愈发近了、字字句句都清晰无比——“我不是‘了解’，枢木卿。我‘主导’了它的进行。”

现在他又换回那有些生疏的、往往在正规场合或故作严厉时才会刻意去使用的称呼了。他的声音和神情都一并冷淡了些，不再似此前那般裹着有些古怪的温柔笑意。他道出答案时男人猛地挣身，这举动当然毫无成效，只叫他的肢足重重勒在钢铁所筑的枷锁上。“那是你的计划？”男人沉声道，强压着声音中的不可置信，“你所指挥的行动？”

“很值得惊讶吗？”对方冷静反问道，“你好像有点太看轻自己了啊。就算实际投入战斗的某些零部件上有一些性能方面的优势，但也不是谁都能轻轻松松把你引进困境的吧？”

“……为什么？”男人问道。话已至此，他忽然间失去了所有对当下时局的猜测和把握。他过去的友人、敌人和最后的同路人俯首瞧望他，又一次对着他展露笑颜，只是这次并不带半点虚伪温情。

“你要是一直搞不清状况我也挺头疼的，”他听见对方说，“那就让我把话说明白点吧。”

 

那是无比美丽的、令人敬畏的事物。

唯有从身旁看去方能知晓本来的脆弱单薄，唯有与之交心、窥探到内里的秘密方能将其视作能够平等往来的另一方。然而世人皆不知晓他本来的心愿，映在那些人眼中的便全然是另一番模样。冷血的皇族，弑亲者，将任何提出异议的声音都悉数扼杀的暴君，不尊重旧历亦无法叫人窥及他所引领的未来。身怀诅咒的人形恶魔，高高在上的帝王，将亲系作为奴仆使唤，将活人变作自己的傀儡，清除异己时一向不具备多余的怜悯。

那就是第九十九代皇帝留给世人的印象，如今完完全全还原在他眼前，就连昔日里留给同行之人的一丝真诚温存都不见踪迹。那诚然、毫无疑问是鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，或至少是常人认知中的那位暴君的模样。皇帝从他面前退开了脚步，先是重新没入光亮，继续向后便让身形融入阴影。这一方空间里安安静静，一旦脚步声歇止了，便唯有他们两人的呼吸此起彼伏。然后皇帝背过了双手，轻轻叩击着一处桌台的边缘，一拍、一拍、一拍地应和着他逐渐趋向混乱的心跳。

“那么，曾经的零之骑士，神圣不列颠尼亚的最高战力，超出圆桌的存在，真正的帝国君主以下第一人，你，枢木朱雀——本该安安静静地躺在一座墓穴里。当然了，你我都心知肚明，我们葬下的是一具空棺。”皇帝说，“因为你在那场战役中‘死了’，兰斯洛特-阿尔比恩当空爆炸，就连残骸都没捞回来多少，其中的驾驶员尸骨无存，这是经过认证后公示的、人人皆知的结果。”

他的声音轻而散漫，混着不那么隐晦的嗤笑。他提到往昔，他提到现实，他提到他们曾经一并认可的结果，然而他的态度却与过去全不相似。被拘束的男人困惑地望着他，不知为何觉得那自己理应也见惯了的冷淡神情陌生得可怕。

“所以你消失了。”那人继续说，声音里还捎上了一点儿惋惜，“人间蒸发，再没有回到皇帝的身边。幸好战争已经尘埃落定，余下的部分我自己一个人也行……两个月，结果自那以后我只拥有这么点时间。然后，然后所有人都知道发生了什么。”叩击声停止了，他又一次走近了，脚步一拍一拍，逐渐扩散成令人晕眩的巨大回响。“ZERO出现了，在我巡游的日子，在胆敢冒犯我的罪人们即将被处斩的时候，漆黑的英雄回归了，在万众瞩目之下跳上高台去斩杀了皇帝——干干脆脆，一剑毙命，让一统世界的君主落下神坛，自己却站在那里迎接欢呼。”

随后他又一次伫立在白亮的光芒下，用昔日的死者面容展露森然笑意。此前横亘在他左眼下方的淡淡红痕不知何时悄然加深了，形成鲜明的殷红烙印，与魔女额前的奇异纹路有些形似，然而更为残破歪曲，展翼的形状当中被一道刀刃似的血痕所切割，末端收束在他的颧骨下方。无法消逝的亡魂，死而复生的幽灵，原本背在身后的双手绕回到身前，掌中多出了一样相当熟悉的物件。

“而在我清查落网的成果时，这张面具戴在你的脸上呢，枢木卿。”他轻声说。他的双眼澄净，冷得像冰，虹膜中并不见分毫多余的血污，就这样将ZERO的假面握在手中慢慢攥紧。“你觉得我才是需要解释‘为什么’的那一方吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

那是无比丑陋的、令人憎恨的事物。

在镜中，在金属锃亮处，在玻璃弧壁照映出的变形画面里，他看见自己死而复生的痕迹。新添的烙痕平日里并不醒目，歪歪斜斜印在他眼下，如同沉淀在肌腠中的褪色伤疤。如同瓷器皴裂的纹路，画幅中多出的污浊，无时无刻不在提醒他有些事情已经永远改变了。

他在预备清洗自己时褪下衣物，他低头时望见自己胸肋间醒目疤痕。那是真正存在的伤损，无法消除的沉疴。他在搓摩过那痕迹后又抚上自己的脸孔，指腹贴在浅淡红痕所在之处缓缓按揉。一处代表死，一处代表生——均是令他的存在方式彻底迥异于常人的迹象。

那处纹印，根据令他苏生的人们所言，并非那类完好无损的传承。他们声称他能得来它的力量是由于过去的某次际遇，然而任谁也不知晓详情与细节。时下能做的是将它引导而出，令它能唤回他残存的生机——但也仅限于这一次。平日里它能叫他不那么容易被疾病所侵扰，也能叫轻微的伤损愈合得更快些。然而它并不能将他护佑周全，不能将他固定在时间的缝隙里，不能阻止人躯的残缺与自然衰弱，也不能将死亡的遗痕修补完全。这与记载中的完成品有很大不同，或许也让援救他的人们有些失望。

可现下的状况依然是良性的，所获得的成果也能在一定程度上叫人满意。所以他得以作为话事人的一员而活，他的四肢上没有镣铐。他是复生的鬼怪，是非人之人，是封闭在暗处不见天日的幽魂。他擦拭过身体，重新披上洁白衣物，成为落败的、虚妄的、蛰伏在阴影中的皇帝。

皇帝去到单独隔离的房间中，无需他开口要求，看守与记录员便一齐告退。于是昏暗空间中只剩下他和高大的罐体，封闭着的阳光与蜜。女孩在其中安然沉睡着，全不知晓外界的动静。如同琥珀中的标本，水晶棺中受诅咒的玫瑰。她只是睡着，安然无恙，再没有任何伤病和疼痛能侵袭到她身上。

笼子里的鸟儿，玻璃罩里的花，他亲爱的、最亲爱的小妹妹。不会吐出反对他的言语，不会瞪着眼睛用尖锐措辞指责他，不会逃离他身边，也不会露出悲伤的神情。她会在这里好好睡着，沉浸在阳光与蜜的梦境中。她会在梦境中微笑，而他会记得她微笑的模样。这很好，他想，没有必要再同她争执，没有必要叫她见到更多冲突，当然也没有必要再伤害她——如此一来，所有可能将她卷入动乱的可能性都被消除了。

他记得她布满惊惧和失望的双眼，还有她化作利刃的言语。然而她是为什么会落败于他手中、又为什么要那样绝望地向他呼喊呢？他记不得了。他伸手抚摸罐体时，又在玻璃上望见自己的影子。红痕攀爬在他的皮肤上，如同不自然的丑陋伤疤。

他不记得的事情有那么多，就好像死而复生的过程是将已然破碎的灵魂重新聚拢，遗失的残片只能继续沉睡于黑暗里。所以必然有些事情与过去不尽相同了，他这么想，并将此视为理所当然的。没关系、这算不上是谬误。

“娜娜莉。”他温柔地唤她，“别在你面前争斗，别让你得知我们之间的矛盾——是这样吧，娜娜莉。”那是童年时期不成文的约定，时至如今他还记得些许。拉起的指节，林荫下的交谈，以及午后比出的噤声手势。他将前额抵上罐体外壁，传递去一道柔和意念。被金芒映亮的液体中窜起一串气泡，上升、扩散而后破碎。他眼下的纹路殷红如血，投映出一道暗淡光辉。

“所以继续睡吧，”他低声道，“做个好梦。”

 

他在离开她后便走入黑暗里，那是她无需知晓的部分。憎恨与痛楚，一度将他撕碎的事物，造就它们的人就在这里，在他的牢笼中。面具被摘下了，将他所揣想过的图景变作认定的真实。枢木朱雀半跪在圆形场地中，沉重锁链取代了过往的机械与线管，扯在这被俘之人的颈与腕上，迫使他半身悬吊着，纵使衣不蔽体、伤痕累累也不得倒下。

那囚徒在场地当中躬着腰背，肩臂肌肉都紧绷着，或是因为剧痛后的自然反射，或是在本能地想进行反击或防护。他颅首低垂，喘息粗沉，破裂的衣物间渗出斑斑血污。他来时的衣物早已残碎得不像样了，之后新换的那些损耗率也不在低。皇帝沿侧边的梯阶缓步而下，双手抬在空中击掌三次。场地中的嘈杂歇止了，于是囚徒的声息愈发明显，拖沓而沉闷地鼓噪在耳际。

就像他屏退女皇周际的闲杂人等一般，场地中的其他人也识相地离去了，手头挽起的长鞭上有黏稠猩红事物滴滴答答淌落。厚重大门被重新关拢，而场地中多垂下一束微光，叫人能看清囚人体表蒙着汗渍的薄痂，真实鲜明得令人恶心。皇帝放下双手背回身后，不紧不慢地向那人走近、再近一些，停在那身躯自然投落的阴影边缘站定。就在那一刻，原本跪立在地的囚徒陡然抬首，腿足并着腰背一并发力，让他得以挣起身来，粗而结实的金属长链被拉扯得一阵晃动，发出刺耳的擦响与震荡嗡鸣。

皇帝所站的距离正好，这囚人的面颈得以逼在他前方，让他嗅到闷着新血的病热气息，却不能更进一步咬碎他的咽喉。然而枢木朱雀只是摆出这般态势，他并没有发疯、至少此刻还没有。那双瑛绿眼睛里写满繁复情绪，几度翻涌过后慢慢平复，沉淀作一片阴沉戒备。

“我以为你不至于拥有这么糟糕的趣味。”朱雀说。

他的声音里混着嗤笑，他的眼睛里毫无笑意。皇帝向着他缓慢眨眼，赞叹于他身上某种惊人的毅力。“大概是没有的，这取决于我具体的想法。而很不巧，我还在继续考虑。”皇帝轻缓地说，“然而是这样，在你还自由的时候，你给底下的人添了不少麻烦。有人想找你泄恨的话，我不方便拦着。毕竟我也可能会做类似的事情呢。”他掀起一抹浅笑，说得坦然而毫无愧意。他的视线扫过对方的颈项，肩头的血痕，毫无惧意如注视一支绷在弦上但注定无法飞射而出的利箭。“好在有我出主意，想叫你落网就不算困难了，要不然天知道折损人手的数量还会再往上翻多少倍。”

“所以你确实是以我为假想目标来制定对敌计划的。”朱雀沉声道，“为什么？你在摘下那张面具之前就已经知道自己会看见什么了吗？”

“因为我那亲爱的妹妹，”皇帝答道，“她同你太亲密了。”

“抱歉？”他的囚徒挑起眉梢。皇帝眯起眼睛，自鼻腔迸出微弱哼声。

“既非为她提供援护的故交，又非胆敢在公众面前袒露面貌之人，然而她却敢于信赖ZERO，甚至一度将自己的安危委托给这么一位藏头遮面的人士。另外一些消息证明，你们的私交也相当不错。”皇帝缓声道，“你看，我左思右想，在排除掉已经确认死亡的多数亲族和还在抛头露面的另一些之后，我能想到的合适的人选实在不多。”他道出回答，而后他近前那张还算完好的脸孔上仅有的生硬冷笑也消失了。枢木朱雀深吸了一口气，再开口时声音里尽是不可置信般的疲惫。

“所以你就怀疑到我了？一个名义上的死人？”他说，“在她与你相敌对的时候，我还是你的座前军呢。”

“没错。”皇帝柔和地予以回应，向那未能完全直立起来的囚徒俯身，双眼注视着他被映亮的前额和面颊，“……但你可不是被她当面骂作恶魔的那个人。”

他又想起那些残片，在他的梦境深处浮现，在他清醒过来时依然追在他身后。并不奇怪，他想，倘若她的愤怒是仅向着自己而来的、而他知道事实可能就是如此，那么以一副道貌岸然的嘴脸出现在她身边，替她将“错误”给纠正，也不是不能取得她的信任——唯有你有资格能以这种手段取得她的信任。他这么想着，回过神来看见对方在无声摇头。撒谎。朱雀缓慢地拼凑着唇形。你分明知道缘由，你只是不愿去想。

你知道的，那个人的眼睛在说。你认为面具下的人是我，不会是基于任何逻辑推断，只是因为你直觉如此。要么你不知其因但知晓答案，要么你根本从未忘记。那论断的方式令他心烦意乱，那是唯有坐拥完整灵魂的活人才得以道出的傲慢言语，他听来刺耳，他感到不耐。即使对方确实言中了一分——即他是先依凭直觉圈定时下ZERO的人选、而后才对此进行论证这一点——如今他也不愿去深思了，当然也不会再寻求和对方就此展开交谈的可能。

于是他不再理会那双无声言语的眼睛，他自己亦感到疲累。“你不是被她记恨的人，至少不是最为记恨的。所以你可以选择。”他低语道，“得到叛军的援助而决定给予回报，不愿长久背负刽子手的污名而去成为英雄，抛下被称为‘魔王’的一方而去选择更为理想的君主，这些都是人之常情。我理解。我也不打算就这方面多指责你，只是……”他呛笑了一声，又将上身前倾了一些，将距离压近到足够他们呼吸交错，却未能形成任何更为切实的触碰。

“……不惜做到亲手杀死我这一步，”他轻声说，“是不是太绝情了？”

 

他们并立在空荡荡的圆形场地中，暴君与英雄，自由人与阶下囚，匿居在黑暗里，唯有一束光亮照映在他们身际，让他们得以窥见彼此的神情。伤者的呼吸沉重拖沓，裹带着将将烧灼起来的可怖热量。他的周身血痕累累，他的姿态凄惨可怜，他的眼睛里燃着晦暗的火焰，他在这一幕剧里扮演着落败者的角色。而剧目的筹划者驻足在他身前，在场地中央，在那一束光芒下俯首望他，贴近似呢喃耳语，只消再调整过一个小小的、微妙的角度，便能很容易亲吻他。

是因为你认为我先背叛了整个世界吗？皇帝说。我的同路者，我的骑士，我的爱人啊——你在那时背叛了我。

我没有。囚徒嘶声否认道，声音中裹着某种有些难懂的痛苦哀鸣。至少不是在那时，不是在你需要我在你身边的时候。

啊。皇帝笑了。你在声称你对我保有忠诚。

可能是最后的忠诚。他得到回答。

他对这回答嗤之以鼻，继而又短短迸发出一阵压抑苦闷的笑声。他闭上双眼时听见剧目背后的暗潮，遥远的、埋葬在记忆中的回音。人们在他死去时欢呼，一浪高过一浪。ZERO！他们说。ZERO！那是属于英雄的名字。他还在发笑，裹着柔软气音自牙缝中挤出言辞：

这就是你表达忠诚的方式？——你亲手毁了它。

他睁开眼，看进对方眼中青碧色的深潭。他在黑暗中蓄积的冰冷愤怒亦开始燃烧了，在他尝试回忆往昔缺漏处却只剩虚无时，在他意识到从前所相识的人们尽都离他而去、而他再也无法以通常的形式与他们再会时，那些一星一星零落而下的火焰，不断侵蚀着他的肉与骨，如同死亡的阴影从未真正消退一般。因为是你，他想，正因为是你——无法谅解之处恰在于此。我曾想要信赖的人选，我曾与之交握双手、曾亲吻额脸与嘴唇、曾以为已然命定要与我一同伫立在世界之巅的人选。我们一度无所不能，我们注定会将胜利书写在历史与未来的纪念碑上——然后你离去了，又亲自将我推入深渊。

那就是背叛。他厉声道。踩着我的尸骨前进，让我被黑暗吞噬，留下我独自一人——不可饶恕的罪过。事到如今你还想否认吗？

他扯住对方残破的衣襟，让自己的指腹沾上血渍。他的眼神冷厉，呼吸急促，想剖开对方的头颅与胸膛，看清那定格在过去的一刻，那一刻藏在面具后方的真相。他眼见着那青碧的潭水旋转起来，化作暗色的涡旋。火焰熄灭了，微光洒落在灰烬里。

……我不否认。囚徒说，声音里仍伴着轻微的苦痛，除此之外他的神情相当平静。但我不会为此忏悔。

很好。皇帝微微颔首。那么，你还有什么想替自己辩解的吗？

锁链开始滑动，定格的人躯重新跌落，如断翼的伤禽，折去肢端的石塑，钝重地撞击在地。那囚徒垂下头，重心沉降回着地的膝弯上。“我不会替自己辩解。”空洞的回响淡去了，他的声音变得清晰起来，“但我需要你意识到事情的全貌。”

“你想说什么？”皇帝淡淡问他，“我被蒙蔽了吗？”

“没错。”被绑缚着的男人咬着牙说，“我不太清楚具体发生了什么，你究竟是怎样苏醒的，为此又付出了怎样的代价，但……你的记忆显然不够完整，你对过去的认知太片面了，目前的你是——”

“残缺的？”皇帝微笑道，“你想这么说吗？”

他同样垂下头，漠然俯视向眼前的囚人。伤痕遍体，凄惨可怜，然而是完整的——肢体，灵魂，作为活人的周期，停留在世间的时间。没有损失，没有缺漏，不似自己。“没错。我死去了，真真正正死去了。”他轻声说，“心脏停跳，手足僵死，失去对外界的全部感知能力。我成了一具尸体，闷在石棺里，葬在泥土中。若不是偶然的际遇让我得以留存完整尸身，我应该已经腐烂得不成人形了。我当然是残缺的，因为我没能活下来。因为人在被地狱里的烈火烧灼过后，总有些东西不可能再回来了。”皇帝这么阐述着，微笑着，压抑着内心空腔处传递而出的尖啸。残缺的复生者站在伤者面前，衣着齐整，周身洁白无垢，唯有松开的指尖上沾了些血污。

“你以为那是拜谁所赐呢？”他柔声询问。

囚徒沉默了。有些答案从来无需以言语确认。皇帝在场地中污浊的空气里深深呼吸，他嗅到铁锈，积垢，腐烂的甜香，逐渐风干死去的绝望的气味。良久他才后退半步，而跪地的男人缓缓抬头，再一次用渐趋无望的枯寂眼睛看向他。“你就真的什么都不记得了吗？”那人痛苦地喃喃道，“你不觉得奇怪吗，如果我是从背叛你的那一刻开始成为了ZERO，那么之前和帝国作对、和我作对的ZERO又是——”

“过去的ZERO是何人很重要吗？”皇帝冷漠道，“只是掀动了叛乱而已，分明在之后我所主导的整场战争里都没有出现……也就是说，那个失败者在那场战争开始之前就已经死去了吧？”

他躬下身，用沾了血污的手指握住对方的咽喉。他没有将手头动作收得太紧，而是叫它刚刚好压覆在颈部环束的边缘下陷，停留在令对方不得不张嘴努力喘息的程度上。潭水被扰乱了，涡流中映出他颧骨上鲜红的印记，朦朦投映入梦魇深处。“倒是你，”他在那双眼睛失去神采前冰冷言语，“分明一度与其敌对，结果为了充当救世主的门面，甚至不惜拾起昔日的敌人所留下的面具，这还真是讽刺啊——或者说，这才是你本来的生存方式呢，‘名誉不列颠尼亚人’？”

没有反抗，没有回应。有一秒他想要不管不顾地收紧手指，再扼紧些，逼迫对方在昏厥中发出宛如器械崩毁时的、沉闷破碎的声息。一阵寒意攀上他的脊骨，令他在失去理智前松了手。他后退了，在黑暗中瞪视着困于梦魇的囚徒，垂落的颅首与被锁死的颈项。有一秒他好奇起对方会做怎样的噩梦，假若他能够窥探到详情的话，事态进展说不准会容易得多，然而这也是残缺的印记无法做到的部分。

他瞪着那失去意识的男人，不自觉地用力搓摩起微微发热的眼下皮肤，及至他在更晚时回去自己的房间、看向立镜的那一刻，才察觉到那痕迹已然淡去，而烙在他面目上的是真正属于“那个人”的血。

 

皇帝在夜间独自睡去。在捕获行动大获成功之后，他的睡眠质量反而愈发糟糕了。他记得自己乍清醒过来那几日还得逼迫自己去努力克服对入睡的恐惧，停止动作，放空心绪，阖上双眼，如若再也无法醒来的话——他需要与这本能的恐惧搏斗，一如他需要对抗自己对自身所处境况的厌恶。

一次死亡究竟能带来多少后遗症呢？他不得而知。他少去了什么？他又记得什么呢？既然残存的部分足以让他清晰思考，那么丢失的部分或许不如他的囚徒所强调的那样重要。你，他想，当然了，你是叫我心烦意乱到这地步的罪魁祸首，背叛与憎恨的根源。他在浮梦里看见往昔，天真孩童的虚妄说辞，再会之时的亲密友人，以及从某时开始的、更为亲昵的举止，伴着不知是繁复或单纯的种种心绪，接触、拥抱与亲吻。他们曾经争执过吗？他们曾经疏远过彼此吗？空白的部分太多，能被聚拢的残片书写了剩余的部分。他们向高处踏去，如今他知道那是在走向末路。

他再见到他的囚徒是在另一座刑讯室中。巨大的机械和线管都回归了，钳住肢体，钉入关节，捕捉其身躯所反映出的最为细微的恐惧和疼痛。前一日的血污已被洗去了，浸入罐体的修复还叫体表伤势愈合了不少，然而或许是他施加的梦魇所致，那囚徒的脸孔反而比前一日更为缺乏血色。皇帝站在囚徒身前，凝视他比记忆中更为成熟的面目轮廓。我曾捧起抚摸的、反复亲吻的，我曾爱过的。他想。你，枢木朱雀……如果说你对我而言还意味着什么。

“我梦见了一些往事。”他轻声说，“我还记得不少事情，其中一些清晰得很。就比如说，在你‘死去’之后的某一天，一具空棺下葬的日子。”

没有旁人打扰，没有人会进行干涉。就算在这方空间之外，另有人在通过别的渠道监听此处发生的事，那也不是他需要在现下顾虑的事。那不是秘密，他想，从来就不是秘密。帷幕落下，世人皆知。

“我记得鸣枪有十八次，我记得那时新挑选出的白玫瑰，我记得我发布的悼词，由我所指定的、印刻在石碑上的文字。我记得那天没有太阳，在葬礼结束之后才落下一束光来，恰好错开石碑的方位，让它留在模糊的阴影里。”他缓缓陈述道，“但那时我是什么心情呢，我曾经为你哀悼吗，我记不得了。”

他让自己在讲述这些时仍是笑着的，他从那双绿眼睛里确认了这点。“真奇怪啊，我以为我会对此更悲伤一些的，或者至少也会感到可惜……嗯，没错，最为趁手的‘剑’被折断了，我应该对此更惋惜一点，但我好像没有那样的体会，这又是为什么呢……”他嘟囔着，有一瞬似是真心实意地对此困惑。他不感到哀伤，即使失去那般重要的存在本该是更为深远的创痛，如同生生剜去一部分心脏，或切身感受着自己的一部分随之一同死去。他以为应当是这样，然而——

“……你看，那时我主持了你的葬礼。”他喃喃道，双眼眨动了几下，换上了更为柔软温和的口吻，“所以告诉我，朱雀，你曾为我哀悼过吗？”男人的嘴唇哆嗦了一下，没有当即回话。皇帝便提高声音，陡然迸出更为尖厉的质问：

“在我的葬礼上，作为最终的胜利者，你曾经向我进行过最低限度的致哀吗，ZERO？”

失去面具的男人定定望向他，本就有些缺乏血色的面容显得更疲惫了。“我没有。”然后ZERO说，声音低沉，但干脆得连粉饰的余地都不剩下几分，“我不被允许那样做。”

皇帝平静地望去，接受了这个回答。就是这样了，他想，我们两人，我们过去的承诺。忠诚，誓言，某一种约定的将来——假使它们真的存在过。不再赋予怜悯是理所应当的，不再感到悲伤也是如此，我最重要的仇敌、我所爱过的人啊——因为除去憎恨之外，再不剩下多少值得人惦念的东西了。

“这可真是，”他轻声说，“令人感动的诚实啊。”

然后他独自后退，掀动了控制台上的开关，在电流生生穿凿过那具被禁锢的身躯时缓缓阖上双眼，不再就耳畔响起的痛苦哀鸣发布任何评论。


	4. Chapter 4

过去的经历教会他一件事，即人们往往会重复做相同的噩梦。

像是童年时便留下的阴霾，像是成长途中某次无可挽回的过失，那些糟烂的、将人践踏入泥沼中的经历，或是基于一些无法根除的恐惧而形成的幻想、连同恐惧本身一并被固定在精神海的深处。又或者说，他所经历的并不是这样简单的事情。

他看见了什么呢？在那不见天日的拘禁中，在他过去的同路人的刻意引导下，他最初窥见的绝境是什么呢？不是那些不成形的碎屑，不是那些关于父亲和骸骨的陈词滥调。不是简单的回放，也不是一些无逻辑也无来由的假象。“皇帝”花了很久去对他进行观测，捕捉他的痛苦反射，测量他的极限与精神的边界。所有这一切是为了什么呢？——大抵不是摧折他的躯体这样容易的事情。

于是从某一日起，他开始接触到真正的梦魇。起初不是多么糟烂的光景，起初的一切甚至是安宁祥和的。暴君死去后秋日结束了，曾经爱过那个人、也为其所爱的人们会暗自怀缅，献祭者，殉道者，终结仇恨之人，那才是暴君外表下本来的面貌。他是被留下的人们当中的一员，被委派了看护未来的使命，虽说真正作为伤痛而存在的那一日永远无法抹去，但事态在好转、往后的和平进展如那个人所愿，他便也满足了。

再然后便是某一种“可能性”，他真正浸入其中时自身的体会比寻常梦境更为真实。那是在更换某些变量之后的路径，如同往不同方向延展开来的树木的枝杈。“节点”出现得很快，而他在面对它的时候隐隐约约记起了萌生于梦境之外的缘由。那是他用于逃避痛苦的抉择，是他本能进行的排斥。他在接触神明之地获得了恩赐，叫他如身怀契印的魔女般不那么容易让伤损留得过于长久。而出现在他面前的死者则是更为单纯的模样，是无垢的无辜者，尽管也是从死寂中被唤醒的，却并非身怀那令人崩坏的残缺印记。

如果说你是因此而活下来了，他想，更为完整的力量，不至于叫你对往昔一知半解，要么记得完整，要么全然遗忘。他沉浸在梦境中，那一刻他仍是ZERO，然后他主动摘落面具，朝向那个身怀烙印却茫然不知、力量沉寂下去不见踪迹的“鲁路修·兰佩路基”。

尸骨未寒，死而复生，涤清无罪而活，记忆停留在他们于动乱中再会的那一刻，被困在新宿街头的倒霉学生。未拿起枪支，未弑杀血亲，也不记得自己的眼睛和口舌曾给人带去怎样的惧怖。印记的力量伴着曾经拥有一道契约的记忆一道沉睡了，呈在时任ZERO的男人面前的是一个不知自己曾为ZERO的、理想的少年人。梦境的体验者向他伸出手，如尝试触摸斑斓脆弱的蝶翅，稍一僭越便会碰落鳞粉，稍一使力便会令其粉碎。理想的少年人被困在谎言编织出的美丽幻境里，安居于囚笼当中，被藉由保护之名禁锢在自己身边。

你没有经历过那一切，ZERO这么论断。你没有、也不需要知晓过去的伤痛，你我各自的过失，我们互相背叛又敌视彼此的时日。失去记忆的少年人便维持着那副理想的样貌，停留在囚笼里，尝试抚平假面者身上的创伤。那个未曾经历上一场战争的鲁路修，那个遗忘了一切后自然而然依赖于他、向他敞开怀抱与柔软心念的鲁路修，那个——在虚假的幻影中爱着他的，美丽的造物。

他们在居所中彼此亲吻，将寒冬隔绝在外，将憎恨和血污都遗留在往昔、被他匆匆埋葬了。就算谎言不能永远维持下去，至少也能叫他将不得不去直面过往伤痛的时刻推延得晚些、再晚些，待他为两人都留出转圜余地，待他想明白该如何去做，或重新勇敢到愿意去打破僵局的地步。梦境至此都还是美好的愿景，然后从某一刻起，他从角落中窥见了裂隙，其中蛰伏着深渊的影子。

因为已经“缺损了”。冥冥中有声音在告诉他。梦境的体验者茫然抬头，眼前仍是那遗忘了一切、单纯地依赖着他的少年人。依然聪慧，依然敏锐，能够从细枝末节中推断出谎言的疏漏之处。然后接下面具的男人便成为了毋庸置疑的说谎者。

哪怕那力量是完整的，哪怕沉睡的记忆囊括了所有会被恶意曲解的部分，哪怕是基于善意的谎言，结果而论是呈给他一个理想的、无垢的精巧造物——依然是缺损的。无论缺损的部分是多是少，无论是遗忘了部分还是全局，那个骄傲得不愿折损自身意志、更不愿屈从于人的言令者终究会意识到这点，即自己的存在形式已经被扭曲了。

所以那一个鲁路修拾起短匕在手，指向他的胸膛，叫他“ZERO”。

梦境的崩坏从那一刻开始，而置身其中的男人所经历的体验远比寻常的噩梦更为真实。如同亲眼见着了一道无形支岔的碎裂，眼睁睁看着蜷居于无辜者假象中的那一人重新披上了深暗的影子，原本澄净的晶紫眼睛里浮起冷静而疯狂的憎恶。假象总会无以为继，而当面对真相的那一刻来临时，那个人便毫不犹豫地再度走上了毁灭的道路。

纵使一度回到他身边，纵使以那副深陷于谎言的无辜样貌爱着他，纵使他们之间错综复杂的牵绊纠葛都被埋藏起来了，在意识到自身原本的“命运”时，那个“鲁路修”还是会选择相同的道路。因为那是理所应当的事，因为那个人但凡清醒着便不希望自己的意愿被违背，连生时脱离掌控的歧途都会令他大为光火或懊悔不已，更无需说本应被规划好的死。

没有战争。没有复仇。没有立场相左的又一次争执。只有逼迫，只有命令，只是没有留下和解的余地。你被赋予了相似的力量，那个鲁路修指出这点。所以你我又站在平等的地位上了，我们能够以自身性命为赌注去尝试毁灭彼此。

但你不能“死去”，鲁路修说，匕首尖端点着他的心脏。你不能是死去的那一方。

因为那是诅咒，是契令，是你我都心知肚明的誓约。即使你实质上已经不再为陈旧的枷锁所束缚，那也是事到如今你唯独不能违背的东西。所以结局仍然是注定的，ZERO会活下去、永永远远看护着世界——而理应死去的一人会借他的手再一次杀死自己。

他在心脏几乎被切开的痛楚中被迫反击了。他瘫坐在出于自身的血泊中，眼睁睁望着美好愿景崩毁的残迹。无垢的持印者在他的臂弯中睡去了，呼吸渐止，沉入永眠，灵魂堕入万劫不复之地。而你会活下去，那人最后的余音说。你会活下去的，因这诚然是诅咒，是对你的惩戒。你我早就不能再拥有获得救赎的资格了。

梦境碎裂了，一整个期许的世界分崩离析的担负都真切反映到体验者的魂魄上。他在无边无际的黑暗中枯坐了许久，直至最末的碎屑也被浓稠的黄金与蜜所吞噬。他在罐体中短暂恢复了意识，他望见血红刺眼的歪斜印记。他张开嘴想要发声，又昏昏沉沉地失去了对外界的感知。待他能再清楚地辨认周遭环境时，他已经被敞露到空气中，手脚都被钢铁所困。“皇帝”在他身边，淡漠眼神中多出了一丝古怪的好奇。

被拘禁的男人费力地睁大双眼，多耗费了片刻去让自己重归现实。近旁的人是真实存在的，是未能获得救赎的、残缺的影子。“你看见了什么？”皇帝问他。他迎着那审视的眼神，仿佛明悟了一些事情。

“……你做了什么？”他嘶声反问。那不是通常的噩梦，他知道的。过于漫长，过于真实，叫人从感官到思维、从思辨到记忆都全然浸入，甚至能体会到个中真实的时间流逝。他真正睡去的时间定然没有那么长久，所以应当是某种巧妙的把戏、一个基于梦境原理而构建的涡旋。那是什么？他瞪视着对方。在他仰视的角度上，皇帝向他微笑着，指尖轻轻掠过左眼下方褪色的浅淡纹路。

“你知道这印记原本的作用吗？”皇帝轻声说，“发掘人们内心深处的‘愿望’，将它们引导出来，由此而结为契约的力量——假若它是完好无损的。”他的笑容骤然变冷，指尖也下陷了，沿面颊造出短短几道抓痕。“但是，你看，”他的声音依然柔和，分明足够低沉有力，却还令人想起顺滑的丝绸，“就算我所具备的力量和我本人一样是不够完整的……”他伸出手，覆在囚徒潮湿的前额上，也不知那是未能及时蒸干的遗留液体还是新添的冷汗。

“……也足够让我做到其中一部分。”

所以是你，男人昏昏然意识到，你让我看见那些——额外的支岔，更易的道路，不同于当下现实的可能性。美好的部分，令人沉醉的部分，如陈列而出的景观球般精妙的微小世界……然后将它们推向毁灭。开裂了，粉碎了，比之他所处的现世更加无法挽回。“你想做什么？”他茫然发问。皇帝挪动了手掌，遮挡住他的双眼，让他的视野被黑暗所笼罩了。

“是啊，我想做什么呢。”鲁路修的声音说。那个人先是轻声喃喃，忽而发出一阵嗤笑，比之先前压抑的方式要稍稍放肆了些，更接近于他记忆中的形式，却也愈发令他感到寒凉陌生了。那个人笑过之后下压了手掌，按压着他的眼睑，掌心与指节都干燥而温暖，言语也还是那副顺滑的腔调，唯有所阐述的内容刺耳无比。“你将我理想的基业和我的性命一道葬送了，枢木朱雀。现在，作为一次复仇，你觉得我该将你的‘愿望’毁灭到什么程度才算理所当然呢？”

 

他惊醒了。他不在罐体中，手脚也没有被镣铐所束缚。他抓住自己的颈项，没有发觉厚重圈环存在的迹象。没有。他尝试扭头四顾，想要寻找到某个身影。没有。不在他附近，无法为他的目光所捕捉。他瞪视着苍白冷硬的房间陈设，没有线管，没有更具备攻击性的机械，没有铁锈般的暗沉污渍。没有。他一时间记不起自己正置身于何处，随后他开始不确定自己是否真正“醒来了”。一分钟。他记着时间，强迫自己镇静些。可能是一时没抽开身，他安慰自己，可能是临时去了别处——三分钟。他咬紧牙关，牙根开始打颤。床榻边的监控屏幕上跳出一片血红，没有警报声响，然而那光亮宛如实质化的刀刃般将他刺痛，令他陡然间弓起腰背，脑海中混沌一片，茫然不知自己应当去往何处。

是找寻或是逃开都好，但唯独不能停留在此处。五分钟。他的肢体挣动着，疼痛如潮水般浸润了他的肢足。他再度翻身时跌下床铺，这一下钝重撞击并不比他体内的噬咬感更加难以忍受。门打开了，有人接近他，脚步的轻重和节奏都不是他所熟悉的那一种。他再度蜷起身子，膝腿着地，尝试着向前攀爬而离开时下的困境。有人向他躬身，他望不清那些人的样貌。人们向他聚拢，如自深渊中浮起的无名无姓的影子。

“……鲁路修……”

他嘶声喊着，牙齿打着冷颤，茫然四顾间视野已经完全昏暗下去。他唤出那名字时还有些畏惧，随后隐隐约约记起状况应当有些不同了。即使这样去呼唤也不会被责罚了，即使不摆出更为卑微的模样也能得到回应了。然而没有。找不见。看不清。哪里都不在。有人按住他的肩与后背，好像要阻拦他继续动作。他大睁着眼，只能望见晦暗的虚无，又因将眼睑撑开得太久而开始发涩。

“……鲁、路修——你在……在哪……”

“……冷静，先深呼吸，”有人在他耳边吼道，“不要紧张，先——”有什么器物压至他面前，叫他喘息间的艰涩感减轻了些。吸-呼，吸-呼。晕眩感减轻了，更为可怖的寒冷追逐上来，压迫着他的心脏。他还在试图挣开身子，从阻拦中脱逃出去，去到别处，去到能够确认那个人存在的——

“我在。”一个声音从黑暗中响起，“能看见我吗，朱雀？我就在你面前。”

颤栗歇止了。无边无际的惶恐被收束而起，如退潮般缓缓消去。他的左手被握住了，指缝都被穿插而过，掌心和指节都交叠在一起。他循着声源处望去，努力眨动双眼，一下、两下。堕入暗沉的视野变得清晰了些，重新被填充了些许色彩和光亮。然后他看见那个人的面孔，毫无异常，眼睛里写满纯粹的关切，比他能够期许的最好的情形还要更好。绷起的神经陡然松懈了，他恢复了正常呼吸的能力。

疼痛还没能消退，但不再是先前那浸满全身的夸张体感了。他晃了晃脑袋，一点一点拾回自身对外界正常的感知能力。他的骨头有点不妙，右臂和肋骨都是。骨裂的部位因为坠地的那一下在突突作痛，他不太清楚有没有造成二次伤损。从周围人的表情上看，他们大概是在担心跟他所想的一样的事。然后他终于看清时下的鲁路修，墨镜推在额前，外衣还未脱下，肩包扔弃在一旁，一副风尘仆仆的模样。

电子钟写着当地时间凌晨五时一刻，医护人员将他架回到床铺上，替他擦拭掉输液针管脱落时皮肤上漏出的血迹。万幸悬挂液袋的支架没被他弄翻，他的脑袋也没磕碰到什么硬处。对他的骨头进行重新检查耗去了好一阵，一些仪器被推入房间又推出，探视者站在门边他能看见的位置同医疗组成员低声交谈，时不时回眼瞥他一次。是的，他听见护士说，这种情况之前也出现过，偶尔会更糟……为此我们考虑过把他用安全系带绑在床上规避风险。

别把他绑起来，探视者沉着脸说。我提醒过你们。同他交谈的护士耸耸肩，同样向回到床上的伤患投以一瞥。

是的、是的……截至目前为止，我们还算挺遵循你给出的意见来着。

维拉，床上的伤患努力回想着，全名或许是维罗妮卡。他记得不太确切。他对医院里的许多事都记得不够准，对此他还没什么好办法去进行改善。在确认他幸无大碍并对他进行一番无用的叮嘱后，医护人员们纷纷离场，这位当班的护士小姐是最后一个离开的。她走前不太放心地看了眼他的床铺，又看了眼没有丝毫离去之意的探视者，叹了口气才带上房门。

然后那匆忙赶来的访客终于走回他身边，在床沿寻了一小片区域坐下了。来访者伸出手，在他肩、臂和腰肋间依序分别碰了一碰。朱雀皱起眉，被隔着夹板按到伤处时“嘶”地抽了口凉气。“你再摔下床一次就不见得有这么幸运了。”来访者没好气道，“你为什么就不能停止给自己找麻烦呢？”

朱雀只是看着那访客，明净双眼与没有瑕疵的脸孔。没有阴冷眼神，没有不加掩饰的轻蔑，没有那类虚假而傲慢的笑意。他在梦中也会见到这样的光景，属于美好幻象破裂前的短暂错觉。他在能够提得起精神时可以压抑下自己的不安，假装自己不会对现状疑神疑鬼，假装自己能摆脱原先的困境。不是在此刻。因而他专注地望着对方，犹疑地抬起能够自由活动的一侧手掌。

“鲁路修……”

“是。”

“……你确实是……”

“嗯。”

那人答得耐心，也没有丝毫翻脸露出冷淡神情的迹象。他又一次捉住伤患的手指，与其牢固扣握住。朱雀吸了口气，感受着自指尖传递而来的凝实温热，犹豫片刻后自行抽出指节，改而探向对方的耳廓。

“……我能不能……？”他询问道。对方没有拒绝他，反而主动向他附过颈首。于是他渐渐放下心来，捧住对方的侧颧，倾身过去削减了两人的间距。

他尝到薄荷和黑咖啡，不甚明显的花香，北半球渐暖的春季的雨露。他尝试握住对方的肩头，这一举动没有让他遭遇到呵斥。某样柔软事物贴在他舌尖又滑开，喷吐在他呼吸间的温热气流里混入了微弱的鼻音哼声。真真切切，他确认道。他总算得以放下心来，退开身位倚靠回床头的同时长出了一口气。

“谢天谢地你嘴里没有消毒水的味儿。”鲁路修咕哝道。他将外衣解开，随手搭在床沿空处，没有撑身坐正，反而愈发亲昵地歪斜过身子，调整姿态后一并倚坐在床头。他的动作很小心，也没有不管不顾地将自己的身躯重量压覆过来，好似在随时留意着别给伤患带去太大的负担。朱雀留意到这些，暗叹了一口气，在对方再度握住自己的左手时轻轻侧过头脸。

“……抱歉。”他低声道，“给你添麻烦了吧。”

有那么一会儿，鲁路修没有说话。作为当前重新担起作为ZERO的职责的一人，他的行程安排其实并不宽松，朱雀很清楚这点。然而他在片刻沉默后展露出一个温和微笑，不是虚伪傲慢的那一类。“我会申请过来陪护。”他这么说，“不，当然不可能全天候二十四小时留在这里。不过既然有些问题并不需要我亲自全程跟进，我还是需要找个地方歇脚。而反正最近需要我跟进的问题都得飞过半个地球才能参与，那么我在东京、蓬莱岛或奥克兰都差不了太多。这件事能定下来的话，就得麻烦你暂时忍耐我一阵了。”

朱雀闻言后愣了几秒才反应过来。“……没关系吗？”他疑惑道，“超合众国那边的流程问题——”鲁路修举起一只手来，脸上的笑容变得无奈了许多。

“最大的流程问题是，呃，我可能在院方这里不太受欢迎。真要想申请长留在你附近，我大概会碰不少钉子。”他慢慢说，嘴角抽搐了一小下，“别瞎想了。我没给院方添乱。只是，你看，在借用超合众国委派的名义把你送进来的时候，我对你的伤势成因介绍得有点过于详尽了。不，我当然略去了大部分背景故事，但就我有条理地阐述出来的那部分已经让我听起来很像是暴力事件的实际参与者了。”

朱雀眨了眨眼，在意会过来后又眨了眨眼。根据他被告知的版本，这所医院里所有参与保密协议的人员都只知道他们两人是“超合众国指派过来的麻烦”，ZERO亲自出面进行担保，不得对两个名义上的死人何以存活至今多作讨论，也不准就此走漏半点风声——即相关医护人员并不知道他们两人和“ZERO”之间本质的身份牵连。然而为了更好地制定医疗方案，也不可能对他此前的遭遇完全缄口不提，一定程度的说明总是必要的。“我一直没问呢，你跟他们说了些什么？”朱雀好奇道。鲁路修的嘴角又抽搐了一下，开口解释时一脸的不情不愿。

“被囚禁一年左右，期间遭遇大量拷打类暴力行为，以及长期的恶性精神暗示，后者明确造成了相应的后遗症。可能对陌生面孔的接近出现一定程度的神经过敏，也可能对熟识的要素表现出恐惧或排斥。”他还算公正客观地描述道，“差不多这样吧。我实际说明的时候可能讲得更详细一点，不过意思应该差不了太多。”

“听起来就是那种熟悉全过程的说辞。”朱雀评价道，“如果还能更详细一点的话，确实就很像是亲历者了。”

他也抽了抽嘴角，小心地侧过身，试图藏起肩部不合时宜的抖动。“所以，是啊，出于对病患的人身安全的担忧，就算没有需要让你尽可能少接触熟脸规避风险这一茬，他们应该也巴不得把我一直隔离在外头。”鲁路修干巴巴地说，愁苦地看了他一眼，“我看出来你想笑了。你可以嘲笑我的，没关系我不介意。”

朱雀努力调整了一下表情和潜藏的情绪，还是没能忍住，漏出一连串哧哧的笑声。“我看上去就那么像是个家庭暴力事件的受害者吗？”他边笑边揉了揉眼角，“按说我的名声也很差啊，对我恨之入骨的人明明还挺多的，怎么就不多往别处怀疑一下呢。”

“可能因为正常人都会先入为主地同情外观看上去更惨的一方吧。”鲁路修闷闷不乐道，“还有，为什么是家庭暴力事件。”

“显然他们普遍把你视作我那坏脾气的情人。”朱雀坦然答道，“毕竟你公开地特别关照我的那段时期——无贬义——实在太出名了，‘陛下’。”

他放下手，按住身旁人的手背，轻轻摩挲了两下。然而在他玩笑似地道出那个称呼之后，探视者的脸色突然变了，随后迅速抽手而去，滑下床沿站立起身，甚至拾起了外套作势要披回肩头。朱雀怔了一怔，不确定地望向对方阴沉一片的神情。

“鲁路修……？”

他看见愤怒，愤怒熄灭后的迷惘，迷惘褪去后的疲惫愧悔。荆棘，枯叶，残碎的灰烬。那双深紫眼睛闪烁着，有一瞬变回阴冷得令人畏惧的模样，而后那人撑住额角踉跄一步，缓缓加深了呼吸，良久才重新抬起头来，显得平静而悲哀。

“我得说他们的看法没错。”鲁路修说，“我其实不该再出现在你面前了。”

他同样在恐惧，朱雀看得出来。被糟烂的记忆所困，被阴影所束缚，无法对他人或自己生出更多信赖——而且无处可逃。他的眼目黯淡，迎着一小盏昏黄夜灯的面庞看上去有些憔悴。在远离自己的那些时日里，在重新投身于那些需要戴着面具去处理的事务与国际活动后，他有多久没能安歇下来好好休憩了？朱雀望着他，慢慢蜷握起裹着绷带的手指，向他扯出一小抹微笑。

“想知道我的看法吗？”朱雀低声说，“我觉得你也需要照看。”

“……哈。”鲁路修呛笑了一下，“你知道我的问题在于我不能把问题的本质过多地暴露在人前吧？”

“我知道。”朱雀答道，“我体会过。”

他尽可能真诚地望着对方，作为意志的代行者。那张面具原本的主人叹了气，显然读懂了他的意思。“对不起。”重归原位的那一人说。为了什么呢？还是说无法简单地进行概括？他又从床边退开了一小步，手臂的动作相当僵硬，仿佛无法决定是否该将那件浅灰外披套回到肩头上。朱雀坐起身，向他伸出手去，攥住了那件外披垂落的衣角。

“别。”朱雀说。他小口吸着气，希望自己能展露出比惊惧更多的东西。“别拒绝见我。”他喃喃道，手头不自觉地攥得更紧，“别从我面前消失。别让我真的找不见你啊，鲁路修……你明知道我……”

“我知道。”对方即答道。他躬下身，放松了屈起一半的臂弯，慢慢回握住朱雀的手。“我知道的。”他的声音里裹着一丝微弱的苦痛，“那是‘我’犯下的过错。”

他的身躯如失去气力般瘫软下去，半趴半跪地伏在床沿，前额贴上他们交握的指节，藏起了自己的神情。在黎明未至的时刻，在昏黄夜灯下，他蜷伏如满腔悲哀的告解之人。你无法逃开，朱雀想，你不得不将所有荒唐的因果都归咎于自身，如果你是这么打算的——他叹了气，意识到对方的动机并不重要，只要结果是自己能够接受的便足够了……事到如今。

“那就好好弥补它。”他说。


	5. Chapter 5

滴答。滴答。滴答。

窒闷空间内有液体滴落的声音，温润而粘稠，不似清水那般稀薄。就在不远处，那个沦为囚徒的男人正在喃喃低语，其身躯被置放在通常他在出入罐体前后所栖身的平台上。他的四肢还没来得及重新拘禁起来，手臂从平台边缘垂落，鲜血从他的肩头、手肘、和小臂的鞭伤与其它踢打破裂的痕迹间涌出，汇聚在他的指尖，然后离他而去。

滴答。滴答。滴答。皇帝在这响动间眯起双眼，仿佛那滴落的动静比他所说的内容更值得自己留意。浓稠的、腥甜的、逐渐朽烂的气味，比带刺的花朵更为容易萎谢。当然了，他的夜莺、他的玫瑰、他的血脉至亲被存放在更为安全的地方，留在外的是荆刺与铁蒺藜，是破损的武器，是一个令人厌恶的谎言。他向那囚徒走去，已经开始就对方所讲述的故事感到厌烦了。在那个故事版本里，他才是让那假面的形象与反叛的英雄相关联起来的人，那是他所忘却的部分，是在他死而复生的过程中不慎被丢弃的部分，是被如今残缺的生者所遗漏的真实的过往。讲述者的声音渐渐变微弱了，而聆听者的耐心也几乎被消耗殆尽。

“你是在说什么恶劣的玩笑吗？”在对方的话语终止之后，皇帝挑眉问道。平躺着的男人将目光侧向他，晦暗绿眼里好似积蓄起了不少灰烬。

“你不愿相信我吗？”

“破绽太多了。”皇帝说，“如果我拥有那样玩弄人心的能力，而我的目标在于终结战争，为何不采用更为简单省事的方式呢。与派驻到东京租界的皇族相接触，以此为契机直接重返不列颠尼亚的权力体系，这可比对着帝国造反要容易多了吧？”

“如果你不具备那样的能力，你是如何逼迫大多数皇室成员承认你的继位的呢？”

“那时你在我身边。”他理所当然道，“镇压一些养尊处优的家伙是很容易的事情。”

话出口后他的心脏处鼓噪了一下，这让他愣了愣神，又不着痕迹地在背后攥紧手指，在困惑于这份莫名其妙的心悸的同时掩饰了自己的真实情绪。囚人垂落的手臂弹动了一下，在空中屈起了几分。“那时也只有我在你身边，而那些‘养尊处优的家伙’有足够多的亲卫。”枢木朱雀说，嗓音嘶哑残破但平静，“我没料到你这么高看我的能力。”

在他们单独相处时，他已经不再露出先前那类惊愕与不可置信的表情了，只是偶尔还会让人窥见他眼神中压抑隐忍的苦痛。他很快认清了一部分现实，并接受了它。话虽如此，他还没完全放弃反抗，一如他方才所做的——尝试“唤醒”他自以为认得的那个鲁路修。皇帝发出嗤笑，既成的憎恨令他对面前的囚徒所提供的故事版本充满抵触情绪，并自然而然地从另一道路径圆上属于自己的逻辑。

“我当然足够重视杀死我的男人了。”他轻言细语道，“至于你的问题……虽然我不记得具体因果，但要用我的皇族身份作为切入点的话，自然有一百种方法分化并非铁板一片的我的兄弟姊妹。陪我去到皇位前的只有你，但忠于我而身在别处的人手定然有更多。我还记得我确实拉拢了一些我母亲的旧部呢。”他简要地进行了一番回忆，随后扯起一小抹缺乏温度的微笑。“想要站到巅峰的话，借着既有的踏板登上去才是更加明智的做法。我看不出我非得站在帝国的对立面的动机。”

“你过去的立场不是这样。”眼前的囚徒说。那嘶声的笃定语气令人愈发烦躁，一重、一重又是一重的否认，对时下的复生者，不足完整的、成为缺陷的部分，就好像他有权对此指手划脚一般。皇帝抑住一声冷笑，将背在身后的双手松开了。

“你是唯一没有资格谈论‘过去的立场’的人，枢木卿。”他轻声道，紧盯着那张因近来的拷打和噩梦而渐趋憔悴的熟悉脸孔，“以及，有一点你没说错。我确实不愿相信你了。”

他这样笃定地说了，慢慢靠近对方，站在其身侧而伸手触摸拘束在囚人颈部的金属圈环，而不是越过它去揉捏对方的咽喉。他垂目俯瞰那双渐渐失去光亮的瑛绿眼睛，心无慈悲，亦无沟通理解的意图。

“我保留你发声的权利，是因为我还有其它想要从你这里得知的事情。这是你作为ZERO存活在这里的价值。”他漠然道，“如果你愿意向我忏悔也不错，当然了，是否接受的决定权在于我。可如果你在能够开口发声时一直说些令人恼火的胡言乱语，我就不得不考虑对你进行更多约束了。”

他眼见着那囚徒的手臂屈折，有一瞬好像想攥住自己的衣角。然而那沾了鲜血的手指在空中一阵震颤，还是没在他的衣物上留下任何多余的污迹。

 

滴答。滴答。滴答。他眼前在上演另一幕闹剧，身躯被罐体中的营养液稍微修复了些的囚徒被再度拖拽而出，由过去的两年间曾被ZERO镇压过的、视其为眼中钉肉中刺的人们所发泄着积攒而下的怒火。比清水更为浓稠，荆棘与腐烂的花卉，铁蒺藜上的锈渍。本该反抗的男人蜷伏在地，口中断续溢出苦闷声息，也不知是意识到横竖逃不脱这困境，还是在连日的折磨中着实耗尽了抗争的气力。

皇帝向他走去，足尖踢凿在他肩头，迫使他仰面向上，一双绿眼渐渐转化为无望的空洞。皇帝蹲下身，指尖搭触在他新添的伤口上，指腹沾着了温热的液体。很痛吧？皇帝轻声呓语道，你们让他感到痛了啊——下一秒便向着伤口张裂处扣摁下去，让那伤者抑制不住地爆发出一小阵痛苦嘶吼。

能有多痛呢？昔日的死者想。会比真正的利器贯穿身体更痛吗？会比冰冷金属被血所浸润后又抽离而去的那一刻更痛吗？会比浑身发冷时跌落高台的肢骨碰撞更痛吗？他好奇而困惑地注视着眼前的男人，抚摸其伤处，其肢端与添了淤痕的脸面。他在稍感乏味时才起身离去，在他背过身时，原本短暂退开、将空位留给他自由发挥的人群才又一次动了，重新在负伤的囚徒身边聚拢，而那伤者忽然提高了声音，口中迸发出濒近绝望的呼喊声。

“……陛下——……”他过去的骑士唤他，“……皇帝陛下……”

皇帝的脚步顿住了。他侧身回望，自人群间隙中瞥见颤抖伸出的指尖，往自己的方向探来，就像还在向自己希求着什么。他若有所思地望着，没有出言叫停眼前的闹剧，也不回返至对方身畔自然而然令其歇止。“要塞住他的嘴和喉咙吗？”在他微微蹙起眉心之后，有人恭敬地发问。皇帝摇了摇头，忽然想明了什么似地微笑起来。

“不需要。”他说，“既然那么想叫那个被他亲自背弃的称呼，就让他叫吧。”

他亦提高了声音，确保枢木朱雀听得见他所说的每一个字。“就让他保持着这副难看的姿态向我俯首吧。”皇帝继续说，是应答方才旁人的话语，眼睛却注视着闹剧的核心，“他不再是‘我的’骑士，当然也不再是……总之，跟我并肩而行的可能性被他自己毁灭了，那么就像别的蝼蚁一样臣服吧。从今以后都这么称呼我吧，让他明白自己的立场。”他自间隙中望见那双空洞的绿眼睛，他将面上的微笑展露给它们。

“听见了吗，ZERO？”他笑着言道，“——你什么都不再是了。”

 

他在夜半醒来，头疼欲裂，翻下床铺后跌跌撞撞地向旁边的隔间里走。隔间里亮着灯，他在面池前撑住身，干呕数次后漱了漱口，双手沾了些清水拍打在脸上。然后他抬起头，看见自己疲惫的、在灯光无法彻底驱散的昏沉夜色中隐约笼着病态苍灰的脸孔。

或许是梦境残余所致，或许是什么古怪的幻觉，他看见自己的皮肤在开裂，自眼眶处向外蔓延出不祥的红纹，如同烙上的伤疤，劣质的刺青，鲜血勾勒出的印记。他瞪着镜中自己的脸，背后森森发冷。停下，他想。不。那不是、那不该出现。不要，不能。滚开。停下。他听见清脆的破碎声，然后是自己口中漏出的急促喘息。他垂下头，从一小片掉落的玻璃里再度窥见自己的脸。

滴答。滴答。滴答。

没有异常。没有皴裂的伤口，没有多余的疤痕，没有殷红的纹路。形式上的诅咒已经消失了，如今他的眼下部位干干净净。鲁路修缓缓地长出一口气，垂下隐隐作痛的右手。有温热粘稠的事物漫过他的手背与指节，自指尖处淌落。滴答。滴答。滴答。

值夜班的护士胸牌上写着维罗妮卡·格林，她替他清洗了伤口，摘出了细小的玻璃碎片，抹药后裹上纱布和绷带，并建议他回去多躺上一会儿。她看向他的眼神里依然有些怀疑，在他预备回返病房前出言建议他或许该做一次心理评估。“如果您的情绪过于不稳定，可能做出各种失控行为的话，”她平静道，“无论攻击倾向是对人还是对己，都的确不建议久留在伤患身边。”

“记得协议的内容吗？”他这么回答，“别做多余的事。”

“我记得。”格林说，在灯光下抬起灰绿眼睛，“协议中同样包括确保留院伤患安全性的部分，我是在就这部分提出质疑。”

鲁路修眯起眼睛。“这是你们的普遍意见吗？”他冷声问。当班的护士叹息了一声，并没有向他展现出更加尖锐的表情。

“恐怕是的。”她低声说，“不过没错，我们还是需要尽可能地遵循您的意见。”

他回到房间里时依然夜色沉沉。这间病房相当宽敞，排除掉繁杂的仪器，剩余空间也足够再塞入一张临时增设的单人床沿墙摆放。真正处在住院状态中的伤患并未被先前的响动给吵醒，他的眉头紧锁，要么就是因伤造成的精力不济让他很容易疲惫到睡眠过深，要么就是被困进了又一场噩梦。

鲁路修在黑暗中凝望了一小会儿，才重新躺回属于自己的那张陪护用床上。他闭上眼，胃里还遗留着一股冷冰冰的紧缩感，心悸也没能好转多少。他以为自己会无眠至天亮，然而他再度撑开眼睑恢复意识时，窗外已经大亮，而他的手机在吵嚷着叫他接听。

房门关着，没有医护人员在场。他接起电话，敲定了半天后的一场远程视频会议时间，这意味着他得在午后去往东区驻地。朱雀已经醒来了，清洁过面容也梳理过头发，安静地坐靠在床头，瑛绿虹膜被窗外投射而入的天光所映亮。他的眼睛在逐渐适应回开放正常的环境，这意味着如今他们不需要再时时刻刻拉拢帘幕遮蔽大部分光照了。

鲁路修起身去洗漱和换衣，随后看了眼钟点，确认自己虽然错过了一些事情但至少没有错过早餐。他回去朱雀身边，亲吻了对方的前额与面颊。朱雀这才轻声向他问了早，沉默片刻后又抬手碰了碰他的侧颧。

“你脸色不好。”朱雀说。鲁路修勉强笑了笑，比划了一下自己的腹部。

“是吗？”他说，“我的胃不太舒服，可能是这几天饮食不太规律的问题。”

然而就像他能敏锐地察觉到对方身上的异常之处，朱雀也一样能很容易发觉他在隐瞒什么。“你的手这是……？”朱雀皱起眉，抓向他的右手腕。鲁路修没有躲开。

“被玻璃划伤了一点。”他解释道，“清洗过伤口了，也好好包扎了。只是皮表破损，没有伤到神经和肌腱。这种程度连缝针都用不着，没关系的。”

“玻璃？”朱雀重复道。

“盥洗间的镜子坏了。”鲁路修补充道。

“……是吗。”

“我告诉格林小姐不用急着换。”

朱雀低低叹了一声，并没有露出疑色。鲁路修感到他的目光扫过自己的脸面，在左眼下方的一小块皮肤上多停留了片刻。所以他们都心知肚明那不是意外而是人造的事故了，而且还知晓事故的内因。遗留的梦魇，幻影和鬼怪。遭受这种东西折磨的人不止一个。

“你需要休息。”朱雀轻声说。

“我需要忙碌起来。”鲁路修反驳他。

“你把自己逼得太紧。”朱雀劝说道，“这时候你应该花上一段时间过渡，让事情回到正轨，然后再……”

“我忙碌起来可以让我没空去想。”鲁路修打断他，“我作为ZERO足够忙碌的话可以让我觉得我确实在把事态发展导回到正轨上。”

有那么一个片刻，他们只是互相瞪视着彼此。周围安安静静，没有早餐时间到来时应当出现的叩门声，没有飞经窗口稍作停歇的鸣鸟，没有任何别的打扰者。于是他们得以谈论一些秘密，而这些秘密最初的缔造者吁叹着、几乎是在痛苦地低喃了。“意识到自己做了错事比意识到自己停滞不前更糟，朱雀。”他说，“与此相比，我甚至觉得当初我父亲的做法都还算温柔了。帝国的傀儡，或者一无所知的平民，遵循着自己原想推翻的规则，甚至去想方设法地维护它……也不过是当了别人的棋子罢了。”

“这一次你也不过是被蒙骗了。”朱雀说。鲁路修空握起受伤的右手，缓慢翻覆过掌心。

“但这一次我是棋手。”他低声道，“我亲自扰乱了游戏规则。”

他惨笑了一声，略微阖上了眼睑。他的视野变得昏暗而模糊，但他依然能隐约瞧见对方的面容，以及那面容上呈出的温柔关切。不该，他想。不能。不该。并非本愿。诚然如此。可是你，事到如今你……

“你知道那是什么感受吗？”他轻声说，“某一天我醒来了，我意识到我本来的想法，我应该遵循的意志，我还‘完整’时的行事基准和理由。我知道我现在是完整的了。但是我还记得……该死。”他闭上眼，受伤与未受伤的手指都抵上太阳穴，试图抑住内里突突跳动的不适感。“我记得在‘那个视角’下发生的一切，我记得自己亲手做过的事。”他喃喃道，“我记得那些——歪曲的部分，不管是误解还是由此而生的憎恨，以及它们确确实实影响到了……娜娜莉，还有你……”

滴答。

破损的伤口，涌流的液体，沾染在指尖的部分，温润粘稠得令人恶心。就在近处，就在眼前，就在自己的注视下，因自己所道出的指令而被引导向更为恶劣的状况。舌尖弹动道出的残酷言语，肢端动作造成的新的苦痛。他回想得起来。他亲眼所见。他亲手所致。他的耳畔还回响着足够清晰的声音。滴答。滴答。滴答。

“娜娜莉所遭受的直接影响并不算大。”朱雀的声音说，轻缓地飘荡而来，试图对他进行安慰，“即使在那种状况下，你依然很爱她。”

“……但你。”鲁路修说。

他轻轻摇晃着脑袋，微弱呛笑着。他再回想此前的经历时仿佛隔着一重轻薄的纱障，他会觉得有些陌生，但又清清楚楚知晓那一切是真正发生过的。藉由自己的眼与手，耳与喉舌，伤人后还获得了相应的反馈。不是那么容易遗忘的事情，也不可能将那些真实存在过的黑暗情绪完全根除。

“我确实算是清醒过来了，记起了应该记起的全部，意识到了此前的偏差，也能正常回归到我本应遵循的道路上。但是‘那部分’还在影响我，提醒我所做过的事。我没办法否认，也不能彻底从中摆脱。”他低声说，“就像一个无法彻底驱散的影子。”他仍闭着眼，让自己沉浸在闭塞的黑暗里。黑暗中他被迟来的惧怖感缓慢吞噬，为他被破坏的昔日规划，连死亡都不得阻断的崩毁和错位。“是错误的，但也是存在的。是有悖于我本来意愿的陌生人，也是我自身被误导的结果。是‘他’，也是‘我’。”他喃喃道，“结果到头来，我连自己的意志都不能确保是完全为自己所掌控的。万一再次发生了，朱雀，万一我又一次失去控制……”

有人掩住了他的口唇，用的是拆除了绷带后柔软的指腹。“因为是‘你’，鲁路修。”他听见那人说，“我不认为‘那部分’的存在全是错误的。那是你可能采信的想法，并不是完全缺乏根据。如果说人无法否认自己所做过的事，对我来说也是一样的。”

他睁开眼，重新望着了那双瑛绿眼睛。映入光亮的潭水中凝聚起涡流，变得不甚宁静，兀自翻涌起伏着。“我确实杀死了你，不管是基于何种缘由。”朱雀说，声音平稳而低沉，“哪怕是预先所约定好的，哪怕那体现的其实是你个人的意愿，结果都是一样的，我的手上沾染了你的血。只要这件事是真实发生过的，就不能去否认它的存在。”他移开手指，搭向自己还没完全恢复自由的右手，旋即又忽然想起什么似的，抬手碰上了自己的脸颊，描摹出一记温柔抚摸的形状。

“为此我无条件接受你的憎恨。”他说，“无论何时。”

鲁路修望着他，短暂地抿起嘴唇，尝试止住自己想要反驳甚至向他大吼大叫的冲动。那是一早定下的计划，是让遗留问题一笔勾销的终末，是他们两人最为激烈的一次和解，唯独不能用于制造新的仇恨。“这不公平。”末了鲁路修只是这么说。朱雀把脸侧往窗口的方向，手掌缓缓下落，抵住了自己的心脏。

“从来就不公平。”他说，“所以原先就没有胜者。”


	6. Chapter 6

在某一个梦境里，事态原本就没到达最糟的一步。

皇室派往圣彼得堡的特遣亲信被关押作囚徒，教团的棋卒将他们接回到皇城范围内，曾经名为尤利乌斯·金斯莱的幻影骤然溃散，取而代之的是第九十八任皇帝亲自为其构建的第二重假象。于是“金斯莱”消失了，“兰佩路基”也一样。在ZERO据言被捕而销声匿迹、黑色骑士团一路溃败逐渐沉寂的年间，一度淡出众人视野的十一皇子重新现身于潘德拉贡，伴随着新填塞给他的、长达七年多的虚假记忆。

没有“兰佩路基”，没有在阿什弗德家的看护下成长的经历，没有真正被故国抛弃，皇历二零一零年九月即被紧急引渡回国，并未在满目疮痍的战败国兼新添的殖民区里流落。因失去母妃庇护而被低调藏匿起来，与残疾的妹妹一并在父亲的秘密庇护下成长至今。没有反叛的动机，亦无抗争的理由。留在11区活动的是皇室安排的替身，用于引出一度予他契约的魔女。年轻的皇子本人则安安分分留守于皇城区域内，看似与外界的动乱毫无干系，连一干曾经熟识的友人面孔都遗忘了去。

然而他还记得更早相识的人，童年时共度夏日的友人，父亲座下的第七骑士——自捏造的再会之日以来从未与他起过任何激烈冲突的枢木朱雀其人。梦境的体验者以这样的立场站在他身边，接受他的调笑与亲昵举止，同他在宫殿中并肩而行，在卧寝间悄悄交换关于情欲的私密呓语。无需手染鲜血，无需背弃家族，无需互相背叛，理想的无辜的皇子。骑士躬身亲吻过他的手背，遵从军令再度往返至战场前线，又在黑色骑士团重新开始活跃之时赶回到皇城中，阴郁而犹疑地望着了曾经的ZERO。

这一个鲁路修什么都不记得，或说遗忘得更为彻底。他诚然不记得他们举枪相对的一刻，亦不记得自己曾被儿时的友人亲手扣押至满面冷肃的父亲身前接受惩戒。你在说什么呢？他茫然而无辜地反问，我离开日本已经有很久了，你也知道的吧？我对11区陌生得很，又怎么会那边的抵抗阵线有所接触呢？倒是娜娜莉，也不知道为什么被调派去了那里，就算说是她暂时远离本国会更安全，但那一带可不怎么安全啊——哎，我还想去探望她一下呢……

他说得真挚，毫无破绽，关于“ZERO”的部分一概不知，刻意提及可能会激怒他的细节也缺乏必要的反应。他在监视下同娜娜莉通话，惊喜地同有些时日没见的妹妹问好。在确认过ZERO同期展开的活动后，第七骑士点头认可了他的无罪，虽说仍然心存疑虑，但也不愿再深入追究了。

崩毁的节点并不在真相揭露的那一刻。站在观测者的立场上，窥破真相已然算不上是恶劣形势了。拉拢了母亲旧部的十一皇子，在潘德拉贡寻找其他可被拉拢的支持者的十一皇子，以正统皇室继承人的身份为切入点、逐渐茁壮自身势力的十一皇子，在预备前往遗迹阻止弑神计划的前一刻才真正恢复记忆，并在那一刻将过往的伪装和谎言袒露给前来追逐的第七骑士。身在校园的替身已被黑色骑士团中人所顶替了，代他发布指令的假面者是能够同他保持远程联络的魔女。那魔女轻易识破了替身把戏，早早潜入潘德拉贡，想要唤醒他的记忆，却在得到皇子并无敌意的接待后被他本人所拒绝了。

我确实不该对皇室毫无怨恨，他说，我周围的布局也有些奇怪，既然你提供了证据，我会听信对我来说更为合理的说法。我可以为黑色骑士团的活动提供支持，然而有些事情在当下想不起来才更安全吧。想不起来便不会露出破绽，不会招致怀疑，能够更方便地在这种地方摆出一无所知的模样，也用不着真正记起会导致我与“某个人”互相憎恨的那一部分。所以他没有要回真实的记忆，他在虚假的宁静中观测着自己的昔日友人与仇敌。他在能够取回真相进行剖白的那一刻咧嘴发笑，眼目中浮起猩红血色。

过去我是自己选择了这样布满荆棘的道路，他这样说。再让我进行一次选择，也不会改变太多。

那一刻是他获胜了。他说朱雀，枢木朱雀，你放任我变成这般模样，是不愿与我为敌，还是自己在贪恋平静呢？你要我成为你理想的模样，我也确实依照我父亲的命令、依照你的期望被囚禁在谎言里了，结果而论是我的意志被篡改了，你实际所处的立场又与ZERO有何不同呢？骑士在他面前溃败了，认下了两人各自与共同的过失。

——然而崩毁的节点不在此处。

这是事态好转的节点，这是如今的观测者能够接受的进展。有关于ZERO，有关于自己与ZERO进行合作的可能性。在黑色皇子的运作下，政变在他父亲的失踪后悄无声息地发生。新皇在半数圆桌骑士的拥簇下登基，恢复效用的Geass仅用于镇压部分过于出挑的反对派的声音。如若无法轻易斩断世界范围内仇恨的锁链，就从向外传达和平的意愿开始，逐渐将矛盾集中至不列颠尼亚内部。超合众国的代表成为他的盟友，黑色骑士团的势力实际为他所把持，还在负隅顽抗的只有升空后的达摩克利斯，以及在皇位争夺中倒向修奈泽尔的那些派系。无需采用最为决绝的方式，无需将己身献祭于世，只要将战争终结在那片青空上，期许未来也会成为更容易些的事情。

纵使被扭曲了意志，也不会招致长久的憎恨。纵使置身于困境中，也能准确判断出被隐瞒的事实原貌。在此基础上，不以牺牲自己为最终确定的计划，而是尝试撬开原本最为磐固的顽石，以自己为引线让帝国参与构建更为平稳的新秩序。那是十足美好的可能性，浮于梦中溢满光彩的愿景。梦境的参与者在新皇座前躬身宣誓忠诚，随后以零之骑士为名号，驾驶装甲骑去往天空。

崩毁从当空引爆的战略级武器开始，从没能做好背水一战准备的规划失误开始。“芙蕾雅”的威慑仍在，新开发出的反湮灭抑制装置也未能完全生效。兰斯洛特-阿尔比恩及时将皇帝的座机推出影响范围外，自身损失了半数体积。战役获得了胜利，零之骑士经历一番抢救才算保住性命，末了也未能直立着出现在庆功宴上。

他在梦境中感受到过于真实的疼痛，高热炙烤着身躯，肉与骨都被生生撕裂，随后本应存在的部分便消失了，如同被光芒所吞噬的死物与更多尸骨未存的亡灵。他在许久之后才恢复完整意识，每寸还存在的肌肉和骨头都在尖锐抗议，颅内回荡着无法歇止的嗡鸣，大腿中段以下空空荡荡。无法治愈，他得到这样的结论。神经系统受了影响，即使装上义肢，也未见得能达到原本的灵巧性，能否恢复相对正常的活动能力都是未知，更不消说投入战斗了。

皇帝会来看望他，留在他的卧榻前，沉默地躬下身来，亲吻他层层叠叠裹着绷带的前额。我失去作用了吗？骑士问。我再不能为你战斗，也不能替你扫平前行的阻碍了。皇帝沉默着、沉默着，良久才告诉他“你仍然能够留在我身边”。梦境的浸入者在那时忽然放声大笑，声音中充斥着凄怆悲戚。

他已经看见了。崩毁的前路，支岔趋向碎裂的那一点。因为自己的失职，因为自己再不能挡在需要保护之人身前、替其涤清所有可见的威胁。因为战争没能真正平息，因为皇帝与假面的英雄割裂开来了，皇帝身在明处、身在万众瞩目的高台之上——能够置他于死地的从来不止是命定的利剑。

可以是预谋好的袭击，可以是穿过人群阻挡的子弹，可以是负隅顽抗的失败者们最后引燃的愤怒、抱定了自灭的觉悟所引爆的事端。夏日结束了，绚烂的美梦和烟火一道谢幕。年轻的新皇在根基未稳的时年中殒命，而无法再起身战斗的骑士茫然聆听着旁人的通报，视野中逐渐浸满了无关残余命力的、浓稠鲜红的血色。

不在场。他想。无法阻挡。无法挽回。无能为力。渎职者，落败的弃置品，失去作用的死棋。我的过失。我的错误。我没能拯救你的性命。到了最后，即使是这样已然与你和解的、拥有更多希望的可能性，到了最后——

 

他在罐体中醒来，今次还未被解放而出便恢复了对外界的感知。他几乎是生生挣离了拟造的梦境，为此他在浑浑噩噩中停留了许久，在温热的液体浸泡中本能地干呕起来。他的气管在痉挛，他的肺部痛得厉害，他想要划动四肢，然而或许是梦境残留的影响，他的腿脚全不听使唤，他甚至一度失去了对它们的感应。

又一个，他咬着牙想。间隔的时日比上次更短。好像那个人渐渐摸到了使用这能力的诀窍，或者是摸到了撬入自己心灵弱点与痛苦关隘的诀窍。这是第几个了？他一边尝试让自己冷静下来仔细回想，一边隔着暖金色液体瞪视着罐体外侧。就在不远处，皇帝正抄手站立在那里凝视着他，颧骨上鲜红纹路分外明显。如瓷纹，如血绘，黑夜中绽放的恶之花。

不可悖逆其意，不可直呼其名。存在于此的是灾厄的人偶，是由轻慢恶意凝聚而成的影子。不将希望赋予凡人，而如修枝般一道一道地剪断它们。皇帝注视着他困在牢笼中的模样，唇角浮着微弱的、堪称美丽的笑意。

他又干呕了一次，自肺腑中挤压出零碎的气泡，缓慢上浮、上浮，破裂之时好似发出了一声呼唤。那点声息转瞬即逝。

腿脚部分的麻木直至半日后才隐约好转，唤起它们知觉的方式也不太令人愉快。要不是皇帝下令“别把他毁坏得太彻底”，朱雀并不怀疑自己的下肢筋骨会在一日之内被彻底弄断。失去对下肢的控制能力感觉很糟，这让他连匍匐膝行都变得相当勉强，虽说人在接受拷打的时候基本是固定在同一姿态的，但放开了欺凌就是另一回事了。

他在因失血和脱力而变得昏昏沉沉之际忘记了先前拟定好的规矩，哀声唤出了那个人不允许他开口直称的名字。鲁路修，他说。不是虚假的代称，不是拟造的身份，无关谎言也无关荣耀，只是原原本本的、印刻在他的记忆与灵魂中的那个名字。他眼见着皇帝不赞同地皱起眉，下一秒电流便通过了他的颈圈，几乎灼穿他的喉咙。

你以为你在同谁讲话呢，背叛者？皇帝这样说，在电流截停后用足尖挑起他的下颌，让他能看清那双深邃紫眼中毫无温度的嘲弄。既然只能像这样向我卑躬屈膝，就老实点别去肖想你无权念想的旧事了。

老实说很痛啊。朱雀想。很痛。从肢端到躯干，从皮肤到骨缝，从身体到内心，原本被悄然藏起的柔软眷恋，都在一点、一点地被穿凿撕裂。他在能够再度垂下头颅时咳出一口带血的唾沫，目光游离地望进自身所投下的影子。他并非没有尝试过抵抗，然而属于鲁路修的残碎记忆显然让皇帝对他抱有足够的警惕，丝毫没有懈怠对他的看管。无依无靠独自脱逃的可能性微乎其微，也无法像别的什么不愿遭受长久折磨的人那样简单地一死了之。不，他想，即使拥有脱逃的机会，也不能……

眼下这一切并非无法忍受，事到如今他已然明了这点。如同他所做的梦境，如同他反复记起的一些陈旧往事，他并不是首次见到自己昔日的友人被扭曲存在方式之后的样子。损失了部分理应存在的记忆也好，被填写了本不应出现的高傲狂妄也罢，都是曾切实降临在“鲁路修”身上的苦难。那时我又是以怎样的立场来看待那些变化的呢，囚徒思索着。只因为那样的你不会妨碍到我，甚至能够保持在对我而言更为无害的状态里，我便认可了那些于你而言残酷无比的境况。不愿被高高在上的父亲所控制的你，不愿向别人低头的你，不愿丢失自己原本的愿望的你……被关押起来，囚禁在假象中，而我在那时又是什么呢？牢笼的一道锁匙，还是被你徒劳握紧的铁栅栏本身？

那么这也是对我的惩戒吧，他想。作为我曾经自大到认为自己有权参与对你的约束的恶劣报应。过去你从未为此责罚过我，那么也许是需要我接受惩处的日子了。但这不仅仅关于我，鲁路修，如果你是又一次被蒙蔽了，就像你过去的际遇——而凭你自身的意志至今都无法醒来的话。

所以我还不能停止发声。我还不能彻底认输。我还不能……他勉强支着手肘，随后被人一左一右地拖拽起肩臂。他在起身时又一次咳出血沫，喉管火烧火燎般痛得厉害。皇帝还在不远处，他抬头望去，很快瞥过那洁白身形后又刻意错开视线，避过了那双令他感到森寒遍体的、毫无怜悯的眼睛。

……我还不能接受，我于你而言已经完全是尘屑般的存在了。

 

唯一的破绽出现在每日例行公事般的折磨结束的时候。

事实上，朱雀已经不太愿意将这称为“拷问”了。皇帝还有想从“ZERO”这里得知的事情，然而不知怎地，双方好似都默认形躯间的苦痛不会让受刑者轻易松口。他们陷入了某种奇异的僵局，一方不能轻易毁灭另一方，又不得不维持在这脆弱的现状中。填充了个中空虚的就是这些日复一日的例行循环——清醒时便施以刑罚，伤重或耗尽精力便送去修复身躯，封闭入眠的同时浸入噩梦。

那些过于真实的噩梦不是在每一夜、或每一个他自以为是夜晚的区段都会出现的，但一旦他真正浸入了，耗去的时间往往比寻常的休憩和昏厥要更为漫长。至此他还没完全明白皇帝的打算，但也渐渐意识到对方所声称的毁坏愿望的打算并不是在虚张声势。如今梦境的影响开始映射到他自身了，比之刀尖逼近心脏的感触更为糟烂。他在半日之后勉强能够从拖动膝弯爬行的窘境中脱出，摇摇晃晃地直立起来，又险些因为足踝处的剧痛再度跌倒。他被推搡着走入淋浴间，在此脱去残损的衣物、洗净体表的血污，之后他会被送入存放梦魇的匣子，他已经渐渐习惯这套流程的运作方式了。

令他感到安慰的是，他在每日被反复转移的过程中多少探听到了一些娜娜莉的近况。那女孩同样沉睡在“匣子”里，且始终没有醒来，如同凝固的标本、玻璃罩下的玫瑰花，她不会受伤，亦不会识得事态歪曲疯狂后的模样。这样就好，他想，这样就好了，若能出现什么转机，起码她不会成为你后悔的理由。

伤痕遍体的男人深吸一口气，走入自顶头处浇淋而下的温热水幕间。他着实不剩多少维持不屈姿态的力气了，那样太过费劲，说实在的也没什么好处。他慢慢跪坐下去，垂首凝视清水自体表滑落后坠下的暗沉色彩。可能只半分钟，可能过去了半个世纪，他听见另一串细微的足步声，踩着积聚在地板上的水渍接近自己。

这便是唯一的破绽了。位于每个循环的中段，在刑罚歇止与封闭入梦间的过渡中，例行公事一般的羞辱与垂悯。手无寸铁的皇帝会在这时单独前来，所有护卫都被摒除在外，淋浴间里唯有他们两人，在水雾弥漫间肢体相触。皇帝换上了更为轻便的衣物，洁白衣料很容易被浸透作半透明的，薄薄一层贴在瘦削身躯上，甚至能叫人看清他身躯上横亘的疤痕，从胸肋间穿及后背，一道利剑穿刺的旧伤。愈合了，无碍了，永远不会消隐无踪。

皇帝会替人清洗伤口，擦拭身躯，手法不足轻柔，但足够细致——相比安抚而言更像是在进行梳理。一块、一道、一处淤血的新伤，指腹摩挲而过，宛如刻意描摹。不是对待昔日情人的态度，朱雀知道。这是对待战利品的态度，伤痕是需被确认的成果。皇帝在水雾中靠近他，在他背后俯身，附在他耳际轻言细语。

“这些是我所允许的，或直接是由我所命令的，不论是怎样严苛的折磨，都是在我的注视下发生的，你也知道的吧？——你罪有应得。”那曾经对他阐述过温柔言辞的声音吐露出残酷话语，“这便是背叛者的下场，这便是悖逆我的意志的结局。还是说，想要指望你这种背叛成性还能苟活至今的男人能够理解这点，实在是太过困难了吗？”

唯一的破绽。挑选在他最为焦躁也最为疲惫的时候出现，一次又一次贴近他。只要将眼前这一人制住，用手指扼住那细瘦颈项，无论是扣押在手中作为人质，还是干脆些了断当前的闹剧，应当都是不错的可选项。亵渎了死亡的产物，违背了本来意愿的复生，哪怕在此无声无息地终结，也不会被任何人怪罪的。

他们在这封闭的空间中僵持着，赤裸的与几近赤裸的人，裹着暧昧的温度和气息陷入潮湿的泥沼。触碰是单方面的调驯，因而在意志的自我审讯中，值得斟酌的并非情欲。是反袭的必要性与可能，是更为危险的、关乎自由与困境的命题。被困的囚徒不是头一次面临这样的抉择了，一次、又一次，暗示他此刻他们两人还是对等的，各自都没了能够直观威胁彼此的利刃与枪，没有枷锁束缚住四肢，也没有颈圈扼住的喉咙。只要能够冒险，假定对方那危险的能力不能随心所欲地即刻而动，赶在那灾厄的图纹浮现而出之前便令其失去意识——只要动作足够迅捷，快一些、再快一些……

……只要他能够下定决心的话。

我做不到，朱雀想。即使不去考虑后续发展，比如说在撂倒皇帝的同时便会被留在外的看守破门而入、让预备好的子弹给狙得血肉模糊——考虑到“鲁路修”在全力戒备时滴水不漏的程度，那很有可能发生——他也不可能再一次以“击杀”为最坏的备选项向那个人动手了。是残存的愧疚在令他软弱，或是最末一次的忠诚使然，就结果而论没有很大分异。他垂下头，紧咬着牙根，皇帝的指尖从他肩头梳理而过，滑至上臂，磨蹭过一道狭长裂伤，沾着血水点至他臂弯内侧，轻轻缓缓向他手腕处挪移，偏偏又状似刻意地停留在他的腕脉上。

“首先是自己的家国。”皇帝说，“然后是曾经效忠过的皇女。”

囚徒惨笑一声，指掌蓦一下发了抖，想要攥紧成拳又颓然放松。“事到如今，你竟然还要拿尤菲来说事……？”

“怎么只是她呢。”皇帝漠然道，修长手指扣住他的腕骨，一点点捏紧了，“她死后你继续向否认她、给她定罪的帝国臣服。再然后，身为我父亲座下的圆桌骑士，加入了弑君者的阵营。你看，枢木卿，无论是谁都只需要被你背叛一次。只要一次就足够他们落入深渊。”皇帝呢喃着，手指陡然松开，张开来扣住囚人的手掌下端。“尤菲米娅，或者我，都不过是被你抛在身后的牺牲品罢了。”

朱雀眨了下眼，让蒙上眼睑的清水能够滑开。他感到这说辞荒唐可笑，稍加思虑后又没了发笑的立场。你既不记得关于ZERO的事，这部分因果被你遗忘也是当然的，他想。然而，在抛开过往的荒谬因果后，他意识到自己无法指责皇帝所说的话本身。

“是呢。”他轻声说，“这样想来，原来你还一度身处于受害者的立场来着。”

“到现在你居然还有讽刺我的力气，”皇帝这么回答，“我该就这点赞叹一番吗？”

他又在发怒了。他抽回手掌，直起身子，撤去了贴在囚人耳际的温热呼吸，就这样用修长指节勒住了此刻没有颈圈管制的咽喉。他的力道不算太大，比起叫人窒息更接近于迫使人抬头相望。于是朱雀循着他的引导上望，看见他被水雾沾湿的黑发，他被蒸红些许的面颊，他削尖的下颌边缘滴落的水珠，毫无防备暴露着的、能被受过训练的军人一击打断气息的颈项。“所以说，那时你为什么要相信我呢？”朱雀喃喃道，“如果你明知道我是个背叛成性的家伙，为什么那时你还愿意接纳我作为你的——”

扼在他颈间的手指收紧了。还不至于让他过度痛苦，更不至于到达令他丧命的地步。有那么一瞬间，也许是窒闷高热与朦胧弥漫的雾气所致，他以为自己看见了一抹动摇之色。然后他听见了，低沉的、宛如回荡的水声给人造成的幻觉般捉摸不定的呓语。

“……我曾经，是爱着……”

他睁大了眼睛。

那分明不是什么温柔的缅怀，是饱含着痛苦与愤恨的嘶声指控。纵使如此。他的视野被水雾晕染，他的呼吸也变得困难了些。绕在他颈间的指节上移了，有两指在分出后拨开他的口唇、撬入他的牙齿关隘，抠摁在他的舌面上，让他连正常喘息都有些困难。纵使如此。他向上望着，那双积聚着阴灰的深邃眼睛，重新变得冰冷刻薄的神情。先前所见的那丝动摇可能只存在于臆想中，然而——

“……留着你说话的能力是为了叫你吐出屈服的言辞。如果不是这样，我大可以直接割了你的舌头。”皇帝冷声道，“别再尝试激怒我了。”

——然而你是活着的。手无寸铁的囚徒想。哪怕只剩下残缺不全的一部分，哪怕这部分会用余下的所有时间来让我深陷绝望——不。作为常人的希冀与喜悦，早在那时我就已经悉数抛弃了。他眨动双眼，眼眶被并非来自外界的水雾所浸透，身处在筋疲力尽濒临昏厥的边缘，脑海中还清醒的意识仅存少许，兜转游离着绕旋在一点上。还剩下什么呢，不能割舍的事物，不能再度放弃的……你。唯独是你。由我亲手葬送、也成功让我变成这副模样的你啊，我的十字架与处刑人。

既然如此，我又怎么能将你独留在这地狱中呢。


	7. Chapter 7

“我想知道理由，或者说利害关系。”女人说。

她在指尖点了一支细长香烟，烟雾从她的口鼻间呼出，循着窗沿的开口飘散而去。他们有些日子没碰上面了，说不上是谁更缺乏空闲时间一些。每当她出现，她便带来更多此前藏而不露的情报，也不知道她究竟还有多少自己的渠道与后备手段。这一次她在再度消失前多留了一会儿，声称要与他聊聊，打从他死而复生以来，他们还没来得及好好叙上一次旧。和过去一样，鲁路修拿她毫无办法，只得由着她的性子来，在她抛出话题时捏着鼻子应下。“你指什么？”他问她。女人又呼出一口云雾，自窗沿侧过头来看他。

“关于你设法摧毁他这件事。”C.C.说。她在窗沿摆放的玻璃缸里弹了一次手指，让火光燃尽的区段化为尘屑簌簌落下。“我不认为你是那种会因为单纯的‘憎恨’而做到这一步的人。个人的感情好恶可以成为你行动的前提，有些时候也能成为你做出决定的原因，但从结果上来说，这不可能是一次纯粹的‘复仇’。”

“为什么？”鲁路修扬起眉毛，“你认为我不会做一些关联意义不大的事？可那时在行动的并不是完整的‘我’。”

“某些本质是不会改变的。”

“是吗？——我有必要提醒你，我并不是那种从来都不会意气用事的圣人。那样的人大概也不符合你挑选契约对象的标准。”

他们的眼神在空中交错，魔女的对上死而复生的魔王。真正的不死者便笑了，比寻常人类更为淡漠的金色眼瞳里透露出些许冷静审视的意味。“我这么问只是因为你已经习惯于利用一切了，哪怕是你个人的疏漏和你本身的意志。哪怕是作为暴君单独提炼出来的拟似人格，有一部分特质和思维方式也是不会改变的。”她轻声说，“你知道我想问的是什么。”

“……好吧。我确实知道。”鲁路修说。他后仰在座椅的高背里，双手分贴在鼻翼两侧，指尖短暂搭拢在一块儿，遮挡住自己的小半面容。“我本来还在好奇呢，你居然没有在我和他一道脱困的当天就揪着我问个明白。”

“现在又不装傻了？”C.C.嗤笑道。

“总是逃避问题也没用。”鲁路修说，声音有些发闷，“不过你得理解，我真的不太想回顾之前的记忆，更不想代入回那个视角去思考问题。”

“所以我才留给你一段时间来整理情绪。”C.C.回应道，“但你说得没错，也不能一直逃避下去。”

她的烟才燃了小半，稍作沉默也不能让它余下的部分消去得更快。他在室内能嗅到一缕浅淡气味，像是薄荷，并不刺鼻。他放下一只手，留下一面手掌掩在面颊一侧，指腹从眼下一小块皮肤轻轻蹭过，点出早先形似一道烙印、一道疤痕的图纹所在的方位。“那个印记。”鲁路修说，“残缺的、错误的力量，不够完整，也非我所愿。它的形式和作用都被扭曲了，连带着我的精神特征也出现了一些歪曲。你在接触到它的同时应该就知道了。”

“是的。”魔女轻描淡写道，“不够完整，对更为完整的传承来说相当脆弱。所以我能将它击溃。”

“可是对于唤醒我的那些人而言，这已经是难能可贵的事物了。”鲁路修低声说，“为了进一步将它的力量发掘出来，我需要用以测试的对象。”

他的脏腑间又一次传来不舒适的紧缩感。他尝试回顾不愿重复播录的记忆时总会如此。它们不受控地浮现时可能会更糟，时下他好歹能用理智将大多数抗拒给暂时压制下去。有关于阴森幽暗的场地，悬浮在罐体中的赤裸身躯，衰弱的、幼小的、残缺的或兼而有之。其中一些被取出，肢足躯干都僵死不动，再也没了返还回那温暖摇床般的黄金梦境去的机会。他看见死人扭曲变形的脸孔，紧紧闭拢或无法再闭合的眼睑，离开摇床后迅速浮起青灰尸色的湿润皮肤。他记得那股令人作呕的腐烂气味。

“最开始是普通的实验体。战俘，捡来的孤儿，一小部分志愿者。大多数人的意志力都不够强盛，而且那时的‘我’也没有深入剖析他们精神世界的兴趣。”鲁路修缓缓述说道。他说话时看向虚空，如同窗边的一缕烟雾飘散到了眼前，叫他记忆中的图景也变得暧昧模糊了起来。“直到某一天出现了关键性的转折。我们弄来了ZERO，我看到他的脸，我决定将他纳入测试的过程。”他渐渐放轻了声音，“最开始是解析那个人的痛苦反射，这有助于我把更糟糕的东西灌注到他的灵魂里头。之后是一次又一次尝试，至此为止还是单纯的泄恨。然后，大概是在某一次险些越过临界值的用刑中，我知道了他真正的用途，他作为实验体的宝贵之处。”

他沉默了好一阵。他隐约听见女人的叹息。他将掩在面颊处的手掌也放下了，双臂交叠着抱起，慢慢抠紧自己的手肘。“那个人他，不会死。”他听见自己说，语气冷静得可怖，“只要保证肉体能被及时修复，他无论如何都不会死。他的灵魂不会轻易溃散，他能一次又一次地醒过来、再面对更深一层的噩梦。他能帮我测试出所谓的能力极限，真正意义上玩弄人心的力量，让我彻底弄明白那份力量的作用形式。因为他不会死，哪怕到了最后连一缕光都再看不见，哪怕到了那样的绝境……”

他闭上眼，看见殷红的噩梦。

梦境中的男人被锁链所缚，皮肉间绽开血色花卉，散发出腐烂的、腥甜的馥郁芬芳。那人匍匐在地时还在艰难喘息，齿缝间迸出含含糊糊的破碎低音。有时他能挣扎着爬起来，有时他不能，所以要么他被人扳住下颌强行抬起脸面、要么他自行露出那双眼睛。那双渐渐暗沉下去、被绝望所困的翠绿眼睛，原本的色泽被一圈若隐若现的血光所环绕。那是让他能从噩梦中醒转的事物，让他在思感或现实中变得奄奄一息后依然能够敦促自己苟活下去的事物。是枷锁或用以护佑的坚盾，是诅咒亦或是祝愿呢——他在那样的惨状中咬牙笑着，用自己都未见得能辨识出的嘶哑声息喃喃低语：

“……我得‘活下去’啊……”

“……是吗。”而凝望着他的皇帝说，“你是这样被人‘爱着’的吗。”

那囚徒短暂地昏厥过去一次，皇帝则走到他身畔俯瞰他，他奋力起伏的胸膛，时至如今还压抑着某种激烈愤怒的心拍在那之中鼓噪着。待到皇帝等候得不耐了，便有一桶冷水从旁浇上囚人伤痕累累的躯干，迫使他在两次猛抽气与接踵而至的呛咳中快速醒转。刑罚暂时停止了，他再抬起的双眼周际也不见那重诡谲血光。皇帝踩着他身畔流淌的血水向前一步，向他躬下身去，伴着几分警惕不安开口质问。

“那层保护着你的东西，”皇帝说，“那是什么？”

“……哈。”

伤重的囚徒咳出一声闷笑，从肺腑中抽离出难听的哑音。他的面容抽搐起来，逐渐描绘出一个扭曲的大笑。他从侧蜷姿态中翻身仰卧，如案板上的死物般摊平四肢放弃了抗争，唯独扯开那近乎凄厉的刺耳笑声，也更像是幽狱冥鬼的声息而非寻常活人。

“你可真是、连这种事都遗忘了吗——哈哈哈哈——咳、呃咳……”

他笑了一阵后又开始猛烈咳嗽，蒙了血污与水渍的脸面上额外浸出一层冷汗。他的眼角堆积起更多清亮液滴，滑落得无声而迅速，连刻意博人同情的停歇都不多留下半分。待到那病态到可怖的声息随着他的身躯痉挛一并歇止下去后，他慢慢抬起手来，抹了把湿透的额发。“……你一定要问的话，”他哑着嗓子说，“那是过去的ZERO留给我的礼物，这么说大概更容易理解吧？”

那时的“皇帝”对此作何感想呢？是惊愕或愤怒，还是对多事的“前人”多出了恼恨与怨毒心绪？又或者是有如蛇蝎噬咬般的妒忌呢，有关于“自己的骑士”在顶替了“别人的名号”后心甘情愿地接受了这如影随形的命运一事。然而“皇帝”是不会承认那份妒忌的，“皇帝”只会将那副无法纾解的烦闷变本加厉地投映在对囚人的折磨与践踏上。若是将别的希望都抹去，便不会再想关于“别人”的事了；若是叫所有光芒都湮灭，能映在那眼瞳中的便只有自己带去的深渊了。那么便再苛刻些吧，哪怕在那个人身上造成不可逆的伤损也无妨，反正时至如今留着他也不过是为了达成某些目的，反正他也不会——

“鲁路修。”女人的声音突然响起，将令人窒息的黑暗撕扯开一道狭缝，“醒过来。深呼吸。鲁路修。”

浸入噩梦的人茫然睁开双眼，试图从那泥沼般困住自己的黑暗中挣离出来。滚开，他在自己的内心深处咆哮着，滚开，不要再——他松开双臂，抬手用力拍打了两下自己的脸颊。他的视野重归清晰，映出近在咫尺的女人的面容。她的双眼中映着他的眼目，因情绪上的混乱暴动而猩红一片。他凶狠地瞪视着她眼中的自己，血芒散去了，他更为熟悉的力量形式沉寂了，暴动的征兆被压制了，他的眼瞳恢复作原本毫无异状的模样。

“……是。”然后他说，“我醒着呢。”

他撇头向窗沿望去。小半支烟搁在玻璃缸的边缘，一小簇火星还在缓慢燃烧。他嗅到薄荷味的烟香，循着一缕风拂散而来，亦或是来自于近前的女性过于贴近的呼吸。“你看出什么了吗？”他问她。C.C.缓慢地眨动双眼，探出手掌贴在他前额抚摸了两下，旋即下捋至又一次挡住他的视野。好在这一次的黑暗当中没有出现更多残余的梦魇。

“把你身上歪曲的部分人为地视作某种分异体吧，这能让你过得轻松点。某个跟你相似而不相同的存在，或者本质相同但并不相似——怎么想都没关系，将那部分视为‘他’，而不是‘我’。”C.C.的声音说，“这会儿枢木完全不可能回到台前，如果你也垮了，ZERO就又得从公众视野中消失一次了。”

“这样做的意义何在？”鲁路修叹了口气，“让我转换仇恨的对象吗？”

“为你减小被‘他’继续影响的可能性。”C.C.说。她将手掌移开，让他得以重新看清她的神情，这会儿她难能可贵地显得严肃了不少。“我们当然都知道真相是怎样的，但此刻不妨干脆一点。至少在目前，在你们两个的状态都不够好的时候，你可以把原本的自我和歪曲的那一部分特征割裂来看。”她说，“压抑住自己的黑暗情绪对任何人来说都很困难，但考虑到你是这么个足够骄傲的家伙，有意识地想摆脱‘别人’的控制就相对来说容易一些。”

“听上去很理想化。”鲁路修怀疑道。C.C.毫不掩饰地撇了下嘴角，重新直起腰来。

“不妨试试。”她哼声道，“反正你也不愿意去找更好的心理医生。”

她从他跟前走开了。萦绕在他身际的薄荷香减淡了不少，而她回到窗沿拾起剩下的一小段香烟，想了想后将它按熄在抹成青蓝色的指甲尖。内线电话在这时响起，通知他原定于两小时后的会议延期到明天，但他最好现在就跑一趟情报室，恐怕有些棘手的新情况需要他给出意见。

当前多数需要他去着手完成的事项都只让他留在后方。ZERO在上次出击中被俘并失踪了那么长一段时日，即使如今宣布回归了，ZERO的所有备用座驾也都被超合众国方面暂时限制了不能重新出动。考虑到他和朱雀目前的状态，这重限制对于他们两人来说都是好事。弊端也是存在的，不能亲往前线多少会令指挥有些不够得心应手也不够及时，幸好他还能努力克服这点。鲁路修将披风裹回肩头，从桌台上拾起面具，正打算将它扣回头脸前方，斜靠在窗边的女人忽然叫住他。

“你跟娜娜莉聊过了吗？”C.C.问他，“不戴面具开诚布公的那种。”

“还没有。”他答道。提到这个名字让他的脏腑间又窜起一阵翻搅感，出于紧张或歉疚，以及某种意义上的不知所措。关于她，关于别人，关于自己。结果在兜了一大圈之后还是要绕回到他们三人身上。他将面具压在脸孔上，让它的伸缩构造在头颅侧后方锁紧阖拢。他以相对拖沓的速度走出房门之前，C.C.不紧不慢地讲完了她想说的话。

“那么约她见一面。最好能实际碰上头，各自日程都排不开的话至少也约一次私人通讯。”她对他说，“不管是从她那里取得责骂还是谅解，你都应该有充足的心理准备了。如果还没有，现在就开始准备。”

ZERO背对着她走至门外，及至门在身后关拢的前一秒才妥协了，微不可察地点了下头。

 

四个小时后，脱下披风的陪护者站在顶层的独立病房里，眼见着医护人员从病床边散开。原本紧扣在伤患口鼻前方的吸氧装置摘落了，露出底下勉强恢复了些血色的削瘦面容。他左手处的绷带已经拆除了，挽起衣袖所暴露的小臂上可以瞥见新添的针眼。鲁路修沉着脸凝望了他半晌，在其他人都离开房间并带拢房门后才低叹一声，提步向床沿走去。

“你在生气。”朱雀轻声说。

“这不是生气，只是情况脱离预期时的正常反应。”鲁路修说，“我以为你应该好转一些了。”

“还行吧。”朱雀舒展了一下相对自由的那条胳膊。医生说他恢复得不错，右臂的夹板就快可以拆除了——只要不再出什么岔子。“至少这回我没跌跤，骨头也很安全。”

“让我猜猜，因为护士发现得足够及时？”

“差不多。”他眨了下眼，“那会儿正值换药时间，他们直接把我按住了。”

他的上身歪在枕垫上，头发乱糟糟的。鲁路修伸手过去发狠地揉了两把他的顶发，将它们弄得更乱后又用指尖替他简单梳理了几下。朱雀发出一小串低沉的咕哝声，尝试抬手捉住陪护人的手腕。鲁路修由着他那样做了，视线则转向一旁，留意到他的身边塞着一样原本不属于这张床铺的物件。

“为什么他们把我的枕头塞给你了？”鲁路修讶然道，扭头看了眼房间一侧暂时属于自己的那张铺位，“你需要一个可以拿来拳打脚踢的东西？”

“一位年轻女士的主意。”朱雀嘟囔道，将脸转向另一边，“她说我除去视觉外的感官灵敏程度都没有减弱，反而可能增强了一些。你睡的那张床上所有的用具都沾着你的气味，所以她把你的枕头塞给我了。她认为这样做能安抚我的情绪。可能有一点点奏效吧，就那么一点点。”他抿了抿嘴唇，迅速地回瞥来一眼，面色忽然间变得有些愁苦了。“别瞪我啊，虽然、唉——我承认实际说出来可能是会让人稍微有点恶心。”他唉声叹气道，“那位女士是谁来着，我记得是B，呃，B……”

“——布莱克。”鲁路修说，“你是看不清她的胸牌，还是依然记不得太多关于‘别人’的事情？”

“我不知道。”朱雀答道，停顿了片刻又进行补充，“也许两者都有。”

鲁路修缓缓点头，从对方此刻力道并不很大的抓握中将手腕抽开了。他没有错过朱雀脸上短暂闪逝过的一抹受伤，于是他侧身坐上床沿，尝试以相对安全也更亲昵的姿势挨蹭到卧床者的肩臂。“我没有觉得‘恶心’，朱雀。”他低声说，“我在生自己的气，或者说我在对‘他’生气。”

卧床者将脸转了回来，嘴唇翕动了两下，没有及时发出任何声音。他那双绿眼睛里不再只剩下灰烬了，然而在它隐入阴影时，鲁路修还是会为其中晦暗残破的成分感到心惊。“我告诉过你的，现在的我没有忘记任何事情。”鲁路修说，“我记得你为什么会变成这样，我知道你会依赖我到这地步的缘由。声音，气味，触感，好的或者坏的，能让你及时确认我的存在的方式。能让你获得平静和……生存的理由的方式。”他错开那双眼睛，看向窗台上成束插放在长颈瓶里的石斛兰。“那不是我的本意。”

“……你的本意是让我在你不复存在时也能独自活下去。”朱雀说，“我记得的。”

他的声音里多了一种安宁而隐忍的苦痛，鲁路修听得出来。“是的。”鲁路修说，“而且我不会为此道歉。”

“我知道。”

“但我会为了如今的改变而道歉。”鲁路修继续说，“你本来不至于绝望到依存于我，朱雀。这才是‘我’的过错。”

他们一齐沉默了片刻，随后朱雀发出一声短促的干笑。“你要知道，”朱雀说，“你不如一视同仁一些，这次也别对我感到歉疚。”

“好让我显得更像个无可救药的混蛋吗？”

“有一点吧。”他睁着眼，若有所思地望着斜上方，好像对天花板和墙壁的接缝处产生了一点儿观察相关细节的兴趣，又或者是在望着空处怔神，“我不会这么评价你的，你自己最好也别这样说。这会让我想起我那浪费了太多时间在跟你互相不对付上的愚蠢青春期。”鲁路修叹了口气，朱雀反而更加真心实意地笑起来。“只是，”他轻声道，“我大概也还是有那么一点私心的——如果我变成这副没你不行的惨样就能让你留下的话，我觉得这么点代价也算值得吧。”

“你在说什么胡话吗？”

“说胡话是脑子不清醒的伤患独有的权利。”他张口就来，“别太在意。”

“你明明在逼迫我多为你考虑一点。”鲁路修谴责道。他在卧床的伤患的轻声发笑中摇着头摸索自己的外衣口袋，从中捉出一个耳机型的通讯器。“行啊，你赢了。”他没好气道，将新掏出来的小玩意儿直接摔到了卧床者的被单上，“我能怎么办呢，又不能放任你自生自灭。拿着这个，我觉得大概会比枕头要有用一些。”

他考虑这码事有阵子了，最终还是决定付诸于实践。他注视着朱雀从膝上拾起那个通讯器，单手有些艰难地翻覆了几下。“这是什么？”朱雀问。鲁路修翻开自己的衣领，向他展示穿在内侧的一小枚别针。

“监听装置。”鲁路修说，“信号加强款。除非不巧进了什么特定的屏蔽区域，否则隔着半个地球也能听到的那种。不过隔太远的话可能会有一点延迟，这也没办法。”他注视着朱雀将那个小型通讯器挂在右耳上，试探着按了几下侧边的圆形按钮。“这东西功能和用法都挺简单的，不需要我教你用吧？”

“什么？”朱雀咕哝道，声音和动作都迟滞了几拍，“让我显得像个行为恶心的变态还不够，还要让我变成跟踪狂吗？”

“现在你开始对这档子事感到良心不安了？”鲁路修反驳他，“当年我在全天候二十四小时无死角监视下过的日子可不算短啊。”

“看样子你非得坚持不懈地提醒我去回顾我那冲动而愚蠢的青春期不可。”朱雀悲叹道。他故意做了个夸大的表情，好像想叫自己的抱怨显得不那么认真。随后他垂下眼睑，将那一小枚监听器从耳边摘落了。“你真的不会觉得不自在吗？”他低声问，“你明明是那种极端厌恶被人掌控个人生活的类型。”

“当然会了。”鲁路修说，“所以我才要对自己下点猛料。为了把已经歪斜的平衡给拉回原样……那之类的事。”

他没说出口的是他们都心知肚明的事。“监听”或“侵犯隐私”只取决于视角，换个视角来看可能就完全不是同一回事了。“皇帝”也做过类似的事，将囚徒闭锁在一处，留下一个能够用于传达自己声音的小道具，叫无处可去的一人仅能听见他的声音，在疼痛来袭时，在濒近昏厥时，在还算镇定或神智错乱的每时每刻都无法停下。“皇帝”是在寻求掌控，将自己的意志牢固栽入被囚禁者的身躯当中，触感、气味、声音——现在不再是了。现在要做的是洗刷掉这种错位的不平衡。鲁路修没有讲述这些，他从朱雀的表情中看得出对方知道自己避而不谈的那部分内容是什么。朱雀将那东西握在手中，犹豫片刻后将它搁放到床头的柜架顶层，足够轻缓也足够郑重，示意自己并不会将它丢弃掉。

“这应该会比枕头有用。”他低声说，“谢谢。”

他在侧身靠近时依然睁着眼睛，犹疑地、困窘地放缓了动作。是为了确认什么呢，亦或是还未习惯逐渐恢复正常水准的视觉呢，鲁路修不得而知。但凡是不需要ZERO长久离开的日子，他们总要花上那么一些时间去接近彼此，和身躯中尖叫着想要逃跑的部分相抗争——也可能只是他单方面地想要退缩罢了。不是针对眼前的人，不是针对这迄今还未完全康复的一人。怪物从来不在他眼前。

怪物蛰伏在他的身体内部。

在暗处，在每一个夜晚，在他躲藏在面具后方的时候，在他独处的时候。在噩梦的深处，在他清醒时，在那时——或就在此刻。他嗅到对方身上衰弱的气息，衣物上的消毒水与芬芳剂，三种以上不同的药物。此刻没有腐烂的甜香了，没有新伤或干结的血痂。然而衰弱的气息还是相似的，隔绝于阳光所能照耀到的地域之外，闭锁于厚重阴影之中，仿佛下一秒便会再度迸出绝望的哀鸣。

而他眼前的男人只是平静地望着他，指掌扣着他的上臂，尝试着贴近他、再近一些，如行将溺毙之人寻求浮木或牵引的绳索。触感与气味，肢端相碰的力道和温度，无声的恳求，纠缠相叠的呼吸。再近一些、再近一些便是能够互相亲吻的距离了，假使那是他所期盼的，假使那是他所允许的事情……

——背叛者。

他听见鬼怪的声音。无法聚拢的残片，无明确意识的执念，散落在他的精神海中，如毒药般侵蚀着已然恢复完整的部分。染血的尖刀，扭曲的恶意，撕扯着他的理智，让他往噩梦深处行进。被黑暗或浸染，被深渊所捕获，他所听见的喃喃低语来自于鬼怪，来自于本身歪曲心念的空洞回音。

——不值得关怀，不值得悲悯，不值得任何一点温柔垂怜……那样的背叛者。

他的嘴唇贴着另一人的嘴唇，他的双手一并抬起了，准确无误地扼住对方的咽喉。他嗅到衰弱的气息，伤痛与疾病，未被蚕食殆尽的生机，余留的部分依然拥有足以反制自己的力量。他的双手神经质地扼紧，他眼见着近在咫尺的瑛绿双眼被痛苦所噬，他听见对方喉间发出的咔咔声响，仿佛再多用一分力便会使其破碎。他还在亲吻眼前的人，堵塞住下意识分张开来想要喘息的嘴唇，将残余的不够顺畅的呼吸也侵吞了去。再用力些，再用力些——然后他便能看见了，那层微弱的、强韧的、令人畏怖的诅咒，那是“ZERO”所赠予的——

眼前的男人动了。没有抵抗，没有尝试反制的动作，即使这对于如今已经摘除掉镣铐的他来说应该还算是能够做到的事。他扬着头颈，某一刻显得过于镇静，仿佛接下来要降临的当真是死境也不以为惧。他将唯一的动作投入到黏稠紧密的亲吻间，用无法发声的嘴唇以触碰的形式进行柔软拼读。鲁路修，他说。他的动作很缓，他的喉咙里还在发出艰涩的、将要断气似的不祥响动。他的嘴唇还在重复拼读，像是某种过于执拗的呼唤。鲁路修，他说，鲁、路、修……

回音歇止了，留下的是尖利的蜂鸣般的嗡响，刺在耳膜边，刺入再度被扰乱的意识海，叫无意识做出暴行的一方发出一声痛哼，陡然撤开双手，蜷曲着身子倒卧下去。他匍匐在卧床者的膝腿上，肩背到手臂都绷紧，大口喘息了数次才慢慢爬起身来，试图反手给自己一记耳光。他的手腕被另一人及时捏住，没让那结结实实的一击落到他的面颊上。鲁路修冲那个人瞪着眼，半晌才发出一声似哭似笑的含混鼻音。

“朱雀。”他说。

“嗯。”那人应道。

“朱雀。”他重复道，喉头忽然一阵枯涩。他抽动了一下手腕，这回他没能成功脱身。他听见对方的呼吸也渐渐恢复到相对正常的速率，但再开口时声音还有些嘶哑发涩。

“我没事。”朱雀说，“我在听。”

他表现得过于平静了，鲁路修意识到。过于平静，无论是对于这突如其来的失控，还是对于可能造成的更多伤损。没有抵触，没有抗拒，如同迎接既定的命运般坦然。这恰恰是令自己想要逃离的地方。“人在害怕自己的影子时该怎么做呢？”鲁路修轻声问，“砸烂所有的镜子，还是干脆遮住自己的眼睛？可是我不能弄坏那么多东西，也不能挡住眼睛不去看。我该怎么做？把我自己的影子视作不该存在的怪物？”

他这么说着，并没有真正选择离去。他慢慢俯下身，趴至对方平缓起伏的胸膛上。“我知道怪物的来历啊。”他半阖上眼睛，发出梦呓般含糊微弱的声音，“我知道的。我没办法——将‘他’视作能跟我完全区分开来的存在。我尝试过的，击溃‘他’的那一刻我就尝试过。因为我需要……我必须去否认悖逆我本来意愿的部分。我可以否认，但我没法摆脱。”他闷笑了一声，将脸面埋下了。“我知道的。我做不到。”

“你那样待我也没关系的。我说过吧。”朱雀的声音说，同时自胸腔中传递来柔和的震颤，“我会无条件接受……”

“——正因为这样。”鲁路修说。

他枕着对方的心跳声，眼睑翕动间让些微湿迹消失在衣料中，开口时努力让声音显得不那么嘶哑。“我必须去否认。”他说，“让你对我的印象定格在那么糟糕的样子上，让你会下意识把我的形象和令你痛苦的折磨联系起来……我可受不了这种事。”

朱雀有许久没有说话，只是将能够自由活动的手臂盖在了趴在胸口的人的后背上，结结实实绕过一道，有些笨拙地将其拥在怀里。是还在怀疑吗，鲁路修想，觉得多此一举，或者不会出现什么本质的不同？若真是如此，自己也没什么可以谴责对方的立场。

“……那你可得努力点啊。”然而朱雀在结束漫长沉默时说，“我是很容易满足没错，想要洗刷掉我对某些人某些事的不良印象就不那么容易了。”

鲁路修抬起头来，迎上一副略显苦恼的温和笑容。那份抱怨半真不假，连带着其中的期许也不算太多。然而这已经很好了，哪怕只是在对自己所提出的要求简单地进行顺应也罢，拥有一点儿愿意进行期许的可能性就很好了。“多谢提醒，”鲁路修说，尽力扯起一抹不那么僵硬的微笑以进行回应，“不过反正我在这方面吃过不止一次苦头。”

“你是那种能让人网开一面的特例。”朱雀回答他，“那就让我看看你还能给我带来什么惊喜吧。”

是啊，鲁路修想。横竖不能再叫人失望一回了，无论是对于你、还是对于依然受困于此的我自己。


	8. Chapter 8

潜入发生在距离那两位大人物双双失踪的节点约两个月的时候。

说是“失踪”，其实大家都心知肚明是被劫走了，就像是这回说是“潜入”，其实根本就是一次有计划的突袭。对于战斗现场的调查进行了一周，后续追踪进行了两周，最终确定那两人所在的方位、并就此拟定援救计划耗去了整整一个月，随后的时间用于协调各方人手，稍微打通一些相关门路。越过封闭国度的边境线，安排好撤退路径，首要目标是确保那两位的安全——如果他们还活着的话。

但很奇怪，卡莲这么想。就算有什么不归顺超合众国管辖的武装势力劫走不列颠尼亚的当权者，常理来说也是想替所在的国度谋取话语权，或者是因积累下来的旧恨而预备向帝国方面宣战。劫持女皇毕竟是那种公众效应无比强烈的大事件，真正做成之后不拿来宣扬一番反而更为可疑。另一个值得斟酌的问题就是女皇的同行者，ZERO究竟是因同行而顺带被抓获的、还是本来的目标就在于他，超合众国高层会议上关于这点也一直在吵闹不休。

赞成这次救援行动的也不是全部人。提案方是女皇失踪期间代理政务的帝国宰相，考虑到帝国方显然会对当任君主的安危更为上心，这也算合情合理。部分反对的声音认为这样做可能引来更激烈的反弹，且在没有完全探清出手势力根本立场和底细的情况下，若是一次出手不成功，在对方有所防备之后再想进行二次援救可能就更为困难了。

然而那两人在不明势力的地头上多停留一天，可能遇害的危险性就增加一分。两个月来人们都迟迟没能等到任何对此事宣布负责的公开发言，在全无把握的状况下继续等候才是冒险。罗伊德对此笑称“该不会是遇上了外星人入侵之类的事故，所以对方才会像这样一点儿声音都不透”，笑过之后亦是一副忧心忡忡的模样。当然不会是外星球，从战场遗留痕迹进行检测，毫无疑问是可认知的科技水平内的战斗武器所致，就连现场的布局都能还原个大概。

“看上去相当大胆，但整体布置足够缜密。”这是修奈泽尔给出的评价，“这种风格让人颇有些怀念呢。”

这句意味深长的评价落在卡莲耳中时让她产生了一些多余的心理波动，并间接导致她疑神疑鬼地做了几天怪梦。总之，他们迎来了出击的日子，他们定时定点掀去了伪装，一批炮火从外侧佯攻，一小支别动队潜入了基地内部。在忽略掉用于进行人员集会和存放普通物资的地上楼层后，他们需要面对的是相当宽阔但也有些复杂曲折的地下空间。一部分装甲骑被留在上层吸引火力，另一部分则停靠在安全地带随时待命。

基地内很快拉响了警报，然而除非摆明想把这里砸了，否则最好还是别把重火力机械的打斗蔓延到下层——当然了，如果他们能尽快找到援救目标并确保目标安全脱离就不需要有这重顾虑了。他们并没耗费多大力气就找到了女皇，这点稍稍有些出人意料。关押她的地方不难寻找，不如说正是因为防守过于严密才暴露的。一旦凿开了外层防御，便能从中找到沉睡在罐体中、看似毫发无损的年轻女性，里头还有一部分人在为应该及时转移她还是进一步加强防御力度而争执不休。“若是惹怒了那位——”有人说。“那么至少尽快转移另一个，趁他还能正常活动的时候……”

卡莲敏锐地捕捉到了这几句话，正好罗伊德宣布了已破解对方所用的通讯频道，她便及时切入线路，尝试在一片刺耳的杂音中呼喊了两声。杂音渐渐消减了下去，然后是关于要求恢复加密的吼叫、关于联络决策层的紧急求救。她在这片混乱中离开了当前战圈，一边盘算着是否要出动红莲，一边根据当前解析出的内部结构图判断哪里是可能关押所谓的“另一个”的位置。我真不擅长这个啊，她在尝试进行分析时有些苦恼。还是能够直接进行突击之类的活儿比较轻松。再者说来，目前也缺乏一个对时机把握足够敏锐的指挥者。不动歪心思的修奈泽尔是那块料没错，可是在女皇尚且身陷危机的时候，叫宰相也深入敌营未免太危险了。

受限于不列颠尼亚不算乐观的内部形势，目前的修奈泽尔能做的也就是在后方跟他们连讯，既不能亲临现场也不能实际观测到全部动向地这么动动嘴皮子罢了。前端的人再怎么咬牙切齿也没用，不列颠尼亚还是不列颠尼亚，那么个庞然大物就算收敛起尖牙利齿也还是个庞然大物。想到这里卡莲有些头疼，没有ZERO从中缓和、就这么直接跟那边的人打交道还是让她不太适应。那家伙也是奇怪得很，她想，竟然能在战场上被人击败，哪怕是偷袭或者、不，是一次蓄谋已久的抓捕行动吗——线路中又窜起一阵杂音，裹着滋滋的电流传来的像是一阵微弱的咳嗽声。那声音不太好辨识，好似隐隐有些熟悉，但又有太久没能亲耳听闻到了。

“……有人……刚——谁……在……”

咳嗽声变成了嘶哑模糊的言语。或许是内部地势较为复杂的问题，也可能是线路额外受了干扰，那声音听上去并不连贯，只有零散字词断断续续地从噪声中漏出。能够获得的信息逐渐变多，某一刻卡莲陡然醒悟过来，向那微弱而捉摸不定的信号发出了定向联络请求。噪声消失了，余下的是一片空白。她在混乱一片的外走廊上奔跑，又被迫闪身进旁边的通道口躲过一队武装起来的卫兵。空白被扰乱了，是一阵沉闷的喘息声，如今她勉强能辨认出其中令人熟悉的成分了。卡莲深吸了一口气，在外侧的脚步声远去时压低声音呼喊：

“ZERO？——ZERO？！”

“……我——在。”通讯那端的声音变得清晰了些，“是红月……？”

她着实有很久没能听到这个声音了，是指它不经任何修饰、就这么以原本的音色出现在她耳边的状况。卡莲按着耳边的通讯装置，一时间有些心情复杂。她当然不指望那个人在落网这么久后还能留着用于伪装的面具，自然也不指望那张脸完全不暴露于人前，但说到以原本的声音来回应有关“ZERO”的问题——她按捺住心下窜起的一阵怪异感，逮着他追查更为紧要的信息。“你有办法确定自己的方位吗？”她问道，“第几层？哪个方向？有什么可辨识的标志吗？你被关在哪里？”

“我没法判断朝向。”那边很快给出了回应，“从入口处往下数第三层。从这层的外走廊第二宽的通道处往里走，我应该是在第三或第四个拐角的房间。我不确定。”

“这里每个通道都长得差不多！”卡莲嚷道。她从通道口跳了出去，握着外走廊的栏杆就这么爬下了一层楼，两次晃身后轻飘飘地落了地。对方能这么及时准确地提供信息让她稍微放心了点，至少听上去还算精神。“你手边上有什么能用的东西吗？死人的武器？”

“死人的通讯器倒是有，上头的血都还没干。”男人的声音咕哝道，“没有武器。没有枪，没有什么开刃的玩意儿。好消息是他们转移我的时候来不及重新绑住手和脚了，坏消息是就算我四肢都能活动也没法把门弄开。”又是一阵杂音，依稀裹着压抑的气喘声。片刻后连讯恢复了，那人的声音低沉了不少。“……就算弄开了恐怕也、咳咳——没法自己跑出多远。”

真麻烦，卡莲想。看样子情况还是不算乐观。女皇那边没遭到什么过分的苛待，这件事或许让她一时忽略了另一位俘虏遭遇不人道对待的可能性。考虑到带人脱逃的难易程度，希望别太严重。不过从他自己的形容来看，至少四肢都还在也能动。“我在找了。”卡莲说，四下里张望着想要快速锁定符合他描述标准的入口，“在那里待着，希望上面的火力吸引能持续久一点——”

“红月。”那个人轻声说，“别在这里留太久，红月。”

“什么？”她睁大眼睛。

上层发生了爆炸，致使她所在的方位也轻微地晃动起来。她又开始奔跑，打算先靠直觉寻一个看似可能性最大的选项。与她连讯的人在那头发出一声并不隐蔽的叹息，清了清嗓子后声音稍稍提高了些。“你们要面对的是，‘那个’皇帝。”他对她说，“是那个……为了达成目的能够做到真正对敌人毫无怜悯，只会以雷霆手段镇压的皇帝。他不记得自己本来的目的了，也不记得‘ZERO’这个名号的意义。ZERO对他来说是，需要报复的对象。是杀死他的仇敌。”

他的声音有些奇怪，好像既想快速将需要倾倒的信息悉数说完，又想放缓语速使得吐词更清晰些。这致使他的话语被他自己分割成小段小段的，让人在忙于奔走寻找时有些跟不上他的节奏。“你的意思是……？”卡莲追问了一句。她在拐角处被几个卫兵撞上了，导致她不得不掏出枪来先解决掉眼前的麻烦。弹射出去的子弹在回廊里拐了两拐，打碎了一个人的肩膀，另一个人的脸上被她踩出个鞋印。而她的连讯对象还在说话，透露出的内容叫她险些脚下一滑，若不是最后一个倒霉蛋正好被昏厥过去的同伴给绊住了脚，她可能就来不及避开他的枪口并反给他补上一击了。

“鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚从坟墓里回来了。”那个人说，“一个不完整的灵魂，不记得任何温柔心愿、只剩下高傲和暴戾的暴君，要为自己所遭受到的背叛和自己的死而进行复仇。如果你还记得他作为敌人时有多可怕——尽早离开吧。你们很幸运，这次赶了个他正好不在的好时候。可是等他反应过来就来不及了。”

红月卡莲从几个出气比进气多的卫兵身旁站起来。上层传来愈发急促激烈的撞击声，有火光映亮她身后的通道口。她毫无必要地抹了把前额，再度迈开的脚步一时间都沉滞了许多。什么？她想，就——什么？那是什么恶劣的玩笑吗，还是你其实已经疯了，这不过是你道出的臆想言辞？

然后更多线索被串连起来了。抓捕女皇却不在第一时间提出公开诉求，将她好好看护起来、毫发无损地禁锢在梦境里，修奈泽尔给出的评价，那番布局的手笔“令人怀念”……不，这应当不是单纯的疯话。她醒悟过来后反而更加茫然无措，不知自己无法应对的是这类超出常理的怪象，还是从昔日定格的影像中复活的“那个人”。唯独是你，她想，叫那么多人都难以应对、也难以再一次面对的……你啊，鲁路修。

“我们从没打听到——”她困惑道，“——从来都没有……”

“因为他还没以足够高调的方式宣布回归，也没有直接在世人面前迈开复仇的脚步。”连讯的男人说，“有些计划……还没完成，要么就是还不够有把握。我不确定。可能是因为他还在养精蓄锐，也可能是……”

他又闷声咳嗽了几下。某一刻他的状况听上去很糟，好像他此前表现出的沉着冷静都不过是强作的伪装。他缓过气来之后呛笑了一声，声音再度低落下去，不像是在同她或别的什么人讲述，只像是在进行无用的喃喃自语了。

“……是这样啊。”他说，“他还没有重新找到足够称手的‘剑’吧。”

“你到底是——”

“毕竟对于‘皇帝’来说，”他轻声道，“会刺向他自己的‘剑’已经不再需要了。”

 

男人蜷坐在房间的一角，与未处理干净的尸骸为伍。废弃的实验品，或者因毫无价值而被直接处决的囚犯，总归是那一类人。他没能亲眼得见多少，但多少听说过他们的存在。攀在桌沿的折断的手臂，已排空填充物的封闭罐体中变形的青紫脸孔。临时关押他的地方弥漫着真正的腐臭味道，好在他对这类场景的适应力还算不错，也没过多感到恶心不适。而且事实上，死人没什么威胁性，能够动弹的活人才会切实给他制造麻烦。和完整或不完整的尸体关在一起反而显得很安全。

门被锁上了。外头可能还有人在看守，也可能没有。没有可供钻行的通风管道入口，至少地表没有。他环视过房间后选择安安稳稳坐下来，至少能多保存一点儿体力。通讯器是他在从上层转移下来的途中捡到的，上层有外敌入侵，于是将他锁在平台上的镣铐被暂时松开，有专人押送他去到更隐蔽的深层。路途中他们被一次小型爆炸所波及，损失了几名卫兵，他在跌地时将一个掉落的通讯装置扫进掌中、藏入衣袖，幸运的是一片忙乱中没人发现这个小细节，及至他被关押至此也没经历又一次搜身。和死人待在一起，耳边扣着死人的东西，以往他都是以手持武器的立场来做这类事的，这回却是手无寸铁等待营救的一方。感觉还有些新鲜，他想，又觉得有些好笑。红月卡莲的声音在他耳边吵嚷，要他给个明确的说法，因过于有活力而仿佛裹带了一小阵轻微的嗡鸣。他开始头疼，他用两指抵住头颅一侧，努力提起精神来让对话得以继续进行下去。

“……你们找到娜娜莉了吗？”他问道。

“是的。一刻钟前她就被转移出去了，现在应该已经没事了。”卡莲说，“不过再拖下去就说不准了。如果情况跟你形容的一样恶劣，指不定我们这一行人全得赔上。”

朱雀松了口气，对方话语中透露的焦躁不安也显得没那么重要了。“那就没问题了。”他低语道，“如果连娜娜莉都被那种扭曲的恨意所伤害到，那个人……若是他还能‘醒来’的话，大概一辈子都不会原谅自己了。”他倚靠在墙沿，慢慢放松了肩背，重心也渐渐滑落得低了些。“我就、没关系，”他轻声说，“让他憎恨也没关系。”

“你在说什么？”卡莲质疑道，“喂，ZERO，你那边到底——”

“你们走吧。”朱雀说。

他在心中默数着时间，距离他所能估算的某个人紧急回归并采取应对措施的期限已经不远了。好在他所担心的问题被解决了，值得顾虑的部分也不存在了。他单手搭上双眼，浸在黑暗中呛笑了一声。只有在这时候，他想，唯独在这时候才能做出决定啊。就像在我们都以为娜娜莉已经死去的时候，我们所定下的“未来”的规划——或说是“斩断未来”也未尝不可。将她隔绝在危险游戏的局外，抛开后顾之忧，抛开会让你我都动摇的重要因素，剩下的就又是只关于“我们两人”的决定了。

“趁那个人还没反应过来，赶紧离开吧，不用来找我了。”他继续说，“我留在这里就好。”

他又咳嗽了一声，这扯动了他后背新添的、还未痊愈的伤口。很痛啊，他想，真的很痛了。日复一日望不到边际，也望不到中断这从糟烂现实到噩梦间往复循环的可能。总会出现不可修复的磨损的，总会有令他感到无法坚持下去的一日出现的。“我有必须留下的理由。”然而他说，“如果连我都放弃的话……”

如果那样的话，曾经活在世上的以及如今复生的人，就真的是那个“暴君”了。如果没有人能再陪伴在那个人身边，也就没有人能替他记得他原有的温柔和真正的愿望了。所以我不能离开。哪怕是现在——尤其是现在。尽管我就快看不到唤回他的希望了，若是真会让我身陷绝望也罢……我不能放任他不管啊。

蜷坐在墙脚的男人捂着自己的双眼，叫自己浸在那人为的黑暗里。我会后悔的吧，他想，不同于不知晓真相的你，我知道自己一定会后悔的。我会后悔因为我无论如何抉择都会背弃自己的一部分职责，要么背弃将你原本的希冀引回正途的可能，要么背弃作为ZERO回归到应在的位置上肃清动荡的可能。结果我终究是不合格的，我在担任ZERO的时候落败了，我在担任ZERO的时候没能拯救所有人——还是说，我从杀死你的那一刻起就注定无法拯救你了呢。我曾以为我能做到。我曾以为你是真的对此心无怨恨。

我曾以为我不会再后悔了。

他浸在黑暗里，听见巨大沉闷的撞击声。墙壁中传来微弱的震颤，大抵是上层的冲突进一步升级了。快到了吗，他想，还是已经开始了呢。你所主导的反击，若是不小心应对就会导致全盘皆输的反击。他听见通讯那端传来恼火的叹气，一阵形似墙体被扭曲撕裂的声响，然后是机械运作所发出的摩擦动静。红莲的驾驶员应当已经乘回了自己的座驾，也就是说形势开始往对进攻方不利的方向转变了。他放下手掌，安静地望向前方，视野里嵌入昏暗灯光所映亮的墙壁上的淤积的血污。灯光在晃动。墙壁在晃动。他听见一声巨响，不是从通讯器中传来，而是从更近的地方——更近，就在相隔不远的门外，更为响亮也更为微弱，轰然撞击伴随着轻微的咔哒响动。封死的门禁弹开了，嵌在墙内的锁扣结构整个儿被击穿。事到如今不费多大力气就能走出那道门了，有人将那个绝佳的机会送到了他面前。他几乎可以听见焦急的呼喊声，敦促他走出去、跟随援军一道逃出去，回到真正需要ZERO的地方——

“走。”他说，“来不及了。”

刚刚不过是一次远距离攻击，他听得出来。真正属于机械的沉闷撞击声还离他有段不短的距离，然而适合脱逃的时机转瞬即逝，待到真正擅长下令的人归来、将听从他号令的队伍连同整座基地一道变作噬人的鬼怪，多耽搁的任何一秒都可能是致命的。他听见叹息声，女人的声音在因迅速远去而渐趋模糊。“事到如今你是什么？”她在离去时问他，“一道锁链，还是一件祭物？”

“谁知道呢。”他在逐渐刺耳起来的电流响动中答道，“我既不能干脆点让他醒来，又不能阻止他发疯，也许只是失去作用的棋子罢了。”

通讯断去了。震动歇止了。他将捡来的小物件从耳畔摘落，捏在手里盯了半晌。警报声停下了，混乱逐渐被捋顺作简洁有效的指令。他还在发愣，困惑于自己为何还能维持现前这样的平静心绪。该说是自行跃入深渊呢，还是已经置身其中、又在尝试脱险的途中主动割断了自上空垂落的绳索呢。愚蠢，他嘲笑自己，就好像这样能换回任何你所希求的事物一样，啊，但是——

他在终于降临的可怖岑寂中缓缓站起，让手中握着的物件从指尖滑落，在它坠地之后抬起脚跟，用力碾了下去。随后他踉跄退步，重新跌坐回墙根处，手肘搁上分张的膝弯，慢慢前倾了颅首，直至前额抵在了扣握的十指间。

——但是无论如何都会后悔的话……

他闭上双眼，在黑暗中等候起了自己无法挣离的宿命。

 

皇帝沉着脸走下梯阶，随行的卫兵沉默地在他身后踏步。

袭击恰在他外出检查合作方军备的一日发生，是巧合还是早有谋划还值得推敲。打了个时间差，事先备好的反袭击预案终究是没有经过实际演练，一旦缺乏必要的指挥就落入了遭人戏耍的恶劣局面。他回来得有些迟，入侵的队伍已经在紧急撤离，看样子是有所收获、并预备着携带战利品逃亡了。随后，尽管他吃下了一部分用于断后的队伍，实际的追击过程却并不顺利，更糟糕的是他还从这诡谲的博弈中寻到了一丝似曾相识的熟悉感。

“——修奈泽尔……！”

他在意会过来之后禁不住咬牙切齿了一番，惹得近旁的卫兵都不敢作声。追击告一段落，清点损失也有专人在进行，他在真正看见被专门攻破的那间房室时沉默许久，震怒随着咒骂的欲望一齐滑至嘴边又被封锁回去。别在这时候失态，他告诫自己，允许自己露出失态模样的地方很少，过去还能在某些人身边……想到这里他又心头一紧，根据留守基地内的人员提供的说辞而匆忙赶往下层。

他所行经的路途中有装甲骑攻击过的痕迹，巨大的钩爪和中距离火力狙击。红莲吗，他思索着，假使说连那位都出动了——他心下的不安扩散开来，在他目击到损毁的门体时迅速加重了。变形后的门体扩开时宽度勉强能容下一人通行，他率先走入，待他眯眼看清房间内部的景象后，他先是悚然一惊，随后迅速冷静下来，心中的一块石头落了地。

“……你竟然还在。”他说。

他背过手摆了摆，门外的卫兵便没有跟进来。可容纳一人通行的缝隙合拢了，将他和另一个活人一道封闭在令人窒息的腐朽气味里。“看样子你赶来得还算及时。”坐靠在墙根处的男人说，声音轻飘飘的，不太能听出喜怒。

“门已经坏了。我以为你至少会尝试着跑出一段路。”皇帝说，“虽然那也不过是无用的挣扎。”

“是啊。我很累了，决定不白费力气。”男人说。他抬起头，十指在膝间扣拢，一副倦于应话的模样。皇帝向他走去，不急不缓地一步步逼近，在岑寂中踏出钝重回响。

“你知道点什么吗？”皇帝问道，“援军的来历和规模之类的？”

“我连这扇门都没走出去。”男人回答，“对于这些事，我不觉得我能比你更清楚。”

“如果你真有这么老实的话。”皇帝说。他走到男人身边，瞥见地上有开裂的机械的外壳与散落损坏的零件。他审视了片刻那报废的物件，又看向男人日渐消瘦的面孔。“有些老鼠在这一带乱窜来着，我倒好奇他们怎么没碰上你呢。”他嗤笑道，“还是说很不幸，没有人知道你藏在面具底下的脸长什么样？”

“你在生气？”枢木朱雀反问道。那双绿眼睛里浮起一抹古怪的光彩，令人感到碍眼的探究与好奇。皇帝低哼一声，躬下身去，一把攥住对方囚服的衣襟。

“我当然要生气。”他的声音冷得像冰，“娜娜莉被劫走了。”

他的夜莺，他的玫瑰，他的血脉至亲。他那不会露出恼恨或悲伤神情的、最亲爱的小妹妹。水晶棺被凿开了，玻璃罩破碎了，有人将她夺走了——又一次从他身边夺走了。接下来是什么？站在他的对立面与他为敌吗？斥责他是暴君、疯子、刽子手，声称自己永远不会与这样的恶魔为伍？修奈泽尔，他阴沉地想，你胆敢又一次……面前的男人却在这时笑了。不是多么夸大的笑意，仅仅是从嘴角浮起一线，也已经足够叫人火大。

“听上去真是不错的成果。”朱雀说。

“你好像很高兴我被挫败嘛，ZERO？”皇帝冷眼看去，咬牙反笑起来，“我承认是我疏忽了，这次是他们胜了一着棋。王车易位。勇敢的尝试，但很不幸，他们只拥有这一次机会，而他们选择的‘王’并不是你。”

他松开手指，慢慢直起身，俯瞰向蜷坐在地的无自由的可怜人。你分明就是被抛下了啊，他想，不论是没有将你作为第一援救目标，还是恰好错失了将你弄出去的机会，结果而论都是一样。“……只此一次。但结果已经注定了，我本就不会在同一处落败两次，何况这回连真正能击败我的‘剑’都放弃了。”他漠然道，“你也知道的吧，这是死局。”

然而枢木朱雀脸上并未露出多少挫败之色。对现状的不满，对于被放弃的失落，对于自己无法成为关键的“王”的不甘——没有。他还维持着那抹似有若无的微笑，态度平静得令人恼恨。“她走了就好。”他这么说，“走了就用不着亲眼看到你如今的模样了吧。”

“我如今的……？”

“藏在这里筹划你自己都不知其因的复仇，好在真正被你的怒火殃及的受害者并不太多。”他这么说。分明是一头受伤的困兽，獠牙和利爪都被生生拔去了，此刻却呈出一副看透一切的从容模样。“可这只是暂时的吧？你还能像现在这样压抑多久呢？你又怎么确保自己不会进一步失去控制、将愤怒倾泻到她身上呢？”他说，“你伤害到她的话一定会后悔。所以她走了是最好的。”

“我怎么可能对自己的所作所为感到后悔。”皇帝沉声道，“你在试图说明什么，还是在替你自己求情呢？”

“也是啊。”朱雀说，“你憎恨我才是理所应当的结果吧。”

那双绿眼睛里的光彩淡去了，恢复作平日里他见惯了的晦暗沉默。一种无言的抗拒，尚未彻底屈从的、可笑的尊严，以这样的姿态来粉饰早已疲惫不堪的内心。皇帝冷眼望着他，窥进他的眼睛，缓慢咧开嘴，从中吐露出一句嘲弄问话：

“否则你在期许什么呢，我是否还会爱你吗？”

囚人的眼神动摇了，脸上的血色也缓慢褪去了几分。他没有低下头去，没有回避开这次对视，他将干燥的嘴唇抿起，眉宇间短暂呈出一抹悲苦，好像事到如今他还会被这话语刺痛。皇帝审视着他的神情变化，没来由地一阵心烦意乱。就好像事到如今——自己还会多么在意那个人的感受似的。

“可以啊，我倒也想看看你这种天真的指望还能够维持多久呢。”在同样沉默少顷后，皇帝开口道，“毕竟事到如今……”

对那些由“外人”经手的折磨把戏，我也开始感到厌烦了。他这么想着，并不打算将这份意思透露给眼前的男人。他蹲下身去，单膝点在对方近前方，让两人的视线暂时恢复到接近平齐的高度上，却还存在着一个需要垂首的微妙倾角。他倾身凑近，手指钳住男人的下颌，唇角勾勒起完美的、轻慢的、无懈可击的高傲冷笑。他从近在咫尺的绿眼睛里瞧见惊愕和动摇，如今他能窥见更为软弱的“深处”了。找到了，他想，将你彻底毁去的方式。

“……你还想回到我身边不是吗？”他轻声说，“行，我就稍微满足你一下吧。身为‘救世主’却在向我这个公认的‘暴君’乞怜，这种姿态该说是卑微还是低贱呢。惨到这样让人发笑的地步，反而能够取悦我了呢。”


	9. Chapter 9

“我需要直接同他对话。”女皇说。

她坐在她的轮椅上，膝上盖着毛毯，双眼明亮异常，仿佛那类刚刚受惊过度、瞳孔还在不安分地收缩舒张的可怜人，她的神情却很镇静。天气渐渐炎热起来，她的身形还藏在华贵但单薄的裙装中瑟缩着，也不知是不是长期幽闭的后遗症——尽管她本人对此并无记忆。她记得最后一场战斗，她记得归降的假面者，他对她说“安心吧，不会有事的”，那是一个未完成的承诺。往后便是梦境，漫长到寻不见边界，每当她试图醒来，便有一股柔和的力量将她禁锢回不会崩塌的幻景深处。渐渐她忘记了自己是在做梦，她留在那里，仿佛还是那个能够正常行走视物的孩童，母亲和兄长都陪在近旁，微笑着向她张开臂弯。

她睡得太久，恢复清醒所用的时间也很长。她在医生的看护下耽搁了数日，确认肢体和器官都没出现衰竭的征兆，并慢慢恢复了对外界的正常认知。于是她听见自己错失的那部分内容，陷入混乱的时局、未得到所有人认可的援救计划以及由此引发的一系列争执。然后她回来应对需要解决的后续难题，安抚国内担忧的声音及自己的盟友，并在援救计划没能达成全部目标的情况下考虑进一步的应对方案。卡莲是在这时候前来谒见的，在以更接近友人的方式进行过问候之后，她从年轻的当权者那里知悉了对方的近况，并在对方摒退左右后单独的谈话空间里定下心神，将自己所掌握的那一小部分事实真相如实转述而出。

她在女皇近旁驻留了三日，让年轻的当权者得以缓慢消化掉至今仍会令她惊愕不已的信息。复生的死者，歪曲的仇恨，尚未公诸于世的复仇，以及难说是没能搭救成功、还是主动放弃了脱逃机会的另一位落难者。女皇坐在轮椅上，近窗处投映而入的午后阳光让她的身形笼在一层朦胧暖金里。她的指尖攥紧膝上的毛毯，看似还在发冷。卡莲想问她是否需要侍女进来为她加披一件外衣，她却先一步道出了这样令人为难的要求。

“如果可以的话，我想以我自己作为代价换回ZERO。”她说。

卡莲叹了气，替她多斟了杯茶。“太危险了。”卡莲说，“那位殿下也不会同意的。”修奈泽尔的安分程度有点出乎意料，但考虑到可能曾经用于对他进行约束的是什么样的事物，她又觉得好像也不是那么难懂了。但事实上，这也是让她感到荒谬的地方之一：真正由那位皇帝尚在世时所留下的意志还在逼迫他过去的敌人守护现下的秩序，那个人自己却在践踏它了。

“不。如果情况正如你所得到的情报，那么皇兄必然会理解我的决定。”娜娜莉说，细长指节在膝上绕进织物的皱褶，“一枚能够对兄长进行牵制的棋子，由我来担当这个角色，应该比ZERO要更为合适。”

“你是在试图让他的担忧成为现实。”卡莲警告她。

更为年轻的女孩微微颔首，勉强一笑后又摇了摇头。“我知道。”她说，“那个人他……一定不会高兴看到我提出这样的条件。可他是ZERO啊，卡莲。与我个人的安危相比，他应当担负的职责更为重要一些。”

 

高层的交涉和各方面协调又耗去了两日，谈话最终敲定了时间及参与者。有关洽谈对象真身的消息被封锁在极小范围内，作为事件的亲历者，卡莲以黑色骑士团方的临时代表身份拥有了旁听的机会，谈话录像则会在事后转交给超合众国议事会高层，由皇议长亲自定夺。娜娜莉否决了让修奈泽尔直接旁观或亲自观看录像的可能性，说事后将提炼出的重要内容告知于他即可。毕竟虽说他服从的是ZERO、要他进行定夺时他也会优先考虑ZERO的安危，但若要他直面真正为他施加制约的那一人，保不齐他的精神状态会出现什么不安定的迹象。

所以卡莲依然留在那年轻的当权者近旁，以为自己将要观看一幕未知的荒诞剧。对方明确应下了通讯请求，这点反而令她更为不安。约定的时间到来了，女皇端坐在通讯屏幕前，唯一的实时旁听者藏在她侧后方，并不会出现在连讯所会拍摄到的画面范围内。娜娜莉看上去很好，光洁棕发梳得齐整，深色礼服衬得她的仪态和神情都相当沉稳。不见犹疑，不见疲态，更无分毫惧色，叫人并看不出她才从长达两个月的囚禁中脱离出来不久。在屏幕画面亮起的时候，她也没有呈出任何失态的迹象，倒是卡莲用力眨了两下眼，深呼吸一次才勉强令自己平静下来。

“日安，女皇陛下。”画面当中的人说，“您的气色不错。”

他看上去还很像是她记忆中的模样，是那副看似从容温和、实则对任何人都淡漠无比拒于千里的“皇帝”的模样。白衣的暴君，年轻而意气风发，削尖面廓边拢着散碎黑发，白皙脸面上多了几道已然褪色般的浅淡纹路，汇聚在左眼下方的皮肤上。那毫无疑问是他本人了，哪怕只用这么简单的一番问候、说话时轻轻挑起的细微笑意，就足够证明确实是他本人从记忆的坟墓中走出来了。

几日时间足够对某些事情进行秘密查证，譬如他真正的埋葬之地，以及原本沉睡在那方无名碑下的尸骨是否还存在于原处。结果存在于她眼前，已成无法辩驳的事实。卡莲短暂移开视线，想从这荒诞剧中抽取回更多供人喘息的余地。她想娜娜莉、娜娜莉啊，该说不愧是与他相似的血亲，你竟然能这么镇定地面对这一切吗。轮椅上的女孩轻叹了一声，扬起下颌来平静开口。“许久不见，兄长。”她说，“还是该称呼您为‘皇帝陛下’呢……？”

“寒暄的话就免了吧。”皇帝这么说。他的声音如丝绸般顺滑柔和，手肘搭放在桌台边缘，手掌相叠起来轻拍了两下。“你发来对话请求的用意是什么？”

“您最近很忙碌吗？”轮椅上的女孩反问道，“甚至不愿与我多聊两句话？”

皇帝便笑了。他将搭拢的手掌松开，抬起一侧手指来支在自己的颧骨上。“我还是很愿意与你多说说话的，娜娜莉。”他柔声道，指尖点在太阳穴上叩了叩，“可是我对你现前的想法实在是很好奇，不尽快弄清楚的话未免有些难受。你肯定不是来找我叙旧的吧？那么你是想打探我的计划，还是发表一些顺利逃脱后的感言呢？你知道这样做其实很冒险吧？”

“坐在足够安全的地方，只通过视讯进行通话，我认为这样做算不上冒险。”娜娜莉说，“尤其是和真正置身于险境的人相比的话。”皇帝意味深长地哼笑了一声，但没有出言打断她的话语。“因此我是来提出交涉的，兄长。”于是她继续说，“希望您能认真考虑我提出的条件。”

“请讲。”

“我可以付出的代价是我自身。我个人的归属，以及我的自由权。我愿意回去如今由您所控制的势力范围内，服从于您的管辖，听候您的命令。”

视讯中的黑发男人眨了眨眼，好似对她这般顺遂配合的提议有些惊愕，却也没有轻易喜形于色。“那么，您想交易的内容是？”

“归还ZERO。”娜娜莉沉声道，“确保他回归到超合众国能够正常管辖的地域内，回来引领需要他来引领的人们，回到他原本应在的位置上。”

就她的立场而言，这样的要求还是太草率了。卡莲背着手攥紧指尖，暗自希望她的沉着意味着她确有相应的底气。“理由呢？”果不其然，与她对话的一人也这么追问。年轻的当权者昂起头颈，声音平稳不见分毫迟疑。

“不列颠尼亚的君主可以暂时缺席。国内并不缺乏可以代为执政的人选，ZERO也能确保他不会再起背叛之心。”她这么说，“相较而言，ZERO的地位要更为重要些，也是不可替代的。”

“他的这一次缺席已经持续两个多月了。超合众国这不是还在好好运转嘛，黑色骑士团方面和部分成员国甚至还能联合起来策划一次行之有效的援救行动呢。”皇帝轻飘飘地说，有些懒散地侧过颅首，将重心倚在了撑在脑侧的手指上，“我可看不出他的不可替代之处。”

“您一定要这样说的话，这就是我认为交易相对公平的理由了。”娜娜莉对答道，“如您所见，某种意义上，ZERO的象征意义大于实际意义。议事会能代替他决定超合众国的动向，他拥有的不过是最终否决权。如果您执意与我们相敌对，将他扣留在身边也未见得能扰乱决议过程中的秩序。”

“既然你也知道人质可以作为干扰项，直接威胁超合众国的意义远比单独威胁不列颠尼亚而言更大吧？”

“但约束力并不对等。”她从容相应，“联盟的首脑对于各成员国而言不过是联盟中人，一国的君主对于本国而言就不是如此了。这个道理您也该清楚才是。”

他们在沉默中对峙了片刻，随后一度已死的皇帝平吐出一口气，向着现任的当权者微微颔首致意。“很好。”他赞扬道，“看样子你很清楚你在做什么，你的动机、足以支撑它的要素，以及可能导致的后果。您的确做过完整考虑了，女皇陛下——但娜娜莉啊，你愿意阐述给我的内容还不够完整。”他眯起双眼，唇角的笑意加深了。“若你已经成熟到足够担当作为一国君主的职责，你应当也明白我刚刚那番话的意思。”

“是。”娜娜莉应声道。她深吸了一口气，总算让声音里多出了一丝真挚情感。“在您应下这次通讯请求时，我私人的目的就达成一半了。我想要确认您的安危，您如今的健康状态，以及——我想确认您的‘回归’。”她告诉他，“能够再次听到您的声音，能够再度与您进行交谈，我非常高兴，兄长。”

换作是“那个”鲁路修的话，卡莲觉得他这就该缴械投降了。“另一半呢？”然而皇帝不为所动似地回以冷笑，“让我猜猜，你还想确认ZERO的现状如何吧？”

“——是的。”

“或者说这才是你的主要目的？”

“我的主要目的依然在于您。”娜娜莉的语气又恢复了平静，“相较于那个人而言……不，不是做比较。如果那个人迄今仍然无法在您身边完成他应尽的使命，我想应该由我来做下一步尝试。”

“使命。”皇帝轻声重复道，慢慢放下了支在脑侧的手指，“我想我明白你的意思了。”

他垂下目光，长长叹息了一声。那大抵不是在进行夸张表演，更像是发自内心的失望。在那声叹息结束后，他轻轻拍起手掌，一下、两下、三下，最后一下终止于手掌的紧密贴合。“很精彩的一番发言，这证明你确实成长了。”他依然用着那副轻柔的、有些油滑的口吻，手掌并在身前搓合十指，逐渐交错扣握起来，“你学会了用冠冕堂皇的荒唐话来粉饰自己的真意，试图以此来讨取交涉方的欢心，正因能够投其所好才显得无比悦耳动听。若不是我已经从另一边听取到了足够的谎言，或许我真要被蒙骗过去了呢。”

“我没有向您撒谎。”娜娜莉说。

“你不必做到句句皆是虚情假意，只需要巧妙地歪曲重点。可惜我恰好判断得出你本来的意思。”皇帝说。当然了、当然了，他自己就是精通于此道的专家。但他此刻呈出的神情却不似作伪，他的笑容忽然间淡去了，取而代之的是真挚的悲哀失落，还有一点儿苦恼伤神的成分在内。“你和那个人一样，认为我需要被再度‘唤醒’。”他低声说，“你们认为我不该心怀怨恨，认为我应该理所当然地接受自己的死，是吗？你和他一样觉得如今的我是不完整的吗，娜娜莉？如果他不能填补我缺失的部分，就由你来继续尝试，是这样吗？”他的声音愈来愈响。他的手指猛一下松开，其中一侧抵在眼下的古怪纹路上，颤抖如扣摁着一处正在作痛的烙伤。“你们认为我是需要被拗正的存在，因为死而复生的人是异端、是与魔鬼做了交易的邪恶疯子。而很巧，你是那类敢于自我牺牲的勇敢者，所以你甘愿将自己作为赌注，好将他换回到安全的地方，以免继续遭受我的戕害。”他的声音有些嘶哑了，他的质问却响亮无比，字句从他唇间迸射出来掷地有声，“你敢说你没有分毫这样的想法吗？你敢向我否认吗？”

他的身形嵌套在屏幕中，那质问大抵不如亲在现场时所能听见的那样有力，但也足够了——足够叫人觉察到他的愤怒。死而复生者，被仇恨所困，一个不完整的灵魂，诚如“那个人”置身于囚笼中时艰难送出的信息所言。那愤怒和悲怆都是真实的，甚至叫知悉内情者无法对他进行指责。出于对死者的歉疚，或是不忍毁坏时下的复生奇迹。他是那样骄傲、那样笃定地紧抓着苏生后支撑他继续存活下去的动力，那毫无疑问是全然被歪曲的事物，却又从他本身的立场上合理得令人发笑。他留下了一段时长充足的静默，脸上的悲怆一点点被抹去，成为一片冷淡的空白。

“所以这就是结果了，我亲爱的妹妹。”他轻声道，“你愿意这样爱一个叛徒，却将我视为真正危险的敌人。”

或许是一时间没找到合适的说辞，娜娜莉没有及时开口辩驳。她错失了那个机会，让已然失望的皇帝重新堆砌起看似温和的、令人背脊生寒的笑容。他的双眼瞥向旁侧，兀自做出了什么决定。“将他带上来吧。”他说，“你们知道他在哪。”

屏幕画面外有人低声应是，随后皇帝抬手绕了绕指尖，视讯呈现出的内容也随之作出了一定调整。拍摄用的机位大抵是被拉高了些，所拍摄的范围也变广了，于是他们得以看清那张长桌的全貌，以及卫兵们将另一人押送上来的部分过程。在短暂等待后，一个男人被强制带入镜头，一眼看上去就比以往任何一次相见都要更糟，甚至让卡莲禁不住仔细回忆了一下首次从较为接近的距离见到他正脸时的场景——蒙上冤罪的年轻士兵，不被帝国所宽恕、亦不被失去名字的日本人所认可，明显在被关押期间遭了相当严重的苛待，以至于她都能隐约察觉到公然亮相的假面者潜藏在那张面具背后的恼火——此刻他看上去还要更糟，倒不是说他哪儿不够完整或在明处挂上了什么更为触目惊心的伤痕、没有。他看上去还算完整，没有缺损什么身体零件，头脸也收拾得干净整洁、没变成一副蓬头垢面须发虬结的怪样。

他没有戴面具，当然没有，及至他将面目完整暴露出来的这一刻，卡莲才惊觉自己有多久没能真正见到“他”了。枢木朱雀站在那里，比她记忆中的模样更为棱角分明也更疲惫。他的面颊两侧多出了相当明显的、不健康的凹陷，眼窝也下陷了不少。他的气色相当差，而且事实上，卡莲不记得自己曾见他呈出过这副游离恍惚的神情。他被押解着移动到画面中时的步伐不太正常，及至他站定了，仍然有两名卫兵负责将他的手臂制在身后。何苦这么费劲呢，卡莲想，直接用结实些的镣铐不是更好吗——反正他看起来也没有强行挣开那类拘束的力气了。

她在女皇的身后抿紧嘴唇，有一瞬困惑于自己竟然在对此情此景感到难过。不，更多的应该是荒谬，与想象不同所导致的落差，与过往的印象相悖所导致的惊愕。那个在连讯中尚能冷静地提供有效信息的家伙，那个让自己拼尽全力一搏后看似落败、实则还是好端端活了下来的怪物，那个即将身临绝境时还情愿直面于自己而言完全不公正的判罚、不会露出分毫怯意的年轻的疯子，此刻看上去却像是快被击垮了。而过去会冒险将他从绝境中拉出来的一人还从容地端坐在一旁，因自己的命令获得了足够及时的反馈而面露微笑。

卡莲还在冲着那方屏幕所提供来的画面发愣，娜娜莉已经深吸了一口气，重新拾起了谈话的进程。“您这是在做什么呢？”她沉声问。皇帝在长桌的边缘支起手肘，十指再度在面前搭拢，下颌歪向一侧轻轻扬起了几分。

“首先，叫你们确认他还活着。”他微笑道，“既然你所提出的条件是‘交换’，那么至少得在确认过他此时还不是一具尸体之后才能做出决定吧？”

“这是能让公平交换成为可商议事项的基本条件，我原本就是将这份信赖赋予您的。”娜娜莉谨慎对答道，“感谢您佐证了我的信任。”

“你所给予的信赖恐怕不是针对‘公平’的吧。”皇帝说着，略眯起了双眼，“大概是‘不忍’或‘怜悯’之类的无用事物。你认为我不会在盛怒之下杀死我的另一位俘虏，是吗？你认为我不敢那么做。”

不等娜娜莉回话，他便哼笑了一声，朝旁侧勾动了一下手指。“然后，”他放慢了语速，“我必须得说，我不喜欢你提出的这项提议，非常、非常的不喜欢。”卫兵将身着囚衣的男人推得离他更近，几乎挨着了他的座椅。皇帝向侧边抬起头，目光瞥向垂首站立的囚人，对着他轻言细语道：

“你有什么想说的吗，‘亲爱的’？”

男人的身形晃动了一下。他从散乱的额发下抬起昏暗无神的双眼，嘴角牵起一抹惨笑。“你不该这么做的。”他这么说，嗓音比前几日在混乱中所听闻到的更为嘶哑残破，“不仅仅是因为你比我更应该留在安全的地方，娜娜莉。你这样做会彻底激怒他。”

“正是。”皇帝微笑道，“看吧，在我这里学习了不少事情之后，他甚至比你更了解我了。”

他抬手打了个响指。负责押解囚人的两名卫兵齐齐动了，依然制着男人的手肘、并合力将其掼倒在桌沿，在“砰”一声闷响后快速退去了一侧。视讯所呈出的范围又缩小了些许，框定在长桌居中的位置，于是画面中仅剩下两人。身着囚衣的一方并不动弹，而皇帝从座椅中站起，慢慢绕出他原先所坐的位置，走至那囚徒的侧后方，伸手按在了他刚刚重获自由不久的小臂上。

“你们犯下了两个错误。”皇帝说，“其一，提醒我在疏忽之下已经失去了什么。其二，试图从我这里进一步抢走更多。”

他的声音变冷了，面上残余的微笑也变得虚假而淡漠。他握住囚人的左侧手腕，将其举高了些，比之对待通常的活人，那更像是一副展示战利品的架势。“你怎么会以为这样的交易是公平的呢，我的妹妹啊——用一样已经不再属于我的东西换走一样仍然为我所掌握的？”他轻声道，“是谁教会你用这么天真的角度思考问题的，娜娜莉？”

“您一定要将我们视为可供您摆布的物件吗？”被唤名的女孩也沉下了声音。皇帝在桌前挪了一小步，向那趴俯的囚人贴近了些，同时看似惋惜地耸了下肩膀。

“这不是我如何去看待你们的问题。”他说，“这是事实。”

他将囚人的左腕拉拽到在其身后反折的角度上，然后一点点扳高，逐渐抬升到明显会叫人感到不适的程度上。屏幕中的朱雀侧着脸一声不吭，未被压制的右臂摆放在身侧，指尖贴着桌面缓缓扣紧了。“我过去的骑士，我如今的俘虏。他可是欠我一条命呢。”皇帝傲慢地宣判道，“那么我怎么对待他都不算过分吧？我想保证他的存活也好，我想直接杀死他也好，都不过是‘我想要’罢了。就比如说现在，我稍微有点嫉妒你对他的关切了，妹妹——”他单手将囚人的手腕捏紧，右手则缓慢细致地抚摸其掌心，强迫梳开他蜷缩的手指。

“——所以我想让他明白自己作为阶下囚的立场。”

他微笑着，就这样突兀地前倾了身子，肩臂一齐发力，让他的手头动作得以顺利完成。要说是毫无征兆也不见得，他多少在真正下手前停顿了几秒、动手时也有些拖沓，让人能从屏幕中看清他捏住受制者手指、下压、令其翻折到极限程度然后脱离常轨的全过程。枢木朱雀迸出一声痛哼，暴露在桌面上的整段上身都在发抖，右手抓挠在桌面上发出刺耳的摩擦声，折断关节本身的微弱动静反而没能完整传递到通讯这边来。卡莲瞪圆了眼睛，片刻过后才反应过来去看娜娜莉。轮椅中的女孩面色发白，双手搭在扶手上攥紧，再开口时声音里多了一丝颤抖。

“您完全，”她低声道，“完全、完全不必这么做。”

“当然。”皇帝轻描淡写道，“如我所言，这只是为了满足我个人的兴味。”

他松开了那根已经不自然歪曲的尾指，改而捏住了一旁的无名指，又一次开始了缓慢压折的过程。趴俯的囚人发抖得愈发厉害，痛哼变作苦闷而急促的粗喘。“停下吧。”娜娜莉说，原先维持的镇定表象已经松动了，“我请求您——我要怎么做才能让您满意呢？如果交涉还能继续进行下去，那么请告诉我——”

“交涉已经终止了，至少这一次是。”皇帝冷言道。他并未当即继续手头动作，也不知是在斟酌自己的完整回答还是出于其它缘由。他停顿了数秒，短暂呈出犹疑之色，又狠狠拧起眉头。“至于我是否愿意让它拥有继续进行下去的可能，谁知道呢。”然后他继续说，“你看，这次的对话失败主要是因为你真的说出了一些让我非常不愉快的内容，所以能否再度延续交涉也取决于你的态度。”

他将囚人的手腕按回桌沿，完全握紧了那根无名指，重重扳下的时候连神情都微妙地扭曲了些。那是怎样的剧痛呢——在据说接续着心脉的手指也被折断时，男人终于绷收不住惨叫起来，间歇在喉咙里咔咔倒抽着气，仿佛连呼吸都受了阻隔。他的肩背都在痉挛，平贴在桌台上的头颅也随之弹动起来、撞击得桌板砰砰几响。施暴者的手指从他异常弯折的手指上轻巧滑开，按回到他的小臂上，叫他维持着那屈从的模样不得站起——假若他此刻还有反击的意念的话。连讯双方一时间都没人再说话，只有受伤的囚人愈来愈微弱的惨淡声息能够洗刷掉可怖的寂静。皇帝短暂地垂下颅首，叫神情没入阴影中，及至那惨叫完全沉淀下去、变作苦闷而艰涩的气喘声，才重新抬起双眼，面上的奇诡纹路不知何时已经鲜艳如血。

“如果收回您的话，就说明您心里还是爱着他的；当然了，如果您再次强调自己的主张，您也是爱着他的。老实说您一再向我证实这点只会让我更为恼火。”他柔声说，“不过既然您不愿放弃，那么就给我一个更加能为我所接受的条件吧，娜娜莉·vi·不列颠尼亚。如果您仅在现前的形势下执意想要我‘归还’他的话——我也不是完全不明事理。虽说我不能完全满足您的心愿，但我还可以为您准备其中‘一部分’。”他又恢复了那副从容的、淡漠的、不近人情的微笑，一双漂亮紫眼暗如深渊。“若我没有漏听的话，您并没有要求他在归还时的完整性，对吧？——对于已经折断的东西，想要割下来会更容易一些呢。”

娜娜莉没有说话。卡莲也无法对此情此景多发布一个字的评论。她的声音卡死在喉咙里，一时间不知自己是在惊讶还是气恼，还是对自己都意想不到的人选多出了不必要的怜悯。一出荒诞剧，无法为看客所打断或干涉，然而一旦以肉眼确认了它的真实性，所有本该遥远而稀薄的情绪波动都会轰然而至。屏幕中的主角还在微笑，将下颌微微压低了一分。“既然您不再坚持，我认为这就到了该进行告别的时候了。”他这么说，“那么，再会。祝您还能在您现前所在的‘足够安全的地方’拥有愉快的一天。”

“……你是谁。”娜娜莉说。

她的声音里带上了哭腔，睁大的明亮双眼中有大滴眼泪滑落。连讯断去了，屏幕转暗了，卡莲走往她身边，深呼吸一次后松开了攥握成拳的手指，尝试拍抚她的肩臂予她些安慰。“你是……谁，是……那样的恶魔，那样的、你……”轮椅中的女孩哽咽道，面上的血色一层层褪去，此前维持的从容仪态也消失了大半。她持续凝视着屏幕，有那么一会儿将嘴唇咬得青白一片，忽然神经质地抽搐了一下，眼神变得茫然空洞了许多。

“……是这样吗，是我所催生的……”

“陛下？”卡莲小声唤道。年轻的女皇呆愣愣望着空无一物的屏幕，更多泪水还在从浮红的眼眶间漏出。片刻后她用手背稍加揩拭，努力上弯了一下唇角，但并没能拉扯起一抹强撑的假笑。随后她控制轮椅向斜后方退去，从屏幕前转开一个微妙角度，忽然向前倾身，倒向了正试图搂抱她的人。

“……是我的错啊，卡莲。”她的声音微弱，断断续续地夹杂着抑制不住的模糊呜咽，“是我、我在那时说了无可挽回的话，他不过是认下了我对他的指责，他——是像我所诅咒的那样……”她埋在女人的怀抱中，闷下压抑的、撕心裂肺的哭声。

“……是我的错啊……”

帷幕落下了，扮相华美的主演与凄惨的配角一道退场。那真是配角吗，或如其本人所说、不过是失去作用的棋子呢。无名之人，战利品，被毁坏的物件，连最末的忠诚都被这样残酷否决的、再无生存意义可言的骑士。旁观者望着空荡荡的舞台、不再投映画面的空处，机械地拍抚着女孩的后背，手指顺捋过光洁柔顺的美丽长发。这就是你想要的结果吗，她想。将你最后的同行者都推入绝境、会让娜娜莉这样哭泣的这样的结局，如果说这就是你想要的，鲁路修——

那么我便明白了，那个人说你会“无法原谅自己”的理由。


	10. Chapter 10

他醒来时房间里还是一片黢黑，为此他努力眨了眨眼，还抬手揉动了两下，以确认现状是时间尚早还是自己又一次短暂失去了视觉。他在黑暗中慢慢辨识出顶灯的轮廓和天花板的边缘，他将头脸扭向窗户所在的方位，捕捉到一小片透入帘幕的朦胧星辉。他坐起来，想要确认是什么将自己弄醒了。他的外在伤势痊愈得差不多了，并不至于在夜半突然窜起难耐的麻痒，膀胱也没有异样撑涨感。他不记得自己做了什么有关糟烂往事或无端坠落的、可能让人突然惊醒的那类噩梦，事实上他认为自己这一夜还睡得不错。他看了眼电子钟，又看向房间的另一侧。鲁路修的床空着，隔间的门板则虚掩着，透出一隙微光。

大概是那边弄出了什么响动。朱雀晃了晃依然昏沉着的脑袋，还是决定过去看看情况。他推开门便听见一连串足够清晰的咳嗽声，他那短暂失踪的陪护者脸色难看地趴在马桶圈旁边，老实说画面构成不太雅观。朱雀挠了挠后脑，暂时别开视线以免对方感到尴尬，去到一旁扯了些干净的面巾纸。直到隔间里另一人完全顺过气来，他才慢悠悠地从背后接近对方，越过那人还在抖动的肩膀递出了纸巾。

“……抱歉。”鲁路修说。他在揩拭过嘴角后慢慢爬起身，自行冲掉了马桶里的呕吐物。朱雀伸手想搀扶他一把，被他挥手拒绝了。他拖着脚步回去面池前方漱口，仔仔细细过了三次水才算完。龙头出水停止了，他伏在面池前方既不言语也不动弹，稍作喘息后才伸手抓过台前备用的方巾，换作温水将其打湿，拧得半干后贴上额脸揩拭了一番。

“又是胃不太舒服？”朱雀在这时才开口询问。

“嗯。”鲁路修闷声应道，叠起方巾摆在面池边角上，“而且这边的天气转凉了。我这阵子都在往北半球跑，那边可是夏天呢。”

镜子换过两次了，希望别再增加一次。朱雀小心地看了眼他拆去绷带的指关节和手背，那里的疤痕已经不太明显了。皮外伤，还算不错，不是什么值得长久头疼的问题。问题一向在于内部。鲁路修直起腰来，拍打了几下自己的面颊。朱雀从斜后方接近他，尝试张开手臂搂住他的腰肢。“梦见什么了吗？”朱雀问。怀中的人明显僵住了，镜子里映出他迅速扭曲起来的神情。

“你一定要逼我再回忆一次？”他的语气并不好。

“不——对不起，我只是以为说出来的话会好一点。”朱雀慌忙松开手，比划着试图解释，“如果你不想提就……”

他的嘴唇被两根竖起的手指封住了。鲁路修向他转过身，先前他在镜中所瞥见的那抹不悦仿佛不过一闪而逝，此刻只余下无害的疲惫了。“别对我道歉啊。”鲁路修低声说，“你才是经常被逼着回忆糟糕梦境的那个人。”

他的嘴唇又轻轻嚅动了几下，并没吐露出什么成型的话语。朱雀向前凑了凑，试图隔着他的手指吻他。鲁路修将手指抽开，无言地允许两人的距离拉得更近。比之情欲更像是安抚和确认，时下的亲吻对于任何一方而言都是这样。半分钟后他们从隔间中走出，将灯光封闭在身后，回归到暗沉夜色中。鲁路修抄手伫立在关拢的门板外侧，一时间没有继续挪步。

“没什么。”他这才开口解释，好像看穿了若是自己不给出个答案、哪怕只是拿来敷衍人的那类答案，另一人就不会乖乖回去床铺上重新入睡的事实。“是普通的噩梦，脱离出来之后很快就会忘掉的那种。”他这么说，“留不下烙印，也不会造成什么长远祸端。呕吐之类的小麻烦只是一时没缓过来的生理反射，现在我已经好多了。”

“是这样吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修转开视线，巧妙地在无光处掩饰了自己的神情。

“……是这样的。”

他将视线转向一侧，手头却一点儿没落慢地将另一人推向了病床。朱雀感觉到他的指尖在自己的上臂处握紧，隐约迸出微弱震颤，及至将他送还回床沿还迟滞在原位多停留了片刻、仿佛不愿就此撤开。“到我这边来吧。”在鲁路修真正退开脚步前，朱雀开口邀请道，“你那张床好像挤不下两个人。”

鲁路修轻轻“哈”了一声。朱雀耸了下肩膀，自己先爬回了床铺间。完全拆除夹板后他的行动便利了许多，这点叫他的心情好了不少，也试图在鲁路修面前积极地展示这点。“两小时后格林小姐的值班就结束了，她会在那时候来确认一次病房情况。”鲁路修说，手指从他臂上松开了，站在原地没有动弹，“然后我就会因为打扰伤患休息而挨骂。”

“堂堂前任不列颠尼亚皇帝和现任ZERO，居然沦落到必须看私人医院的护士脸色行事的地步，说起来多悲惨啊。”朱雀不太客气地评价道。他钻回被褥下方，倚靠在床头看向床沿那人。鲁路修的单手还抬在空中，慢慢搭落在他自己的另一侧手肘上。

“纠正一下，我只是临时代班。”他换上了一副轻快语气，“早点康复，早点回来干活。”

“你又来了。”朱雀失笑道。他从腰后方抽出备用的枕垫，推放至身旁的空位，随后拿手掌拍打了几下。“过来。”他又一次要求道，“我的骨头已经没什么大问题了，只要你不做梦还狠踢我几脚就行。”

打从他住院以来，在不会严重违背原则的情况下，鲁路修还是挺愿意满足他明确提出的要求的。所以他又一次如愿以偿，获得了一个摇着头掀开他被褥一角的陪护者。“你倒是不担心我会把你蹬下床。”鲁路修抱怨道，在被褥下方贴近他。朱雀笑了，在对方靠近时挨蹭了一下自己的足踝。

“我自己翻下去的可能性还大一些。”他这么说，“不过反正你睡觉也没那么不老实，我又不是不知道。”

虽然室内挺暗的，他还是知道鲁路修肯定白了他一眼。他张开手臂，在被褥下方搂住对方的侧腰。或许是在隔间里多待了一阵的缘故，鲁路修的体表有些发冷，好在程度不算过分。“怎么搞得我才是需要人陪护的那个似的。”在朱雀尝试捂住他的手之后不久，鲁路修出声嘟囔道。朱雀在他喃喃抱怨中接近他，隔着散乱发丝碰上他的前额，在他的呼吸中掺入自己的叹息。

“你确实需要。”朱雀说，“很抱歉我没能替你分下多少担子。”

他们花了些时间才再度入睡。在他重新阖拢眼睑之前，鲁路修凝视了他很久。朱雀依然没能问出困扰对方的噩梦的具体内容，即使鲁路修声称自己很快就会忘掉，那也不意味着是不值一提的小事。事实上，朱雀想起，自己从来就没能从鲁路修那里问出多少信息来，每次都只能从只言片语中进行推断，或从对方待自己的一些行为举止中窥得蛛丝马迹。像是满怀歉意地抚摸一些在他被送至此处之前就已然痊愈的旧伤所在之处，鞭痕已然消失的后背，突兀失去知觉的次数越来越少的膝腿，以及一早就被接回原位的左手指骨。他在清醒时进行回忆感觉那都是非常遥远的往事，他在有意或无自觉地活动身体时亦会毫无征兆地忆起那时的疼痛、鲜明得能够令人误以为它们从未真正痊愈过。他依然没能完全摆脱掉幻痛的毛病，如同他还会间歇性失控的情绪，如同他对外界的多数事物都还缺乏感知意愿和记忆能力的缺陷。缺陷是后天的也是暂时的，能被克服也能被治愈，至少鲁路修这么相信。

你若要相信的话，朱雀想，我也不好辜负这份信任啊。

鲁路修的身体渐渐暖和了起来，朱雀也随之沉入了未消散的睡意。他在早餐时段才被重新叫醒，身边空空荡荡，房间另一侧增设的床铺已经被收拾过了，枕垫和被褥都叠放得整整齐齐。他喝干净汤之后尝试下床走动，护士没有阻拦他，就安全问题叮嘱了他几句便离开了。基于保密协议进行严格封锁的只有顶层楼，想要去往室外的话还是得谨慎些，这个道理他还是明白的。

手机上没有新讯息，公务邮件那一类的东西还被鲁路修代管着，也轮不到他来操心。在简单活动过身体后，朱雀回到床沿，拾起拿给他打发时间用的平板，摆弄几下后又无趣地放回床头柜上。他的眼睛不像先前那么畏光、也没那么容易感到疲惫了，按说能享受的乐趣也不止于之前拿来消磨时间用的当地广播和有声书了，然而或许是脱离个人乐趣的时间太长，在一些束缚被解除掉之后，他反而对这样大段大段的、可供自己支配的空白感到不知所措。

他躺回床上，后背压着铺平的被褥，两侧手臂一并举起，手指探在眼前翻覆。刀柄，枪托，控制杆。指茧，凸起的骨节，被反复划伤又愈合后略显粗糙的皮肤。年轻但着实属于战士的双手，懂得如何发力，攥紧后一击致命，或是干脆利落地锁死一个人的颈项——不是那种虚浮无力的、恐吓多于真正致命的威胁的假把式。他在回忆自己有多久没能用上它们了，掌握他所能掌握的武器，或者赤手空拳地对人发动进攻。他在眼前活动手臂，被折断过的指节，被踩踏过的掌骨，一度失去知觉的手腕。有幻象破开他的皮肤，叫已经修复完好的表皮再度皴裂，叫他看见模糊的血肉与暴露出来的森森白骨。那是在哪一个梦境中所见过的场景呢，那个梦境的结局是怎样的呢，无法完成交付给自己的嘱托，无法继续履行职责，结果是放任那个人死去了、还是又一次亲自促成了它的发生呢——

他深吸了一口气，翻身抓过置放在床头的监听器，用力扣压在自己的耳际。

“……为此，需要进一步慎重考虑临近地区的……”

鲁路修的声音从中传来。鲜活、真实，就附在他耳际。他的不安被压制了、调驯了，他乍起的焦躁和空缺感一并被化解了。朱雀松了口气，意识到自己的呼吸节奏还没开始出现那么可怖的紊乱。他学会了控制，一小部分自我调节的能力。幸好如此，毕竟在确认他获得了相应的调适力后，房间里的仪器被撤走了大半，不再能像他初来乍到时那样就他体征的任何一点异常变化而及时给出警报了。

鲁路修的声音比平时要沉闷，显然是正隔着一张面具在进行发言。他不会把监听器的发信端贴在面具内侧，只会叫它随着一小枚别针一道在不同的衣服领口间转移。显然他对于叫朱雀能借此渠道听见“ZERO”在诸多保密性颇高的场合进行的发言一事毫无心理障碍，没准他还在借此机会继续催促聆听者赶快回归。朱雀闷笑了一声，慢慢放松了肩背，重新平躺回床铺间，唯留下膝腿从床沿自然垂落下去。

“如今哪里都不够安全。”ZERO在继续发话，“蓬莱岛，日本海，不列颠尼亚东海岸。小规模的袭击一直在持续，就算能够及时控制损伤范围，也很难进行针对性的防御。目标范围太广，如果是想对超合众国话事方及其盟友进行无差别打击，任谁也不知道下一次袭击会落在……”

一小枚别针，朱雀开始猜想它究竟藏在了哪儿。ZERO穿着披风吗？披风的内侧可能有点显眼。领巾的下方，还是外衣翻折的领口下方？一小片阴影，足以藏下一件用于窃听的小道具，藏下一个人的记挂。他将监听装置压在耳畔，即使他知道它能好端端地自行挂在那里。他的指腹压着机械，机械传递向别处的机械。他和那一小枚别针一道藏匿在影子里。ZERO的发言结束了，往后是一阵嘈杂，朱雀在这嘈杂中反思自己是不是犯下了什么错。他听见的是一番代表了忧虑的发言，他却因为这话语本身消解了自己的忧虑。

护士说他可以考虑离开医院了，但无论他打算去做什么都还不是时候。他开始觉得这评价没错。

痊愈的是体表的伤势，还有一部分——更多的、埋藏在躯壳内部的事物——还没能被修复完毕。他太累了，目前还处在努力支撑起自身来的阶段，叫他去考虑更广泛的事情可能有些强人所难。可是将这些负担全部丢给鲁路修也不公平，他想。鲁路修是怎么想的？鲁路修有规划过他们之后的去向吗？嘈杂结束了，从机械中传递而来的是鲁路修的声音。掀开了面具，不再那么沉闷模糊、从细节处微妙地区分开来，是那个人原原本本的声音。

“你在听吗？”鲁路修说，“你在听的话，呃……不用太担心，目前来说大洋洲成为袭击目标的可能性还挺低的。虽说和不列颠尼亚在政权层面上的关系还算密切，不过这一带毕竟还是以商贸为核心利益链，能叫人留意的也就是那么两支不错的舰队……”

朱雀坐起身来，滑下床沿，踩着加厚的棉拖鞋向房间另一侧走去。鲁路修走之前没有告诉他回来的期限，这意味着日落之前或之后他就会再一次见到他的陪护者。他走向空出的床铺，硬而狭窄，但也不似军营里的那么糟糕。他倒卧下去，床单和枕巾还没有更换，他将脸埋在枕巾里深深呼吸，一手还紧紧压在耳际。“……我在说什么呢。”在一些或多或少显得语无伦次的解说结束后，他耳边的声音里多出了几分懊恼，“总之别担心。奥克兰比东京安全，比不列颠尼亚东海岸的任何一座城市都安全得多。你不会有事的。”

“你是在安慰谁呢？”朱雀喃喃道。他知道鲁路修听不见他的声音，这没关系，他不是非得要一个明确的回答。

他翻过身，知道对方也不过是在喃喃低语。他在枕巾下方找到一根落下的黑发，他比划了一下它的长度。鲁路修不再说话，别针大概是藏在比较靠下的地方，没法忠实地记录下更为隐蔽的呼吸声。朱雀躺在他空出的床铺上，终于肯摊开手臂，指背撞到了墙沿。

他在午餐过后回到窗前，躲在拉开一角的帘幕后方，观望远处进出和停靠的车辆，一些由医护人员陪同着散步的住院者，冬日里依然维持着青翠外观的草皮。天气不算好，他将窗户开了道缝，面颊侧边扑入了一道凉风。他想起预报说晚间有雨，虽说这和他关系不很大。鲁路修说自己会在一小时内回去，顺便将一部分活儿也带回去。希望这一天余下的时间里别再出什么乱子。

他应该在那句话带来的轻微震颤传至耳膜时就有所警觉的，毕竟，这或许是某种厄运诅咒：每当他们尝试期许什么事，总会有些不期而至的意外将它们全都搞砸。

 

爆炸。他听见爆炸。

就像他蜷坐在昏暗潮湿的临时囚室中时所能听见的响动。墙壁和地板传来震荡，那不是足以威胁到地基的麻烦，事实上那震荡的起始点距离他很是遥远，但又通过另一重要素提醒他那是真实发生的变故。朱雀从拉拽到窗边的座椅中陡然弹起，手指按上并未碎裂的玻璃，手腕抬起时将帘幕完全拨拉到一旁。他看见远处的烟尘，一小团不明显的火光。他所在的楼层很高，视野相当开阔，所以他大致看得清方位。是更接近城区的方向，商圈或企业楼栋。他还在发愣，那震荡又发生了一次，这回距离医院更近，从另一重意义上也离他更近——他听见一阵收信被扰乱的杂乱电流音，代替了本该平稳出现的车载音乐与间歇性加入的喃喃嘟囔声。他拉开窗户，冬日的寒风混着降雨前的压抑窒闷扑压而来，让他一时间浸入了某种难以言说的畏怖。他的指尖绞紧窗帘边角，他大口大口呼吸着涌进房间的寒凉空气，试图止住自己愈发严重的心悸。

“——警卫队！——嗞、嗞……警卫队！我再给你们五分钟——”

电流炸响中他还能勉强辨识出一些字句。那又是ZERO的声音了，但也不似隔着面具那般沉闷。鲁路修。他用拇指抵住脑侧，身体向窗外倾去。鲁路修。他喘息着，仿佛已被丢在身后的无数个噩梦陡然恢复了真实的重量，开始侵吞他恢复清晰的意识，蚕食他已无大碍的躯干和肢体。声音还未断去，但声音已经不足够了。有些事情正在发生，倘若不能解决的话，倘若来不及阻止——

“——三台装甲骑，不是新型号，但……”

他打开窗户。还有些残存的理智在提醒他别做傻事，别在除了一件松松垮垮还傻兮兮的病号服之外一无所有的情况下离开安全地带，于是他暂时从窗边退开，从鲁路修拿来的备用品中随手翻找了一番。他并没有找到适合贴身存放的武器，但至少踩进了一双还算结实的鞋。什么是安全地带呢？第三次爆炸发生时他咬紧牙关，单手拽住窗帘的一角，纤维的质感在他手中滑动。他的另一侧手肘撑在窗台前，他的足底踏上窗框，就在这时病房的门开了，有人在他身后叫喊，B、布莱克，可能是这个名字或是别的什么。

“——枢木！”

他松开手，跳了下去。在他下落的时候，风鼓入不属于他的外衣内侧，让他没忍住打了个寒噤。

他没有摔伤。理所当然的，借助窗台的凸起与管道，几次适当的缓冲和踩踏弹跳，即使他还没恢复过去全盛状态下的行动能力，在手脚都没被拘束住的情况下，他也不至于在自主下落时摔伤。他不确定身后是否会有人追赶他，所以他落地便迈开脚步尝试奔跑。耳畔的电流声减弱了，里边杂音似的说话声也变得断断续续，逐渐叫他分辨不出连贯的意思。别、他腾出一只手来按住耳际，别不作声，别消失不见——别……跟我说句话，让我知道你还……

他不太记得之后的事情。有很多事情对他来说都还是模糊不清的，不甚重要的那些，无关于他或某个人的那些，纯粹的、无用的阻碍。鞋子不太合脚，他忘记扣上外套，他的脚踝有些痛，他的胸口发冷，这是他在慌乱奔跑的过程结束后才意识到的事。警戒线已经拉起了，他不得不尝试从视线死角翻越闯入。附近建筑物内的民众在接受疏散，他在此时才意识到自己忘记遮挡住脸孔，好在他不需要从人群中穿行过去。

回话。他强迫自己冷静下来，一边从愈发无序的杂音变化中寻觅信号接续上的可能性一边思考鲁路修可能的去处。回话。鲁路修在这时候会怎么做？若是来不及重新戴上面具，只能藏在暗处发出指示，合适的观测点应该在哪？不能是露台，靠近主要通道口的拐角，能够看清外部景观的窗户。他抬头寻觅了一番后锁定了两处嫌疑点，交战从远处变成了近处，他在轰鸣声中闯入空无一人的疏散通道，往楼梯上方攀登而去。杂音忽然变强了，混着模糊的人声刺得他耳膜发痛。

然后在某一刻，在一阵音爆过后，他的耳畔忽然静了。建筑体一阵摇晃，是外墙遭了散射来的攻击。第四层的楼梯连着上方平台一道垮塌下来，有一个人影拽拉在栏杆末端阻住了下坠的趋势。没有进一步的交火，没有更多响动了，那个人好像一时间松了口气，紧握在纵栏尾部的手就这样毫无征兆地滑脱了。

“——鲁路修？！”

朱雀喊了一声。他的本能比他的意识更快，他反应过来时坠落了半层楼的人躯正被他揽在怀中，侧蜷在他的臂弯里，与他一道滚落了三级梯阶而躺在下方还算稳固的平台上。黑发的男人咳嗽了两声，缓缓歪过头不再动弹了。他的眼睛藏在宽大的护目镜下方，叫人看不清他此刻是还清醒着还是昏迷了。“没事——没事吗？鲁路修？”朱雀慌忙去探他的鼻息，“喂、你还好吗——跟我说句话……”

“……为……”

那个声音又出现了。近在咫尺，毫无阻隔，只是微弱得叫人不得不凝神聆听才能辨识。他没有戴面具，当然了。他换回了寻常平民的打扮，墨蓝近黑的长外衣上沾了尘屑，好在没有肉眼可见的血污。他缓慢抬起一侧手指，搭放在另一人病号服的衣襟上。

“……为什么……”他的声音嘶哑而低沉，零零碎碎迸出不连贯的字节，“……为什么你……事到如今、还要……”

“还能动的话就快起来。”朱雀说，担忧地探了下他的前额，旋即尝试用手肘撑起两人的上身躯干重量，“这附近不安全，而且你该回去确认遇袭范围了，可能还有后续动作或者——即使没有你也该……”黑发男人摇了摇头，搭在他衣襟上的手指忽一下攥紧了，这让刚刚撑坐起来的朱雀有些不明其意。

“……鲁路修？”

“蠢货。”对方咬牙道，声音恢复了相对正常清晰的状态，“你又是为什么要从医院里跑出来？别以为自己骨头没有大碍了就这么放任自由，就算你恢复行动能力了也……”

“是。这次是我草率了。”朱雀干脆地承认道，“我就应该提前让你预备一台装甲骑放附近，然后带着它来找你才是。确实我手头什么武器都没有，在这种明摆着有大乱子的场合好像赶过来也起不到多大用处。”他一口气说完自己的过错，这才感到自己一直绷紧的神经稍微松缓了几分。眼前的人看起来没受伤，就算一些小磕小碰在所难免，至少还有冲着自己发脾气的力气。“我只想确保你没事罢了。”他舒开眼角笑起来，“这次就原谅我吧？”

他并不指望对方能这样就消下火气，但值得一试。他的尝试没有奏效，在鲁路修自行扯下护目镜扔到一旁去的时候，朱雀意识到了这点。“如果我真的遇险了呢？”鲁路修说，眼睛里燃烧着火焰，某种生动的愤怒，不足残酷但相对而言更具备真实的热力，明亮得叫人难以直面，“你打算徒手把我从废墟底下挖出来，还是用身体替我挡枪？你真的会这么做吧？这种低效的、派不上用场的、毫无意义的——”

他跪坐起来，长而细瘦的手指依然紧攥着病号服的衣襟，甚至将本未动用的另一侧也一并附上了。他的双手不是战士的双手，浅色表皮会因寒冷或过度摩擦而明显泛红，青色的血管藏在下方，他使用它们进行布局，演奏乐章或移动棋子，亦或是像现在这样进行威吓。他会拿起武器，他当然会，但那并不是他被赋予的职责。他蜷缩在近黑的外衣里，群青色的围巾挽住他的颈项，衬得他的面容愈发苍白而缺乏血色。

“——为什么你还要来帮我？”他几乎是在嘶声吼叫了，“为什么在这种情况下你还会想着要救我，枢木朱雀？你都不会觉得自己的处境已经足够悲惨了吗？你所经受的绝望还不够多吗？——为什么还要以保护者自居？”他的面颊上一片惨白，他的眼眶反而泛了红。火焰熄灭了，潮水从灰烬下方浮起，逐渐没过了用以自制的边界。

“是‘剑’啊。”朱雀低声地、毫无迟疑地说，“我不懂得作为盾牌去守护别人的方式，也只能像这样拦在你身前了。你要是觉得这姿态过于狼狈难看也没有办法。”他垂下头，手掌拢住那双不属于战士的手。他知道那同样是属于杀人者的双手，然而他紧握住它们，代替了一个没能在此刻落下的亲吻。“毕竟我最后的忠诚被质疑了那么久，我也是想要证明些什么的啊。”

他所等候到的是更多泪水，贴在他心口上，浸在他胸腔里，逐渐变作他几乎未听闻过的、压抑而苦闷的哭声。被困住的人，还未痊愈的人，将脆弱心绪谨慎藏起、不愿被察觉到的人。不仅是我，他想，从来不仅是我一人。破碎窗璃间洒入一道临近暮时的黯淡微光，他在这一刻抱紧他泪流不止的爱人，让那脱离了伪装的单薄身躯同自己依偎在一起，叠合作一道更为凝实的影子。


	11. Chapter 11

“告诉我你看到了什么。”皇帝说。

从娜娜莉发来的通讯请求被他掐断的那一天开始计算，他的囚徒有整整三日不曾说话了。断骨被接好，汗渍与多余的污垢被洗净，带回到这房间来重新铐上枷锁，整个过程都在相对安静无声的情境下发生。枢木朱雀从那时起不再说话，仿佛在结束了撕心裂肺的惨叫与紧随其后的颤音啜泣后，他再也提不起气力来多说出一个字了。无论是哀求还是辩驳，是询问还是被逼作答，原本能够传递而出的言语统统归于沉默，就好像他当真被割去了舌头。皇帝不去打搅他的时候，他便兀自望着空处怔神。他的指节处打了石膏固定，他不常看它们。他望着空无一物的墙壁，脸上浮现的神情像在做梦。

不是那类被设计的、用于折磨人的梦境，也不是潜意识的无序集合。是能够根据自己的意识进行描绘的幻景，在空白处肆意渲染仍然明快的色彩，以此来获得一些虚幻的慰藉。出现裂纹的雕塑，濒近破碎的窗璃，他看上去就像是那样的存在。他这样的沉默难免会让人感到无趣，因此皇帝失去了耐心，将他重新推入封闭的“匣子”中，为他缔造了又一个真正的噩梦，让它取代他那些不切实际的幻想与遥远的回忆。

再度醒来的朱雀睁着一双空洞无神的眼睛，绿色的虹膜中一点一点浸染了死寂的阴灰。“如果你能扰乱我的意识，为什么不能看到自己具体的所作所为呢？”他终于开口，声音比死人更接近坟墓。

那分明是一句反抗，却许是因为过于虚浮无力，它没有让皇帝感到太多冒犯。“我的力量还不够完整。”皇帝说，低头看向瘫坐在地毯上的囚徒，“我不确定它是只能止于这一步，还是依然拥有被修补完整的机会。不过在我彻底弄清之前，它的作用形式和程度都是有局限的。”

“你还真是，”朱雀叹息道，“诚实得令人惊讶。”

因为那很像是一个弱点吗？皇帝想。可惜在优势不可动摇的情况下，纵使暴露一部分弱点也不会招致祸端。“你这么认为吗？我只是觉得现在已经没有继续欺骗你的必要性罢了。”他缓缓道，“人会考虑去欺骗自己的所有物吗？——展示柜中的藏品，物架上的标本，现如今你就是那样的东西。”

他将手垂落到男人的面颊上，指腹钝重地刮过那部分消瘦凹陷的迹象，随后抬高指尖，掠过逐渐干枯失去光泽的棕发。“是因为失去了娜娜莉吗？”朱雀说，声音里裹着疲惫，“你好像把多余的注意力转移到我身上了。”

“不。”皇帝温柔地回答道，改用指背挨蹭他的发鬓，“我陈列起来的是你的痛苦，而不是你本身。”

男人牵动了一下嘴角，对这说法不予置评。他好像已经适应自己的处境了，打从他变成仅剩的藏品的那一刻起，他对许多伤人话语的反应都不如从前那般强烈。也不奇怪，毕竟他错失了逃脱的机会，就像有人在光明不至的囚室一角为他点亮过一盏灯火，又叫他亲眼看着它熄灭了。

可是他表现得过于平静了——过于平静了。除去在知悉娜娜莉要发起谈话请求时窜起的一抹惊惶，他没有对自己依然身陷囹圄一事表示出任何不满。他扬起头脸时的镇定自若，他身边碎裂的通讯器，他那份对于错失了逃生机会的囚徒来说不应出现的平静，为无法还原的事实真相勾勒出另一个可能性：囚室中的男人亲自伸出手去，攥住燃烧的灯焰，将自己困回到黑暗深处。当他决意这么做的时候，那道光亮必然将他灼伤了，但他也永远失去了就此多加抱怨的权利。

倘若假设成真，又意味着什么呢？——要么他还抱着某种不切实际的幻想，要么他开始接受那份施加于他的痛苦作为他自己的命运了。不论是哪种，对于皇帝来说，名为枢木朱雀的男人都拥有了叫人进一步探询下去的价值。将虚妄的幻想解构，打下更为鲜明的烙印，及至他真正一败涂地、将自己所有的愤怒都消耗殆尽才算终结。皇帝温柔摩挲着他的侧颊，手指渐渐滑动，触在他干燥的唇角上。“所以我要听到你向我开口。”皇帝说，“由你亲自来讲述，将你的痛苦剖析给我看。这样做能取悦我，你知道的。你还记得我允许你躲藏在这里的条件吗？你得尽量做到让我满意。”

男人抬起那双眼睛。浸染了阴灰的、如坟墓上的石苔的绿眼睛。

“……你从坟墓里回来了。”他说，“在最初的节点上，和现状没什么差异。”

他调整了腿脚摆放的姿势，更加规矩地跪坐在地毯上。锁链与金属的桎梏圈禁在他的肢端与颈项间，随着他的动作而滑动碰撞、叮叮作响。严格来说他不是“躲藏”在这里，但结果而言相差不远。作为仅剩的藏品、皇帝的所有物，他是被单独囚禁起来了。不需要再经受“别人”的折磨，不需要更多人来践踏他所剩无几的尊严。皇帝对那类把戏感到厌烦了，而且事态也已经进展到下一阶段——倘若不能叫他轻易死去，那么就让予他生存的痛苦的人唯留下自己。

朱雀接受了。就像任何在地狱中受困了太久的焦灼灵魂一样，在寻觅到一小方稍微能得来宁静的地域时，哪怕明知道等候着自己的是更加难以挣离的泥沼，也情愿被存放于此的毒药所麻痹。他藏身在这个角落，无需因不可抗力外出时也不再套上干净的、很容易从内侧浸上血污的囚衣。他的半身赤裸着，将那些陈旧的、新增的、痊愈或未痊愈的伤口都暴露出来，遗留的苍白裂痕和新凝固的血痂都冰冷地陈列在他的躯体上。宛如古老仪式的遗留，不知何时便会被送往死亡的角斗士，只是与他搏斗的并非猛兽，而是他自身的困苦与予他这份痛楚的人。

“我不擅长讲述。想听的话，你就得耐心些。”他缓缓道，“我是说，此前的经历和现状都没有很大差异。你作为暴君而死，我作为救世者而活。有人掘开你的坟墓，将你唤醒，分歧是从那时起才开始出现的。你醒来了，你记得一切。你假装自己并非如此。”

他的眼神稍作移动，落在皇帝眼下的图纹上，带来如断羽扫动般轻飘飘的奇怪触感。“你并不具备这份……‘不够完整’的力量。你拥有的是别的什么，也许是你曾经拥有过的东西。你将它和自己的过往一道藏起来，假装自己是无辜而无害的。你假意和唤醒你的人合作，但你暗中筹划着背叛。”朱雀说，“我是在那时见到你的。就和设计好的一样，我被捕获了，送交到你眼前。你欺骗我，告诉我你不记得任何往事，只知道公诸于世的那些所谓的真相。ZERO将你杀死了，是你的仇敌。你的伪装很高明，若不是我常常能窥破一部分边角，恐怕还真能被你蒙混过去。我是从什么时候开始确信你在说谎的呢？”他的眼睑颤动了一下，他的嘴唇间发出模糊的叹息声：

“你不确定是否应该憎恨我。”

“真是天真的期许啊。”皇帝评价道，仔细审视了他一番，又轻轻挑起眉梢，“不过算了。在噩梦成为噩梦之前，总是要有所铺垫的。”

“我逃走了。”朱雀说。他垂下眼睑去，被拘束的手腕在膝上并拢，金属磕碰时发出闷响。“我说过了，落网是被设计好的。所以当我应该脱困的时刻到来，我便从囚笼中脱身了。你将你的背叛托付给我，你自己却没有离开。那些东西，该怎么说呢……你窃得的资料，像是间谍们会盗取的那些机密，你设法交给我一部分。你说你不愿离开坟墓，你是这么自称的。但是在战争再度开始的时候，在我即将陷入困境的时候，你又一次出现了。”他闭上眼，尚能弯折的手指在膝头扣紧。像是在倾听梦境的回响一般，从风与海潮的呜咽声中捕捉到一缕尚未散去的余音。“这一次你没有离开。”他说，“你让我杀死你，或者带你走。”

“也就是梦境罢了。”皇帝说，“我不会让你做这种选择题的。”

囚人进一步垂下颈首，呈出温驯无害的、接近告解的姿态。“是啊。不论是要你受制于曾经杀死你的真凶，还是再一次死在我手上，对‘你’来说都是不可接受的选项吧。但是在那个故事里，事情是这么发生的。”他低声道，“有一个选项是我做不到的。用这双手将你扼死，用一柄剑贯穿你的身体，或者向你开枪——要再来一次的话，我是做不到的。所以我带你走了，让你藏在ZERO的荫蔽下。我以为这就是对我的拷问和折磨：要我完整面对自己曾经犯下的过错，而且不能从它面前逃走。”

“你是在试图忏悔吗？”皇帝问他。

“不。”他回答道，“我从不曾有过忏悔的机会。”

他的肩背神经质地抖动了一下。他的头颈垂得太低，错开了原本搭触在他面颊一侧的指尖。“战争爆发了。”他继续讲述，“你在我身边，试图替我分去一部分烦扰。你帮我填补上我作为ZERO的一部分缺漏，如你所见，我并不是个很好的领袖或英雄。有些事唯有你才能做到，于是你便替我去做。有那么一段时间，情况看上去并不算糟，不论是又一场战争还是别的难题，因为我们两人又携手合作了，没有什么是不能解决的……”他躬下半身，几乎是蜷伏在自己的膝上，声音变作颤抖的呛笑。

“……然后我失败了。”

系在他颈上的链条被扯得笔直，继续向前会勒住他的呼吸。他维持在这临界点上，阐述间糅进了濒近窒息的沙哑喉音。“一次惨败。”朱雀说，“对手是对ZERO毫无怜悯的敌人，就像如今你待我的方式一样。打从败北的那一刻起，我就不能再成为ZERO了。我被关押起来，作为一个不能轻易死去的俘虏，用于要挟对我面具下的本来身份知情的人们不得轻易发动重火力进攻。在我被困的时候，你接替了我空出的位置——是的，如果此刻的你想要发笑的话，那就笑吧。”他咳嗽了一声，猛地抽了口气，这才慢慢直起腰来。他的眼里浮着疲累的血丝，眼眶也不自然地浮肿着，有一瞬令人记起他先前道出的可笑言辞，关于“上一任”ZERO本来的身份。皇帝注视着他，本应在此刻送出一句嘲弄，然而刻意的嘲弄在痛苦的塑造即将完成时会显得冗余。因而皇帝不过是又一次伸出手去，搭抚在他的后颈上，如同真正聆听告解之人一般催促他的叙述。

“说下去。”皇帝说，“把你的故事讲完。”

“我不擅长讲述。”他的囚徒说，声音沉闷低哑，令人想到雨天渗入石壁的冰凉水珠，“故事就快完了。决战在天空上打响，关押我的城塞向不列颠尼亚的新都坠落，余下的部分就很简单了。你前来找我，想帮助我离开那困局，可是时间——时间是我们都无法战胜的死神。芙蕾雅的锁匙被解封，在不列颠尼亚的当权者被迫做出抉择的那一刻，你我都还身陷于泥沼中。炮火指向了天空，在接下来的短暂片刻中，一切乱象都被光所诛灭了。”

他所描绘的是他们都曾见过的景象——光芒浸染大半天穹，将污垢彻底洗去，连灰烬都留不下半分。没能阻止，不应阻止，至少这一次形势如此。“没有救世者。没有英雄。”他陈述道，“女皇需要背负全部的过失和痛苦，余下的人们失去了ZERO，原本还勉强维持着秩序的联盟陷入了漫长的动荡期，战争恐怕也没有那么容易结束。最糟的是，我们谁都无法看见最终的结局。”他慢慢抬头。他的眼睛叫人想起死去的枯叶。“你在那里死去了，无名无姓，作为一个往日里吞噬了你自己的影子。这一切全都始于一次败北，是我害得事情变到最糟的一步。”

故事结束了，沉默为其划上句点。皇帝看进那双积聚着灰暗的眼睛，有一秒困惑又恍然于对方这回何以维持着对肢体的正常控制。被那光亮所吞噬应当不过是一瞬间的事，在皮与骨都如雪般消融的时刻到来之前，被灼伤的双眼应当已经无法辨识出它们的外形了，而在身躯化为尘埃的感触完整成型的时候，能够判别这一切的意识也不复存在了。留下影响的应当不在于这部分，至于在终末到来之前的皮肉折磨——就像他所讲述的一样，和他如今的遭遇并无太多不同。皇帝思虑了片刻，倾下身去逼近他的脸孔。“真正叫你感到痛苦的是哪一部分？”皇帝询问道，“你的败北，你对己身职责的辜负，陷入混乱的世界，要娜娜莉去面对崩毁的秩序这一后果——还是我的死？”

“全部。”囚徒说。

“很好。”皇帝吁了口气，“这就是我想要的答案。”

他微笑起来，或说他以为自己正在这样做。倘若眼前的人还在天真地期许着什么，像是自己没有被死亡夺走时间以外的任何东西的可能性，心无怨恨还同杀死自己的凶手合作的可能性，就让这种期许一步步走向覆灭的终末吧。事情如他所愿，又一个梦境令它的亲历者坠入绝望。只有一点稍稍有些出乎意料，但细想下来也是能令人发笑的，即枢木朱雀所在意的方方面面中并不包括他自己的死。

某种自以为高尚的牺牲精神吗，皇帝想，就像你甘愿熄灭灯火、留在这深渊中一样，你以为自己在做什么呢——赎清罪过吗？那是不可能做到的，死去就能解决一切的机会是罕少得见的，你并不是拥有那种资格的人。所以便活着吧，活在炼狱当中，仔细地品尝所有施加于你的责罚。哪怕你在那些梦境中一次又一次遭受毁灭，全然违背了那道想要“保护”你的意愿……他探出指尖，缓慢地、钝重地搓摩对方的眼眶。然后在某一刻，他的囚徒忽然咧开了嘴。

“如果是这样，陛下，”朱雀轻声说，“如果这是能够取悦你的事情……你的眼睛为什么在哭？”

那甚至不构成一抹真正的嘲笑，只是徒有其表的伪装，那问话的内容却犹如针刺般叫人陡生寒意与抗拒心绪。“我没有哭。”皇帝厉声道，用力眨了下眼睛来确认。他的眼眶很是干燥，然而这举动没能换回对方的认可。

“只是没有流泪。”他的囚徒说。

“我没有哭。”皇帝重复道，抽回指背挨蹭了一下自己的眼角，确认那里确实没有分毫酸涩的迹象，“我清楚自己在做什么。”

“是吗。”面前的男人说，不带一丝刻意挑拨。他用着方才讲述那糟烂梦境一般的平静阐述口吻，道出的内容也是一样叫人心生阴霾、只是让对此感到不适的人换成了另一方。“刚刚碰到我的时候，你的手指在发抖呢。”

 

——啪。

一记耳光。落在挨打的一方脸上会造成伴生的嗡鸣和眩晕，下手的一方则会以相似的眩晕感聆听那一声脆响轰然炸裂，乍起过后迅速消散。皇帝紧盯着眼前的囚人，他歪向一边的头脸，他的脸颊上浮起的红痕，他那仿佛已经看透且接受了大多数恶劣境况后令人恼恨的平静。枢木朱雀将双眼阖拢了，呈出一副沉默而驯顺的模样。他表现成这样反而更叫人气恼，叫人想扰乱他仅存的从容，让他再度因足以将意志都扭曲的痛苦而发出破碎声息。皇帝瞪视着他的脸面，他被禁锢的颈项，他还印着鞭痕的肩头，他垂落的臂弯与一度断裂过的、僵硬不动的指节，然后终于垂下头去，看向自己张开的手掌，得以确认那无法止住的震颤正从掌心扩散到指尖。

在发抖，而且更严重了。就像正在逐渐失去控制，对时下的局势，对自身的决意，对一早定下的心念。就像某些东西还没真正死去，自己所缺失的部分，曾经完整填充在这身躯里的、属于过去那个鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚的更为温柔的眷恋。首次察觉到这份失控是在三日以前，在实时视讯中折断囚人的尾指之后，在枢木朱雀痛苦的喘息中，犹疑与软弱便出现了。从胸腔中浮起，伴着几分不忍与深邃的悲怆，那份感念并不十分确切，能够为他的理智所压制，但足以对他造成切实的影响。因而在他动手弯折对方的第二根手指时，他的手头力道陡然泄了不少，无法支撑他依原样完成那个动作，末了发狠按回桌沿借力才得以实现目的。这类失控的征兆丝毫无助于叫他拾回对眼前囚人的同情或其它类型的好意，反倒叫他愈发烦闷了。

“……什么都不遂意……”

他抽了口气，又从牙缝里挤出字句。时至今日他过得并不全然顺心，即便他本来的手腕和藉由印记新添的能力让他被奉为上宾，也免不得一些阳奉阴违的状况出现。在这地方待得久了，还迟迟未能取回自己生前的名号和原本的地位，着实叫他有些束手束脚的不爽快感。“……那些满口谎话的家伙也是，你也是，娜娜莉也是，”他嘶声道，恼恨地瞪着自己还在打颤的手掌，“就连这具身体都——”

“陛下。”朱雀说，“皇帝陛下。”那囚人唤他唤得自然无比，裹带着某种叫人玩味的深远含义。“你是在害怕吗？害怕自己记起真相？”

“滚开。”皇帝冷言道。他的囚徒无辜地晃动了一下手腕，展示着自己极端受限的活动范围与退无可退的现状。

“我没法做到。”朱雀说。

“滚开。”皇帝又说了一次，这回他的声音因愤怒而提高了，“你怎么敢怀疑我？——你以为你是谁？”

“我没在怀疑，陛下。”他的囚徒答道，“很明显，从你脸上就能看出来。”受制的男人睁开双眼，昂起颅首，像是短暂地拾回了些许尊严。“你是在动摇了。”朱雀说，“你要是足够有把握的话，是不会反复做出这样试探般的举动的。”

“我不是在动摇。”皇帝反驳道，“只是我发现你痛苦的模样确实能取悦我。”

“如果你还需要‘发现’甚至不断‘确认’这点的话，你就是在动摇了。”

“那么你呢？”他尖刻地说，“你让自己变成一副这么可悲的姿态又是为了什么？你以为你还拥有翻盘的机会吗？让我动摇，让你怜悯你，让我在你这里陷得更深，这就是你留在这里的打算吗？你明明就已经做不到了。”他抬起足尖，踩在对方的膝腿上，用自己的膝头将对方的下颌骨顶起了。“因为落入陷阱的人是你，枢木朱雀。”他定论道，“因为你才是需要依存于别人求活的那一个。”

“……我不否认。”在与他对视几秒后，朱雀低声应道。那道目光重新变得晦暗无神，此前因些许自尊而点亮的光彩不过昙花一现。那道目光就要逃开了，转去旁侧、落入空处，就好像他还能以那样的做法来为自己构建一些虚妄的安慰。皇帝低哼一声，足尖碾得更加用力，膝头也额外顶高了一分，迫使囚人的头颈仰在一个更加不舒适的角度上。

“看向我。”皇帝命令道，“看着我的眼睛。”

就像昔日里予以嘱托的场景，他向他的骑士下令——不知为什么，他还记得那么些零散的碎片。带回胜利，带回明日，尽是些用以期许未来的强硬说辞。“你没有还能落在别处的希望了。”此刻他以相似的口吻宣布，伴着相似的从容与全然的狠戾，“在这里，或在那些无从实现的可能性中都是如此。如果你到现在还没充分理解这点，如果你当真需要我耗费更长时间来慢慢磨灭你剩下的希望之光——我很乐意。有些过程是需要充分享受的，而我开始乐在其中了。”

他注视着那双眼睛，内里先是浮着抗拒与戒备，而后淡化作惨然无奈。它们没有再一次逃避似地转向别处，一点一滴的变化都在同他的目光接驳中完成。很好，皇帝想，就是这样。不再看向别处，不再退缩避让，所能注视的唯有我与我赐予你的绝望，除此之外不需要任何多余的事物。他挪动脚尖，轻轻碰了下对方的腕部镣铐，而后才重新踩回地面，站直身子的同时眼见着对方在与自己错开视线的一瞬闭紧了眼睑。

“你的手指还痛吗？”皇帝轻声发问。他的囚徒紧闭着双眼，将自己锁死在黑暗里。

“承蒙关心。是的。”那沙哑低音答道。

“很好。记住这种感受。”皇帝轻言细语道，漠然望着眼前的男人面上一闪而过的隐忍苦楚。接续心脉的手指被生生折去，宛如正式斩断了昔日的誓言与温存眷恋，就连往后的决绝都一并无情宣判了——“因为你知道它随时可能再发生一次。”


	12. Chapter 12

出院的日子选在周末。天气很凉，但阳光很好。最后一场雨结束在三天以前，空气的干燥程度正合适，这一年没有强降温的征兆，也不用担心遇上什么极端的天气变化。鲁路修拿着提前备好的签章完成了全部手续，把行囊拎进电梯，带着朱雀一道降到了底层。他在把行囊扔进后备箱的阶段被朱雀抢了先手，而后他板着脸把他的同伴塞进了副驾驶座。就此朱雀小声嘟囔着抱怨了几句，像是“我不认为我连方向盘都不能摸了”之类的话。

“你当然可以。”鲁路修说，“不过既然你本来也不知道目的地，我就不劳烦你开着导航慢慢找了。”

他笑眯眯地替唉声叹气的同伴甩上车门时心情好了几分。朱雀会当着他的面就某些事进行抱怨，抱怨意味着心存不满，不满意味着对某些事情有所诉求，这是一个不错的征兆。车驶出医院范围时朱雀将头颈扭向窗户，片刻后他才正过脸，拉拽了一下身上的衣物。普通的袖衫和长风衣，按照他的身寸新购入的，这会儿看着有点松垮。鲁路修用余光瞥他时苛刻地撇了撇嘴，暗自决定要在营养食谱这方面好好替他规划一下。

“我不认为他们知道你或我在这里。”朱雀开口道，“只是正好——我是说，他们选定了一个袭击目标，正好是奥克兰。但其实也可能是奥克兰的以外的任何地方。”

“他们可以追查得到ZERO的下落。”鲁路修平视着前方，“很多人都可以。”

朱雀吁了口气，没有继续同他争辩。电台里播放着一档笑点有些过时的谈话节目，鲁路修没在听，朱雀伸手调起了台。“那么，接下来你要带我去哪呢？”朱雀说，“放在不列颠尼亚本土不太合适吧，东亚那一带也……还是说你在考虑欧联？那边的局势可不太稳定。”

“我不打算把你转移得太远。目前为止这类事故都没出现过连续砸在同一处的案例，所以经过一次袭击的奥克兰反而比别处安全。”鲁路修说，“事实上，除非情况紧急，短期内你都不会再经历什么漂洋过海的旅程了。”

“情况紧急是指？”

“ZERO的备用座驾解禁了。”他烦闷地瞪了眼后视镜，手指贴在方向盘上磨蹭了几下，“红色警戒期结束了，临时限制令也就废止了。话虽如此，我依然不会将你所代表的战力单位纳入作战计划内进行考虑。只是如果，如果到了非得让你出击的时候，作为最后也是最坏的下下策……”

电台从租车广告跳到帆船旅游项目介绍，青口贝炖蛋的烹调方法，新闻播报恐怖袭击所毁坏的街区正在进行重建规划。最后一个重伤者在昨夜脱离了危险，没有死者，整体来说损失在可接受范围内。幸好如此。鲁路修抽空瞪了眼副驾驶座上看似对亲自突入险情毫不在意的那一位，并发现朱雀也正有些哀怨地瞪着自己。

“你知道这种说法其实有点伤人吗？”

“你也知道那不是我的本意。”鲁路修答道。

“嗯。”朱雀哼了一声，听起来还有些闷闷不乐，“你还没有回答完我的问题。”

“往西郊走。”鲁路修说。电台停留在一支中古民谣风味的歌曲上，女中音唱诵着老去的小镇与长河。“靠近新林恩，那边有一家不错的疗养院。你在身体健康方面已经没什么问题了，继续留在那所医院的意义不大。换个环境会更好一些。”

“西郊？”朱雀将手从车载收音机前方抽了回去，“我还以为我们正在往北。”

“是啊。”鲁路修又一次装模作样地板起了脸，“保密协议还在签署过程中，也就是说你这两天无处可去，只能跟着我走。鉴于我很独裁，我决定无情地将这点时间浪费在毫无意义的出行上。”

他收获了长达半分钟的沉默，以及接踵而至的一声叹气。“你可以把出外约会的性质说得再糟糕一点。”

“只是放风。”鲁路修坚持道，“你在室内闷了太久，我觉得你需要出来透透气。”

他听见朱雀在他身边发出低而模糊的笑声，这让他的自作主张更加理直气壮了几分。主意不坏，朱雀轻声说。车辆在红灯前刹停了一小会儿，随后他将车开入泊站，为自己架上墨镜，扭头问他的同伴想要什么口味的饮料。

他从便利店里带出了两听果汁和一听咖啡。五分钟后他们重新上路，道路很平整，行驶也很稳当，鲁路修瞥向另一侧的后视镜时，发现朱雀将头抵在窗玻璃内侧，一派梦游似的恍惚散漫神情。“你真的觉得把我和普通人放在同一所疗养院里是个好主意吗？”朱雀说，“像是失独老人，或者拥有心理创伤的战争孤儿这些……呃。我觉得可能有超过半数的人的心理阴影根本就是来源于我的。”

“如果是在不列颠尼亚本土的话，我觉得不止半数。”鲁路修公正地说，“这一带应该要好些。”

“也不会好太多。”

“哼嗯。”鲁路修应了一声。朱雀开始对付未喝完的半罐果汁，他听得见那个人的喉咙吞咽液体时发出的细小动静。“所以你的活动时间依然受限，而且除了签署协议的护工之外不能跟别人进行日常交流，可能也不能在大多数互助活动上露面。”鲁路修补充解释道，随后自己也无奈地摇晃了一下脑袋，“你是不是想说这样一来住在疗养院的意义也不太大？”

“啊……不。”朱雀含糊地说，“如果能叫你放心一些的话，还是挺好的。我也不太需要跟很多个‘别人’进行交流，反正我习惯了。往前数一年或者往前数三年都差不多。”

他仰起头，倒空了最后一点液体，将空罐搁在了车门边，然后扭过头来扮了个鬼脸。车厢里的空气里残留着苹果汁的甜香，电台跳到了另一支男女合唱的民谣上。这就有点像是普通的约会了，鲁路修想。漫无目的地闲逛，随便找个地名就驾车一路往郊外去，路程中话头散乱的闲谈，虽说背后藏着的信息不是那么普通。毕竟话说回来，要往疗养院里藏一个露出真面目来可能在“全球最不受欢迎”榜单上排第二的家伙，对当事人以及对他附近不明真相的其他人来说都有点讽刺。

往前数一年，往前数三年，被剥夺了ZERO的头衔以及被剥夺了除去那头衔外的一切，横竖他都不太需要以本来面貌和大多数人发生交汇。但性质还是不同，鲁路修想，相差太远了，从出发点开始就不该混淆而论。想到这里他又一阵心烦意乱，好在行车途中他目视前方保持平静神情相对来说更容易一些。“有什么需求可以跟我提，”在稍稍平复下心情之后，鲁路修说，“趁着我还没跑到地球另一端的时候。”

“你会来看我吗？”朱雀再自然不过地问。

“当然。”鲁路修答道，“该探望或者该留下都是一样做，只是变了个落脚地罢了。你还想要什么？”

“毕竟你所谓的‘下下策’还是有可能派上用场的，所以我大概需要一些可以活动复健的场地和器材。”朱雀继续说，“还有个人修行会用到的那些，如果不麻烦的话。”

“我在安排地方时已经考虑到了。还有呢？”

“一只猫，也许。”朱雀小心翼翼地提出，声音微妙地紧张，“我有点想念亚瑟了。”

“不行。”鲁路修迅速否决了，“他肯定会把你咬伤。”

“被猫咬伤没什么大不了的。”

“你自己可以这么认为，护工们不行。”他斩钉截铁道，“这显然有悖于他们所接受的职业教育。”

朱雀大声哀叹起来，但里头没有包括着多少失望——显然他自己也知道那是一项不太容易通过的提案。鲁路修被他这副夸张做派逗乐了，无声地微笑了一会儿，然后以更为温和的口吻给出一个备选项。“不过动物陪伴是个好主意，我会考虑。”他这么说，“向院方申领受过训练的陪护犬应该不成问题。”

“严格来说我不是犬派啊。”朱雀抱怨道。

“和脾性温和不会伤人的动物多加接触，这种事对你的精神来说应该也有些好处。”鲁路修耐心劝解道，“至少试试看吧。”

他在又一个红灯前方刹停，再往前是漫长的、笔直无曲折也无阻碍的公路，切入冬日里也未枯死的茵草深处。阳光更好了，时间贴近中午，向北驾驶时开始有些晃眼。“你的尝试方向是什么？”在车辆再度前行时，朱雀轻声问道，“你替我主张了很多事。我不是在抱怨，我很感激你为我做的一切。可是现在，你在想什么呢？”

“你不是在抱怨。”鲁路修勉强地咧开嘴，“你在担忧或怀疑什么吗？”

他听见朱雀在吸气，缓慢地、长长地吸入肺腑，干燥的阳光与苹果汁的甜香。及至能够离开医院的这一日，那个人已经不再衰弱得令旁观者心惊了，起码从外观上来说如此。所以那个人觉察到任何不妥之处了吗？譬如待他的方式还是对待伤病缠身的人的那一类，伴着某种居高临下的施舍？吸气止住了，鲁路修僵硬地望着前方，以为自己就要听见一些关于他的所作所为实则有所冒犯的言论，不是抱怨，只是换了个更为温和的阐述方式。

“说不上那么严重吧，只是有点不自在。这并不是因为我现在的处境不够好，希望你理解这点。”他听见朱雀说，“我的意思是，我本该死了，至少‘枢木朱雀’是应该死了的。你决定了我的葬礼，你主持了它。现在你不让我回去前线，你也不让我立即回到那张面具底下去。你觉得我的状态还不够完备、不足以继续担任ZERO吗？但其实在我自认最无法胜任那个位置的时候，我都得逼着自己留在那里，或者说‘去到那里’。你看，只要你愿意逼迫我，我还是能做到的。”

不是抱怨，或至少不是在抱怨他所想的事情。然而这番话反而叫他更加不自在了。“我不想逼迫你。”鲁路修低声道。是车厢里太热吗？他感觉手心有些冒汗了。

“你想做什么？”

“让你接触到更多正常的事物。”他不自觉地提高了声音，“一些不含恶意的普通人，虽然这类人不太好找。动物，花卉，阳光，正常分量的食物。清咖啡，茶点，能量饮料，如果你想要的话。不受打扰的睡眠，合身且合适的衣服。活动时间，晨跑，晚十九点的冷空气。正常的，别人都能体验的，作为常人而活着应该去体验的……”

他咳嗽了一声。气音太多，话语太急，他的喉咙在缩紧。“鲁路修。”副驾驶座上的男人向他侧身，在空中比划着下按的手势。那是在叫他停下。冷静，他告诫自己。冷静。就像往脸上浇些清水，稍加拍打让自己清醒过来，而不是失控地打碎又一面镜子。他张嘴吸气，喉咙和肺腑间的紧缩感都减轻了些。很好，就这样保持下去。不要失控。

“……对不起。”他的声音变得嘶哑了，“我希望你能看见除我以外的事物。你曾经可以，你本不应该……”

“鲁路修。”他的同伴说，“嘘——没事的。”

他还是在路边踩了刹车。他停下后将头颅靠前，疲惫地压在方向盘的上端。朱雀从他旁边探过手掌，搭在他的手臂上轻轻拍抚。车里没那么热，鲁路修缓慢地觉察到这点。他的手心已经变凉了。他将车窗开了道缝来透气。粘稠的甜香慢慢散去了，干暖的阳光也在渗入的寒凉感中显得不那么难以忍受。播放的曲目里人声淡去了，剩下的是清亮的长笛独奏。朱雀的手很暖和，属于人躯的热力隔着他的衣料一层层渗在他的皮肤上。

“你要知道，如果从现在开始就硬逼着我把注意力从你身上转移走，那就真的有点伤人了。”朱雀说，“好歹我还把目前这趟行程视为一次约会呢，如果你坚持那种说法，听起来就像是我在你这里很不受欢迎似的。”

“你知道我不是那个意思。”鲁路修闷声哼道。朱雀的手掌挪到他肩头，滑过他的后颈，揽在他背后轻轻拍抚了两下。

“嗯，我知道。”

鲁路修从方向盘上抬起头。他看见那双眼睛，以及其中映着的自己的样貌。“你要知道，补偿从来都不需要操之过急。”他的同伴说，“就算留给我的时间不是很多，留给你自己的时间也应当再充分一些。你确实得——你喜欢怎么说？——‘走出来’？可你不用把自己逼迫得太紧。我也不需要你这样做。”

“你需要什么？”他轻声呢喃道，“除我以外，朱雀——你还需要什么？”

“我会去想的。”那个人作出承诺，然后向他微笑，“但鲁路修，你明明记得我的第一个要求是什么。”

那个笑容让他感到眼熟，温和表象下藏匿着某种困苦的成分，就好像填充在那具躯壳下的灵魂从未真正摆脱枷锁的束缚一般。搭在背后的手掌送来轻柔力道，引得他缓慢地向旁边倾过身去。他们四目相对，头脸离得很近，这样的距离上是无法逃开一道视线的，只能原原本本地将自己投映在另一人的眼底。

“不要把你自己摒除在外，永远、永远别那么做了。”朱雀说。

在只能选择袒露的时候，声音也一样是很难掩藏住真实情感的。被剥离了欺骗的可能，连简单的伪装都不得以成行。所以他听见那些，往日的回响，玻璃漏斗中倒转的细沙，垂落在他的耳膜上，于长笛的尾音中填补了空余的寂静。“我是说，我经历过那样的世界了。我知道它的模样。”他的同伴这么说，“我知道你希望我能看向更广阔的地方，从前就是，现在你又恢复了那时候的诉求。但是我可能——我是说，只是可能——已经见过那一切了。”困苦从深潭中浮现，如生着苔藓的裸露的石岩。没入过绝望黑潮，再度暴露于光亮下时便歪曲不复旧貌、还多覆上了累累伤痕。“在那之后你回来了。”朱雀的声音还在讲述，“你让我又能看见你了，于是我便看着，你和你为我缔造的梦。有一些……很糟，我现在回想起来依然觉得它们糟透了，但是……因为你还在啊，鲁路修。剩余的事情再怎么糟糕也还算能够忍受，我是这样想的。”搂抱他的手掌转换了方位，从他的后颈慢慢攀爬而上，挨蹭过他的颧骨，捧起了他的脸颊。

“你为什么一定要我看向别处呢。”那个人说，“我会很想念、很想念你的。”

他过去的骑士。他曾经的继任者。执拗地、认真地，伴随着某种私密地隐痛而将他刺伤。或许是言语，或许是锈蚀的长剑，或许是某种更加坦荡的、温暖的存在，或不过是陈列于眼前、于被涂抹的过往的事实。无法逃离、无处可去的人究竟是谁呢，鲁路修想。乐曲滑入了尾声，阳光很凉。

 

他还是重新发动了车辆，这一次他拐下公路，驶上了更为狭窄僻静的支岔，也没有前行多久，就又一次停靠在了安全的泊位上。车窗封闭起来，将他们一道锁在从一个外侧无法窥清内里情形的暗匣子里。收音机关闭了，没有乐曲，没有笛声，没有歌唱的人。阳光愈来愈亮，鲁路修拉下了挡板。他的手垂落时碰到了朱雀的，他们的手指就那样交叠在一起，一节、一节地紧扣起来。形似缓慢的引导，某种试探和征询。热力不再隔着衣物而来了，它直接扑打在他的身体上，从肢体末端渐渐传递向躯干，伴随着一丝悸动涌入心脏。鲁路修抽了口气，越过交握的手指看向另一人。

“你的皮肤很烫。”他说。

“是你太冷。”朱雀说，“过来，到我这边来。”

一句要求，或是邀请。这算得上是原则性的问题吗？鲁路修分了会儿神，但他的身体已经动了。他翻过座椅间的空隙，他的膝盖不慎撞到了手刹，那留下了一点磕碰造成的疼痛，很轻微、连一点淤血都留不下，但它鲜明得直到他再度分神前都无法忽略。朱雀拉下了座椅的调整杆，他的座位向后滑动，空出一小段可以伸长腿脚、或容纳更多其它活动的距离。他随着他的椅背一道仰倒下去，他的手掌抬起来，搭在鲁路修的腰间，从袖衫的下摆滑到里侧的皮肤上。

他的嘴唇间还残余着那股甜香。干结的糖分，一点微妙的酸涩感。在这种时候比起咖啡来说要显得好些。

他们花了太多时间在互相亲吻上。匣子是全然封闭的，热力辐射开来后只能困在内部兜兜转转，被太阳的烘烤一层层加深。他们算是从某处逃脱了吗？一座封闭的基地，由谎言与缺损的镜子组成，连同映出的真相也是支离破碎的。逃离了那里，关进了冰冷的仪器包裹间，药物、针尖与废弃的绷带将衰弱的气息掩埋起来。然后是又一个匣子，只有他们两人。只剩他们彼此。手指碰到衣物的褶皱，胡乱拉扯掉蔽体的事物。

鲁路修低下头去，将鼻尖压在他的同伴的颈间嗅探。衰弱的气息仍然存在，那是枯竭过的、尚未被修补好的、迫切渴求着某些事物的气息，一点汗渍从干暖的感触中冒出，扰乱了他的辨识。他跨开膝腿，让自己能够贴得更近。那具身躯是烫热的，不是病态的烧灼，只似在毫无保留地向外传递着炽烈的情绪。被逼至绝路的人会这样做，将残存的生命都铺张开来，总归是比健全的人更孤注一掷。他的指尖抓紧对方的手腕，大部分针尖留下的孔眼都已经消失了，连同一些伤处痊愈后留下的浅色裂纹一道隐去。他用眼睛与手指确认这些，他允许对方以更为迫切的姿态索取自己能给予的一切。

他低垂着头。太阳映照在他背后，为他投映下一道影子。

有人嵌在他的影子里，从暗处、从他的眼目可以确认的近前向他传递着某些东西。那不是多么张扬的做法，是确认与给予，是索求他的存在本身。属于生命的热力被导入他的影子，叫他整身都为之颤栗。就像藏在衣领下方的一小枚别针，蛰伏着、蛰伏着直至触到皮肤，在浅处与深处留下划痕。周围的一切都在晃动，从他们容身的角落到整个箱盒。他的掌心渗出汗水。朱雀的手腕从他湿漉漉的手掌间抽脱了，指节扣住他的腰肋将他弄痛。

在阳光与洄游的热力蒸出的汗水滑下腰窝时，鲁路修闭上了眼睛。他听得见自己仓促的心跳，与之相对的粗沉喘息，起伏与自己相嵌合的朱雀的声音。除此之外是寂静的，清冷的寂静伴随着恐惧一道渗透在周际的每一个角落中，提醒他逃离的过程还没有终结。他在筋疲力竭中尽力躬下半身，他的前额撞上朱雀的前额。一点并不严重的磕碰，留不下淤血，就像他撞到车门的肩肘，他擦过拉杆的足踝，仅在发生时产生那么一点微不足道的疼痛，远不及渗入血肉、搅乱脏腑的那类痛觉一般深厚绵长。

他是在沙哑柔软的呼唤声中重新睁开双眼的，他被拽入一个过于用力的亲吻中，耗费了好一阵才调整过自己的呼吸。他花了更长时间才积攒出撑身起来的气力，试图打开窗户叫令人昏昏沉沉的热量散去。他在将目光转向窗沿的一瞬猝不及防地愣住，他缓慢地眨动双眼时大概是基于巧合、也得到了同步的回应。“什么？”仍然仰在椅背里的同伴困惑地发问。鲁路修在控制表情上努力了一下，末了他发觉自己实在是没法遏制住嘴角不断加剧的颤抖了，才放弃了这徒劳的尝试。

“……噗哈。”

他喷笑出来，抽手揉了揉自己的眼角。他的反应让自己也有点惊愕，他以为自己会表现得更紧张或更暴躁些，但或许是因为刚刚发泄过一通积压的情绪，他此刻的心情竟然还算平稳，但说不准也许是横竖遭不住更剧烈的起伏了而有些自暴自弃。他看着那张几乎贴在窗玻璃上的温和脸孔，属于一只无辜路过的、好奇心可能有点旺盛的绵羊——它又眨了下眼，贴着停止晃动的车身发出一声带着颤的咩咩叫唤。“不、但是，”鲁路修说，因为没法控制表情索性伸手挡住下半侧面目，这导致他的声音不可避免地有些发闷，“老实说这真的有点尴尬，也许你该坐起来看看——”

椅背升起来了。朱雀的一脸困惑在他亲眼望见周围聚拢的羊群时立即消散了，他的嘴角也抽搐了两下，但他没有爆发出更加夸张的情绪变动。他歪过上身，手臂伸到驾驶座那侧去，好在鲁路修在他拍下喇叭前按住了他的手腕。他们没有等候太久，羊群便涌向道路另一侧，大摇大摆穿过破损的藩篱远去了。及至最后一团蓬松的身影也穿过缺口处，鲁路修才移开掩面的手掌长出了一口气，揉了揉有点发僵的面部肌肉。

“能让你笑起来也不错。”朱雀这么说，替他拾起滑落在座椅一侧的外衣，“虽然，呃，好像效果还不是很充分。”

“我可不想经受更严重的尴尬，比如说在这种地方这种场合下毫不知情地挨了张罚单什么的。其实我应该没有违章，我不知道。”鲁路修皱了下鼻子，“不了，多谢。目前这就很够了。”

“我没在说这个。”朱雀耐心地指出，“我的意思是，你的眼睛还在哭。”

鲁路修还张着嘴，手指慢慢上移，指背又挨蹭了一下眼角。他的眼睛比他所以为的要更干燥，所以朱雀是看到了别的什么不表显于外的事物。一起意外及其所带来的喜剧效果也无法完全冲淡的，他自身的苦难与悲戚。映在对方的瞳孔中，原原本本照射出了他所无法面对的“自己”。

“是啊。我知道。”他喃喃道，“让我稍微……”

他未完的话语被亲吻所封堵，像是在告诉他无需顾忌。他所不能释怀的、他需要去否决的部分，别在此刻去回想了。车窗落下一指宽度，封闭的箱盒启开一道缝隙。在重拾关于逃离的念头时，他想起这趟路途还没有结束。


	13. Chapter 13

他们在当地时间下午三点抵达。一个好天气，风也不很大。车停在前院，从正副驾驶座上走下来的两个男人都用宽墨镜遮住脸，并用柔软的围巾填补了下颌和衣领之间的空档。一个男孩在捡拾掉落的皮球，见到他们来了便扭头往里跑，刚刚扯起嗓子喊：“有人来啦——”便有浅棕色制服的护工前来迎接。她向男孩点了点头，那孩子便快快活活地跑回主建筑物的旁侧去了，回去继续他的游戏，不管是有别的同伴在等候、还是只有他一人。

房间很宽敞，只有一个加宽的床位。莱弗利小姐为他们示意了一番怎么升起及降下床边的护栏，借助拉杆调整床头的高度，并详细介绍了床头柜上的按钮用处。按照之前提出的要求，三餐都会单独送来。洗手间被一道门板隔开，每样设施都能正常使用。她在介绍完毕后退出房间，留给他们自由探索并评判居住环境的余地。打扫得很干净，和破旧也挨不着边，床铺周围铺了有些褪色的柔软地毯，墙纸是并不鲜艳的淡黄色花纹。看上去还不错，朱雀暗自做了评判。不过他本来也不是对生活环境的要求非常苛刻的那种人。

他走去窗边，鲁路修在他背后开了口。“这里会很安静。”鲁路修说，伴随着他的话语的还有一阵哗哗翻动纸张的声响，“距离活动室很远，运动场在另一头。除去负责这个房间的护工之外，会来这里的人不多。好处是你可以随便开窗露脸，因为通常不会有无关人士从窗前经过——或许除了给外边的花圃浇水的时候。”

“他们用的应该是自动浇灌。”朱雀对着窗外的景象眯起眼，“我看见了管道和喷水口。”

“那么，需要修剪枝叶的时候。”鲁路修说，又翻动了一页纸，“坏处也很明显，就是这附近真的听不到什么人声。”

“至少有在这里工作的人。”朱雀说，“还有你。”

“那就和医院没什么差别了。”鲁路修说。

朱雀回过头。鲁路修将说明手册合了起来，丢回到书桌上。是了，这里有一张书桌，虽然朱雀并不认为自己会在桌前安分地读完一整本《力士参孙》，但是或许在他获得更多对外沟通的渠道之后，他可以拿它来处理一些别的事务。鲁路修在书桌前弯下腰，检视起存在于这里的书目。“也许吧。”朱雀谨慎地说，“但安静一点是好事。之前我脑子里的声音太多，我一直希望它们能安静下来。”

“关押你的地方也很安静。”鲁路修说，嗓音奇怪地变尖了一些。

“唔。”朱雀挠了挠下颌，“至少没有人强迫我一定要去回顾那些杂音了，对不对？”

他听见“砰”一声响，不确定那是不是因为鲁路修踢了一下桌脚。片刻后鲁路修直起腰，看向他，脸上的神情很平静。“你觉得没问题就行。”鲁路修说，“现在，我去看看他们有没有把我要求的陪护犬准备好。”

有点难办，朱雀想。鲁路修在某些问题上比他自己还紧张，目前来说他还不知道有什么改善这点的好方法。至少鲁路修在努力克服了，这是个好讯号。普普通通地踢一下桌子或椅子总比失控用拳头砸碎一面镜子好。两个各自都有些神经衰弱的人，他们都在这里了，能怎么办呢，他们也不可能靠猜拳来决定当前由谁回到那张面具底下去。如果他留在这地方能让鲁路修稍微安心些的话，他最好还是听话。

他没出神多久，鲁路修就牵着一条漂亮的金毛回来了。陪护犬用棕黑色的温柔眼睛望着他，微微咧着嘴，对狗来说这就很像是在笑了。“他叫加文。”鲁路修说，松开握着牵绳的手指，将环扣从腕上扯下来，塞到了朱雀的手上，“三岁大。有过陪护经验，不过大多是在陪伴儿童，成年患者目前仅有一例。脾气好，亲近人，服役期间没有收到过任何恶评……这是基本要求。有过在陪护对象突发病状时及时帮忙求援的经验，这是个加分项。”

“你对我是有多不放心啊。”朱雀笑道。年轻的陪护犬走到他跟前，以一种温吞的速度向他凑近脑袋。不是犬派的枢木先生低头打量这看似相当友好的动物，大概不会伸爪子挠他，应该也不会一兴奋就在他手掌上留下一圈牙印。他试着将手掌搭放在陪护犬的脑袋顶上，这个动作并没有遭到对方的抗拒。

“那么，你觉得怎么样？”鲁路修问。

“我对狗没有特殊偏好，只要不咬我就行。”朱雀回答道，“如果你觉得合适，那就这样吧。”

他揉了揉陪护犬的脑袋，很暖和，这让他感觉不错。加文仰头望着他，忽然间将上身抬高了、把前爪搭放到他的膝头上，尾巴也一左一右欢快地摇摆起来。“啊，他喜欢你。”鲁路修感慨道。朱雀伸手碰了碰他的前爪，试图向他展现出一个微笑。

“你好。”

加文“呜-呜”地柔软哼哼了两声，随后又一次咧开嘴，吐出了半截粉色的舌头。

 

鲁路修没有忙于离开。就像此前他在医院里进行陪护时一样，他将一部分行李留在了这间房里。洗漱用具，换洗衣物，备用的电脑。他将属于朱雀的那部分行李也从箱子里取出来，规整地摆放到房间的各个角落。他用假期时间进行了一些采购，现在朱雀不是非得在临时想要外出时勉强套上他的外衣和鞋了。当然了，依照他的意见，根本就不应该有“临时想外出”这回事。朱雀很明智地不打算在这方面碰钉子，等事到临头又越线之后再取得原谅应该就行了。

也说不好，没准形势真的很棘手，过不了几天ZERO就主动联系自己“麻烦回去坐一下驾驶员的位置”了呢。朱雀胡思乱想了一会儿，往地毯上扔了个坐垫，就这么坐下来，让分配给自己的陪护犬能够挨在近旁坐下，在自己膝边继续欢快地摇尾巴。“不忙着飞海外去指挥哪场我不知名的新战役吗？”他一边伸手揉加文的脑袋一边问。鲁路修在他的衣柜前面扶着腰站直身子，“砰”地关上了柜门。

“我还可以再拖延一天。”鲁路修坦然道，“下一次突击进攻预计是在三天后。具体的战前准备不需要我来监督，如果事事都需要ZERO来监督那我们差不多就完了。”

“所以目前的状况就是，你依然不打算让我参与进去，还打算自己也尽可能跑脱出来。”朱雀琢磨了一下，“干得漂亮，初代。”

“是谁说我需要休息的？这就是我的休息方式。”鲁路修回击道，“横竖我不能卸任不干，那就挤压一下在职时长吧。”

你倒是没什么心理负担，朱雀苦笑道。但也说不好这算不算消极怠工，毕竟指挥人员就是得在不上前线时尽可能合理地放松和休息，以保证脑子能在需要的时候派上用场。加文好似被摸得很舒服，慢悠悠地趴下身子，将脑袋搁到了他的腿上。如果哪只猫能这么喜欢我就好了，朱雀没忍住翻了下眼睑。亚瑟反正已经不可能了，哪怕再过几年老得走不动路了也没多大可能。

鲁路修将椅子拖到他旁边，让一小段椅子腿撞到他的小腿骨。并不重，也不疼。鲁路修坐下了，朱雀象征性地挪了下腿，加文抬起脑袋来瞧了一眼，又乖乖地趴回了原位。“你刚刚提到你脑子里的声音太多。”鲁路修扬起眉毛，声音变严厉了，“耳鸣？还是更严重的幻听？如果是后者，医院出具给我的检查结果里怎么没提到？”

“不是在住院期间。”朱雀告诉他，“是更之前的事情。”

“你被关押的时候？”

“一半吧。一多半是更早的事，是在我作为ZERO在外活动的期间发生的。”

朱雀抬着头，看见鲁路修的表情变得难看了些。也不是说他们重逢之后就不常提起“那段时间”了，但一般来说都是“皇帝”在借题发挥，就着残缺的记忆逮着一个陈旧论点对他进行发难。鲁路修轻轻拍打了两下自己的脸颊，清了清嗓子之后才继续对话。“都是些什么样的声音呢？”他问，停顿片刻后又低声多加了一句，“如果你不愿回想的话，你也可以不用告诉我。”

“没什么，就和所有从战场上下来的人差不多。”朱雀说，“把普通的撞击听成枪响，把打碎餐具的动静听成爆炸，上街听见鸣笛会想起警报，然后在安静的时候听见所有自己杀死过的人的声音。有趣的是，我其实根本不知道他们中的绝大多数声音原本是怎样的。”他回忆了一小会儿。那些东西好像都离他很远了，他惊讶地发现时下去回想它们既不很困难也不让他感到过分难受，这在两到三年前、在它们实际发生的时候，可能是件难以想象的事。“就是这样一些无聊的东西。”他耸起肩膀，“没什么好办法解决，不过也没什么新意。被关起来，被‘皇帝’控制住，其实反而一定程度上解决了这些问题。”

“那根本称不上是治疗手段。”鲁路修压着嗓子说，“只是把一部分糟糕的症状用另一些更糟的替换掉。”

“确实不是治疗。”朱雀先是表达了赞同，旋即有些愁苦地拧起眉毛，“……现在的你认为是‘更糟的’吗？好吧。”

他摸了摸加文的鼻梁。看护犬又发出那类温顺的“呜-呜”声，挪动脑袋相当友好地蹭了蹭他的腿。不会过度吵闹，不会无缘无故地吠叫，这很好。“被关起来的日子很安静，到后来就很安静了。”朱雀回忆道，“最开始还有噩梦里的回音，而且我会分不清梦和现实的界限。两者之间是很容易混淆的，因为控制我的人能力如此——将糟糕的部分通过意识投映到我的知觉当中。痛觉会残留下来，别的感触也会残留下来。最开始的那一段时间，我还没被单独囚禁起来的时候，我一直都能听见回声。”

鲁路修没有说话，垂下一只手来搭在他肩头。那只手并不暖和，隔着衣物也透来一股凉意。朱雀歪过头，从脸颊去蹭那个人的手背。“然后，在和除了你……除了那位‘皇帝’以外的人都隔绝开来之后，世界就渐渐安静下来了。”他缓缓说，“有人希望我不要注意多余的事情，那么听觉也是一样。等到我习惯这点之后，就连回声都很少在我醒着的时候出现了。因为我在那些梦里看不见希望，因为我想逃开，渐渐地就不会再在能够醒着的时候听见了。就这方面来说，我觉得并不是坏事哦？”他迎来一小段沉默，搭放在他肩头的手轻轻抽送了一下，反过来磨蹭了他的颧骨。

“再跟我说一些事情。”然后鲁路修说，“如果你愿意坦白的话。”

“你可真会为难人。”朱雀咕哝道，“即使你这么说了，我一时间也想不起来多少能说的啊。还是说你想听一些我没告诉过你……没告诉过‘皇帝’的‘梦’？”

“我以为你很讨厌对那些梦境进行复述。”他近旁的男人说，“毕竟‘皇帝’一向是以逼迫你为乐的。”

“那时候或许是吧。”他又一次仰起脸，“可是我们已经离开那个地方了，鲁路修。很多东西在那里看起来很糟糕，是因为那时我们都被逼上了绝路。现在已经不再是那样了。”

“对我来说远远称不上是绝路。”过去的死者叹道，弯腰在他的发窝里亲吻了一下。

 

“分歧出现在哪？”

“在于我曾拥有过一个许愿的机会。那个愿望……恐怕并不是什么正确的愿望。但是它实现了，而且将你带回到我身边了。”

他们还是开始了这般看似无用的交流。为了消磨时间，为了吐露秘密，为了窥探到彼此的脆弱之处。时间过得很慢，除去内线电话里询问了一次是否需要在晚餐前先用些小点心，没有人来打扰他们。一度被困在各类糟烂梦境里的人歪过身子，倚靠在另一人垂落的小腿上。尽管鲁路修声称他应该补充一些糖分，朱雀依然婉拒了这份好意。

“最开始只有意识。”然后，在他正式开始讲述时，他这么说。他的视线歪向半空，斜瞥着墨绿色的窗帘顶端的挂钩。他在那里看见一片森林的影子。“是的，你仍然死去了。”他肯定道，“被唤回我身边的是你的意识，一缕没有消散的灵魂。我们不能直接进行交流，但是你的意识可以上浮，代替我取得我的躯体的控制权。就像一个单独的人格，能够代替我思考，帮助我脱离困境，做出一些我无法定下的决策。最初我也以为那只是普通的人格分裂症状，为了回应‘成为合格的ZERO’这个诉求，模拟你的思考和行动方式而诞生出来的另一个人格。然而不是的，藉由某种思念和呼唤，你确实让还未消散的意识寄托到我身上了。”

“每一个分歧点都是由于某种念想而出现的。”鲁路修抚摸着他的头发，“这个梦境……你认为你原本想从中获得什么呢？我和你某种意义上亲密无间的可能性？”

“不知道。可能吧。”朱雀说，“确实，被你的意识所看护着的我是不能留有任何私人秘密的，就想要对你保持坦诚这点来说或许是条不错的路径。可我觉得我并没有那么无私。”

他凝视着那片墨绿的影子。鲁路修的手指落在他的颅顶、脑侧、鬓角，带着凉意的指腹穿入他的发层，贴在他的头皮上缓缓移动。他为此绷着肩膀，始终没有真正放松下来，但思考渐渐清晰了许多。“所以我倾向于更加自私的答案。”他说，“我只是想逃避罢了。如果那个Geass作为你灵魂的载体而存在，且能够为你所用，那么你就可以一点一点侵蚀我存活的空间。然后，直到某个节点上，那个Geass会固化下来，这意味着你的意识能够取代我而停留在得以感知外界的‘表层’。原本的我就可以‘死去’了。”

“这不能解决任何问题。”鲁路修说。

“我知道。”朱雀轻声答道，“这也不符合你对我原本的期盼，我知道的。可是我做梦的时候，也许是因为太痛了，也许是因为太累了……谁知道呢。我也想过要逃避那时存在于我周身的一切，在我醒来的时候让我感受不到任何喜悦的——‘你’。我是害怕了，或者真的曾经诞生过那样绝望的期许吧——如果你没有真的活过来就好了。一个尽心陪伴我的亡灵，一个不愿打搅人间秩序的死者。就算是藉由我的身体复活了，愧疚感也会绑缚着你不会胡作非为，而本来的我也无需再在假扮救世主的道路上继续坚持下去了。在我过于疲累的时候，我可能这样期许过吧。”

他瞪着墨绿的影子，他回到那个梦境中去。那些过分清晰的、栩栩如生的幻象，宛如真正经历过的另一段人生般，给人留下的痕迹是难以磨灭的。他看见死者藉由自己的肢端所书写的文字，他感受到自己独处时抱住自己的手臂，就好像这样能证明一个幽灵是真正存在的。“事情是那样发生的吗？”有人用比梦境中的幽灵更为凝实的声音问他，“从某一刻开始，由我代替你灵魂的位置而活下去了？”

“是，也不是。”朱雀答道，“我在作为自己、作为ZERO而行动的时候落网了。鉴于ZERO的身份相当有价值，你知道等候着我的会是什么。”

落在他颅首上的抚摸顿住了。他将双眼阖拢，将自己关回到黑暗里。一个牢笼，一段不见天日的困苦时光，唯一的幸运是他犯不着看见那张熟悉的面孔出现在与自己相敌对的位置上，但在脱逃的希望变得渺茫无比时，考虑到那个人实际寄托灵魂的地方为何，这也并不是一件幸事。“很痛。不比我醒着的时候程度轻。”他的声音放得更轻了，小心地不愿让自己吐露的话语听起来像是在刻意抱怨。只是普通的陈述，他以为是。他还是止不住渐渐掺入的颤音。“可能就是潜意识导致的某种印拓吧，谁知道呢——我在那种境地下耗了很久，终于有一天我支撑不下去了。”他尽可能轻描淡写地说出了自己的遭遇，他无法以同样的态度修饰紧随其后的部分，“我的意识沉睡下去了，如果只是这样的话，对我来说不算是一个很坏的结局。但在我濒近精神消亡而陷入沉睡之后，余下的痛苦足够将依然存在于原处的你撕裂。”

鲁路修没有说话。贴在颅首上的手指下移了，有那么一瞬，朱雀宁可那是来扼住自己咽喉的威胁。“你在我这里死了，又一次。因为我的失误，因为我的无能，你在那样不见天日的地方、甚至不为人所知地又一次死去了。”他慢慢说，“之后的事情我就不清楚了，外界的局势或许没有别的几个梦里那么糟……或许就像我们所经历过的一样，因为失去ZERO而混乱了一阵，但最后也稳定下来了。问题只在于你的第二次死亡是以那样的方式让我亲历的，我无法原谅自己。”

没有致命的威胁，甚至没有稍微令他感到不适。他近旁的男人躬下身子，双手在他身前交错，就这样抱住了他的肩膀。“每一个梦都和我有关。”鲁路修发出微弱的叹息。他的身体不如他的手那样冷。

“每一次我都无法挽回任何事。”朱雀说，将下颌搁在他的小臂上。

在两个人各自无言的当口，打破僵局的是金毛犬。加文忽然略撑起半身，又将头低下，用宽大的舌头舔得朱雀放在膝头的手背湿漉漉一片。随后他“汪-呜汪”地小小叫唤了两声，没有半点凶厉的意思。朱雀愣了片刻，同时听得趴到自己肩头的鲁路修“噗”地一笑。

“他喜欢你。”随后鲁路修说，“看样子他感觉出来你很难过了。”

朱雀哭笑不得地看了眼自己湿漉漉的手背，伸手去挠加文的脖子。“你好啊。”他轻声哄道，“没事、没事的，嗯，乖孩子——”

看护犬在他的抚摸下发出一连串舒服的咕噜声，看得直起身的鲁路修直咂嘴，声称搞不懂为什么他都有这一手了还那么不讨猫的喜欢——不过也说不好，说不定猫的原理不共通，也可能猫根本不喜欢任何人。朱雀哧哧笑了两声，在加文重新乖顺地趴下、用热乎乎的脑袋枕着他的腿时伸手接过了鲁路修递来的纸巾。

“这真是个糟糕的故事。”在他擦拭手背时，鲁路修说，“各种意义上。我不喜欢它的开头，也不喜欢它的结局。”

“对不起。”朱雀老实地认了错，“我本来就不擅长讲述，看来现在连基本的聊天技巧都丢得一干二净了。”

“是我要求你‘说点什么’的。”鲁路修反驳道，“这不是你的问题。”

“是我觉得‘说出来没关系’才开始讲的。”朱雀说，“你知道吗？我确实感到好些了。”

“因为什么？你想看我对你露出愧疚的表情吗？”

“一半吧。一多半是我觉得，让你知道我也会因为自私而犯错，对你调整情绪来说应该是件好事。”

朱雀将用过的纸巾团成一团放在一旁。鲁路修将手搭到他后颈上，不知是不是他的错觉，那面手掌从掌心到指尖好似都暖和了些。“错误的愿望吗？那只是存在于梦境中的一种假设罢了。”鲁路修说，“不是实际发生的事情，根本就不作数。”

“我犯错的实例很少吗？”朱雀反问道，“我以为我只是没必要再去详细列举你亲身经历过的那一部分了，毕竟你的记忆力很好。”

“有时候也没那么好。”鲁路修说。他沉默了好一会儿，用暖和起来的手掌摸了下朱雀的侧颌。“谢了。”

他站起身，朱雀也跟着这样做了。加文一跃而起，跟在他们腿旁边摇摆着尾巴。鲁路修侧头看向窗外，他的眼睛被一束偏斜的光映亮，呈出神秘的、瑰丽的、涡旋般的深邃紫色。“每一个梦境都和我有关。”他重复了一次，稍作停顿后扯起嘴角，“我总会落得死亡的结局。每一次你为此而痛苦的程度都更甚于你自身的毁灭。”

“我以为这不算什么新闻了。”朱雀说。

“确实不算。”鲁路修说，“连我想做的事情都差不多。”

“骂我多愁伤感还是愚蠢过头？”

“不。”鲁路修说。他向朱雀靠近，没有扳过肩头或颌骨，没有那类通常用于安慰的亲吻。他半阖上眼，向前倾倒如站立不稳，将半身重量都压覆在一个深刻拥抱里。“……只是这样罢了。”

然后他抬起手臂在朱雀腰肋间收束、收得更紧，让自己足够鲜活的心跳得以碰撞在另一人的胸膛上。


	14. Chapter 14

女皇的轮椅向前滑动，越过整段平整的过道，将道旁精心栽培的花卉悉数抛在身后。她一路向前离开了宰相为她准备的、溢满馨香的“温室”，据她自己所言是因为湿度叫人不适。ZERO沉默地随行在她身后，随她行经长廊，越过用以装饰的铠甲和画框，右转进入一间普通的会客厅。门扉在他身后关拢，灯光也在帘幕垂落前及时点亮。“守卫们都留在门外，监控也被关停了。”然后她说，“您大可以摘下面具。”

“你倒是不怕我对你不利。”男人说，依言照做后露出鲁路修的面貌。他的胞亲向他微笑，伸手向厅堂内挥摆，示意他随意就座。

“ZERO不会对我不利。”她的口吻笃定，“只要你愿意拿回这张面具，我就没什么可担忧的了。”

聪明的女孩，鲁路修想。她所说的一点不错，促成ZERO这一身份诞生的始因就在于此，但若他记起这点，他就不会在这身装束下为难她。他没有忙于选定一把座椅，而是向她回以相似的微笑——尽管于他而言有些勉强。“娜娜莉。”他唤她。女皇略压低了下颌，目光变得更温和了些。

“又是许久不见了，兄长。”她说，“希望你近来一切安好。”

 

他是从何时定下决心要见她一面的呢？C.C.规劝过他，知道他真实身份的别人说不准也劝过他很多次了。“别人”可以是很多人，帝国方的，日本的，黑色骑士团内部成员，或是一位年纪轻轻便过度操心疲惫的议长。最后终于轮到朱雀，他说“她可能被吓坏了也气坏了，就算现在已经缓了过来，你最好还是亲自安慰一下她”。于是重新拾起面具的ZERO来了，他的到来本身即注定了有些往事必须坦诚相告。他的规划，他的过去，他的死。他死而复生之后步入的歧途。

“我以为这次见面应该发生在更早的时候。”而娜娜莉说，“在你真正‘归来’，超合众国方选派代表对你的记忆、动机和行为模式做出评估的时候，那时你就该跟我开诚布公地说上几句话的。”

“那时我没有做好准备。”鲁路修答道，“很难说我现在就做好了。”

“我会让你感到紧张吗？”娜娜莉眨了下眼，“我只想确认你是真的安然无恙了。”

他的小妹妹说话的语调比过去沉稳些，但她的声音依然细细软软、不似苛责，更像是寻常亲人间的撒娇。她让轮椅滑到他拖开的座椅前方，然后伸出手来。几句无关痛痒的问候，一部分经过挑选的陈述。她问到朱雀的近况，他如实作答。鉴于那个人近来的各方面的健康状况都有了好转迹象，这部分并不会让他紧张。

他又是何时开始被迫面对所谓“正题”的呢？或许是他们各自都背负着相当沉重的责任，即使是胞亲兄妹间也注定不可能拥有一次单纯而无害的普通叙旧。娜娜莉会问到朱雀，她当然会。由此可以引申出很多问题来，比如说致使那个人迄今仍然无法回到台前的缘由，他早先的待遇，将他变成他初被搭救时那副凄惨模样的因素——所有问题都指向同一段另一位当事人宁可不曾拥有过的记忆。她问话的方式并不尖锐，更说不上惹人生厌。鲁路修从她眼中看见自己的倒影，那也不是一张属于预备复仇的凶犯的脸。此刻是这样，此刻他还能维持属于自己的明晰思考，但若要去直面更为具体的细节，他就不能确定这点了。他向座椅靠背中退去，而娜娜莉握住了他的指尖，他的——与她相见时习惯性摘落了手套、就这样无防备暴露在空气中的手指。

“我记得在电话预约的时候就说定了，”他的好妹妹从容不迫地道出，“这会是一次关于‘坦诚’的谈话。”

“我以为这是在指我不要刻意说谎，而不是倾诉一切。这两者之间有很大差异。”鲁路修苦笑着尝试反驳，“你可不是我的心理医生。”

“我以为我是最适合充当这个角色的人了。”

“你当然不是。按照章程来说，如果你想为我进行心理诊疗，我们就不该存在任何超出这一过程的关系了。”

“显然你并不情愿拥有任何正规渠道下的诊疗。”娜娜莉拍了拍他的手背，“你大概不会向陌生人敞开心扉吧，就连熟人都很勉强。”

“真够尖锐的。”

“如果必要的话。”她微笑道，“现在，请开始吧。”

鲁路修看着她，从那笑容中读出不容推拒的意思。他知道自己在看出这点之前就已经快要妥协了。他叹了气，目光短暂地低垂下去，从她玫瑰色的裙裾边柔软地滑过。“我能略去你们已经知道的那一部分吗？”

“事实上，我们并不真的‘知道’。”娜娜莉纠正他，“我们只能通过当事人的转述推断出一些事情。还有那段录像——发生在我脱困之后不久的那场不像样的对谈被记录下来了，事后重新观看时，我们能发现一些被遗漏掉的细节。除此之外就没有了。”提到此事让她声音有些发紧，她稍稍清了下嗓子，这才继续说下去。“那一位ZERO拒绝为我们提供有效证词。事实上，他一直处在你的监管下，我们没法通过正常的沟通渠道接触到他。”

“而我处在所有人的监管下。”鲁路修说。他笑得很是仓促，但他找回了声音中的重心。“你刚刚是提到了‘证词’吗？怎么，我得穿着这身衣服参与听证和审判吗？如果你们打算那么做，也许太迟了。”

“没有人打算把你送进监狱。”

“说不定你们应该这么做的。”

“也许是因为所有知情者都认为再次对你处刑毫无用处。”娜娜莉的声音变严厉了，“毕竟你不再是过去那位大名鼎鼎的公众人物了。”

“也许是因为你们找不到更合适的刽子手。”鲁路修说。

“也许再次失去你只会让事态变得更糟。”娜娜莉的声音变得更缓，“毕竟死亡也无法断绝复仇的祸患。”

鲁路修抬起头来，重新看向她的眼睛。他看见些许无奈，属于高位者的谨慎，以及更多也被藏得更好的、和他在镜子中偶然能窥见的东西相似的，对于现状的拿捏不定和茫然无措。他以沉默为退让，又以叹息为真正的妥协。“对不起。”他轻声说，握紧了他的小妹妹微微发颤的手指，“我们刚刚进行到哪了？对了，是开头的部分。”

 

第一天。不是从重新睁开双眼、尝试呼吸却艰涩无比、发出坟穴里的人特有的嘶哑声音的那一刻开始计算，那是他名义上的新生，但不是他完成蜕变的时刻。也不是从他触摸镜面确认自己脸面上斑驳红纹的那一刻算起的，那时他仍是满心厌恶，一腔愤懑不满无处宣泄。不是他作出决定要对昔日的敌人进行报复的时刻，不是他按捺住一小阵心悸而完成规划的时刻。他站在注满黄金阳光的罐体前，伸手触摸透明的外壁。一个人困在里头，一个牢笼，一个厚重的茧。

从ZERO落入他的陷阱并被送交至他面前开始计算，这是第一天。在杀死自己的人面前，皇帝重新成为了皇帝。面具被剥落了，呈现给他的是一张同样理应属于死者的脸。那意味着什么呢？他从遗漏的空缺中寻找，他感到心慌，远大于他所感到的喜悦。男人的眼睑半张着，目光茫然虚浮，不似拥有足够明晰的意识。皇帝抚摸着因填注的液体而略带温热的外壁，注视着茧中的人，无法挣动的可怜的囚犯。

“您决定好要如何处置他了吗？”有人问他。

“我在考虑。”皇帝说。

“您确实需要留下可能用于交涉的保险。”那人继续说，“不过您设计抓捕一度致您于死地的ZERO，所为的并不是将他简单地陈列在这里吧？”

“是的，我正在考虑。”皇帝抬起眼目，对上那双被凝固的阳光所浸没的眼睛，“事情比我料想得要有趣，毕竟这样一来，不仅是过去的成败被彻底倒转了，对决的性质也完全不同了。从应付一个刺杀者变为惩罚一位背叛者，我要如何去享受这份得来不易的胜利呢？——我可是付出了一次死亡的代价。”

第七天。足够叫一个世界在神明手中成型，划分出白昼与黑夜。足够一个阶下囚认清自己的处境，即注定走不出这漫长黑夜。背叛的骑士，不再是ZERO的ZERO，过去被称作枢木朱雀的男人，那时的他还看得见光吗？皇帝走到他眼前，在他的视野中完全现出自己的身形，从他眼中读到某些朦胧而热切的事物。那是一双注视着光亮的眼睛，即使身陷囹圄也不会轻言放弃。某些东西，或是希望、或是信念，或是过去留存下来的信仰还在支撑着他，将他的意志变得坚定无比。伪造的救世主，从暴君手中夺得胜利的英雄，那样的人会拥有的眼睛。

——过于碍眼了。

在最初的那几天，皇帝拥有的信念是复仇。将完好的事物摧折了去，掷落在地任人践踏，最初他只想采取这样单纯的泄恨行为。倘若这过程中还有值得更大化的效益，那便是将加以报复的对象作为测试的一环积极利用起来。起初他缺损的东西太多，能够拼凑起来的情感所剩无几，仅存的一部分良善用于将他的胞亲、他的玫瑰花封存在一个美梦里。至于留给另一位背叛者的，就只剩下旗帜鲜明的憎恶了。

 

“手。”讲述者忽然抽动了一下指节，“你为什么要一直握着我的手，娜娜莉？为了确认我是否在说谎吗？”

“不。但如果你想知道我的感受，兄长，我会说你诚实得令人惊讶。”他的小妹妹说，“至于手……我只想让你知道有人陪在你身边倾听着这一切罢了。过去你握着我的手为我念夜间故事时，可从不会就此质疑你自己。”

“这不是什么好故事。”

“说下去。”她坚持道，“我不能一直只停留在别人为我杜撰出来的‘好故事’里。”

鲁路修看着她同样屈起的指节，她修剪整齐形状圆润的指甲。不列颠尼亚的现任君主，从为她准备的花园中决绝地离开，告诉他需要坦诚相告。“让我想想。”他慢慢说，从她的指尖温度中汲取回一丝力量，让他能定下心来去回顾更为黑暗的记忆，“实验。对，是实验。这是你们所不知道的部分。枢木朱雀是最好的实验品，也是被皇帝保留下来的最后一个。他，由于一些你们可能知道或不知内情的原因，没那么容易死。我在这里谈到的并不是肉身的韧性或修复能力，是精神层面的……类似于求生意志那样的东西。那并不是基于他自身的力量，但他……我不知道，也许他一度将其化为自身所用了。也许他宁可舍弃那力量。”

话说到这里他暂停了一下，他轻轻眨了下眼，而娜娜莉留意到了他的小动作。她发出一声轻叹，之后他才继续往下讲述。“那是过去的ZERO留给他的枷锁。”鲁路修说，“有趣的是什么？皇帝感到嫉妒了，根本不记得自己才是这份力量最大的受益人。”

“这样做会让你好受些吗？”娜娜莉问他，“把‘皇帝’当作‘他者’。”

“在近期，是的。”鲁路修说，“等到我能彻底走出来了，也许我会改变主意。”

 

但余下的东西不止是纯粹的憎恶。

就像某一日突如其来的厌倦，或是因为变故的发生，或是因为恰好到达了那个节点。第六十三天，那是皇帝所记得的数字。玫瑰被窃走了，余下能用于陈列的只剩下铁蒺藜。痛苦被封闭在他的藏室中，除去必要的医疗救治之外再没有离开过那个房间。唯一的例外是一次不对等的交涉，他的囚徒拥有了陈列那份痛苦给观看者的机会。此后世界又静下去了，没有多余的声响，没有皇帝以外的人能够同那阶下囚交谈。

那双眼睛那时还是能看见光的，只是枢木朱雀本人开始不再笃信他曾赖以坚持的事物了。让一切重归正轨的可能性，昔日里用于塑造所谓“正轨”的信念，过于温柔的、已然扭曲的愿望。常人怎么能在地狱中坚持下去呢？他变得沉默而驯顺，他越界的次数愈来愈少，老实说不再像他刚被送来时那么容易惹人发怒，只可惜皇帝对他的责罚从不需要一个明确的借口。你的承受限度在哪呢？皇帝这么问过他。不是说梦境中的限度，反正在那一类拟造出来的场合中，即使是死亡都能从现实中规避。这样说来，那个人头一次在“那里”体验到死亡是什么样的场景呢？皇帝也无法确定。

记录从来不曾补全，有一些从一开始就被遗弃了，毕竟大量重复的冗杂记录是不被需要的。梦境中的责难在不断延续，醒来后的部分也是如此。还能望见光意味着什么呢？意味着还留有一丝希望，以为自己能够回去外界，也许有将一日能重归战斗的行伍，然后又一次、再一次站在暴君的对立面上。皇帝的思考方式有些偏执，但在一开始便歪曲了的回路中看来，这样的发展是任何转机之下都必然会出现的。那么，除去加固枷锁和牢门之外，他还能采取什么举措来阻绝这一可能性的发生呢？

进一步弄坏掉。手或者脚，用于接受反射的感官，整体的健全性，反正那个人有时也会在拟造的世界中失去它们。“可惜我没什么残肢方面的癖好。”皇帝这样告诉他的囚徒。那个人睁眼望他，平静如一潭死水。及至那时，枢木朱雀已经不会对那些残酷言语或付诸于实践的行动表示出惊愕或反感了，习惯就是那样可怕的事。

 

“第一百天。”鲁路修说，“现在想来，那是某一个标志性的节点。梦结束了，那家伙一直没能醒来。皇帝翻开他的眼皮，确认他的精神状态。他被那一个噩梦埋得太深，他没有死，只是‘迷失’了。在外界同等的时长控制下，梦境中的经历可以很短也可以很长，时间流逝的速度是清醒的人所不能控制的变量。有一条已经得到确认的规律是，梦境的前后跨度愈是夸张、内容愈是复杂，将实验品重新唤醒的过程也愈是艰难。常人被困在无尽涡旋中或许早就精神衰竭了，好在他并不会。”

讲述者的眼睛盯着自己的手背。现在他将手叠放在娜娜莉的手上方，这让遗留在那里的一些细小痕迹暴露出来。被镜子的碎片所划开的裂口，愈合之后留下的异样浮凸与没有褪去的白痕。不至于过度鲜艳，不算引人瞩目，他看着它们，记起自己在镜子里看见的东西。他在属于“皇帝”的视角中下沉、下沉，拾回那些鲜活的残片，将它们拼凑回亲历时的模样。“但那一次他在梦境结束后还停留了整整八小时。他还是醒来了，在很长一段时间里全无知觉。没有对外界的视听反应，接触反应也变得很迟缓。施加刺激依然会造成肌肉痉挛，证明机能本身没有受到影响。又是一小时后，他在恢复知觉的一瞬间险些窒息，或许是对自身的控制失衡所致。”鲁路修说，“皇帝在他身边，实验品在陪伴下慢慢恢复了正常。皇帝问他看见了什么，他无法表达清楚，好像他思考和回忆的能力和他之前遭受潜意识制约的感官一样变得异常迟钝。最后他只提到一个词，他说‘轮回’。”

他给出了一个停顿，小心地去瞥他妹妹的神情。娜娜莉的脸色正如皇帝曾在那起会谈中隔着屏幕所见到的一样，依稀看得出血色消退的迹象，但整体维持着令人钦佩的镇静。“那是一个皇帝在当时没能得到具体答案的结果。”他继续说，“不过皇帝犯不着为此忧心，反正计划在按部就班地向前推进。实验早已不是主要目的了，在皇帝私人的欲望正式失控的那一刻就不再是了。只是他自己不会承认这点。”

“你是指目的，还是欲望的失控？”娜娜莉问。

“后者。”鲁路修肯定道，吐出话语时自觉这坦白的分量比预想中要沉重，“一个待完成品，一件造物。打从他被关进皇帝的私人陈列室的那一天起，他就是那样的东西了。”

第一百天时皇帝没有获得答案，随后他获得了另一些。那些答案在回想时模糊了时间顺序，只留下“有”或“空白”的不同印象。鲁路修放弃了去追溯那些不必要的碎片，有时它们会在他脑海中浮现出来，证明他还未将它们彻底遗忘，但在此时、在一次他试图使其多一些条理性的对话当中，他需要将不必要的因素剔除出去。他回看向手上的伤口，透过已经愈合的皮肤看向深处，从皇帝的眼睛看向过去，看向那个伤痕累累到无法及时被修补、但每一道伤口都为他所知的囚人。那是不被承认的欲望，以完美复仇为名粉饰的真相。现如今他看懂了、体悟到了，也能够承认了。他的胸口一阵紧揪，喘了两口气才有所缓解。

“有一些事项……我也只能进行‘推断’。皇帝的想法是偏执而疯狂的，透过他的视角去看待往事也会受到同类型的影响。可是这不是我无法接触到事项本质的原因，真实原因是另一位当事人跟此刻的我一样，也只能根据个人的倾向和记起的片段来选择性吐露一些内容。”然后他说，“我没有了解到事情的全貌，所以我只能推断，根据有限的视角和我从另一人那里听到的说辞来尝试还原。”

“比如说什么？”娜娜莉问，“那个人……朱雀他会变成‘那样’的理由？”

“梦境的影响是相当深刻的。他可以在其中一次又一次地跌倒，伤残或死去，他醒来时也会持续受到那些伤损的影响。所以假若某个过于漫长的梦境叫他迷失了，叫他变成了那么一副无知觉的样子，他醒来时也会是这样。这部分没问题。”鲁路修解释道，“问题在于有些影响没有消失。其中一部分是间断性发作，就像所有曾在很长时间里为某种持续的疼痛所困扰的普通人一样，即便是痊愈了也偶尔会出现闪回。另有一部分……原本也是那类间断性发作的症状，只是它们在不断重复，渐渐缩短了出现的间隙，最终使得发作变成了常态。”

他平吐出一口气。娜娜莉的手掌颤了一颤，再开口时声音中多了些感同身受的悲悯成分。“我听说了。”她轻声道，“他的眼睛。”

“他的眼睛。”

“不是生理病因。”

“不是。”

“当然也不会是Geass，‘那位皇帝’不具有这份能力。”娜娜莉说，与他交握的手稍稍捏紧了些，不过片刻又悄无声息地放松了去，“你刚刚说‘推断’，兄长。你也不清楚全部实情吗？”

“没错。”鲁路修说，“那变化是皇帝对他的期许所致，还是出于他自身的绝望，我也不得而知。”

那之后又有两三个月的时间让那囚徒身上的变化慢慢推进。两三个月，在梦境中让他走向末途，在清醒时用长鞭、刀刃和电流凿开他的躯体，或将他遗弃在封闭的孤独中，连最后一个能与他交谈的人都不同他相见。如此往复下来，他直立起来时不再像是个战士，他身上某些坚定的、鲜活的东西一点点被消磨去了，留下一具日益消瘦的空壳。有时他甚至不能自主直立，就像他感受不到明明存在于那里的肢端一样。枷锁成为了控制他的线绳，人类成为了麻木的人偶。讲述者从浅淡疤痕间凝视着那些往事，想让自己独立于故事之外、成为纯粹的讲述者变得愈来愈困难了。

“……第一百八十六天。”鲁路修说，“他醒过来。他睁开眼。他说‘人们往往会重复做相同的噩梦’，然后为我讲述了关于轮回的故事。”

 

“也是起于一个愿望。”朱雀说。

皇帝的阶下囚平躺在那里，胸口随着呼吸与吐词的节奏而微微起伏。他的声音，有那么一阵子听起来像是嘶哑可怕的死者之音。他在说话时不断咬牙吸气，就像在借此确认他的整段呼吸道都还存在、且是在正常运作的。除此之外他不动弹，没有不必要的挣扎，早就不再有了。他将他的噩梦还原给不知内情的皇帝，他将他自身的痛苦陈列出来。

一个许愿的机会，一个契约，发生在暴君已然死去、战乱已然消泯的新生世界中。一个再自私不过的愿望，只是由于许愿者的灵魂因一道指令而与世界的轨迹相捆绑了，就造成了天翻地覆的变化。付出了无数鲜血的代价所得来的和平消失了，连同那充斥着无数误会、灾厄、背叛与含泪吞血的和解的整段经过一道被抹去了。他拥有的是“从头再来”的机会，时间被倒转回他与命定的另一人重逢之前的时刻。自此之后，事态的全部发展都与原本的走向大相径庭了。

“我成为了ZERO。”他说，“打从一开始，事情就是这么发生的。”

末代首相的独子，于动乱中举起反叛的旗号，借用了他在“原本的未来”沿袭下来的身份而塑造出一个虚假的叛乱领袖。完美无缺的人选，纵使被拆破面具下的身份也不会引起猜忌或更大范围内的动荡。想要弥补因愿望而生的过错只有一个选择，即亲自将它引导回正确的结局——哪怕过程中产生了分歧，若是最终能够得来的和平是相似的，便也算是力所能及的作为了。“我一手创立了黑色骑士团，我带领他们同殖民区的帝国军队作战。我将各方抵抗势力团结起来，最终形成了足以动摇世界局势的力量。”朱雀说，“至于你……很不幸，你又一次站在了我的对立面上。但仔细想来，那才是应当属于你的位置才对。”

他费劲地睁大眼睑，瞳孔微妙地扩散了一些。他的陈述中混入了更多杂乱的吸气，好像单是想要维持通畅的呼吸都不是那么容易了。皇帝伸出手触碰他的眼角，他的眼睑快速翕动了一下。“与派驻到东京租界的皇族相接触，以此为契机直接重返不列颠尼亚的权力体系，这可比对着帝国造反要容易多了。是这样没错。”他继续说，“我带走了一位魔女，而你遇到了尤菲。你成为了总督府的无名皇子，而我成为了ZERO。之后的部分就很简单了，对抗，拆除面具，用欺瞒来粉饰自己的独断专行。黑色骑士团的影响力逐渐扩张到与时下相去不远的规模，而你在帝国中的地位也渐渐无人质疑了。”

他记得皇帝所提及的任何一件微小的事情。他没有什么别的消遣，只能将自己的注意力专注在自己唯一能求取的人身上。皇帝感到满意，对他的态度和他所说的内容都是如此。“听上去不错。”皇帝说，“起初就不在同一阵营的话，也就谈不上背叛了。”

“是啊。”囚徒声音喑哑，“在‘那个世界’中，我从未背叛过你。”

他又吸了口气，轻轻咳嗽了两声。有一些湿润水分还遗留在他的发根处，皇帝抚摸他的发鬓时发现了这点。“结果你失败了，对吗？”皇帝问他，“没能逞英雄到最后一刻？”

“对，但不全是因为你。说到底还是我自作自受。”朱雀说。他的头颅偏斜了些，就像在主动挨蹭搭触在他耳畔的手指一样。“曾经有一位野心通天的君主试图弑神，曾经有一位英雄试图阻止他。那是在‘原本的世界’发生的事，由并非是我的另一位ZERO出面呼唤了神，让神明的意志与他相接驳，让妄图弑神者被原属于神明的庞大力量所诛灭了。可是由于我的干涉，那个人不曾拥有过那份‘命令’的力量。”

话到这里他呛笑一声，这引发了一阵新的虚弱咳嗽。待到他重新拾回声音，那声音不再如死人那般嘶哑可怖，变得更为平静也更为空洞。“所以只能由我去阻止皇帝查尔斯。”他说，神情间没有丝毫自怨自艾的成分，“我所拥有的力量与那个人不同。我歪曲了时间的轨迹，我自身的力量也是类似的性质。那么我能做到什么呢？我去成为神明意志中那道反抗的力量，我去成为逼迫那庞大意志维护正确的时间秩序的推助力，就像大海中没有完全与周围相融的一滴水，以自己再也不能脱身为代价去掀动风浪。独立于时间之外的永恒的囚徒，最后连自我认知和作为人类的知觉都失去，成为一个不会再思考也不会再磨损的齿轮，那就是我的命运。”

皇帝礼节性地留出了半分钟的空档，尽快消化完了他所阐述出来的内容。“我以为这不至于到‘绝望’的地步。”然后皇帝说。

“确实没有。”他的囚徒说，牵起一个更像是肌肉抽搐失控了的难看僵硬的笑，“因为你试图纠正这一切。你找到了魔女，或她找到了你——你许下了另一个愿望。”

“我？”皇帝质疑道，“为了什么，救你吗？我为什么会做这种蠢事？”

“我说过了，因为在那里我从未背叛过你。”囚徒的声音变轻了，所说的字句也变得更加难以辨识，“或许是因为歉疚，或许是因为足够崇高的……爱。谁知道呢。”

一个曾经与神明意志相接驳的灵魂，本就是一切因果的根源。那个灵魂另许下一个愿望时，错误的线路又一次被抹去了，连同所有人在此期间的记忆一道不复留存，包括那个被囚禁在时间之外的“永恒”中的男人，以及他自己——本该成为英雄、魔王与皇帝的命定之人。世界被修正回歧途出现的原点，按部就班地继续前行，让所有的剧情都按照原定的发展顺利出演。

直到他成为皇帝，直到皇帝被虚假的救世主所杀，直到躲藏在面具背后的幸存者许下属于他自己的、错误的愿望。

然后是又一次倒转。

然后是又一次修复。

翻转的沙漏。衔尾蛇。莫比乌斯环。由首及尾，又推及开头。置身其中的人一次次重复相同的经历，终归是不存在对于所有人而言都完美无瑕的路途。是从何时察觉到古怪的呢，是在那接近于永恒的虚无中得以窥视到彻底扭曲的轨迹时吗。“……世界被困住了。”梦境的经历者说，“一个无尽的循环，永远无法延续到真正的明日。不再有无法挽回的绝望了，但从本质上来说，只有哀鸣在不断重复。这就是我所说的‘轮回’。”

他结束了陈词。他喘息拖沓如下一秒就会因气息断绝而死。皇帝低头看他，审视自己最终得以保存下来的藏品。“多久？”皇帝轻声发问，“你在那‘轮回’中被困住了多久？”

“我不知道。”他的藏品说，声音中溢满了苍凉死寂，“……我不知道，鲁路修。”

那个他不被允许呼唤的名字，他念出那几个音节时眼神是柔软的。皇帝原想为此惩罚他，但在真正听及那个许久未听见的称呼时心头一颤，踌躇片刻后决计绕过他一回。就快结束了，皇帝想，就快完成了，稍加宽容也无大碍。

 

“他看着我，或我以为那时候他是在看着我的。”鲁路修说。他仍然低着头，就像皇帝垂首凝视那平躺不动、不作抗争的藏品一般。“他还能看见除我之外的其它事物吗？我不知道。他能那样注视我多久呢？我不知道。皇帝做到了。我做到了。我成为了他的锚点，他迷失在噩梦深处时唯一能赖以依存的希望。现实中的我，没有走向毁灭的我，亲手葬送他的全部希冀的我。他的眼睛凝视黑暗太久，我便成为了他的光亮。可是我是——皇帝是为他所惧怕的，是在他眼前扭曲成了于往昔回忆而言面目全非的模样，他又本能地想从这份痛苦中逃避开来，所以他宁可什么也看不见。”

是被封闭起来了，讲述者想。那个人在牢笼之内是更进一步将自己封闭起来了。应该被称为懦弱吗，还是某种被动生效的自我保护机制呢，可惜那对他来说不全是益处。“不能自由行动之外再加上不能视物，可在希望已经熄灭大半的时候，他更需要确保仅剩不多的那部分是仍然存在的。”鲁路修说。他想要换回更为平静的、置身事外的转述口吻，他知道自己失败了。“这份煎熬与拉扯又花去了一段时间。到了最后，结果就是皇帝所知的那样了。每当枢木朱雀从梦中醒来，他的意志要求他‘看见’仍然完整活着的‘我’。等到他确认了‘真实存在的鲁路修还活着’这点，只要他稍加松懈，他那双只能看向也只会看向‘我’的眼睛就会失去视物的能力。视觉的损坏会造成何种程度的不安，娜娜莉……我想你是比我更为清楚的。”

“安全感的缺失，以及，”已经重复光明的女皇低叹道，“对于身边人愈发加重的依赖，但那时他的身边只有……”

“……我。”鲁路修说，“我的声音。我的体温。我的气味。任何一点我留下的、能够让他确认我的存在的痕迹。皇帝不会去耐心安抚他的情绪，但皇帝享受这个……会令他屈服、令他像低贱的奴隶般卑躬屈膝，只为了寻求到一点‘回应’的过程。踢打和责骂都变为恩赐，他会发自内心地表达感激之情。他不再在乎自身被摧毁到了何种程度，也许他早就不在乎了。那是唯有彻底堕入绝望之人才会做出的举措，那就是我逼迫他转变之后的完成态。”

他的嗓子发紧，他的胸口发冷。娜娜莉捧起他的手掌亲吻他的指节时，他才茫然发觉自己没有绷收住全部的细末颤抖。“兄长。”娜娜莉唤他，将悲悯的笑容赠给他抬起的眼睛，“……已经过去了。一切都在好转，兄长。他没有怪罪你。”

“你知道吗，娜娜莉。”他疲惫道，“这才是我无法原谅自己的理由。”

他的小妹妹将还显得有些瘦弱的上身前倾，努力张开手臂抱住了他。她正在如何作想呢？惊愕或是不忍？他听不见她的思考，但他没有感觉到针对自己而来的排斥。幸好这点还能让他感到安慰。娜娜莉，永远在试图予人善意的娜娜莉，玫瑰花离开了护罩，拥有了自己的荆刺——好在她还爱他。

“你感觉好些了吗？”在从那个吃力的拥抱中脱出、好端端坐正身位之后，年轻的女皇细声问他。鲁路修勉强笑了笑，将手套戴回原处，随后起身推回了座椅。

“现在吗？说实话并没有。”他在一声摩擦钝响中回答，“但是之后，或许吧。”

“也许因为你就是那种人吧，坦白总是比隐瞒和直接说谎来粉饰真相更难。”

“也许我还不习惯将背后那些肮脏的秘密都告诉你。”

“也许我很高兴你主动这样做了。”娜娜莉说，“没有那么主动，可总比我到以为一切都无法挽回了的最后一刻才意外得知真相要来得强。”

鲁路修转向她，在她鼓励的微笑中无可奈何地应是，随后躬身吻了她光洁的前额。

 

他惊醒时还是夜半。他仰躺在地毯上，被单缠着躯干，左手和右侧小腿僵硬地探在外头。起先他还能稍微辨识出天花板和窗户的轮廓，随后、就在他努力想要弄清状况的时候，他的眼前又归于一片黢黑。他尝试张合眼睑再转动眼珠，毫无用处。又来了，他模模糊糊意识到。有阵子没出现过这种情形了。在神经质的紧张感揪住胸口之前，他张开嘴试图加深呼吸。

“——咳、咳呃……咳……”

气流的急速灌入让他有些呛住了，这让调整呼吸的过程变得更为艰难。某种一度深入骨髓的冰冷恐惧沉积在他的身躯当中，这会儿被唤醒了些许，在黑暗中咆哮起来想将他余存的理智给吞噬了去。他尝试摸了下耳际。空空荡荡。没有，不在。通讯器被留在床头柜上，这会儿他无法准确地判定那柜子的方位。事实上，他甚至很难顺过气来起身。冷静、他命令自己，冷静，慢慢克服这个……慢慢来，我已经知道它的症结所在了。

有什么潮湿温热的东西在舔他的脸，热烘烘黏糊糊的，还有隐约的两声呜咽。不是人类，他迷迷糊糊地做出判定。没有恶意。那黏糊糊的触感中断了，不多时忽然有个更坚硬的、机械触感的小玩意儿挨到了他的脸上。他摸索着将它扣到耳际，片刻后便听见了常人入梦后低缓均匀的呼吸声。他听得出那步奏，还有混杂其中的一两句含糊呓语。没事，他喘出一口气。我们都逃出来了。

他的另一只耳朵听见更为急促的哈气声。他稍微反应过来了，还拱在自己脸颊上的事物应该是陪护犬湿润的鼻头。他眨了眨眼，渐渐能从黑暗中辨识出那条狗的轮廓，下垂的耳朵与吐出的舌头。他猛地吸了口气，终于找回了对呼吸节奏的控制。然后他撑着手肘坐起来，单手搂住陪护犬的脖子，赞扬地拍打了两下。

“嘘——嘘，乖孩子。没事。”他轻声说，“嘘，加文。我没事。”

加文小小地吠叫了一声，这回用整个脑袋拱了拱他的肩膀。朱雀正在试图判别这聪明动物的不安和警备状态是不是已经解除了，房门便突然弹开，噔噔冲进来一个人影。“出什么——喔，嗨。”一个声音从紧绷中放松了，“看起来没什么大事？”

朱雀眯起眼睛两秒后适应了门外投射进来的灯光。他认出那张属于护工的温善脸孔，她穿着大衣，从下摆处来看应该是直接套在了睡衣外头。所以加文不仅给自己递来了比药片更管用的通讯器，还抽空拍了下紧急求助用的按钮。这让他颇有些意外地看了眼金毛陪护犬，旋即夸奖地揉了揉对方的脑袋顶。

“现在没有了。”然后他说，“劳烦费心。”

在加文发出满意的哼声后，朱雀才抽手站起身，从床头柜里翻找出湿巾来擦脸。护工替他打亮夜灯，在确认他的呼吸和脉搏都逐渐恢复正常、脸色也没有过度异样后点了点头。朱雀及时送出一小个哈欠，这让那位同样也是夜半被弄醒的女士忍俊不禁。“具体情况我等天亮了再详细问好了。”她轻轻一摆手，在他以为自己这就被放过了时忽地又话头一转，“如果你睡觉时容易不太老实，你该把床沿的护栏给升起来。这样会更安全一些。需要我再为你示意一遍吗？”

“不、不用了，我大致还记得。”朱雀推脱道，“谢谢你，呃——莱、莱弗利小姐。”

他大致记得这么个名字，印象不算特别深刻，但这回应该没弄错。他屏息看着眼前的护工，她没有露出更多疑色，就这样笑着后退了步子。“别客气。”她轻快地说，“那么，我就不继续打扰你的休息时间了。有事请随时呼叫帮助——或者让加文替你呼叫帮助。”被提到名字的看护犬回以一声不太响亮的吠叫，护工满意地点点头，退向了门边。

“晚安。”朱雀说。同样的一句话从门边响起，接着门便关拢了。他熄灭灯光，掀开重新铺平的被褥边角钻了进去。夜色中他看见加文回到墙边的窝里盘踞下来，蜷缩成一团难以辨识的影子。他无声地微笑了一会儿，从枕边重新拾起通讯器来，向着彼方或是在路途中小憩、或是在晨间还未醒转的那一人也送去问候。

晚安，他说。他亲吻了一下那稍微被体温烘暖的机械，将它放置回原位，闭眼尝试再一次浸入不为人所控的未知的梦乡。


	15. Chapter 15

战争发生在第三年、第五年或第十年，有时间隔很短，有时要更长一些。在梦境中，一位暴君的死能够拖延来的和平时间是漂游不定的，但结果而言，若是那拟造的幻境没有被别的乱数先一步毁坏，止于战争的纷争总有再起之时，秩序也终有崩坏的一日。

那么这一次是发生在何时呢？比十年要短，但应当比五年更长。在经历过时间的沉淀之后，有一些被抛在过去的死亡显得没那么难以忍受了。那时他独居在空荡荡的屋子里，假装将往日的一切都毫不在意地遗弃在身后，却又在魔女找上门来的时候狼狈不堪地败下阵来。她带来了明确的消息，说她过去的契约者大抵是苏生了。她总会有一些玄而又玄的特殊感应，因由力量的关联或别的什么。他们在空屋中争吵，他知道自己是败退的一方。女人用金色双眼凝望他，让他将自己震怒和动摇的模样看得一清二楚。

假若他清醒着，他会想这多半又是个“皇帝”所不会喜欢的故事版本了。然而他还浸在梦中，那朦胧的念头也不过一闪而逝。下一秒他站立在窗前，抓着自己的胸口，困惑于更加年轻的枢木朱雀的灵魂为何从这名为ZERO的躯壳中醒来了，蜷居在一颗死去的心里兀自哭泣。时间不至十年，但也足够漫长，所以他能够压抑住自己在作为ZERO时过于尖锐激进的那部分性格，或说不叫它们作用在怪罪昔日的死者身上——不论是“那个人”还是他自己。

他让它们作用在救援计划上，将佯装无害以保全自己、同时也对从坟穴里复生一事缺乏兴味的鲁路修从想要利用昔日暴君达成目标的战争狂热分子手中抢夺了过来。结果那个人毫发无损，结果他们在几经争执后还是各自妥协了，虽说鲁路修比其它梦境中所见的鲁路修更为谨慎、大抵是长时间的软禁与不见天日所致，对自己的复生也表现得更加不情不愿，他们依然没有浪费太长时间在互相甩冷脸这种事上。成长后的人总有更为成熟的方式来解决问题，拖延或暂时回避都能使得一部分冲突不至于在激烈爆发时进一步发酵升级。从短期结果而言，就像是某种俗套的童话故事，所有自诩正义的人都能得偿所愿，所有自诩赎清罪过的人都能获得幸福快乐的结局。

他还看见了什么呢？他看见那个人在晾晒或烘干衣物时挽起的衣袖，厨房里端出的冒着热气的汤羹，打在甜品边缘的一圈淡奶油，铺平的床单和被小心折叠起边缘的被褥，藏匿在夜色阴影中的深邃紫眼。空屋里多出了另一人的声音，将随着年岁更迭逐渐趋于空白的生活也一点点填补起来。然后是什么呢？是疏漏与错失。

这一次是因为什么呢？是轻敌大意了，还是没有重视那个人分明已经传递给自己的警告，还是又一次来自现实的投映呢——下一次攻击以神谴的形式降临，将整片战场都化为焦土，将临近的活人也卷入其中。几乎所有人都在遭到直击灵魂的冲撞后一命呜呼，唯独剩下一个例外，一个无法死去的男人。尽管如此，枢木朱雀作为ZERO的使命还是在此终止了，因他无法逃脱漫长昏睡间那厚重的黑暗，因他虚弱到无法继续引领剩余的人们。

那难道不是某种映射吗？他诚然是被困在无望的梦里而无法前行了。他在那黑暗深沼中困了太久，无法挣离亦无法干脆些彻底解脱。入梦者的意识在此刻浮游而起，宛如幽灵般脱离了原有的躯壳和视角，以造者的角度俯瞰向与“那一个他”再无干系的全局。鲁路修在他身边留守了一阵，随后原本的ZERO替他重拾了面具，就像某种不切实际的希望和幻想一般。

“够了。”然后他说。

梦境中的景象摇曳起来，他的话语在深海中扩出了一连串无形的气泡。入梦者闭起眼睛不愿再看，反正随后无非是又一次绝望的重复——鲁路修在他无力再去看护的情况下被卷入意外。末了还是什么也挽回不了，而纷争也不会真正结束。也许是又一次神谴，也许是别的什么事故，那真的重要吗——他还被困在深沼中，连睁开双眼的气力都不具备。

“够了。”他嘶哑地重复了一次。心电图缓缓趋平，仪器跳出不祥的警报声。他看见雨雾与尘埃，早已被毁灭的潘德拉贡的花园。足够了，他想，别再继续了。反正再多基于希冀的可能性都不会成立，反正我犯下的过失是无法挽回的，反正再做些多余的动作会将一切弄得更糟，最终所有人都会被牵连到更为恶劣的困境里，更不消说去拯救特定的一人了。

够了。幽灵缓缓飘浮上升，在梦境破裂的一刻融入寂静的虚无里。不是救主，不是英雄，也不再是ZERO，就连曾经为人的名姓都被一句诅咒所断绝了。如果这就是你真正想要的，他想，如果这就是那时你耗尽最后的气力想要留给我的东西……

 

他醒来了。他茫茫然睁着眼，一时间分不清灯光是暗蓝还是灰白的。他的身体很冷，或许是因为周围冷得像冰窖一般——或许不至于那么夸张，但他不太能辨识得清了。这也是梦境的馈赠之一吗？他尝试去回想，但他的思考速度变得很缓，就好像他确实一度深陷在濒近死亡的冰寒中。他能够移动吗？他此刻醒来了吗？他需要一个标识，好让自己确信所有的噩梦都远去了——

没有。周围安安静静，除去他自己的艰涩喘息外，没有任何最为细微的声响。从昏暗灯光到溅了血污的墙壁，角落里锁链堆积起来形成的一小团影子。没有除他以外的活物，甚至没有虫蚁爬行的痕迹。没有别人。他尝试着将双眼瞪大，转动脖颈进一步确认。没有。谁也不在这房间里。谁也不在他周际。除去他自己之外没有任何人了。

“呼——呼——……”

若是更早的时候，在有人打扰的时间只由拷问或纯粹的折磨来填充的时候，他或许会为这一小方完全的安宁心怀感激。但是太静了，整方狭小的世界都沉寂下去，缺失了能叫他确信这不是渺无希望之地的必要条件。灯光在逐渐熄灭，一点一点从他的视野中黯淡下去，将他对其它物象轮廓的辨认能力都一并带走。这份认知让他陡然惊慌起来，差些就要惊呼出声，然而他没能成功，宛如被塞住了喉管一般只能发出破碎的气音。

——还没找到……

他徒劳地瞪着双眼，不确信自己是真的醒来了。光芒在离他而去，他开始不能清晰判别周遭的环境。他的手脚冷得厉害，且因此显得过度僵硬，他想要挪动它们，也许这样能证实自己没有完全困在封闭的梦境中，也许这样能够……他费劲地弯曲手指，然后是探出手腕，至少先坐起来的话，说不准能摸索到什么借力点。

……还没找到那个人……

他喘了口气，尝试这么做了。然而他僵硬的肢体并不听使唤，这使得他在同时将手肘和腿脚探出所躺的平台边缘的一瞬间就失去了平衡。他在一声钝重拍击后侧躺着，摔在地上的那一侧额角、手肘和髋骨都痛得厉害。他听见一阵尖锐蜂鸣，越过他的耳膜直接回响在头脑当中无法驱散。疼痛让他稍稍清醒了些，于是他咬着牙拾回了更多对肢体的控制力。得去确认，他想，得确认那个人平安无事，得确认我是“回到”那个人还好好存活着的世界了。但是没有。你的声音，你的气息，你的模样。没有。这附近都找不见。你不在了。无法确认。我看不见——我看不见。

……你在哪里？

他的呼吸愈发紧促，他尝试着翻身，用手肘和膝弯支撑起重心，然后抓向自己的喉咙。按揉没能减缓这窒息感，张嘴呼气也没有。他开始剧烈咳嗽，咳到他以为嘴里会出现肺叶的碎片。一阵眩晕感涌上来，宛如一片暗潮汹涌的深海，将他拉入不见光亮的极渊。他的意识变得飘忽不定，及至此时，浸入他四肢百骸的冰寒感好似淡去了些。有什么人，过去想要保护他、将希望寄托于他的人，告诉他要“活下去”。即使是在这炼狱里，即使是在再也找不见那温柔残影的地方……

“难得给你一点自由活动的空间，怎么就这么不懂得珍惜呢。果然还是应该把你好好锁起来的。”

他不知道那人声是什么时候出现的。他在断断续续的咳喘和半身疼痛中匍匐着爬行了一段距离，肩头撞到了墙壁，试图转向时足踝凿击在某一处摆设的座脚上。他以为自己残存的气力都会耗尽在这漆黑无望的前行中，然而那个声音出现了——伴着某种高傲而冷淡的诧异。有人在接近他，他捕捉到再熟悉不过的足步声。踏，踏，踏——停。他咬紧了因打冷颤而抖个不停的牙关，确信那热源离自己近了、更近了，马上就能触及，马上就能确认……

“真要摔断骨头该怎么办呢？如果躺在更高的地方，就这么慌乱地摔下来——啪。断的是手或别的地方倒还好，要是腿也折断的话，那可真是一点逃出去的机会都不剩了。”那声音说，“还是说你已经不在意了，嗯？无法走路也没关系吗？”

一双手掌抚上了他的眼廓，指节缓缓向下滑动至颧骨，就这样捧起了他的面颊。宛如火焰蔓延到封冻的冰层上，从触碰之处传来了令人喜悦的热度。他睁大双眼，确信自己所见的比黑暗更多。火焰，引亮的灯盏，从深海中上浮后温柔相迎的灼目的太阳。他看见那双眼睛，通入幽冥的暗色，上等的紫水晶。那个人在俯首看望他，就在他近前，用薄而色淡的嘴唇勾画出堪称美丽的笑意。

“真可怜。”鲁路修的声音说，“现在就看起来完全不像是能够越过重围将目标斩落的那种人了。战士，杀手，行刺的勇者……无论怎么称呼都好。你猜怎么着？你现在的样子看起来让人顺眼多了。”

朱雀略张开嘴，想要尝试发声。他的声音依然卡在喉咙中，只能发出古怪而难听的喀喀响动，更接近于损坏的器械而甚至不像是人类的哀鸣。他将一只手艰难地举至空中，想要抓住面前的人躯，颈、肩、腰身或任何地方——他的指尖碰到对方的手腕，被无情地挥打开了。他因这拒绝而肩背一抖，惶然低下头去，又被那人搂住脖颈，将温热气息喷吐在他额发间。

“嘘——嘘。我还没允许你碰我呢。”那个人说，“我们得按规矩行事。”

然后是属于嘴唇的柔软触感，贴在他隐隐作痛的眉骨边际，一点一点挨蹭着、舔舐着他新添的伤处。朱雀僵硬不动，唯恐惹得对方再一次发怒。他的安分守己换得了对方的赞赏，那亲吻摩挲的动作持续到他的呼吸慢慢恢复通畅，喉间的阻塞感也渐渐消失了。他又干咳了几声，浑身冷汗淋漓，但在这一次顺过气之后他的过呼吸症状减轻了许多。贴在他额角的嘴唇撤开了，有人推着他的肩膀逼迫他坐立起来。他在重心完全跌回下半身后用力眨了眨眼，看清眼前那人原本的形貌。

“缓过来了？”皇帝淡淡开口道，“恭喜你还活着。”

“……我……还……”

朱雀慢慢寻回自己的声音，起先只能迸出一两个不连贯的字词。白衣的皇帝就在他眼前，蓄长了些的黑发松松绑起一束，柔顺地自肩头垂落而下。或许是肉身的成长所致，皇帝的神态和一部分形貌渐渐与他记忆中的模样分异开来了，就像是刻意为之，非得完完全全叫他对温暖尚存的往昔旧梦死心不可。“有人逼迫你那么做，对吧？”皇帝轻言细语道，指尖又碰到他的眼廓，“有人是那样爱着你的，老实说那一度让我有些恼火。因为你不值得，朱雀。假若你注定要背叛所有人的话，你便不值得那样被爱着。可是没关系了。或许有人保护着你不至于真正死去，但我所给予的怜悯才是你活下来之后唯一能依存的事物。”

那双薄而色淡的嘴唇上染了些殷红痕迹。朱雀盯着那一小抹鲜艳色彩看了片刻，感到它刺眼得惊人。“……你将这些称为怜悯吗？”

“自然了。”皇帝微笑道，“所有能帮助你存活下去的东西都是‘怜悯’啊，不管表现出来的形式是怎样的。你已经察觉到了吧？不论是对于常人来说多么残酷的行径，你都早就不再会排斥它们了。”

语毕他低下颅首，将那双染着殷红的嘴唇送得更近，将他舔舐伤处得来的血喂给伤者自身。铁锈似的腥甜在舌尖浸开，由唾液裹带着弥散至口腔深处。被他困在此处的囚徒凝视着他，眼睑翕动间恍然望见那白皙皮肤上红纹加深了。

然后黑潮自四面八方环绕而来，如甜蜜的陷阱将囚徒劝诱回深渊中，让世界再度陷入无光的昏暗。

 

喂给他的是血或蜜，清泉或苦酒，掺入了致命的毒药，浸润了也麻痹了他的喉咙。黑暗中的时间变得相当漫长，贴在体肤上的接触则变得尤为可贵。他与外界隔绝开来多久了？他在这里不能准确地判断日夜更替的节点，也不知道自己每一次陷入昏睡具体会耗去多久。他来到这里时才是开春，如今是什么时间了？早就不再是夏日了。是万籁俱寂的晚秋，还是漫长寒冷的冬日？在对于时间的感念变得相当淡薄之后，这些杂乱的念头也不过偶尔一闪而逝。

失去视觉让他的其它感官更为灵敏，但让更多事都变得无关紧要了。他的活动范围是他能够跌跌撞撞四处移动而不至于碰得头破血流所能及的范围，他的肢足上会多出磕碰痕迹，老实说那已经不怎么痛了。在没有被套上拘束时，皇帝允许他这样做。以相对健全的视角来观赏他笨拙摸索的样子可能是个不错的乐趣。在这一次他清醒着的时间里，在他醒着浸入黑暗之后，皇帝统共跟他说了三次话。在他僵硬的肢体逐渐恢复正常后要他屈膝在地，在他因无法以双眼来确认的鞭打而颤栗不已时要他收住声音，然后在他将将昏厥过去时要他耐心等候。随后一串脚步声远去了，房间里又只剩下他一人与黑暗独处。疼痛在消磨他本就在逐渐衰减枯竭的精力，也叫他保持着必要的警醒。疼痛也可以是麻痹自身的一种方式，既然这份苦痛折磨还如此鲜明，将它施舍给他的那一人便没有离去太久，还不到他认为会离他而去或出些未知意外的程度。

于是朱雀在黑暗中屏息等待着。随后是什么呢？在颈上滑动的刀刃，足以凿开骨头的更为锋利也更沉重的其他用具，还是针尖触及的电流灼烧？他思考的速率变得相当平静，没有恐惧亦无反感之情。皇帝在他体表火辣辣的痛感开始减弱时再度归来，恰好赶在他会因此而开始心慌的界限上。一连串脚步声，逐渐靠近的热源，如带来灯盏般叫他昏暗下去的视野重新明亮了几分，叫他能辨识出那个人俯首看他的方式。皇帝的心情看起来不错，尽管那个人在方方面面都试图同他记忆中的模样拉开距离，那张精雕细琢出来般的面孔自然浮起微笑时还是熟悉得让他心惊。

“看吧，我就说你不再会排斥任何事了。”在确认过囚人的表情后，皇帝满意地颔首，“我赐给你的烙印，我复生的证据，我所赠予你的一切——它们让你真正能够活下去。”

他躬身下来，微笑的面容在受限的视野中拉近。他抓住囚人的上臂，慢慢捋滑至手肘，似乎全不在意这样做会让他自己掌间沾上些尚未完全干涸的血污。朱雀在这样的触碰下反而瑟缩了，以为自己会毁坏眼前无垢的人像。但是皇帝没有轻易放过他，圈住他的小臂上举，让他的手抬至空中。

“现在你可以碰我了。”皇帝说，“来吧。”

朱雀咽了口唾沫，知道这命令真正的含义。他凝滞不动的时间太长，让皇帝不悦地皱起了眉毛。“这么简单的事还要我教你吗？”皇帝说，指节滑至他手腕处，拉着他的手掌按向自己。于是他得以亲自碰到对方，指腹贴在白瓷般的皮肤上，让位于那里的一抹淡红纹路加深了。那是出于个人意愿的激活过程呢，还是他自己的血呢——他并不知晓。他的指尖轻轻划过，所碰到的纹路变得鲜艳而醒目，如滚烫的烙印，如火焰本身，从他所接触的那一点开始将他侵吞进去。疲惫感再度袭来，如丝绸般轻柔地包裹住他，将发生在表层的苦痛暂时遮蔽起来，反叫他陷入濒近窒息的无望里。

 

战争发生在很久很久之后。

在暴君死后不久，作为“英雄”的ZERO早早从人们的视野中消失了，但作为“兵器”的编号ZERO却一直在暗处行动。人类的躯壳会毁坏、会朽烂，一旦破损得过于严重就无法再修复，机械则不会这样。于是这里存在一个逻辑上的疏漏，若是一个人同时被命令了要“舍弃为人的幸福”和“活下去”，在被逼迫至绝境的时候，要他接受一些有悖于常人伦理的应对措施其实也是不成问题的。

打从他落入陷阱又被释放出来的那一天起，有人便察觉到了这点，并开始积极地利用它。落到重伤下场的ZERO被送上手术台，起先是一部分人造的肢体，然后是内部的器官。手指，腕骨，一整段手臂。肺叶，两段脊椎，拿走的一部分脏器。为了压制他的反抗意识，他被封冻了，从几近死亡的寂静中醒来后变得乖顺听话了许多。这过程不断循环重复了下去，他从冰寒中苏醒，接受适应性训练，调整好身体状况后被指派任务。过去的ZERO不复存在了，那个数字成为一个空洞的编号，虚无的指代，他自己也渐渐不再记得那名字原本的含义。

人类的记忆能够留存多久呢？它们会随着过去的时光一同沉睡，还是会随着构成他身躯的本来的血肉一同丢失？他在不断循环的周期中听见那个声音，二十三，五十七，一百四十六，两百零四，那声音在他耳边重复的次数逐渐增多。在冰冷中即将深眠时，在子弹穿入肋骨击碎剩下的一部分器官时，在他从断崖中爬行向上、抓住摇摇晃晃的缆绳稳固身形时，在荒漠中干渴到还在起作用的喉咙都焦枯的时候。有时只是一道感应似的回响，有时他听得更分明些，就好像有人在同他说话。过去陪伴过他的人，为他原本的身躯输入指令的人。活下去，那个人说。有时那个人会在他的感念中浮现出雾气般不确切的轮廓，有时看上去是白衣的幽灵，有时是裹着夜色的影子。

梦境的时序开始紊乱，就像机械在随机翻阅过去留存的“档案”一般。他匍匐在砂石中，他坐靠在绘满金黄花朵的墙壁上，他的腿脚缺去了一半，又换过场景后他连眼珠都不再是人造的器物了。下一秒他回到手术台上，他的上方照耀来白亮的光。他的胸膛被剖开了，一颗曾经鲜活的、逐渐衰弱下去的心脏还在缓慢跳动。切断静脉，剪开心房，然后将动脉也截断。那一刻他仰躺着不动，他在白亮的光里看见跟随着他的幽灵。寒冷和疼痛都好像离他很远，也好像很近，就像他逐渐失去感应的心拍一般。他向上望着，他的幽灵则垂下颅首，一双深邃眼目隐约呈出瑰丽的紫色，不多时又渐渐被殷红所浸染了。

“这是你对我的期望吗？”他轻声发问。

“怎么会呢，我需要看到的只是你被痛苦所扭曲的模样罢了。”幽灵答道。

他凝视着那个朦胧雾气般的影子，他分明看见了堪称美丽的、令人沉醉的事物。即使要他被逼迫至此，即使要他完完全全记起生存于自己而言本就是一类诅咒，他也感受不到半点愤懑了。他以为自己的眼眶被沾湿了，但他知道自己在笑。

“你会因此而爱我吗？”他又问道。

“连心都失去了的家伙也会天真地谈论这种话题吗？”幽灵用温柔无比的声音回答他，“至于你到底会变成什么样的怪物……不，你从很早开始，从戴上那张面具开始，就是无人去爱的怪物了吧。”

是吗，他想。他看着自己的心脏被取出，离他而去，将原本丈量生命的方式剥除了，留下沉默的空腔。这就是结局了。

三年。五年。十年。二十年。半个世纪，或者更长。他得活着，一直活下去，他是被命令了要这样做的，哪怕这意味着要彻底舍弃旧有的身份。过去记得他由来的那些人已经苍老或逝去，余下的尽是些年轻而陌生的面孔。幽灵变成了空白的画布，回音变成了能够影响精密回路的干扰项。没有能够想起的名字，没有能够描绘的面孔。很久很久之后，当曾经作为人类的骑士和曾经作为救主的英雄都不复存在之后，机械组就的兵器在曾经是繁华新都的废墟中站立起来。

他想起虚像，他想起列位骑士的名号，他想起阳光下的花园。片刻过后他又什么都想不起了，也不确信那是写入的数据还是谁人的记忆。他用冰冷手指触到不会疼痛的眼珠边缘，那里干燥得连一点儿尘土都冲刷不去。他望着由机械镇压的焦土，发生于眼前的破灭的图景，忽然间感到早已无知觉的胸腔左侧一阵剧痛。

 

囚徒开始醒来了。他所经历的必然又是一个极为漫长的梦境，他的意识在脱离桎梏后依然耗费了很久才彻底上浮。他仰躺着，裸露的躯干上依然伤痕累累，好像罐体中的修复液正在逐渐对他失去效用。皇帝审视着他还残留着湿润水分的额发、眼窝与脸颊，在等待中渐渐变得焦躁起来，但不知怎地没有决定离去。在皇帝独自打发掉漫长的两小时后，始终平躺不动的另一人才轻轻抽了口气。皇帝起身走至他身边，垂首看向他逐渐撑起的眼睑。

在哭。片刻后皇帝确认了。也确实在流泪。然而这过程很是安静，没有过于粗沉的喘息，没有缓不过气般的艰涩呛咳。整张熟悉面容上只有那双眼睛在哭，甚至连面部肌肉都没为此多牵动一下。皇帝伸手搭触到他的眼眶，让指尖沾到那尚还温热的泪水。又是怎样的梦境呢，皇帝想，还是那已经不再重要了呢。

“……这是你对我的期望吗？”在沉默良久后，曾是枢木朱雀的男人问他。

皇帝没有言语。他想说不，我只想亲眼看见你在痛苦中逐渐扭曲的样子。他的喉咙不知为何塞住了，导致他没能说出口。仿佛是读懂了他的意思，他的囚徒轻轻牵动嘴角，又问他：

“你会因此而爱我吗？”

别天真了，皇帝想说。他依然一言不发，而他的囚徒在这缄默中缓缓吸气，待到那气流截断的时候，那人眼神中最后一抹鲜活的成分也消失了。造物完成了，一具死去的人偶，痛苦的展示架，正是他所想要的结果。

就是这样了，皇帝想着，伸手拢住那双还在流泪的、玻璃般僵死的眼睛。只是不知为何，迎接他的并非完全的喜悦。是一丝动摇，一分悲怆，藏匿在这躯壳中，抗议着他自身的所作所为，在一阵又一阵心脏紧缩般的苦闷中叫他吐露不出半点属于获胜者的言辞。


	16. Chapter 16

“我们要在这里度过圣诞节吗？”朱雀从窗边回过头，“天气好得能直接跳下水游泳，我还是头一次经历字面意义上这么‘温暖’的圣诞节呢。”

我劝你还是不要那么做，鲁路修想说。或者至少封闭性和私密性二选一。而且奥克兰的气温浮动并不很大，他对朱雀的说法抱持着一定怀疑。他抬头看了眼窗外，至少阳光不错。朱雀侧身倚靠在窗台上，套着一件宽松的卡其色外披，换作他刚来这地方的时候，这打扮会让他显得过度消瘦，好在这会儿他的身形外观看上去没那么病态了。

加文轻轻吠叫了一声。鲁路修低下头，继续抚摸金毛犬的脑袋顶。后肢盘地坐立着的陪护犬把脑袋放在他膝上，惬意地闭上了眼睛，尾巴还在欢快地一甩一甩。“可能只有你。”鲁路修说，“毕竟谁也不能保证战场上会不会发生什么‘圣诞惊喜’。”

“我听明白了，正在计划这码事的人就在我面前呢。”朱雀说。

“说不准。”鲁路修耸起肩膀，“计划很容易变的。你还有半个月的时间可以说服我。”

“你还有半个月的时间可以用来努把力，给自己之前的工作收个尾之类的。”朱雀举起手来，“这样所有人都能各回各家过圣诞了。”

“这还真说不准。”鲁路修思索道，“我确实做好了快速收尾的方案，只是目前来说我还缺乏一股决定性的力量，一把放在阵前的尖刀……如果能够担保下一次突进足够迅捷的话，说不准真能在半个月以内完事。”

“考虑让我回去一趟训练场做一次复健后适应性检测吗？”

“就为了一个圣诞节？”他看向窗边的发言人，发觉对方并没在笑，“你是认真的。”

“我是认真的。”朱雀点了头，蹙起眉头显得有点儿苦恼，“就像你想弥补自己的过失，我也希望能够尽到自己的力量，而不是像现在这样……被当成一个需要长期疗养的，呃，普通精神病患来对待。”

我会选择“创伤后压力症候群人士”之类的说法。鲁路修跟着苦恼地皱起眉。“我都不知道你这形容是说得太轻了还是太过分了。”他叹道，“……我明白你的意思。让我想想。”

一昧隔绝对外界与社群接触也不是办法，他当然清楚这点。他也不想让自己显得像个会进行毫无必要的过度保护的傻瓜，虽然他好像一度因此而遭受诟病来着。是在之前，在事态还未失控的时候，在他还没从“兰佩路基”的身份中跑脱的时候。他的手掌搁在加文的后脑上，不再动了。陪护犬的眼皮抖了一抖，懂事地没有出声打扰他。

“短期出行应该可行。”在沉思片刻后，鲁路修不情不愿地嘟囔道，“就当是临时出去透风或者……唉，反正你也不能在前线待太久。你真觉得你做好回去作战的准备了吗？”

“如果你需要我待在那里的话，我总能想出办法来捱过去的。”朱雀答道，“现在的问题不在于我，鲁路修。”

随你便吧，鲁路修想说，反正检测结果会说明一切的，如果你的状态还没恢复到足以让你重新成为顶尖战力行伍中的一员，我的意愿如何反而无关紧要。他留意到朱雀的眼神，他知道对方的意思。现在的问题已经不在于被他藏在这里的那一人身上了，而在于他是否能解开自己的心结。过度保护是为了不造成进一步的精神刺激，也是为了避免伤害再次发生，且不管多么杰出的心理医生都不会认同将战场作为重新开始正常接触外界的第一步。可是从过程而论，他在过保护的同时没把自己彻底隔离开来已经不那么恰当了，时至如今他觉得再去阻止朱雀做出更多积极尝试未免有些违心。

他出了一会儿神，没过多久护工来敲了敲门，告诉他们晚饭很快送来，而加文也到了例行出门遛弯的时间。在将牵绳移交给莱弗利小姐之后，陪护犬在她脚边欢快地蹦跳了两下。“那孩子做得很好。”在一人一狗从门边离去后，朱雀冷不丁地发言道，“之前我状态还不太好的时候，他帮了我几次忙。近来需要他帮忙的机会也不多了，但有他陪着感觉还不错。”

“我看了记录。”鲁路修看着关拢的门板，“我很感激他所做的一切。”

“我觉得你还挺喜欢狗的。”朱雀的声音说，“因为他们不会隐瞒而且对人忠诚吗？”

鲁路修耸起肩膀，转身进了盥洗间的门，洗过一道手之后把没完全擦干的水拍到了同样跟过来挤在水龙头前方的朱雀脸上。朱雀在他的手掌压挤下冲着他噘嘴，然后在镜子里扮了个不算很夸张的鬼脸。他们一前一后地离开隔间，走至桌台边调整座椅。鲁路修握住椅背又心不在焉地松开，三根手指搭在顶端圆滑的凸角上摩挲了几下。

“你知道上一个圣诞节前后发生的事情吗？”他突然问。

“我不确定。”朱雀将头转向他，“我的意思是，我大概记得那一年间发生过哪些事情，但我不能确定每一件事具体发生在哪个时间段。我一直都无法记录具体的时间流逝跨度，直到我离开那地方才知道只过去了一年而已。”

“这就是问题所在。”鲁路修评判道，“你到现在都不清楚你究竟需要抛下多少东西。”

他暗叹了一声，晃了晃脑袋让自己能够保持冷静。朱雀没有出言反驳，只是投来一道用于表达“还请放心”的目光。逼迫自己想出办法捱过去，是啊，枢木派的做法。他定下神来，提醒自己原本只是想在时间点上的巧合处做一些简单回顾，别让事态变得更加复杂了。

“……上一个圣诞节前后。”他慢慢说，“针对ZERO的第二次援救行动是从那时起开始制定计划的。是的，间隔了大约半年，超合众国方面才开始筹划第二次救援。这是参考了女皇的意见，她认为贸然行动可能进一步激怒‘那位皇帝’。既然能够确保ZERO本人还活着，估计一时半会也不会被处决，不如等到探摸清楚了敌方的行事风格再决定如何制定更为周全的计划。”

他们交换了一个眼神。朱雀张了张嘴，这显然是他并不知晓的部分。末了他只“唔”了一声，旋即摆出了一副洗耳恭听的模样。鲁路修清了下嗓子，继续为他复述从娜娜莉那里听来的事件经过。“其实都是借口。”鲁路修说，目光飘向一旁，“等到那时才开始规划是因为某个女人直到那时才重新出现。她听说了事情的原委，找娜娜莉索要了当时的视频记录，研究过后得出结论——是她发现了真正的症结所在。”

有那么一秒钟，他觉得左眼下方的皮肤上浮起一阵火烧火燎似的古怪痛感，宛如被烙铁所烫印，又像是皮肤本身皴裂开来淌出了血。好在那错觉来得快去得也快，没让他被那点小麻烦分去多少心神。许多事情已经有所好转，他自己也察觉到这点了。

 

许久未见的魔女支着下颌坐在桌角，面前的笔记本屏幕上播放着一段视频。那段视频，作为事件的亲历者，娜娜莉已经看过许多遍了。重温第一次时她还会因为情绪的激烈起伏而感到不适，第二次她的心情就平和了许多，现如今她完全冷静下来，当然也是因为时效性——半年多过去了，曾经由她实时目睹的暴力伤损行为也过去这么久了。情况或许更早或许更糟，都不是她能通过已经失去时效性的一段影像资料来进行判定的。

相比之下，C.C.的表现几乎有些不近人情。她在第一次看完之后只是皱起眉，嘀咕了一句“是这样吗”，调整了一下耳机位置便开始拖动视频进度查证她所需要的信息。那是身为不死者的从容，见惯了风浪从而对许多事都看淡，还是仅仅因为她分不出多少情感来奉献给她生命中从前的过客呢，娜娜莉有些好奇。当然了，C.C.的做法无疑是正确而高效的。若是卡莲在这里，见到她露出这么一副正经表情，恐怕会相当讶异于她此刻的认真了。

她叩了下键盘，向后仰进椅背里闭眼思索了一会儿。“那个印记。”然后她就这样抬手比划，食指点在左眼下方的一小块皮肤上，“在他脸上的那个印记，位置大概在这里的那一个。你看见了吗？”

“是。”娜娜莉说，从靠墙的边缘处慢慢滚过轮椅，“虽然大部分时候不是很清楚，但有一阵颜色加深了。我们做了复原图的描绘，如果你需要参考……”

她去到C.C.身旁，把手中的硬壳文件夹也递了过去。“唔。”刚过完视频的女人睁开眼，依照建议翻看了一下文件夹中的内容物，“虽然不是很重要，不过能看看也是不错的。这样一来差不多就能确认了。”

“你有头绪了吗，C.C.小姐？”

“差不多吧。”她笑了一下，单手拨开自己修剪整齐的额发，“看。觉得眼熟吗？”

娜娜莉盯着那个露出的鲜艳印记仔细审视了一会儿，又看向她摊平在膝上的文件夹，里头的纸页上印着的是一个外形有几分相似、但要残破歪斜些的图案。“好像不太一样。”

“确实不太一样。他所拥有的那个……该怎么说呢，残次品？还是仿冒品？”C.C.的手指滑下来几分，眼睛又转回向静止中的屏幕，“虽然视像记录是没办法作为判定力量性质的基准的，不过我本来也隐隐约约有所感应——毕竟他曾经是我的契约者，这种程度的变化我还是能察觉到一些端倪的……总之，有这份记录作为佐证的话，加上卡莲提供的‘那位’的证词，我大概可以推断出一些事情来了。”

她的手指按在自己的鼻梁上，眉心微妙地蹙起了几分，一时间显得有些苦恼。“他的记忆被干扰了。”她解释道，“是复活他的人有意为之，还是以他们目前的技术只能对主观意愿是‘沉睡’的持印者进行部分唤醒，这点我还无法确定——我倾向于前者。当然啦，他身上的印记传承本来就不够完整，如果真有技术等客观因素的限制存在也不奇怪。”

“我听不太明白。”娜娜莉说。

“没关系，亲爱的，你也不需要全都搞明白。”C.C.说。她将手从面前移开，抚摸了一下年轻的女皇光洁的脸颊。如今的娜娜莉看起来已经不比她更年幼了，然而魔女的金色眼睛里藏着些漫长时光沉淀下来的平静，如雾气般浮起，叫人觉得她分明能看透比她外观上的年纪还要长远得多的秘密。“你只需要知道一点，就是你的好哥哥一样很倒霉——唉。”她笑叹了一声，声音里多了几分无奈，“他是从还待在棺材里的时候起就被人利用了，至于他醒来后自己知不知道这回事……应该知道吧，可是如果以‘复仇’作为行动方针的话，除去跟那些人合作之外，他也找不到更好的出路。”

“超合众国内部有些情报没向公众披露。”娜娜莉低声道，“我不能告诉你具体，不过说个大概应该没问题。大约从一个月前开始，这片地区的邻近国家军方都收到了一些……来自非公开渠道的接触。幕后指使人没有露面，不过根据接触过程中对方所提出的要求来看，目的和该地区明面上的话事人有所冲突。”

“嗯，这才对。”C.C.满意地点头道，“虽然不完全是我们认识的那个鲁路修，但好歹还是鲁路修。既然他拥有与外界正常接触交流的意愿了，那么事情就简单不少了。我可以先自个儿变装潜入打探一下，等我确认一下他身上具体是什么毛病——如果真的是那个残次品印记的问题，我就回头跟你商量一下，做一个周全点的计划铺垫，然后替你们把它解决掉。”她的口吻相当轻松，就像她刚刚所提及的并不是只身犯险之类的麻烦事，而截至目前为止所有的难题都能落得一个好的结果。“好歹是我过去的契约者，”她这么说，“真要落得这么一副连自己过去的心愿都不记得的凄惨模样，那也太可悲了。”

童话里的魔女会这么说话。站在幕后，给出一个关键性的提示，提供一道能够决胜的助力，叫结局去往它们应去的道路。然而过去听故事的女孩长大了，她本能地不太相信麻烦会结束得那样容易。女皇在膝上交叠手指，望进那双氤氲着薄雾的金色眼睛。

“C.C.。”她低声唤道，面露苦涩笑意，“我很害怕。”

早就不再有童话故事了。过去的讲述者离开了，成为了令她畏惧的模样。过去的另一位陪伴者还被禁锢在牢笼中，她尚不知该如何去期许他的现状或结局。“如果复仇就是我哥哥的所求之事呢？”她以一种轻而悲戚的音调发问，“如果他……如果他记起了一切，却依然在怨恨我们……我，还有一度与他为敌的所有人……”

“即使是那样。”魔女打断了她的不安呢喃，“即使他的心念都被死亡扭曲了，在他原本并没有心怀怨恨的情况下也让他被更加黑暗的情绪所污染……有些东西还是不会变的。”魔女说得笃定，在现前的困局中，那平静声调奇妙地予人以慰藉、叫人能够信赖。“如果他能够记起一切，娜娜莉，”她说，“如果他能记起由自己交托之事，记得起他的死亡是由谁来策划的，记得起‘ZERO’这一身份从始至终都担负着他自身的愿望——至少有一个人是他不该在复生之时去憎恨的。”

她在膝上合拢了那个文件夹，将它拾起并放到一旁。她伸手拖动视频的进度条，让它跳转回接近末尾的部分。她还戴着耳机，再度开始播放的画面对另一人来说是无声的，但娜娜莉很清楚画面中的那人正在说什么。

交涉已经终止了，皇帝说。在做完声明后，他的动作和言语一并出现了片刻停顿。是在斟酌，是一个不自然的间断，在跳脱出那场对话之后再来审视，能看出他并不是在刻意将那短暂的间隙留给另一方来消化他的言语，而是他自身在酝酿着什么。之后他的表情变了，他的口型动了，他的动作随之变化，提起画面中第二人反折在背后的小臂，将其按回到桌沿上。娜娜莉知道接下来是什么，她轻轻咬牙，说服自己别再在意无法挽回的旧事。就在这时画面暂停了，定格在那两人刚刚完成姿势变换的一瞬。屏幕前的魔女抬起一根手指来，点向那神情扭曲的黑发的“暴君”。

“你看，他在这里犹豫了。”C.C.说，“他掩饰得很好，但是很不幸我看得出他在掩饰什么。不是在为是否要与你继续对话而犹豫，至少不全是。他在这里改变了撅人手指的方式，这样一来他自己需要使的力就轻了不少。他使不上力气，他在犹豫，他的身体本能在与他表层的意识相对抗。你知道这意味着什么吗？他也一样会为此感到痛苦，但他不敢也不能显露出来。所以在他自己都不能正确辨识的内心深处，对于完整的鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚来说，他其实并不想伤害那个人。”

她的声音听似有些怅惘，她很快眨了下眼，抹去了面上乍现出来的苦涩。娜娜莉凝视着那定格的画面，试图相信她刚刚为自己指明出来的一份猜测是真相的侧影。那可能是真的吗？你了解他到能够确信这点吗？女皇想要问出口来，却因为一时胆怯或者、也许是想要信赖更好的可能性，最终没能道出质疑的话语。

“倘若他记得起全部往事，他一定会去否认这段时日里他自己的所作所为的——只要那时枢木朱雀还在他身边，”她听见C.C.说，“只要那家伙还活着。”

对于那个人来说，这或许是件好事吧——同样能够成为谁的道标，一个锚点，岸上的灯塔与回归的港湾，如果这一切真的值得的话。娜娜莉暗自感伤了一会儿，尽可能叫自己不去为那个人过多担忧，强打起精神来抿出一个微笑。“有那么一小会儿，”她小声说，“我还以为你说‘至少有一个人’的时候是在指你自己呢。”

“不，他肯定会怪罪我的。”C.C.回答得相当干脆。向来看似无拘无束的魔女轻轻翻了下眼睑，摘下耳机时低叹了一声。她的眼睛再度睁开时，其中氤氲的雾气好似浓郁了一些。“他会怪我去得太迟了。”

 

“你一直在说别人的事情。”朱雀说，“那时你怎么样了？”

他将自己面前基本清空的碗碟堆放到餐盘上，把鲁路修面前用完的餐具也一并收走了。疗养院这边很尊重专门指定的食谱，厨房做出来的味道也不差，起码鲁路修没有太过挑剔——当然朱雀本来就不怎么挑剔。他将餐具都推到靠外的一侧桌角上，方便一会儿由专人取走。加文还没回来，这使得房间里相当安静。虽然陪护犬本来也并不吵闹，可是有那么一个多多少少会摇头摆尾的大家伙在，氛围上总归是有些不同的。

朱雀并不讨厌那氛围。不过这会儿很安静，他可以更专注地听鲁路修说话。“什么怎么样？”鲁路修反问他，在他折返回座椅边时握住他的手腕。朱雀在那里驻步，反过来将对方的胳膊拉高，将那面手掌搭放的地方转移到自己的后颈上。随后他躬下身去，脑门轻轻蹭了下对方的前额。

“我记得有段时间你，不、那会儿‘皇帝’表现得……”他思索道，“……不太正常。我的意思不是行为模式方面的不正常，是精神状态那方面。”

“啊，有人在担心我的心理健康问题呢。”鲁路修哼声道，“明明他自己都说不上是安然无恙。”

“真的吗？我觉得我超健康了。各种方面都是。”朱雀反驳道，“你该给我些现在就让我打一场胜仗回来的机会。”

他说话时意味深长地眨了眨眼，旋即将上身向下压去、将腰弯得更低，就这样不客气地一把抱住了对方的腰肢。鲁路修先是咳出一声笑，然后伸手压在他肩上表示暂停。“今天不行。”鲁路修说，话到中途打了个梗，随后声音变得含糊了些，“……现在不行。也许晚点。我还有一份报告书要审查，至少让我先提起精神来应付完工作。”

朱雀耸了下肩，放弃了将他直接抱起来的打算，转而跪下身去，将头埋在他的小腹上。鲁路修说过这类举动很像是加文会做的，不过朱雀不是很在意这种评价。他的动作还算老实，安安静静将头埋下后便不再动了。有一道抚摸从他后脑上逐渐滑至颈上，揽在那儿兜住了，掌心送来的热度叫他感到安心。

“这么说来，确实也是在上一个圣诞节前后。”然后鲁路修说，“是‘我’没错。那时我逐渐察觉到不对劲的地方了，我在试图反抗施加给我的那份枷锁。”

他的声音从“交谈”变回了“讲述”模式，压抑着某种遥远的苦闷。话到这里朱雀才意识到那些事确实是过去了，能够以年度为单位来丈量此间距离。真奇怪，叫人留意到这种变化的细节从来不会出现在自己身上，哪怕自己才是改变得更显著的一方。他稍稍恍惚了一会儿，鲁路修还揽着他的颈项，沉吟片刻后才继续下去。“其实这件事一直在持续进行。从很早的时候开始，从你被捕获的时候开始。自诩为皇帝的傀儡诚然是残缺的，他的逻辑或许可以通过他独断的思考回路在表层自洽，但他遗留下来的一部分情感、他失控的欲望根基都来源于本来的我。”鲁路修说，“所以有时他在你面前会犹豫，有时他会不自觉地待你温柔些。有时他会察觉到这点，然后因此而加倍恼火。”

“我确实体验到了喜怒无常的那部分。”朱雀诚恳地指出。鲁路修咕哝了一小声，听上去有些无精打采。

“想必不是什么好的体验。”

他的抚摸从后颈滑到耳根，逐渐向下托起边颌。朱雀循着他的动作抬了头，对上那双陷入回忆的眼睛。“你在逐渐被控制住，而皇帝在逐渐失控。”鲁路修说，“因为对当时境况的厌倦，因为对他麾下众人阳奉阴违的不满，因为他毕竟只是印记的傀儡、跟唤醒他的人是互相利用的关系，也就是说他从未得到真心的顺应——讽刺的是，虽然他一直在斥骂你的背叛，但那时的你才是他唯一能确保不会再次背叛的存在。”

他弯起唇角，呈出的笑容相当勉强。朱雀想说点能让他放松些的话，比如说皇帝能拥有那份认知未尝不是件好事，想了想又觉得不论说什么都起不到安慰的效果。好在鲁路修也慢慢捱过了容易自顾自低落下去的阶段，他在清过嗓子后继续了他的剖白。“你差点被毁掉了。”他说，“皇帝不会感到愧疚，这是他证明自己依然拥有支配权的方式。可是藉由那个残缺印记而活动的意志……是以我为蓝本、是存活在我的躯体里的。有一些他以为已经死去的东西在逐渐苏醒，在否认他的所作所为。”

过去的死者仍在微笑，他的脸色发白，但他的笑容减淡之余也变得自然了许多。他将目光移开了，是看向了别的某处，窗台外的风景、窗框边的一小块阴影，或是无意义地望着了空处，由此来更为深入地回顾过去的事情。这是他不会完全抗拒提起的部分，朱雀意识到。这或许是他唯一能在回顾时积攒起些勇气来的部分，即使大部分内容可能都还一样糟烂。因为是关于对抗的，是这样吗？因为你从那时起真正开始苏醒了。我又错过了什么呢？还是说事情在发生时从来都叫人窥不见透入光亮的端倪，所以在那时对于我和“你”来说都不是多么令人愉快的经历？

他还在思索，鲁路修毫无征兆地从座椅上滑了下来，在他手忙脚乱地试图去接时顺势和他一道滚在地毯的边角上。地毯上有掉落后未清干净的浅色狗毛，一点灰尘，几根头发，和暖烘烘的柔软质感。鲁路修压在他肩头，声音发闷。朱雀将手臂叠在对方背后收紧，体贴地没去窥探对方脸上此刻的表情。

“大概就是在那时候，在去年的末尾，一个寒冬里。”鲁路修的声音说，“原本的轻微冲突加剧了，足以影响到表层的意识。所有人都在行动，也包括本来的我。”

 

在哭。

只消看上一眼就能明白，再多看上几眼就会为之烦闷。否则还能是什么呢？他早就过了会因别人的眼泪而动摇的阶段了，尤其是在当那个“别人”是枢木朱雀的时候。皇帝冷淡地看着蜷缩在房间一角的男人，那无意义的流泪行为已经持续了快两天了，也不怕那双眼睛彻底看不见东西。惹人厌烦的倒不是眼部潮湿，老实说潮湿不是大问题，附在那个人周身的样例一直不少，汗水或血渍，离开梦乡后从体表揩拭去的黄金的液滴，眼泪又算得上什么呢。

这回是因为什么？一次微不足道的捉弄，叫他误以为自己将他又一次抛下了？欣赏那副过度恐慌的表情还是很有趣的，可要是一直刹不住闸就是另一回事了。皇帝几度想要开口命令他差不多该打住了，话到嘴边又咽了回去，每这样做一次郁结在胸口的那股子烦闷就变得更为严重。照理来说，在被切实影响到情绪的时候，皇帝应该会直接走出房门眼不见心不烦，而不是怀揣着一点微薄的无奈陪在那不停流泪的男人身边、就坐在离他不远的地方处理起手头积压的事务。现在把他抛下的话指不定他过不了多久就又背过气去了，就算不会一命呜呼，要着手处理那些偏执到近似疯癫的症状也很麻烦，皇帝是这么说服自己的。

反正并不吵闹，哭起来不打扰到别人就没多大关系。博不到同情，也不会叫人心生歉疚。既不是处在亲近之人的立场上，又不是从心智和体能方面而言相当不成熟且处于弱势的孩童，像这样表现除去证明他愈发控制不住情绪之外毫无作用。换不得一点优待，看起来还狼狈可笑，不然还能如何呢？

——反正是连在自己的葬礼上都没能落泪的男人呢。

在想到这点时，积压在胸口的烦闷感又一次加重了。皇帝单手扯住自己的衣襟，忽然间有些不确定那股紧揪的绞痛究竟是睡眠不安稳的后遗症还是出于别的缘由。事到如今还在意这些又有什么意义呢，他想。葬礼是过去时了，连死亡都是如此——就算那一刻还是鲜明的，就算穿身而过的创口还留有一道印记横亘在他的皮肤上。

那么，有个声音从他心底响起，冰冷得令他心悸，那么——执着于过往的究竟是谁呢。

他想赶开这念头，如同他一直以来都想驱散那些他以为已经死去的怜悯和微妙情愫，那些有悖于复仇方针的往事残余。他听得见一个声音，在梦魇中控诉，在他清醒时的每一次动摇间浮现而出。那分明是他自己的声音，沉寂了太久太久，在事态已然迈进不可挽回的阶段时才渐渐清晰响亮起来。你明明知道，那声音说，你明明知道事实真相。就算你不记得因果，你也知道真相的一部分。比如你在摘落那张假面之前就能依靠直觉判定自己会看到什么。

比如你其实知道，那个人在将你杀死时一定在哭。

我不知道，皇帝想要辩驳。除去那个假冒的英雄，除去枢木朱雀自己，任何人都不可能知道那张面具背后藏着的究竟是什么。可能是如释重负的松缓，可能是志得意满的笑容，谁会以为那里藏着的是泪水呢？他以为忽然间自言自语起来未免太蠢，他快速吸了口气，因呼吸不够通畅而变成一阵不适的干呕。他躬下身去顺气时觉得这太过滑稽，不遂意的事明明存在于方方面面，结果他却在自己身上栽了跟头。

很快他就无暇对此进行深思了。他的脏腑都缩紧了，他那早已愈合的旧伤毫无征兆地钝痛起来，逼迫他回到被利剑穿膛而过的那一刻，尖锐而冰冷的触感在血肉中推进和拖拽。那把剑有多么轻便呢？掂量在曾对自己宣誓效忠的人手中那般稳当，就像全无分量一般。那把剑又有多么沉重呢，沾染上了他的血，夺走了他的命，叫他独自落入深渊——那明明是值得痛恨的一刻。

但为什么。

他没有感觉到恨意，没有一丝一毫。是将死之人的平静，一抹对于告别的遗憾，以及随后呼啸而起的、几乎将他的神志都湮没的巨大悲怆。你都做了些什么呢，那声音说——我都做了些什么呢。宛如一句诅咒，但那足以令人窒息的绝望分明不应出现在此刻，在他已然复生的当下，在他的复仇即将完成、将要从这狭小一隅里燃烧至更为广袤的地域上的时候。他从座椅上跌落在地，他几乎感觉不到膝腿遭受撞击的疼痛。那感觉很是熟悉，就像半身气力都随着血液从伤口中涌流而出、离他而去，很快就连疼痛都感觉不到了。

他感到冷。

深入骨髓，印刻在记忆中，足以将灵魂都冻结的死之冰寒。他张嘴想要恢复呼吸，想要摆脱这突如其来的困境，却又知道这恐怕不是真的毫无征兆。只是一次决堤，在负荷积压过量后让防线陡然崩塌了。可是为什么，他茫然想着，我以为那一部分“我”是再不会醒来了。

“……对不起……”

在他的呼吸愈发艰涩时，另一个声音忽然从不远处响起了。他费劲辨识了一会儿，才确认了那不是出于臆想、而是真正传递至他耳际的声响。有人在接近他，拖拽着锁链爬行，间歇喘出缓慢而吃力的声息。

“……我做错了什么、一定是，我做错了什么吧——告诉我——”那声音说，“——别、别这样，别吓我啊，如果是我哪里还做得不对的话……”

近了、更近了，足够让他嗅到衰弱而混着锈铁的、残破的人偶的气味。伸出手来，碰到他又挪开，最终只敢扯在他的衣袖一角上。在害怕，在发抖，在低声下气地进行哀求。事到如今扮出悲伤模样也毫无作用的、不值得怜悯的，狼狈可笑的他的囚徒。

“……不要走……”

皇帝僵硬地睁着眼，一时间忘记了发生在自己身上的异常状况，只是看着跪在自己身边的那一人。

面无血色，嘴唇惨白，两眼拼命瞪大着，甚至不知道究竟能看清几分物象，就这样在几近失明的边缘寻到了他所在的方位。那双无神的眼睛里写满的尽是恐惧，皇帝渐渐察觉到了个中缘由。“……我、不会再……哭了……我……”那个人断断续续地迸着词句，“……如果你、讨厌我……露出这种表情的话，那么我就……再也不……”在打颤，在本能似地自责。当然了，他想。你是被这么要求的，你是被逼迫着应下了所有属于或不属于你的过错。所以在这一刻你当然会这样想，你当然会害怕彻底失去我。已经没有别的愿望了，再也不存在了。所有的灯火都熄灭了。

你只剩下我了。

“……朱雀。”他轻声唤道。或许是短暂缺氧造成了某些认知上的错乱，他的声音不自觉地温柔了几分。他眼前的那一人努力扯动了一下嘴角，面颊上还残留着未干涸的泪痕，就这样让神情僵在了一个苍白的笑容上。

“……如果你……只想让我取悦你的话，那么我会笑、我会笑给你看的……”

“朱雀。”他说，“别再……”

他说不出余下的话语了。无论是怎样的句令，在此刻或许能假以安慰，在他摆脱掉这困境后都会变成不值一提的无效言辞。他在沉默中伸出手臂，吃力地抱住那一人的脖颈，让那痛苦的低声喃喃闷入自己的衣襟。只在这一刻，在他自己都不明缘由地沉湎于已被埋葬的过往的一刻，他允许自己表露出一丝软弱来，在更为亲昵而非更为恶劣的接触方式中静静体察着那还未歇止的、无处宣泄的悲怆。


	17. Chapter 17

“我的好妹妹联络我了。”皇帝说，“时隔这么久才来第二次，我这个当哥哥的还真有些伤心。”

他坐在高靠背的座椅中，以一个方便而合适的角度审视着他的囚徒。侧蜷在地毯上，刚从无意识的小憩中清醒过来，乍一挪动肢足便拖拽出锁链的叮叮响动，随后向着他发声的方向用力瞪起了眼睛。许是因为视觉上的削弱，时下的枢木朱雀常常像这样徒劳地睁大双眼，那容易让他看起来像是露出了一副吃惊的神情，让他显得茫然而无害，也更凸显了他渐日消瘦下去的迹象。皇帝审视着他，从他无神的眼睛到泛白的嘴唇，那失色的嘴唇边角处才稍加颤动，皇帝就向着他笑了。

“我知道你想说什么。即使她不再与我交谈，也是因为我没有给她留下多少和解的机会，你想这么说吧？”皇帝说，“是呢，我总是率先拒绝与她继续对话的一方。”

“她……说什么了？”而朱雀问道，“娜娜莉她……”

他的声音有些过分嘶哑了。皇帝皱起眉头，起身取过放在一旁的玻璃杯，半蹲下身去捏住对方的颌骨，强硬地往他嘴里倒进了一些清水。他松开手后朱雀咳嗽了一阵，从侧卧在地的姿态中慢慢屈起手臂与膝腿，单手支坐起来，随后挨着圈环抓住自己的喉咙。皇帝冷眼注视着他，他调整气息时愈发缓慢低效的速率，他行动时挥之不去的拖沓感，一样本来锋锐无比的兵器被封锁在这不见天日的地方太久了、钝化了，已经丧失了大半原先所具备的价值，然而他还在被人所惦念着，甚至还能像这样准确无比地叫出另一个名字。皇帝不悦地撇下嘴角，不多时却又反笑起来，再开口时声音轻柔了许多。

“你该感到高兴。”他说。

他后退了，回到自己的座椅中，手中拿着空去了一半的玻璃杯。他的指腹蹭过杯口边缘的一小片水渍，拭去了淡色的嘴唇所抿出的一点儿残余痕迹。他透过曲面去凝视倚靠在墙脚的那一人，他的活着的藏品，一侧手臂使不上力一般垂落在肩侧，光是因起身的这个动作，那个人的面容上就又少去了几分血色。“陛下……？”那囚徒微弱地发声，看上去还能正常发力的那只左手抠按着地毯上的一小块水渍。皇帝将玻璃杯推回到手边的桌台上，一时没磕放平稳而翻倒了，水液的泼洒和物件本身的滚动坠落不分先后地发生。失手造成祸事的一人丝毫不为之所动，他凝视着眼前受惊般大睁着双眼、也不知究竟还能看清多少东西的囚徒，愈发轻柔地向其开口。

“我说，你该感到高兴，ZERO。”他重复了一次，然后在舌尖上咬碎了那个称呼，“因为事到如今竟然还有人那样爱着你。即使你欺骗了所有人，即使你背叛了我，依然有人像那样不惜一切代价地爱着你，就好像你这种本该落入地狱的灵魂还值得被爱一样。”

 

“我是来复述我们此前的要求的，兄长。”女皇说，“我愿意支付的代价依然不变。在此前提下，我坚持要您归还ZERO。”

她坐在她的轮椅当中，双手交叠在膝上，平日里一贯修剪整齐的指甲上点缀着装饰的甲片，同她的裙裾相衬，染上的是素净的白色。她的颈上坠着银链，她的长发挽在颈后，她端坐在那里，看上去既像是仍然需要人为她遮风挡雨的柔弱少女，又像是凛然不可侵的胜利神像。她的样貌映在屏幕中，屏幕的画面映在他的眼睛里。过去的皇帝有一瞬想要为之赞叹，又在那心念完全成形之前先生出了勃然怒火，他没有让它影响到面上已经调整好的微笑，只令其燃烧在自己的眼睛里。

“我等待了这么久。”他轻声说，“这么久啊，娜娜莉。你在深思熟虑后给出的答复就是这样吗？”

“是的。”她毫无迟疑地回答他。

“就算连那个人自己都愿意放弃回归的机会，你也坚持你的主张吗？”

“无论他自愿与否，他都是超合众国方面重要的‘资源’。”她这么说，“这点并不取决于他个人的意愿。”

她昂着颅首，眼神明亮，那一瞬自她周身迸发出的光彩有些慑人。皇帝以指节叩击着桌沿，试图在有规律的笃笃敲打中令自己维持面上的平静。“就算我只能交付给你们‘一部分’……？”他将旧话重提，“你看，我可是很贪婪的。若是叫他完全脱离我的掌控，我还有些舍不得呢。”

“那么，您想要做到什么程度呢？”娜娜莉反问他，“叫他再不能对您构成威胁吗？您要留下他的手脚，还是他的眼睛？如果您非得这么做才能满足，那么请继续折磨他吧，反正我没法阻拦您的决定。”她的神情郑重而庄严，还恰到好处地混着一丝失望。“只是，就算最终回到这边的再也不能独自站立行走、或许也不再能视物的ZERO，对于我而言又有什么不可接受的呢？反正提交给您的交换物也不是多么完好无损的东西。”

她的双手叠放在自己的膝腿上，她那双依然不能让她独立行走的柔弱下肢。她用一度失明过的眼睛望着他，仿佛在对他发出嘲弄。看看你，那双眼睛说，看看你变成了什么样子，明明一度自诩为我的保护者，要对身陷困境的弱者加以拯救，结果现在的你却是在亲手把人推进深渊了。那番措辞与她的神情，她那逐渐变作怜悯的神情，确确实实将他激怒了。她的姿态，理应只能蜷坐在一把可笑的轮椅当中、此刻却看似尊贵无比的居高临下的审判般的姿态，叫他腾然站立而起，裹带着怒火同她隔空对峙。

“你考虑好了？”他问她。

“是的。”

“假使我愿意接受这条件，就算我说这交易马上就可以进行，就算我叫你明天就失去自由，你也不会多抱怨一句？”

“是的。”娜娜莉怡然不惧道，“但我还是希望您能留给我一点整理自己着装的时间。在与您重新相会的时候，我想确保自己足够体面。”

一度逃离他的玫瑰伸展出了荆刺，遥遥地威胁着他，呈现出自己美丽而危险的全貌。在她重新被置放到玻璃罩下之前，她会试图用那点儿可怜的威胁来刺穿自己的掌心吗？皇帝微笑着，藏在桌台之下的手指因愤怒而颤抖着。“就让我们都给彼此宽缓一些时间吧。”他回答她，“三天如何？”

“感谢您的耐心。”她慎重地答道，终于向他绽开一抹浅笑，“那么，我想与您商议一下具体的交换地点。”

地点最终定在这座基地的上层。在更接近超合众国驻兵范围的交界处可能设下埋伏，而这次交换的主导权并不在那一方，皇帝便理所当然地指定了自己更为放心、也更容易布设陷阱的地方。他当然也需要承担相应的风险，比如假使交换方带来一支军队藏在相对隐蔽的地方，届时交涉破裂的话也可能直接向这里发动袭击。所以他私下里额外准备了快速撤离的渠道，反正这一处基地的坐标已经暴露许久了，舍弃掉再去往别处的后备方案一直存在。假使交换的过程顺遂，他会在确保女皇被自己所控制后再将他的囚徒送回到上层——假使他真的希望事情这样发生。

“不向我索要一个承诺吗？”在切断通话前，皇帝轻声询问道，为对谈的那一人留下充分的暗示空间。娜娜莉只是向他笑着，然后向他摇头，神情是叫他感到屈辱的悲天悯人。

“不。”她柔声回答，“我会将这份信赖赋予您的。”

 

“她要让你回去，回到需要ZERO的地方去。”皇帝说，“哪怕不再完整，哪怕会被卸去手脚或摘下眼睛——她是在赌我不会真的杀死你呢。”

他坐回了他的高背椅里，那不是一张皇座，会在座前屈膝的只得一人。那一人无声地翕张着嘴唇，双眼依然空洞而茫然。那副迟缓的做派很容易叫人厌烦。“你怎么想，ZERO？你选择失去身体的哪一部分零件？”于是皇帝继续说，“毕竟如果把你完好无损地放回去跟我作对，未免太愚蠢了。”

他再次发声催促后，枢木朱雀眨动了一下眼睛，似乎终于反应过来他话中的意思。那囚徒绷起肩膀，轻轻吸气，胸膛微微撑涨起来，叫他显得不那么枯槁而虚弱了。“你想要什么就拿走吧。”朱雀说，“你还想从我这里得到什么？除去ZERO的虚名之外，我本来就不再拥有任何属于自己的东西了。你想要我的眼睛吗？挖出来就是了，反正它们不在你身边就毫无用处。”

他的嗓子没那么干哑了，但其中衰弱的残破感挥之不去，他的神情与之相配，呈出一副缺乏畏惧也缺乏生气的模样。他抬起左手，虚按在自己的眼眶旁，好像只要听到一声令下就会毫无迟疑地动手挖出里头的东西。他摆出这么副臣服的姿态，皇帝反而感到有些无趣。“唉，也是。这样的威胁对你来说根本不算是威胁了。”皇帝慨叹道，“你不害怕痛，也不害怕死。觉悟倒是不错。”

“——但是不要将我交还回去。”朱雀继续说。他喘了口气，再开口时声音变得更低。“你想砍下我的四肢，或者把内脏挖出来，或者把整颗心都挑出来作为你的战利品和装饰品，你想做就做吧。你想彻底将我肢解也好，再也无法复原也罢，让剩下的部分都留在这里吧……不要把我送交出去。”

他微微垂着颅首，唯有双眼仍尽力上抬着。他的言语和姿态都很接近于恳求，但不完全是恳求。皇帝凝望了他少顷，又一次起了身，在陈列柜中一番寻找，自上层抽出一把开了刃的短匕。他用拇指轻压了一下锋刃，旋即转向倚坐在墙脚的那一人，再度躬下身去，将匕首比向了对方的脸孔。他做得很缓，让视力不复从前的男人能够感知到他的动作，也能理解到逐渐压在面颊皮肤上的冰冷触感是何含义。朱雀的呼吸稍稍急促了些，他的左手仍虚按在眼眶一侧，他的肩背挺得更直，面上依然不见恐惧，唯有嘴唇在轻轻颤抖着。再用力一些，那锋刃便能划开他的皮肤，留下一道狭长血痕，挑起他的眼珠，为他留下某些永久性的、不可弥补的伤损。皇帝停在了那里，凝视着他肮脏而晦暗的虹膜。

“你究竟是不想从我身边被驱逐走呢，还是不想让娜娜莉回到我身边呢？”

“如果你，”朱雀轻声说，“希望有人能够为你不惜代价地做些什么的话。”

那是独属于牺牲者的神情，好像他能够以此自诩为殉道的圣徒。那一刻皇帝想起了自己的胞亲，孱弱残疾的身躯还困在一把轮椅当中，却也能那样轻描淡写地对他投以谴责和怜悯。真正残缺的人是谁呢，就好像所有来自他过去的影子都在发出类似的嘲弄。他咬着牙根抽了口凉气，终于在钝痛感冲上头颅的那一刻失去了理智的遏制。他将匕首抽开，没有刺向对方的眼窝，而是转袭向那只虚按在一旁的左手，先是扣住腕骨向前一扯，叫那人狼狈地栽倒下去，然后他将那利器下挥，伴着重力坠在男人的手背上，破开皮肤、将其刺穿，钉在溅了水渍的地毯上，晕开一滩粘稠的猩红。

朱雀迸出一声短促的惨叫，很快便在紊乱的呼吸中断去。他的手指和小臂都开始抽搐，挣动时屈起的膝骨砸击着地面。血蔓延开的速度更快，弄脏了地毯的花纹，亦在他的手背上流淌开来。皇帝不紧不慢地站起身，没有叫点滴猩红沾染到自己的衣物上。

“你似乎搞错了一些事。”他冷言道，“其一，我不管ZERO作为虚假的救世主能为相信你是英雄的人们实现多少愿望，我可不需要你来怜悯我，也不需要你为我实现任何愿望。其二，我不知道你所谓的‘爱’具有多大效力，但大概不如你想象的多。”

匍匐在地的男人痛苦喘息着，尽管不惧痛苦，大抵也习惯了遭受各式残暴对待，他的身体还是会本能地做出这样的抗争。他不会像常人那样撕心裂肺地哭叫，但他会痛，他会流失体力，他会因受伤和失血而昏死——他会接受。皇帝提起脚尖，将插入地毯的匕首直立的握柄踢得歪斜，凿在血肉中的部分跟着进行推移，让受刑者的喘息愈发紧促了。

“如果你对我感到愧疚，打算牺牲自己来弥补我所遭遇的一切，那是你应做的。你的所作所为并不会让你变得更为高尚，也不会叫你显得多么无私。”皇帝嗤笑道，“不过就连这也不见得是你真正的打算吧，ZERO？你只是不希望娜娜莉落入和你相似的处境罢了。”

他踩踏回地面，眼见着面前的男人艰难地挪动着使不上力的右臂，好不容易才将一侧肩膀给支起来。朱雀没有去动那柄刺穿了手掌的短匕，尽管它让他血流不止、让他仅剩不多的气力在进一步流失，他只是脸色惨白地仰起头，眼里写满了自知无法阻挡事态进展的绝望。“多么感人啊。”皇帝垂目俯视着他，“既然她这样希望到我身边来，既然你也自称不希望从我身边离开，那么就一并留下吧。你最好别对此抱持反对意见，因为那是无效的。”蜷缩在地的男人用那副惶恐的神情瞪视着他，轻轻向他摇头。皇帝则向着那人笑了，又一次抬起了靴底。“你看，娜娜莉很聪明，她根本没有向我索要承诺。”他说，“所以就算我不让交易顺利进行，也只是证明她的信赖托付到了错处，而不能说我违背誓约。”

“……不要。”朱雀嘶声道，“别这么做，鲁路修，别——”

甚至不需要用电流去凿穿他的喉咙，只需要踩上他的手指，就能叫他的声音被痛苦喘息所截断。过了多久了？上一次犯下这个错误是什么时候的事？结果时至如今你还是会忍不住呼唤这个名字，就像你还保有某些天真的期许一样，就像那个名字是根深于你的灵魂、直到你真正死去之前都不会彻底消泯似的。皇帝踏在男人的指节上，等到他连喘息都逐渐微弱下去，才缓步后退，默然凝视着眼前的凄惨景象。那柄匕首已经不是头一次派上用场了，地毯上的花纹也不是头一次被浸开的血污所模糊。还需要重复多少次呢？一些困兽之斗，除去引发潜藏的暴戾之外毫无用处，就连宣泄过后的满足感都愈发低微，渐渐已经无法填补上内心的空洞了。

“已经够了。”皇帝说，“别再做无谓的挣扎了。”他转身离去时，一股深重疲惫从他的胸腔中涌出。空洞始终存在，或许从不曾真正被填补过。

 

在约定的一日到来时，女皇的侍女们梳起了形式一致的发髻，额前坠上了仅遮半脸的、洁白轻薄的面纱。归来的魔女微微垂着颅首，状若无事地混迹其中。警卫被拦在厅堂之外，其余真正的侍女则被留在厅堂一侧，在墙沿安静肃立，唯有她走上前去，手扶着轮椅的靠背，帮助娜娜莉调整好朝向和方位，才后退半步静静候在一旁。她们并未等候太久，偏厅通往中央的门扇很快打开了，真正主导谈判进程的那一人从中走来，身着白衣，面上烙着淡淡伤痕似的奇异纹路，一如她在影像中、以及在她独自变装潜入窥探时所见。

C.C.暗中吁叹了一声。记忆这种东西玄而又玄，她也不能断定眼前这位“皇帝”和真正的鲁路修有多大区别、又有多少共同之处。此前她多是投以远远的一瞥，再就是从搜寻来的档案资料中试图窥得对他本人的观察记录，倒没有真正再度接近到这个距离上。近到这地步她能确认的事情更多了，比如他脸上那歪曲的纹路被寄予的含义。来自过去的一次际遇，他的父亲湮灭于世之前留下的接触与诅咒，或许力量的根源早在那时就加以扭曲了，又在不完整的传承过程中流失了大半，这力量本来不至唤他醒来，但另有人将其引导而出、叫它固化而下，便成为了如今的形态。她判断出了它的由来，心下愈发笃定了自己能为之事。而娜娜莉，那女孩仰起脸来，向对方致以问候时显得苍白而镇定。

她的胞亲，她为之恸哭过的死者，如今终究是原原本本重现于她眼前了。皇帝向她躬身致意，表现得相当彬彬有礼。“请容许我对您今日的风采进行称赞。”他声音轻柔道，友好地向她伸出手来，“身具一国之君的气度，但威严中也不乏叫人怜爱的成分。这并不是在对您进行贬低，毕竟你我都知道同样的道理，适当地给人留下无害的印象并叫人轻敌是相当高明且必要的战术。”

“您过誉了。”娜娜莉以相似的轻柔腔调回应，“我只是不希望被您看见我依然不成熟的模样，那样未免会叫人失望。”

“诚然。”皇帝说，在同她伸出的手交握时多停顿了片刻，“……您也开始拥有成熟女性的喜好了呢。这回的花样拥有什么寓意吗？”

“开始入春了。”娜娜莉微笑道，“复苏的季节与绚烂的花都是我所喜爱的。”

她抽手回去，染作樱粉的甲片依然同她今次的裙裾相衬。她开始同那苏生的死者说些冠冕堂皇的客套话，C.C.不再留意他们的谈话内容，而是继续佯装平静地努力感知着她昔日的契约者内在的真实状态。残次品姑且是自己能对付的等级，就算他已经发掘出了那份力量的一部分效用，但只要他还不能做到对外力干涉完全免疫的地步……客套话结束了，按照事先决定的流程，接下来应当去往正式的议事厅。门扇再度打开，昏暗长廊的入口有如未知的深渊。女皇深吸了一口气，C.C.重新靠近她，将手按在了她的轮椅靠背上。

侍女们没有携带任何武器，其实也不需要任何武器。假冒这一身份随行的魔女两手空空，若无其事地推着女皇的轮椅进入了长廊。门扇在她们身后合拢，主导进程的暴君缓步走在她们前方。他在进入廊道后便变得异常沉默，既不多寒暄几句，也不回头多看上一眼。他将背影留给她们，被白衣所裹缚的削长身形，逐渐蓄长的硬质黧黑的发尾在颈后垂落一束、落在衣领之外。这是一条过于简肃的道路，没有看不清面目的画框高高在上，也没有用于装饰的陈旧盔甲，唯有一道血色长毯在石面上铺展开来，从一端平伸到另一端的尽头。湮没了脚步声，将轮椅辗轧的声响也减弱得几不可闻。就在这样的静默中，他们行至长廊中段，娜娜莉忽然低叹一声，举手示意后方的人刹停脚步。

“兄长。”然后她说。

走在前头的皇帝多踏出一步，腿脚顿在空中，停下来后收回原位，这才从容不迫地向她回过身来，整个过程依然优雅而安静。娜娜莉自行控制轮椅前行，缓缓滑向那道静驻不动的洁白身影。“您一定要这样做吗，兄长。”她低声说，“您从来就不曾有将他放走的打算吧，这回应当也只是想叫我一并留下。我想我并不至于猜错。”

“我没有许下承诺，”皇帝轻声言道，“也无从谈论违背。”

他说得既无迟疑也无一丝愧悔，等同于肯定了她的猜测。娜娜莉停在他身前，默然仰首望向他，良久无言后又喟叹一声，主动向他探出手去，好似想以更为亲昵的姿态握住他的手掌。“您一定要这样吗。”她缓缓说，声音里混入了细微的哭腔，“您原本是多么温柔的人，即便是现在也不至于完全被自己所遗忘吧。您究竟是真的记不得呢，还是逃避了过往而不愿去回想呢。只要您愿意去回顾，只要您愿意再多一些地——”

——啪。

“没有人可以回到过去。”皇帝说，“也没有人可以改变已经发生的事情。”

她探去的指尖被挥打开了，力道之大足以击出清脆的一响。皇帝冷眼回望着她，注视着她因吃痛而倒向一侧扶手时的狼狈模样。“我已经听腻你们这一套无趣的说辞了。”他冷笑道，“我听腻了。您要我相信您是以我的胞亲的身份前来，而不是作为替大局着想、替如今的不列颠尼亚去除我这个威胁的尊贵而贤明的女皇而来的吗？您当真认为这一套把戏对你我之间的任何一方还奏效吗？”被拍红了指背的女孩惨笑一声，手肘支在身侧，努力坐正身位，如垂死时依然高傲的天鹅般扬起颈项。

“是的。”她平静道，“否则您根本不会愿意把我留下。”

毋庸置疑，那一定会激怒他。那个会在谈话中因一点儿对过往的追溯和怜悯的意图就动怒的男人，那个残缺的不完整的灵魂，上一次他勃然大怒时对他的俘虏做出了怎样的暴行还历历在目，倘若他已经习惯了以这样的态度对待旁人，那么他一定会在此时做出类似的举止。他扬起手掌，再一次挥打而下，这一次是向着他的胞亲的面颊。如同排演好的剧本，只待深入情境之人按照预定的节奏到达指定的那一幕。没有多余的看客，独为他一人而作的演出，昔日里故事的编排者成为了唯一不知内情之人。他的手腕被拦下，他的胞妹紧抓着他的手掌，左手指尖上樱粉色的甲片掐陷入他的皮肤。

“——还给我。”娜娜莉轻声说。

她的指尖随着发力而迸出一小股电流。罗伊德提供的微型电击器埋在里头藏得很好，弊端是她自己的手背和小臂也随着她所抓住的男人一道痉挛起来。那一定很痛，于双方而言都是，然而这一下让那男人的手臂暂时麻痹了，又因意料之外的发展而有些反应不及，一时间失去了抽身后退的机会。年轻的女皇身躯前倾，将男人的手掌抓握得更紧。“我所记得的那个人，”她的声音提高了，伴着泣血般的控诉逐渐变作嘶声喊叫，“我们所爱着的那个人，比谁都更温柔的、没能跟我们一起迎来复苏的春日和崭新未来的那个人——把他还给我！”

那是唯有她能做到的事情。一份看似毫无效用的力量，属于她自身的力量，经由她的愿望引导而出，将她在某个日子里临别的一刻所收获到的记忆碎片收拢起来，还原作她曾知悉的、温柔而闪耀无比的过往，然后将它们悉数返还回去。藉由她的目光，她的触碰，他们之间所剩无几的距离——没有人能从这样的距离上逃脱。皇帝不行，死者苏生的躯壳不行，他在某一刻忽然惨叫起来，脚下一阵踉跄将将要跌倒在地。冷眼旁观许久的魔女终于等来了自己的戏份，她大踏步走上前去，抵达舞台正中，被扯落的轻薄面纱无声无息地飘落在地，让她得以将原本的面目展现于人。她靠近已经站立不稳的男人，那人瞪视着她，神情混乱之际双眼中忽然闪逝过一抹清明。

“你是……！”

“嗨，是我。”C.C.平静地招呼道，旋即使劲地一把拽住他的衣襟，“自己过去的共犯沦落成这副样子，连我都要开始替你感到丢脸了啊——！”

她近乎凶狠地咬上他的嘴唇，她在舌尖上尝到血。她眼见着近在咫尺的歪曲纹路变作艳丽的殷红，代替了那身躯的主人发出无形的哀鸣。朝向虚无的呼唤在她的四肢百骸中涌动，引导她往更为空旷宁静的地域中腾升而去，连带着她所捕获到的契约者一起。在她阖拢眼睑的前一秒，她还凝视着那双近在咫尺的深紫的眼睛。

“我很生气。”然后她说。

她从男人身前退步。他们驻足在虚无之地，遥远空中敲响了洪亮钟鸣。然后周遭静了，更甚于空旷而昏暗的长廊。他们相对而立，男人站稳了身形，微微垂首时额发阴影拢住了眼目，让他的神情模糊而去了。魔女抬起手来，想要效仿他没得手的动作往他脸上抽打一记，犹豫片刻后还是软下心来，仅探出两指去，狠狠拧了一把他的脸颊。

“你和那家伙……你们两个笨蛋。”她说，“竭尽全力去守护、甚至没能守护的事物，就这么被一些来路不明的家伙这么肆意玩弄了。作为曾经的教主，作为你的契约者，也作为你们所缔结的那些誓言的见证人，我可真是被狠狠蔑视了一番啊。”

在世界之上的边境处，在意识融汇之地，她眼前的男人忽然颤动了一下，终于缓缓挺直了肩背，叫她得以看清他的脸孔。横亘在他眼下的纹路依然鲜艳醒目，却仿佛全然凝固静止了，逐渐成为了干涸的血痂。她松去手指，知道她所想要的结果已经达成了大半，余下的……余下的部分得交由他自己。男人睁开双眼，不知何时已经泪流满面。

“……C.C.。”他喃喃道。被他呼唤的魔女微笑起来，鼻腔里随之涌上一小阵酸涩感。不甚明显，很容易被压制下去，待到她再度开口时，就已经不会叫人察觉到分毫端倪了。

“你们两个，”她指责道，指尖用力戳在他的眉心上，“世界上最大的笨蛋，怎么非得连我都再卷进来一次呢。”

 

只是在某一刻，他就那样“醒来”了。

好像此前的一切都不过是漫长而糟烂的噩梦，在试图挣脱桎梏时像浸在梦境深沼中一般困难而不得成行，在此刻就进行回顾也尽是些隔了纱障般略显朦胧的影子，然而他知道事实远非如此。他的小妹妹将通往真相的锁匙送交到他手中，他昔日的共犯使用了它。那些反涌向他的碎片，曾经存在过的真实，一度被遗失的约定与信念，那时他们期许未来的方式——被拾回了，叫他变得完整如初。“皇帝”不过是一介虚名，是他通往自己划定的末路时必要的铺垫，他所寻求的不是高台上的巅峰，恰恰是从那巅峰坠落的一刻，以及随之落下的帷幕。

在记起一切的缘由时，原本的“鲁路修”便醒来了。他张着双眼，茫然望着眼前的女人。他尚且来不及感到后怕，因为危机并未真正解除。他知道了自己所处的境况，而他稍加思索，决计让此刻被唤起的本能稍微压覆过理智的抉择。“这里是愿望之地。”C.C.适时开了口，“积聚着千千万万的思念，善意与恐惧，悲伤和懊悔，沉沦与孤独。如果你拥有想要的东西，你应该是知道如何将它们呼唤到这里来的。”

“嗯。”鲁路修说，“……我确实有一件想要的东西。”

他仰起头，空旷之地已悄然变作类似于回廊的模样，四下里悬浮着大小不一的挂框，里头播映着他适才被归还的那些记忆。约定之所，交递而出的面具，自上空垂落而下的一缕微光。他挥动手臂，所有的图幅都流动起来，闪现过更为遥远的童年，又加快流转回他自微末而起、踏着无数误解与谎言攀登而上的整段历程。他停留在原本被划定好的终幕处，排演出的戏剧的结局，他的指尖拂过图幅正中，一柄长剑的虚影被顺势拖拽而出，悬浮于他的手掌上方。他安静地凝视着它，理应终结自己性命的一样道具，被赋予某一个人的角色。然后他笑了，虚托着那到剑影，引导锋芒指向自己的胸膛。

“自负的侧写，卑微的影子，理应遗弃掉的怨愤。因我以那种方式沉睡了，余下的力量只能自空白中聚合起一些不成形的碎片来进行填补，然后朝着恶意的方向歪曲。”他喃喃道，“就是这样的存在吧，占据了我本来的意识，也因此而……记不起要如何去爱他了。”

我的故友，我的利剑，我的骑士，我最后的同路人。最亲密的仇敌与最糟糕的情人，是那个人，亦或是我本人所扮演的角色。枢木朱雀，他轻柔地念着那个名字，枢木朱雀——他甚至无法让那几个音节从他的舌尖上滑落出来。有人犯下了过错，他想，在错误被终结之前，那名字与对我的诅咒无异。他微笑着，让逐渐凝实的剑尖刺入自己的胸肋间，一寸一寸没入更多，在逐渐鲜明起来的痛楚中伸出手去，牢牢攥住了长剑的握柄。

“但其实‘你’对他连‘恨意’都是虚假的。”他低声说，“你是根本不记得的，我们曾经的对立和抗争，伴着对彼此的尖锐矛盾互相妥协的过程。你连恨的理由都不知晓，又如何会知晓‘爱’呢。”

他握着剑柄用力刺向自己，本应穿胸而过的剑身并没有透体而出，而是在锥心的痛苦中将一片几成实质的影子推移出他的身体。那影子好似还在发出惨叫，然而它与那长剑、与他颧骨上剥落的血痂一般，忽然间如玻璃一般碎裂了，余下的部分也在光耀下逐渐涣散而去。他在坍塌的回响中按下手掌，抵在了自己的心口上。

“你来得太慢了。”然后他说。

“我就猜到你会这么说。”C.C.回答道。

鲁路修呛笑了一声，用力摇了摇头，想要尽快从晕眩感中抽回正常运转的理智。他渐渐恢复了对肢体的正常控制，从有些失态的屈膝跪地姿中直起身来。在离开C之世界后，他胸口处残余的痛觉已经减轻了许多，那里当然不存在任何真实的伤口，甚至连衣服都没破损半点。倒是别的地方——鲁路修用手背揩拭了一下嘴唇，然后抿掉了下唇上的一点儿腥味。

“你还真是一点儿都不留情面。”他苦笑道，“娜娜莉也是。不过……谢谢了。”

他转向他的小妹妹。已经成熟了许多的女皇朝着他泪流不止，又在他开口解释更多之前就欢欣地向他张开手臂，随后像个还会撒娇的小女孩一样伏在他肩头小声啜泣了一阵。他抱住她颤抖不已的后背轻轻拍抚，心下不禁庆幸起他没有真的令她受到多么严重的伤害。因她被及时送走了，因她在充分准备过后才再度前来，而有人警告过他，有人说过他伤害到她的话一定会后悔。他心头一痛，仿佛沉淀在血肉中的致命的一击还存在，但它所唤起的不是憎恨。至少在此时，唯独不是憎恨。

“那东西没有了。”当他站直起来时，依然站在一旁的C.C.说。鲁路修看向她，她将指尖点在自己的左眼下方轻轻一划。鲁路修颔首示意自己知道了，C.C.则无奈耸肩。“你觉得自己能够安全地走出这条走廊吗？”

“当然了。”鲁路修说，“那些自以为是的混蛋，真以为他们放出的是什么无害的羔羊吗？——我在最糟糕的状态下都不曾真正臣服于他们，也不曾在他们面前胆怯过，现在就更不消说了。”

他说得笃定而从容，过程中控制着一缕他更为熟悉的、足以言令于人的力量浮现而出，又叫它无声无息地消散了去，这让C.C.绽开了一抹浅笑。“欢迎回来。”她说，完全释去怀疑般拍了下他的手肘。别太客气，鲁路修答道。他蹙眉眺望了一会儿前方，又回眼望向身后，开始在脑海中飞速模拟起可行的脱身计划。不算困难，他想，可以用恢复效用的Geass打一个措手不及，再利用信息差解决掉大部分关隘，毕竟没有人能提前料想到他会在此时突然完全背弃这一方阵营，哪怕是对于他自己来说也有些离奇。他揉了揉太阳穴，低头看向娜娜莉，温声向她开了口。

“你们对外联系的渠道还没被完全切断吧？”他询问道，稍作停顿后进行补充，“我有些遗留事务需要处理，如果想要完好无损地脱出，或许需要一些接应和配合。”

“怎么，事到临头你倒犹豫起来了？”C.C.插嘴道，“这不太像你啊。”

“如果只是我，我当然有信心这就毁了整座基地再跟你们一道走。”鲁路修答道，“但现状不是这样。”

他点到即止。娜娜莉迅速反应过来，拉住他的手指，无言地摩挲起了他的指节，可惜这安抚式的举止没能叫他更好受些。不多时C.C.也睁大了眼睛，看似有些诧异。“情况究竟糟到了什么程度？”她轻声问道，“那家伙……我还以为他只要还有一根手指能动弹，就算拼着透支性命也会在你一声令下之后精神百倍地跟在你身后的。”

当然了，鲁路修想。当然那个人会付出自己的全部，乃至自己的性命。当然会有人不惜一切代价地做到那一步，是愧悔，是殉难，是那样痛苦而绝望地深爱着。一早就有人替他做了，这么久以来都不得认可，直到他真正醒来的一刻。他不知道事态恶化至此还有多少可挽回的余地。

“问题就在于此。”他低声说，“我恰恰不希望他那样做。”

 

手掌已经不痛了。很多地方都不痛了，右侧的手臂，上一次从高处跌落时受伤的肋骨，别处的穿刺伤，踢打所致的淤青，体表余留的鞭痕，在难得不被干扰的沉睡中都离他很是遥远。在无梦的深眠结束时，他仍然留在原地，依据失血量来判断应当没有昏睡过去太久。然而他的眼睑变得很沉，对于疼痛的感知也变得淡薄了许多。就时下的处境来说，这可能反倒是件好事。反正那个人不会允许他轻易死去，反正他的性命也不掌握在自己手里。

然而究竟是多久呢？他失去意识的时长，那个人离开的时长。被囚禁了太久的男人尝试爬起身，没有敢去动依然钉着自己手背的那把利器。那个人不在。不在自己近旁，不在自己目之所及的范围内。他的痛觉变得迟钝，身体开始发冷，他的视野变得一片昏黑，他缓慢拾回他失去意识前的记忆，那个人最后留下的一番话所代表的含义。恐惧从他的呼吸中渗入，随着寒凉空气灌入他的胸腔，如利爪般攫住他的心脏和肺腑。如果你真的那样做了，他惊惶地想着，如果你伤害到她，如果你会犯下令你自己都无法谅解的过错……你不在这里。你去见她了吗？你会因为你自身的过错而崩塌的话，你就此消失的话……

森冷感逐渐漫过他的脊背，他的脏腑，他逐渐麻木的下肢，叫他动弹不得，又在某一刻因再也无法忍受这焦躁煎熬而发了狂。钉住他手掌的利刃滑脱了，在地毯上留下一道血污浸透的裂痕。锋刃被挥打抛出，扯住他肢足与颈项的锁链在晃荡作响。他呼吸中的杂音太吵，让他听不清自己是否在口齿不清地呢喃着什么。又过了一会儿，他的喉咙开始缩紧，无论是无意义的自语还是呼吸本身都变得困难而微弱。你在哪呢，他游离的思绪依然紧抓着那个念头不放，你在哪呢，如果你不在此地，如果你会将怒火宣泄到别处，如果遭殃的是你本不应怨恨的其他人——

门开了。

跪伏在地的男人循声而吃力地抬头，想要用几乎已经失去作用的双眼辨识出那声音的意义。他的听觉先于他的视觉起效，告诉他那一串脚步顿落的节奏是他所熟悉的。你，朱雀支起身来，试图止住自己遍及全身的微弱痉挛，你是——他勉强辨认出对方的轮廓，在自己面前半跪下来，沉默不言地注视着自己。

“……你……没有……娜娜莉……”朱雀说，“……你、你没——”

他的嗓子还紧缩着，拼尽全力才能吐出些断断续续的音节。好在对方大抵是已经习惯了他虚弱狼狈的模样，也已经掌控了他的行为模式，总是能够准确辨识出他想表达的内容。“娜娜莉很安全。”那个人的声音说，“没事的，你不用再担心了。”

那个声音平直而波澜不惊，似乎在强压着某种情绪。无论那是对自己坚持追问女皇安危的不满或是别的，只要其内容不是谎言，就足够他暂时放下心来了。“——太、好了……”朱雀松了口气，胸腔和咽喉中的压迫感都减轻了不少。他低低呛咳了两声，手指顺势在地毯上抓挠了几下，扯动了手背处的新伤，叫他陡然陷入另一种惊惶。“……我把匕首、弄掉了，对、对不起。”他结结巴巴地说，“我不是故意……”那柄利刃应当距他不远，他低头认真寻找，发现一件轮廓类似的东西正静静平躺在一旁的地毯上。他试图去伸手摸索，以弥补自己未经允许就中止责罚的过失，他需要将它交还到对方手中，不论接下来还有什么会发生在自己身上……来人先他一步拾起了那件东西，稍加掂量后向旁抛掷出去，叫它落到他无法触及的距离上。

“……三天时间。”然后那人说。朱雀的手掌僵在身侧，一时间没把握到对方的意思。

“什么……？”

“再给我三天，最多也就这么久了。”那人对他说，“我得筹划得完备一点，这样才能确保你的安全——嗯，是啊，赶在这里真的变成炼狱之前，我必须得安全地将你从这地方送出去才行。”

“……哪……？”朱雀茫然地嚅动嘴唇，“去哪……”

“哪里都可以。”来人回答他，“只要不是这里，不是这样令人作呕的地狱。只要是还需要ZERO的地方。”

那声音依然平直得可怕，压抑着某些东西，某些——稍加触碰便会将人击垮的苦痛的成分。一面手掌落到他的后背上，温柔地引着他沉入一个拥抱。朱雀本能地瑟缩了一下，担心身上的血污会弄脏对方的衣物。那个人似乎没在介意，无论是血污还是这样的触碰方式。一个拥抱。你说要离开这里，他缓慢地尝试捋清线索，去到需要ZERO的地方——他渐渐弄懂了那些话语背后可能的真意，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“……鲁路修？”

“嗯。”

“鲁路修，鲁路、修——你是……”

“嗯。”那个人耐心地回答他，“我在。”

没有惩罚，没有冰冷斥责。他的呼唤不再被阻断了，能够落到实处，能够获得回应。朱雀轻轻挣动了一下，想要看清对方的面容，那个人便扶着他的肩膀让他能够退开一小段距离。于是他看见了，近在咫尺的美丽之物，皮肤光洁平滑，皴裂瓷纹般的印痕不剩分毫。然后是那双眼睛，沉静的深紫的眼睛，压抑着汹涌涛浪，但再不见涓滴傲慢与冷漠。以此为伊始，如长夜后的一缕曙光，逐渐照亮了原本已经堕入黑暗的整方世界。

“……为什么？”他喃喃道，“怎么会、怎么——”他下意识地抬起手，想去触碰那张熟悉得让人想要落泪的脸孔。他指尖的血污将它染脏了，恢复洁净的白瓷上多出一道醒目殷红，他又慌乱起来，却在能够缩回手去之前就被扣握住手腕。鲁路修垂下眼睑，轻柔地亲吻了他掌心深可见骨的伤口。

“遇上了一点意料之外的小麻烦，被对方狠狠教训了一顿。”鲁路修说，“……但是，好吧，这次就不记她的仇了。”

奇怪的是，在他那样做过之后，被他碰到的伤口反而变得更痛了。森冷与麻木都褪去了，余下的体感便变得鲜活而明确。朱雀想对着那人笑一下，尽力弯曲了嘴角后忽然失去了最后一丝强撑的气力。他栽倒在对方肩头，在沉闷呼吸中嗅到令人安心的气味，自双眼到鼻腔都泛起酸涩。

“我很抱歉。”鲁路修低声说，“如果你决定要从现在开始憎恨我，或者你已经在那么做了——我不介意。”

他的臂弯亦在发抖，他的拍抚和落在发间的亲吻也是一样。但我会爱你，朱雀想，不惜一切代价地那样深爱你，我的故友，我的主君，我在末途上的另一半性命，我最糟糕的爱人啊，我最亲爱、最亲爱的……他闭上眼，埋藏下自己的脸孔，先是轻轻抽泣了两声，然后、在全身的知觉和残余的痛楚都被这一个拥抱完全唤起之后，终于禁不住放声嚎啕起来。


	18. Chapter 18

一把普通的座椅，木制的扶手与同样坚硬的靠背，朴素得随处可见，寥寥几笔便可勾勒出形廓，但平淡得留不下叫人印象深刻的特征。他坐在那把座椅上，膝头上摆放着一册厚重书本，他从书脊处将它托举起来，跷起一侧膝腿，指尖翻动了纸页的边角。

“三次出击记录。”鲁路修口吻平淡，如在阅读纸面上的文字，“升级过的兰斯洛特在前线有三次出击记录。机体损伤程度不及整体的百分之十，驾驶员无伤，从结果上来说大获全胜。每次都几乎是全歼，刻意留下的活口也被收押，没有幸存者对外泄密的可能。”新翻出的纸面原本空白一片，随着他的话语渐渐攀爬出蝇头小字。“感谢你的配合，他的面目不曾被公之于众。同样感谢你的努力，让他在他本来身份的知情者间赚取了不少同情分，超合众国维和部队内部的封口令下达起来相对容易了许多。”

他背后的影子沉默着。如同普通的镜像，一把座椅背靠着另一把，端坐其中的人同他长相一致，就连跷起的腿脚都侧向同一方。镜像不会发声，亦不会与人对话，至少在现实的常理中遵循着这样的规律。鲁路修并不介意，自顾自地将话头延续下去。“他身上的伤都痊愈了。就算一部分后遗症是难以彻底消除的，能康复到这地步已经足够他踏回他应在的地方。”鲁路修接着说，“我既一度把那名字赋予他，自然也不会从他那里完全夺回来。你看，结果他甚至比我更早一步做好了重拾那个名字的准备。因为尽管他一度落败了，他也用长达一年的时间证明了自己没有辜负那份职责。反倒是我，我希望他别再遭遇更多类似的苦难，才将他隔绝在远离所有纷争的地方。”他轻轻笑了一声，眼见着书本中的字迹拼写出更多句段。“可是不能一直如此，对吗？他自身拥有的觉悟是那样纯粹无垢，令人敬佩，要是我一昧否认下去，可就构成对他那份信念的侮辱了。”

“你想说什么？”他背后的影子忽然开了口，声音喑哑而略显阴沉，但仍听得出与他的嗓音是相同的。

“我想说他现在过得很好。”鲁路修说，指腹轻轻按在纸页的边角，为刚刚形成的故事打上句点，“你可以把他变作你的藏品，任人宰割的傀儡，离了你就活不下去的可怜虫……但这不仅仅是关乎他，也关乎你。只要你还容许他活在你身边，他就能比你想象得更为坚韧。他从来不曾被真正击溃过。”

在他的身后，与他样貌相同的那个人忽然笑了。那是另一把座椅，样式华贵得多，桦木雕刻的靠背里衬着深红的天鹅绒。白衣覆身的“皇帝”以死而复生后的穿着出现于此，手头空无一物，也不回头多瞥他一眼。“真有趣。”皇帝说，“就为了维护杀死你的男人，你宁可像这样否认你自身的意志。”

“你看，这就是你必须被否认的缘由了。”鲁路修说，“你根本不记得我曾多少次否定过自身。”

他亦不扭头向后多看一眼，然而他知道身后那人、那座椅真实的模样。真正困住他的恶念早就被驱除了，此刻存在的不过是依照他余留下来的记忆重建的影子。心之倒影，梦境的镜像，重现为活在那座基地里的暴君，以及只会有一人在前屈膝的尊座。他略一挥动指尖，手头的书本无风自动，哗哗向前翻至更为陈旧的篇章。“我所做出的每一个决定都是踏着鲜血而行的。”鲁路修说，注视着自己截至陨落于高台前过往的一生，“否定自己过去的天真，否定我对敌人的怜悯，否定我背负着无数条性命才抵达终末这一行为本身。所以我会做出那样的选择，让自己成为仇恨的最后一环，以自身的死来进行赎罪。那是我的选择，而不是他的。他不过是我计划的协作者与执行者。”

“他愿意协作意味着他确实想要杀死你。”暴君的幻影说。

“也许吧。”鲁路修哂笑道，“那么我和他至少在这不得不做的一件事上达成了共识。”

“疯子。”皇帝低声唾骂道。鲁路修摇了摇头，眼目望向那一个故事的结尾部分。

“真正堕入疯狂的人是谁呢？”他轻声喃喃道，“……我承认那时的我和朱雀都有些疯了。但是你看，即使他确实想过要杀死我，我甚至猜想过究竟有多少次他就要得手了，可是他始终没能做到。他只得手了那么一次，就是我容许他、命令他且发自内心地希望他那样做的一次。”

他从结尾开始倒推向开头，文字弯曲成信笺、短讯与影像图幅，图幅裂作色彩斑斓的碎屑，碎屑在纸页翻动后腾空而起，变作扑簌飞走的蝴蝶。蝴蝶振翅时卷来一阵微风，让那一整个篇章重新翻过，再翻过新书写的一个故事，将所有的阴霾都拢在过去。

“我会因为误解而悲伤，会因为取舍后必须放弃的珍贵之物而消沉，但我不会因为我亲自发出的命令和我自身的愿望而去记恨别人。”鲁路修说，“这是你不曾理解到的真实。”

“但你做错的一切都无法挽回了。”暴君的残像声音冰凉道，“继续憎恨他的话，你还会过得更轻松些。”

“我不会。”鲁路修回答道，“继续憎恨他，认为他所遭遇的所有不公正的苛待是罪有应得，那意味着我必须继续否认‘爱着他’的事实。”他吐出那么一个拥有魔力的字眼，让更加崭新的纸页上铺满了金粉似的阳光。他就这样向着待书写的篇章笑了。“我不会因此而过得更为轻松，何况那是懦夫的做法。我做过那么多错事，拥有过那么多无法弥补的缺憾，但我不曾逃避过。”他轻声说，“就让我付出相应的代价吧，哪怕那意味着交付我的性命。如你所知，我并不惧怕这点。”

背后的人沉默了，似乎已经明白了多说是徒劳的。鲁路修从无字的纸页上抬起眼睛，平直地望向前方。

“至于你，差不多也到了该消散的时候了。”他说。

他的手掌轻轻向上一托，所有的纸页都骤然飞散开，化作枯叶、雪花与初春的粉樱。他在樱雨零落中站起身，他身后的镜像亦是如此。被光所照亮的一侧没有华贵陈设，他也不过是由寻常的衣着打扮裹身。两侧都没有废置前的皇座旧貌，没有鸽血颜色的宝石点缀，只是一个无法重现往昔的幻影与一个更为洒脱的活人。

“我的过错，我的影子，愿望背后的污垢。理应在那时候就死去了。留下的是我的梦魇，我无法抹消的真实。”鲁路修说，“我将你唤出来是为了告诉你，我是能够战胜你的。不再需要别人的帮扶，仅凭我一人的意志。”

然后他向前走去，始终没有回头多看上一眼。他身后的镜像往相反的方向去，缓慢地如烟雾般淡化渐无了。

 

他走了很远，却不过似简单地跨越了一道屏障。虚无的边界褪去了，引领他回到阿卡夏之上的殿堂。他向上眺望时能见到寰宇星辰，而没有不祥的涡流。他抬高一侧手掌，好像这样便能触摸到星辰的碎屑。然后他听见身后脚步声，离得近了、更近了，在数步之遥处截停下来，让他轻轻上弯了唇角。

“这里是愿望之地。”他兀自开口道，“我曾经在此被赋予了通往更高层次力量的锁匙，一个引子，不足完整，在被人歪曲了之后，反倒让我被长久地拒之门外。如今它被击溃了，被净化了，我才能再一次抵达这里，接近世界的真实。”他回过身去，平静地看向来人。“至于你，在过去有人引导时，你也一样到过这里。这次嘛，大概是被我牵引而来的。”

在他的注视下，同样衣着简单平常的那一人皱着眉笑了。“因为你过去所寄托给我的命令吗？”

“也可能是因为那个残缺不全的印记施加给你的遗留影响。”鲁路修说，“它在虚幻和真实的边界翻掘出无数的可能性，然后将所有的幻影都烙在你的精神上。你和这地方的联系没准比我们能想象到的程度更深呢。”

他在谈及此事时心头仍是一紧，但也比先前要平淡了许多。朱雀多迈了一步，离得更近，也能叫人看得更清，从他恢复了沉稳明亮模样的眼睛，到他比最初藏匿于面具和披风之下时更为修长挺阔的身形。伤痕没有完全褪去，它们只是藏在暗处，但那一刻他看上去着实很好。“你是无意识将我引来的，还是主动呼唤了我？”他问。鲁路修轻轻眨了下眼，短暂地将目光撇向了一侧。

“……我太无能了。”鲁路修说。

“什么？”朱雀说。什么？他面露错愕，前伸了一面手掌，好似想要用指尖压住发话者吐出胡言乱语的嘴唇。鲁路修捉住他的指尖，让他们的指节交错相碰，随后深吸了一口气，凝视向对方的眼睛。那双眼睛，一度和被剜去了相差无几，浸在黑暗里，被灰烬、血污和泪水所埋没，想要再度向内放入光亮一度是那样困难的事情。好在那毁坏不是绝对的，但即使成为了绝对的……鲁路修略一抿唇，知道自己已经做出了决定。

“本该以愿望来守护的事物被愿望背后的阴影所毁坏，都是由我的无能所导致的。不论是和平的秩序，还是珍重的人，还是——你，朱雀。你差些被我彻底摧毁了。”他沉声道，“我自己犯下的过错，唯有我才能支付相应的代价。那么，不论是流至枯竭的泪水，还是被掠夺挖空的身心，哪怕想要填注和修复是困难无比的事，如滴水汇作海洋般漫长无期，也都由我来弥补这份亏空吧。”

朱雀的嘴唇抖了一抖，好似因这份郑重其事感到有些莫名。“你根本用不着说得这么夸张，鲁路修。”他摇头道，“那不是你的过错，更不是因为你无能。”

“听我说完。”鲁路修说。

他松去与对方交错的手指，缓慢地压向自己。他的呼吸变得深重而悠长，隐隐与整方奇异空间应和了共鸣。通向黄昏的道路，不复存在的灾厄，仅有千千万万的思念还徘徊留存于此。“这里是愿望之地。”早已复生的旧日死者说，“我的记忆，我的精神，我的心，我的灵魂的每一块碎片都汇聚在这里。现在你看着我，我希望你能够看护好它们。为了我，别让它们再被人为地拆解失散。为了你，为了让你相信你不会再失去我了。”他站得笔直，神情肃穆，胸腔中激荡起昂扬鼓点，仿佛回归到即将张开手臂呼唤神明的那一刻。他只是凝视着眼前的一人，向其微笑，向其诉诸言语：

“——我希望你能从我这里接受一样东西。”

朱雀的目光上下游移了一下，唇角上浮起一点儿浅淡笑意。“你表现得那么郑重，我还以为你要抢先一步向我求婚了呢。”他打趣道。鲁路修随他一道笑着，直到他安静下来，略微睁大双眼，好似有些不可置信。鲁路修摇了摇头，笑意更深，将抬起的手指轻轻碰在自己的眼眶上。

“你想要戒指，或是更多誓言，我都会给你的。不过不是现在。”鲁路修说，“现在，看着我。我把我的‘愿望’托付给你。”

他让自己圆融的力量被唤起，浮于双眼镌刻下血色图纹，铺展于空如翱翔的鸟翼。就像从翅翼中拂去一根羽毛，他让一点被拆离的碎片流淌至自己掌心，它在那里被引燃了，跳曜起明亮火焰，弯曲作纯然由光所构成的纤长形状，如羽翼、如剑翎。他让对方看清那一捧光，他将手掌前伸，虚按向对方所在的方位。“这是核心的部分，只是一点碎片，不会影响到我所拥有的力量。”然后他说，“这是一把锁匙，朱雀，它也是一粒种子、一片最为关键的拼图。我将它交给你的心去保管。倘若今后我再次遭遇到可能拆解我的心念、扭曲我的意志的威胁，你也不再会徒劳地因为无法触及我的精神而受苦了。只要你仍旧活着，只要你还愿意来到我身边，你就能无条件地填补上我内心的空缺。当你回归于我，我才会真正重归完整。你将不得不成为这样的存在。”

就像他将那人牵引至此一般，藉由这冥冥中已然形成的关联，他将那一粒火种交付出去。纵使在此与人共享自己的愿望、托付了自己的心之锁匙又如何呢，他们两人的命轨早已纠缠不清了，也不在乎进一步牵连更多。在思念流转的心之边界，向上攀爬的殿堂，人类欲念的深渊，这样的契约得以真正成立。鲁路修将那光芒按至另一人的胸膛前方，在收拢手指前舒开眉眼，声音柔和地询问他：

“这样一来你能满足吗？”

于是他看见那双眼睛被光亮盈满，混杂着依恋、喜悦与重新引燃的希冀。先是睁得更大，然后眼尾舒展开来，连同发颤的嘴唇一道勾勒出微笑，在无法被救赎的漫长煎熬中接近了幸福的定义。在那个人开口之前，他已经知道了答案。

“是。”然后他听见朱雀说，“我愿意。”

于是他握起手指，将那一簇火焰压在对方的心口上，让它安然埋没进去。他听见绵长震荡，如世界本身在起伏呼吸，如遥远洪亮的钟鸣，最终都收束为与他掌心相贴的心跳，与他相连的另一半性命。

 

“你们在C之世界里做了点什么吗？”通话那头的女声怀疑道，“我好像隐约感觉到了一点异动，虽然不是很大的问题。你竟然能自行连接上那里了吗？”

“谁知道呢。”鲁路修含糊其辞道，“大概只是梦游的时候一不小心闯进去了。”

他站在零零散散待过了大半年的房间门口，注视着里头铺整的床铺，以及暂放在床沿的收拾好的行囊。朱雀站在窗边，和莱弗利小姐进行最后的谈话。阳光为他的侧影轮廓镀上一层浅浅的金边，从他的虹膜里析出明亮的翡翠色。他看上去很好，至少在此时显得放松、满足而快乐。就算他还没有完全恢复如初，就算有一些遗留下的痕迹永远都无法抹除，起码它们已经淡化了许多、而他能够在大部分时候战胜它们，不至于影响到相对健全的生活方式。至于我，鲁路修想，我是不能放任自己落后的。

“我很想说你是瞎扯，不过说不好还真是。”C.C.的唉声叹气从他的手机里传出来，“算了，等我下回见到你的时候再跟你打听吧。当面问你的话，想从你那里套出话来也相对容易一些。”

“那还真是抱歉了。在我想要保守秘密的时候，我自认口风还是挺严的。”

“是吗？我觉得你还挺容易出纰漏来着，只是你很多时候运气不错，周围总是有人愿意帮你打掩护。”她懒洋洋地反驳道，语气陡然一转，变作锐利的刺探，“好啊，你又添了什么需要瞒着别人的秘密？”

“你猜。”鲁路修说。

“我才懒得猜你的心思。”C.C.不满道，慢慢拖长了腔调，“你要真打算弄出什么大动静，记得提前说一声，不管是哪种意味上的大动静。是的，突然求婚成功也算，不管是谁先主动的。”

你们之前是合得来还是合不来的来着，现在怎么在某些想法的趋向性上还挺默契的。鲁路修攥着手机无言地愣了一会儿，结束了一番无意义的思索后叹了口气。“其实我觉得还不是时候。”他沉吟道，“不过也说不好，毕竟有的时候我很容易改变主意。”

“有的时候你很容易心软罢了。”C.C.指出这点，在通话那端闷了一会儿之后憋不住漏出几声笑，“你真的拿了他东京住宅的钥匙提前把那里从内到外都打扫了一遍？真的吗？”

“没有。那里落灰了那么老久，当然是直接使用雇佣条款加保密协议了。”鲁路修纠正道，“我只是又检查了一道，然后让清扫工序稍微完善了一点。”

C.C.在那头尽情笑了一阵，声称他从某些方面来说根本就没救了。她在挂断通话前告诉他自己近期会去一趟日本，没有给出具体的日期，也没有跟他约定要在那时相见。有些人总是会突然到来又突然离去，也总是会在意想不到的时候恢复联络，时至如今他并不担心丢失她的音讯。鲁路修收起手机，向先一步从房间离开的护工小姐微笑着点头致意。她问他是否需要送至门口，他礼貌地回答不用、多谢，然后他们错身而过，他听着她的脚步声在走廊里逐渐远去了。

“准备好了吗？”然后他抬起头，问同样从窗边走开的另一人。朱雀从椅背上拾起宽松的长外衣，裹至自己肩头，微笑着应了是。

他从鲁路修手中抢下了从室内搬运行囊到车辆后备箱的工作。他们存放在这里的东西比刚入住时要多上一些，但他提起它们来的时候样子还挺轻松。他们一路走到室外，行过草坪间的主径，顺利地在不会出现多余的人行注目礼的室内午休时段走到了车边。行囊将后备箱挤得很满，好在还能够正常盖上，不需要额外让出一部分后座。朱雀将手扶在车后盖上，忽然间眯起了眼睛。

“你知道吗，”他说，“上回我参与作战的时候，柯内莉娅殿下把我拦住了，问我现在是不是拥有两位ZERO了。”

“你怎么说？”鲁路修饶有兴趣地问。

“我说其实只要鲁路修愿意回到这个位置上，他才是更适合担当这份职责的人。不过现在他好像还一直在进行自我怀疑，也许他该适当休息一些时候。”朱雀说着，伸手拍了拍他的小臂，“很高兴你走出来了。”

他表现得好像自己是个安然无恙的陪护者，这会儿是在庆贺另一人的出院退住。鲁路修也眯起眼睛，假模假样地逼出一点儿威胁的凶光。“我听出了你想翘班的意图。”他摇头道，“这不行，朱雀。你不在的话就不够完整了。”

“你知道你的说法套用在这里会显得有点无耻吧？”

“我还以为你在接受它的时候就默认了它的全部衍生含义呢。”

他们交换了一个眼神，随后同时大笑起来。在笑声渐歇下去之后，朱雀抬起手背，轻轻揩拭了一下眼角。“行了、行了，如果你还愿意保留ZERO的名字和它被赋予的意义，我会跟你一起的。”他低声说着，伸手扣握住了鲁路修的手掌，“反正我很难被放归自由，也没有更好的去处。”

鲁路修心头一动，想要就过去的承诺与新缔结的契约多说些什么。什么都好，适合在这时提起的，再说多少次也说不够的歉意，或是一些关于未来的决心。他清了清嗓子，结果有别的什么先于他开了口。一声短促的犬吠，从正门处传来。车边的两人齐齐扭过头去，看见刚刚同他们作别的护工小姐牵着绳站在门口，金毛陪护犬站在她身前，快速地摇晃着尾巴，冲着他们咧开嘴，露出的表情像是宽厚的笑意。

朱雀“啊”了一声，向着前来送别的加文用力挥了挥手。鲁路修吐出一口气，因时机问题感到一阵哭笑不得。“话说回来，我跟相关福利机构签过协议了。”他在这时才状似不经意地提起，“等过几年加文到了应该退休的年纪，如果那时候我们没忙到脚不沾地，我们可以收养他。”

“我真的不是犬派，而且我很怀疑亚瑟会不会喜欢他。”朱雀收回手，苦恼地一蹙眉，片刻之后又舒开一小抹柔和浅笑，“……不过，好啊。这样一来，这次告别就是暂时的了，我会稍微不那么伤感一些。”

“所以你已经会因为告别而伤感了。”鲁路修将目光转回他身上，“你实际痊愈的速度或许比我更快呢。”

“我在努力。”朱雀坦然回答道，“毕竟你托付给我的东西比以前更多了，我又不能辜负你的心意。”

他的眼神过于坦荡，鲁路修反而有些说不出先前想要说出的那些话了。他伸手摸向衣袋，朱雀搭上了他的手腕。“我来驾驶吧？”朱雀眨了下眼，“你连装甲骑都允许我重新登入了，这才只是一辆车而已。”

行啊，鲁路修想。行啊。你是想再多向我证明自己一些，还是不愿再让我继续单方面地为你费神了呢。让我能够再一次信赖你，也能够信赖自己依然被深爱着。“谢谢。”他轻声说。朱雀从他手中拿走车钥匙，向他展颜一笑，没有问他这么说的缘由。

他想自己本该有很多可说的，尽管他已经说了很多。别离的时间，相伴的时间，从一周到数个月到一年的跨度。过去的梦魇，未知的将来，战争平定后的余烬。被打扫干净的房间，他愿意留下的地方，北半球的又一个春季，复苏的时节里落下的雨露与盛开的花。不止是歉疚与感谢，还有被无数次否认过的爱意。他想诉诸于口，但合适的时机已经过去了。好在来日方长。

他们一并进到车里，朱雀发动了车辆。鲁路修降下车窗，眼见着浅棕制服的年轻护工松开了手中的牵绳，让陪护犬追逐出来，阳光铺洒在金色的毛发上闪闪发亮。加文沿路奔跑了一阵，发出响亮的吠叫声。那道身影映在汽车的后视镜中，渐渐缩成一个跳跃的小点，仿佛在期许着下一次再会，就这样离他们远去了。


End file.
